My Daughter
by Mrs Bridget Orton
Summary: CHAPTER 31 IS NOW UP! The sequel to One Secret. Heidi Maree Orton is now 17 years old and Randy and Lita have the happy family they have always deserved, but all that starts to change when old enemies return and grudges of the past resurface. RandyOrton/Lita.
1. 12 Years Later

**My Daughter**

**Author****: Mrs Bridget Orton**

**Rating****: M**

**Pairing****: Randy Orton/Lita**

**Summary****: **{ The sequel to _One Secret _} Heidi Maree Orton is now 17 years old and Randy and Lita have the happy family they deserve, but all that starts to change when old enemies return and grudges of the past resurface.

**NB****: **This story is set 12 years after _One Secret _finishes. Randy is 42 years old, Lita is 44 (I am making that in this story, Randy and Lita are only 2 years apart in age) and their daughter Heidi Maree is 17. **I'd advise you to read **_**One Secret **_**before you read this story - everything will make much more sense and you'll get a better grasp of the situations mentioned and the time frame. My Daughter Takes Place in 2022**

**Chapter 1 – 12 Years Later**

She pushed her soft layered dark chocolate locks out of her face as she tapped her foot to the beat of the Motorhead track on the new WWE CD that had been just added to her iPhone playlist. The 17 year old closed her eyes as she leant back into the black leather couch she was seated on, her long legs stretched out in front of her. The tan she'd obtained while recently in the Bahamas with her mum was proudly displayed through her choice of short black denim short shorts and red button up collared tank top. She fingered the silver crucifix hanging from a silver chain around her neck. Her fingers moving back and forth across the pink gemstone sitting in the middle of the cross. As her foot continued to tap the beat of the music blasting through the headphones of her iPhone, her black flip flops slipped carelessly off her small feet and landed softly on the deep marron carpet covering the floor of the room. The young girl hummed to herself as she relaxed, getting more and more into the music with each passing beat.

"Good Evening!" A voice yelled suddenly.

The young girl's eyes flipped wide open and she jumped right out of her skin and landed with a thump on the ground, falling hard and fast off the couch. Wincing a little from the pain, the girl flipped her head around to face her intruder, pushing aside the curtain of brown hair covering her view. Removing her earphones and getting to her feet the girl spoke as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Cena, you asshole!" The girl exclaimed as she punched the WWE Champion in the arm.

"Hey there misfit," John exclaimed in defence as he jumped the back of the couch and landed perfectly in a seating position on the black leather "That's no way to speak to the champ!"

"When the champ's being an asshole, yes it is!" The brunette laughed back at the childishness of John's back to front cap and 'bling bling' around his neck.

"Deal with it babe," John smirked at the girl.

Cocking at eyebrow at John, she inquired "Babe? Really Cena?"

"Yes, babe," John mocked as he patted the bit of couch next to him, ushering the girl to sit next to him.

Taking a seat next to the WWE Champ, John turned to the girl and spoke.

"So, where's your old man, I wanted to catch him before RAW started," John spoke seriously.

The girl simply shrugged her shoulders as she turned to face the WWE Champ, crossing her legs on the leather couch.

"The old man should have been here half an hour ago," the girl said glancing down at her black Gucci watch "But knowing his sense of direction and mum's gift of being the worst back seat driver ever, I'd wait at least another hour before sending out a search party."

John chuckled at the young girl's wit as he put his arms behind his head and relaxed into the leather.

"That, or they could be late cause they were just taking advantage of getting rid of their daughter," John spoke as he smirked at the girl "And they're probably rooting on the backseat of your dad's Hummer."

"EWW!" The girl exclaimed, punching John again in the arm "Nasty nasty visuals Cena! EW!"

"What?" John asked innocently "It's probably true!"  
"So?" The girl questioned as she scrunched up their nose "The last thing I'd want to visualise is my parents getting it on in the back seat of a car that I have to ride in, after the show! EW Cena! EW!"

"So graduation in 6 months," John said changing the topic completely "You're almost done and ready to actually enter the real world girly."

"Please don't remind me Cena," she groaned as she threw her head back into the couch, her hands being thrown up to her head as her fingers proceeded to run through her hair.

"I'll assume then that you haven't exactly decided what it is you are going to be doing with yourself when you do enter the real world huh?" John further questioned, half laughing at her dramatic nature.

"I have absolutely no idea," she answered honestly as she brought her hazel eyes back to look John in the eye "Absolutely none at all. I mean there are a million and one things I could actually do but I have no idea which one I actually want to do."

"I'm sure that's actually two million and one seeing as you are definitely going to be valedictorian apparently," Cena stated simply.

The girl looked at him with a confused look before she nodded and rolled her eyes before she spoke again.

"Dad right?" she questioned merely for confirmation because she already knew the answer.

"Oh yeah," John said with a laugh "He's been pretty much telling anyone with a good set of ears about how his daughter is pretty much a 17 year old Einstein."

The girl groaned as she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again.

"He's just proud of you retard!" Cena said as he playfully smacked her thigh.

"I know," the girl said "I just wish he'd be a little less vocal about it."

"Well, why don't you take a year or two off from school and then you can really decide what you want to do when you do head to college?" John suggested.

"I was actually thinking about it," she replied, almost in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah?" John said, matching her whispered tone with one of his own.

"Yeah," the girl whispered back, nodding eagerly.

"Why are we whispering?" John said laughing as he maintained the low volume in his voice.

"I'm used to it when I'm talking about this subject," she whispered back.

"Why is that?" John asked, genuinely confused about what the girl was talking about as his voice returned to its normal volume.

"I haven't exactly discussed it with either of the parentals," the girl admitted, as her voice also returned to its normal volume.

"Why not?" John asked "You should you know."

"I know," the girl replied with a sigh "I guess I'm just waiting for the right time, especially because I know that Dad is not going to like it."

"What do you mean?" John asked again.

"Dad really wants me to go to college right after high school," the girl explained "He wants me to be a doctor or a surgeon or something geniusy like that."

"And what is it that you want to do?" John asked.

"What I really want to do straight after graduation?" the girl asked seriously.

"What do you seriously want to do after graduation?" John asked seriously in return.

"I'm thinking about taking a couple of years off and travelling with dad on the road," the girl replied honestly, biting her lip as the statement finally escaped her lips.

"Really?" John asked, utterly surprised by the girl's confession.

"Yeah," the girl replied with a smile, exhaling a small breath of relief that she'd finally spoke the thought out loud now "I miss him alot when he's on the road and I'm at home with mom and at school and everything. And I know that mom misses him 100 times more than I do. It'd let me and her both be on the road with dad and we could all be together, plus it would be absolutely awesome. I love being on the road."

"That's cause you're on the road with the Champ," John replied with a smirk following by a smile at the girl's unamused facial expression.

"You're such an ass," the girl replied as she leant down over the side of the couch and rummaged in her bag before quickly retrieving a tube of lip gloss.

"You should tell your Mom cause she'll definitely understand," John commented "And just tell your Dad, he'll support you."

"Oh hey where's Alle?" the brunette suddenly asked, entirely changing as the subject as her eyes started wandering all around the room "Wasn't she supposed to be coming tonight with you?"

"Well uh....," John started, rubbing the back of his head "You see..."

"Well?" the girl interrogated, her eyes wide as she stared at John for a definitive answer.

"Well...," John started once more, wincing as he finished off his sentence "We kinda broke up."

"Again?!" the girl suddenly exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Cena!" the girl groaned "You guys always break up!"

"I know," John sighed "But I think she's serious about it this time."

"No," the girl shook her head, trying to reassure John as she reached out a hand to touch his knee, only just covered by his ¾ length jeans "You and Alle always break up and you always get back together eventually."

"I don't think so this time girly," John insisted, still shaking his head to emphasise the point he was trying to make "She was really serious when she pretty much threw me out."

"Ouch," the girl winced "She actually threw you out?"

"Oh yeah" John nodded.

"What happened?" the girl asked curiously.

"She started talking about marriage again," John explained as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh no," the girl said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, " John simply nodded.

"She's verging on 43, Cena, and her dream has always been to get married,"

The girl tried to explain

"Again?" John asked in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"She and Adam were married for like 6 months before she ended up with you again," the girl dismissed.

"True," John nodded "Which is why Copeland still hates me."

"And she and Benny only ended up married for 2 ½ months before she also ended up with you again," the girl also dismissed in passing.

"Plus he was a total douche bag," John added "And he was a garbage man."

"And she and Shane eloping in Vegas was hardly a marriage at all," the girl explained.

"Because it only lasted 48 hours," John added.

"And they were both incredibly wasted," the girl added.

"And the thought of Alle and Shane O Mac really freaks me out," John commented, shaking his head and shuddering at the visuals he'd presented himself with.

"And she ended up back with you again also," the girl added again.

"True also," John nodded.

"You and Aunty Alle have been together on and off for the better part of the last 16 years," the girl continued "You guys were meant to be together."

"You think so?" John inquired.

"Yeah, sure," the girl replied with an enthusiastic nod "I mean why else would you two end up getting back together all the time."

"I guess," John nodded in defeat.

"But answer me one thing," the girl then questioned.

"What?" John asked.

"Do you love her?" the girl asked.

"Of course I do," John brushed off like it was a question he got asked everyday "Like you said we've been on/off for 16 years, do you think I would have stuck around with her if I didn't love her."

"Does she know that you love her?" the girl questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She kinda didn't give me much time when she threw me out of the house my dear," John scoffed with a small laugh.

"Well maybe you need to call her and tell her you love her," the girl suggested.

"She won't answer any of my calls," John replied with a sigh.

"So go and see her," the girl re-suggested.

"Tried that," John replied "She pretty much set Spike and Dudley on me."

"The Chihuahuas?" the girl replied with a laugh of her own.

"They may be small but they're dangerous!" John replied in his defence "And very scary!"

"Whatever Cena," the girl said rolling her eyes before she finally uncapped her tube of lip gloss and proceeded to smear the shiny pink gloss all over her lips.

"What's that?" John suddenly exclaimed as he pointed behind the girl with a shocked expression on his face.

"Where?!" the girl exclaimed as she flipped her head around quickly.

"Over there!" Cena exclaimed, still pointing in the same direction as he scooted closer to the girl's spot on the couch.

"What are you talking about.....," the girl started to exclaimed, completely confused as to what was going on as she finally turned her head back around to face John with her lip gloss still up near her lips.

And without so much as a reply, the WWE Champ suddenly lunged forward and purposely smeared the pink lip gloss all over the right side of the girl's face.

"What the hell was that?!" the exclaimed as her jaw dropped as she dropped her lip gloss and ran her hand over the right side of her face.

John Cena just sat there and laughed as her jaw dropped even further when she looked at her palms and how much pink lip gloss was now covering them.

"You look so pretty," John said cheesily before he was met by a punch to his stomach.

"Yuck Cena!" the girl whined as she pouted at the WWE Champ as she stared at her pink smeared hands "I have to go and wash this off now!!"

"That pink would look better on me," John commented as he inspected the girl's face and nodded.

"I'm sure it would asshole," the girl replied before smirking and lunging towards the man before him.

Before John could even react by means of words or actions, the girl had already smeared all the pink lip gloss from her hands onto his face before laughing at her handy work before nimbly jumping up from her seat and jumping the back of the couch to run towards the locker room bathroom.

"Girly you are going to pay for that!" John exclaimed through his own laughter as he immediately took off in the direction of the young girl.

_5 minutes later...._

"Heidi!" Randy Orton called as he made his way through the locker room door and dropped his bags on the floor.

"Where is she?" Lita inquired as she followed close behind Randy.

"I don't know," Randy shrugged as he turned to face his wife as he closed the locker room door behind her "Jeff said he was going to drop her off at the arena didn't he?"

"Yeah," Lita replied with a nod at her husband before looking around the room again "And her bags are here so she definitely made it."

The red head and the Legend Killer looked around the room again carefully before the bathroom door swung open and their 17 year old daughter and John Cena practically fell straight on the carpet. The Dr of Thugonomics falling straight ontop of Heidi.

The pair were in fits of laughter before Heidi finally looked up and noticed the two people now occupying the room.

"Oh hey mum!" Heidi said smiling "Hey dad!"

"Dare I ask what is going on?" Lita cocked at eyebrow at the two people lying on the ground, before John finally realised the situation they were in and stood up, helping Heidi up in the process "And Cena why is there lip gloss on your forehead?"

"Cena?" Randy questioned, completely ignoring Lita's follow up question "What are you doing in here?"

John laughed at the look of seriousness etched across Randy's face.

"Oh, I was just rooting your daughter in your locker room bathroom," Cena said with a cheeky smile as he glanced at Heidi standing next to him "Hope you don't mind old man."

The next thing John knew Heidi's hand had connected sharply and quite hard across the back of his head. This caused Lita to chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Geeze girly," John exclaimed rubbing his head "Can we stop with the violence?! I was only joking."

"Not funny Cena!" Heidi replied, her eyebrow raised at John.

"Plus you know that Randy'd believe it," Lita laughed.

"Are you saying I'm gullible?" Randy stated in disbelief as he placed his hands on his hips and cocked at eyebrow at his wife.

"Just overprotective," John answered simply.

"Am not!" Randy retaliated in his own defence.

"Dude," John said as he stepped forward and put an arm around his best mate "I'm old enough to be Heidi's father and if you caught her with me you'd still think there was something sexual going on."

"That's only cause it's you Cena," Heidi replied "And you haven't been laid in at least a decade."

John's jaw just dropped.

"Heidi!" Lita exclaimed as she turned in shock towards her daughter.

"Oh you so want me babe," John quickly added as he winked at Heidi.

"CENA!" Lita and Randy exclaimed at John in unison.

"Sorry Cena I save my goodies for the real men!" Heidi replied with a cheekily smile on her face.

"HEIDI!" Lita exclaimed at Heidi.

"GOODIES!?" Randy questioned in shock.

"What goodies?!" Cena tormented.

"OK OK!" Randy suddenly exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Randy immediately answered.

"Hey Ash!" Lita exclaimed as she smiled at Chris Jericho's 20 year old son who walked through the now open door "How are you?"

"Hi Mrs Orton," Ash Irvine said politely as he smiled at Lita "I'm good thank you."

"Ash how many times have I told you to please call me Amy," Lita insisted.

"I'll try and remember that next time Mrs Orton," Ash replied with a polite nod in the red head's direction before turning to face Randy "Good evening Mr Orton"

"Ash," Randy replied with a nod as he looked the young boy up and don "How's your father doing? I heard that his knee is still bothering him from last Monday?"

"He's doing fine" Ash replied as he raised his right hand to run through his short blonde hair "He's probably just milking the injury for all it's worth and unfortunately mum's buying it."

"Sounds like someone I know," Heidi commented with a scoff as she nudged John in the side.

"So are you ready to go?" Ash spoke again, addressing Heidi this time as he looked down at his watch "Doors open in about 5."

"Yep all set!" Heidi exclaimed as she smiled at Ash and nodded "Let's go!"

"Go where exactly?" Randy inquired as he raised his eyebrows at his daughter.  
"C'mon Dad," Heidi whined as she turned heel to come face to face with her father "Please."

"You know I don't like you going out there and sitting front row Heidi," Randy explained, his hands coming to rest on his hips "You can always watch the show from right here in the locker room."  
"Dad, we have this same argument every week," Heidi continued to whine as she rolled her eyes "C'mon, just let us go please? The arena doors open in 5 minutes!"

"I just don't think it's that safe for a 17 year old girl," Randy stated "Especially when you're dressed like that."

"Like what?" Lita inquired, rolling her eyes at her husband

"Yeah, like what?" Heidi inquired, a very confused look on her face as he glanced down at her attire.

"I'll look after her Mr Orton," Ash interjected, trying to avoid the place where this argument was clearly going.

"I just don't think it's appropriate for a beautiful young girl to be out there wearing that," Randy answered his daughter and wife, completely ignoring Ash's statement.

"Not skanky enough Dad?" Heidi inquired sarcastically as she glared at her father "Should I just take my shirt off and walk out there?"

"Heidi," Randy warned, raising his voice at his daughter.

"How about this then?" Heidi asked, still winding her father up as she ripped open her shirt in one swift motion, causing all the silver buttons to come undone to reveal the 17 year old's black lace Victoria's Secret Bra.

"Heidi," Lita groaned "I don't think that's necessary honey."

"Whatever," Heidi replied rolling her eyes as she buttoned a couple of her buttons back up at the bottom of her and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, still clearly annoyed at the situation that had transpired "I'm sorry Dad, that was a little inappropriate."

"What exactly is it that you are staring at son?" Randy inquired, cocking an eyebrow at Ash, whose eyes were focussed on Heidi's open shirt as she finally buttoned the rest of her shirt back up.

"Nothing sir," Ash replied immediately as his eyes turned straight to meet those of Randy Orton "Absolutely nothing."

"Please Dad," Heidi sighed, her eyes and tone softening as she spoke "You know I love it out there watching and supporting you and it's just not the same from the locker room. You know that."

Randy sighed as his daughter took a couple of steps towards him.

"Please Dad?" Heidi practically pleaded, her bright blue eyes growing larger as she looked up at her father "I love it out there. Maybe even as much as you do."

"I know Heidi, but..." Randy started his case before he was interrupted.

"Plus it's not like I'll be alone," Heidi continued, thinking on her toes as she tried to think of all the reasons as to why her father should let her go out and join the live audience for tonight's Monday Night RAW.

Heidi quickly pointed a finger at and turned briefly to Ash before turning her eyes back to her father.

"Ash is practically an adult cause he's basically 21," Heidi explained "And he's going to look after me while we're out there like he always does."

"Ash does look after her Rand," Lita added with a nod.

"Yeah, and we're going to be right behind the commentators table in our usual spots," Heidi continued "And Lil will be right there like she always is and she's always looking out for me and Ash, well more me because Ash doesn't really need looking after, but that's not the point. Plus Dave always waits just behind the curtains for Lil when she comes backstage so I'll be looked after then as well. I'll be well looked after Daddy."

"She does have a point Dad," Lita spoke to her husband as she placed her hand on Randy's shoulder.

Randy sighed as he looked at his wife's hand on his shoulder before meeting her hazel eyes. She smiled at him in return as he turned back to stare into the blue eyes of his daughter who was still standing infront of him. Ash Irvine standing behind her, his eyes shifting uncomfortably as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"Please Daddy?" Heidi pleaded once more, her big blue eyes still looking up at her father pleadingly.

Randy ran a hand through his short brown hair as he sighed.

"You have to come right back here after the show though!" Randy firmly stated before he was engulfed in a massive hug by his daughter.

"Oh thank you Daddy!" Heidi exclaimed as she practically jumped into her fathers arms "I promise I will come right back here after the dark match after RAW goes off the air. I promise."

"And make sure that security escorts you," Randy added as he hugged his daughter back "The last thing we need is crazed lunatics from the crowd following you and Ash backstage after the show."

"OK Dad," Heidi nodded obediently as she distanced herself from her father as their embrace broke.  
"And you look after her Irvine," Randy warned as he raised a finger at Ash, who was still standing in his position behind Heidi "You don't want to know what I'll do if you don't son."

"Absolutely Mr Orton," Ash nodded a few times as he looked Randy straight in he eyes "I will look after Heidi and I will be with her the entire time."

"Good," Randy nodded at Ash before turning back to Heidi "Straight after the show, alright?"

"Yes Daddy," Heidi nodded with a wide smile before she headed over to her mother "See you after the show Mom."

"Be safe baby," Lita smiled at her daughter as she warmly embraced her.

"I will," Heidi replied as she momentarily hugged her mother back before breaking away to look her mother in the eyes "By the way Dawn and Jeff said they were going to catering after they dropped me off here so they told me to tell you they'd wait for you there."

"Thanks," Lita replied with a smile as she placed a loose strand of brown hair behind her daughter's hair, now only a couple of shades darker than Heidi's natural hair colour "Did the lovebirds also decide on a date for their housewarming party yet?"

"No," Heidi replied as she laughed out loud "They were arguing in the car for 20 minutes over here over just two possible dates."

"Oh God," Lita replied rolling her eyes as a small laugh escaped her lips.

"It's anybodies guess how those two remain married after all the damn hours they spend arguing," John suddenly exclaimed with a laugh, drawing the mother and daughter's eyes to him.

"Heids we better get going," Ash suddenly spoke "We don't wait to get swarmed by the crowds."

"Right," Heidi replied with a nod as she leaned forward and hugged her mother once more "See you after the show Mom."

"Have fun Heidi," Lita replied with a smile before she turned to face Randy.  
"You better take security with you out there," Randy spoke as he looked at Ash once more with wide eyes.

"Yes sir," Ash immediately nodded "I'll take care of it."

"Good," Randy replied with a nod before he turned to face his daughter "Be good."

"Always Daddy," Heidi replied with a smile as she leaned forward and hugged her father once more "See you straight after the show."

Heidi then turned heel and smiled at Ash as he opened the locker room door for her. Stepping through the door and outside into the backstage hallway, a small smirk appeared on the brunettes face as she quickly looked back into the locker room before Ash closed the door.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that Cena and Alle broke up again," Heidi mentioned with a cheeky smile before Ash finally closed the door behind them both.

"AGAIN?!" Randy and Lita exclaimed in shock as they both turned immediately to face John.

Heidi couldn't help but laugh a little as she thought of all the interrogative questions John must be facing from her mother and father.

"I can't believe you can get anything you want by just giving those eyes," Ash laughed shaking his head at Heidi.

"What eyes?!" Heidi inquired, as if she was completely oblivious to the subject, as she turned to face him.

"One look from those puppy dog blue eyes and he's like putty in your hands," Ash replied "If you hadn't used those eyes for leverage I doubt he would have let us go out there tonight."

"He always lets us go," Heidi brushed off as she pulled down on the bottom of her collared tank top "It just takes a different means of getting him to cave every week."

"My arse," Ash scoffed "You just have to get all cutesy and wide eyed and you know he'll always say yes."

"It's not my fault he has a weakness for beautiful women," Heidi shrugged as they continued to walk the backstage hallways.

"Beautiful I will give you," Ash commented "But the woman part?"

"Oi!" Heidi exclaimed slapping Ash on the shoulder "6 months and I will be a woman!"

"A woman still waiting on her real boobs to come in?" Ash inquired, earning him another slap on the shoulder "Ow!"

"Like all good things," Heidi stated, trying to sound as wise as she could "They will be worth the wait."

"Sure sure Heids," Ash replied rolling his eyes at the young girl.

"Shut up Ash," Heidi replied with a small smile "You're not funny you know."

"Of course I am," Ash replied confidently.

"Why on Earth do I put up with you?" Heidi inquired.

"Because I'm funny," Ash replied simply as his walk slowly down as the pair finally reached the guerrilla area just behind the curtains leading onto the Monday Night RAW stage "We just established that my dear. You know for such a genius you are a little slow on the uptake."

"Hurry up or we're going to be swamped out there," Heidi replied as she almost started running towards the backstage curtain that would lead her and Ash out into the RAW arena underneath and to the left of the entrance stage.

"Wait we need to get some security," Ash added as he suddenly stopped walking and turned around in circles looking for some kind of security to lead them into the RAW audience.

"C'mon Ash!" Heidi exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Ash "C'mon."

"But your Dad said we needed a security escort," Ash explained, remaining in the spot he had just stopped in.

"Like you ever listen to my Dad," Heidi stated, raising an eyebrow at the blonde boy before her.

"Like YOU ever listen to your Dad Miss Orton," Ash retorted.

"Occasionally," Heidi replied with a small smile "Now hurry up before I go out there without you loser! Live a little dangerously!"

"Unfortunately you do enough of that for both of us," Ash replied, taking a deep breath as he looked around him once more for even just one security guard, but he couldn't even find that.

"Ash!" Heidi whined as she placed her hands on her hips and just stared at him.

Ash sighed as he pushed all reason and all the replaying statements from Randy Orton out of his head and started jogging towards the young Orton girl.

"If your Dad comes after me you better get those baby blues prepared to work in overdrive!" Ash exclaimed as he grabbed Heidi's hand as he jogged past her and pulled her with him through the curtain and into RAW audience that was quickly piling into tonight's WWE arena.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the first chapter in the much awaited sequel to **_**One Secret. **_**Hope you all liked it! I really want to see what kind of reaction you all have to this introductory chapter to this story before I really decide what kind of direction I want to take it. I have a pretty basic outline but you guys tell me what you like and what you don't like and I'll try my best to make this story completely awesome! If you haven't read One Secret, I would recommend that you read it before starting on this story because you'll be able to make alot more sense of the situations and couples mentioned throughout. Everything will flow alot nicer. Please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks readers, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	2. It's Called Being A Parent

**Chapter 2 – It's Called Being A Parent**

"Oh my god Mom!" Heidi Orton burst into laughter as her jaw dropped "You did not!"

"Unfortuately we did," Lita laughed along with her daughter as the two ladies made their way through the backstage area.

The mother and daughter duo were currently heading in the direction of Randy Orton's locker room in search of the man himself. If the WWE was touring around the Louisville area of Kentucky, then you could be sure that Heidi and Lita would be at the arena for as many RAW taping as possible if not just to support Randy, but just to spend time with him. Randy was on the road 300 days out of the year and any opportunity that his wife and daughter got to spend any extra time with him was an opportunity they were going to take and they always did.

"That was by far the craziest thing that I ever got up to backstage with the divas in my day my dear," Lita continued, still laughing as her mind replaying the incident in her head "But those days were a very very long time ago."

"Despite what you think mother," Heidi said "You're not old."

"I am pretty old Heidi," Lita replied with a smile.

"44 is not old!" Heidi stated as she rigorously shook her head to emphasise her statement "You're not old mom."

"You don't think so?" Lita inquired as she turned to her daughter "I mean the fact that my daughter is graduating high school very soon makes me feel very old Heids."

"Shut up mom!" Heidi exclaimed playfully "You're not old alright?! You are young and hot!"

Lita just laughed as she turned to face her daughter. She couldn't believe that Heidi was about to be 18 years old and she was basically done with high school forever. The red head couldn't believe that it had already been 18 years since Heidi was born and that meant that it had already been 17 years since she and Randy had finally gotten married. Lita smiled as she looked her daughter up and down. For so long after her abortion of her and Randy's first unexpected child, Lita had spent so much time imagining what that child would have looked like. It wasn't so much the question of whether that child would have been a boy of a girl, but it had always been the question of what that child would have looked liked that had been in the back of Lita's mind before Heidi had been born. Heidi had pretty much answered that question and now Randy and Lita's beautiful baby daughter was all grown up.

Lita could see that Heidi clearly had Randy's height. The brunette was already a little taller than her mother and Lita was sure that she still had a little more growing left to do. The 17 year olds dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and large gold hoop earrings hung down from her ears. Heidi was sporting a tight fitting black singlet matched with dark blue skinny leg jeans that were tucked into her favourite pair of knee high tan cowboy boots. Heidi had definitely got the style gene from Randy's side of the family because it was clear to Lita that her own daughter had loads more style than she ever did, but it definitely did help that Heidi was just one of those girls that was gorgeous enough to be able to pull off absolutely anything she wore.

"You actually stole all the divas underwear?" Heidi asked again, still not believing what her mother had told her moments before "You went through everybody's bags and stole their underwear? Really mom?"

Lita simply nodded.

"Me and Vikki were so drunk that night," Lita laughed as she readjusted her small long strapped black handbag on her shoulder "We stole as many pairs as we could find in the locker room, put them on and then ran around backstage making as much noise as we possibly could. I think Vikki had one of Lillian's thongs wrapped around her head like a bandana."

Heidi laughed as she looked closely at her mother. This was the absolute happiest that she'd seen Lita since RAW was in Atlanta a couple of months prior when Heidi and Lita spent the last part of Christmas vacation visiting Jeff and Dawn in their new home. I mean it wasn't like Lita had been miserable or anything, she was regularly happy at home, but it was nothing like how happy the red head got when she knew that she was going to see Randy. It was almost a little hard for Heidi to comprehend the love her parents shared and sure she was excited to see her Dad too, but she was still no where near as excited and happy as Lita.

Heidi knew that her mother had given up alot when she was born and she knew that it couldn't have been easy for her to retire from competing in the ring just so that Heidi could go to a regular school and live in her own home instead of living out of suitcase and learning all her school work with a tutor. Heidi knew that her mom didn't want that for her and so she retired from the WWE to stop all the travelling and raise her just like any other kid in their home in Louisville. It couldn't have been easy for Lita because she loved being in the ring and she loved wrestling, and especially because retiring from the WWE meant that she would have to be away from her husband 300 days out of the year. Heidi knew how hard it was for her mom to be away from her dad and that was a huge part in the decision that Heidi had settled on for once high school wrapped up for her at the beginning of this summer. She had decided to spend the year straight out of high school on the road travelling with her dad and the WWE. Not only did it meant that she got to spend more time with her dad, but it meant that for a whole year, her parents got to spend 300 more days together out of the year.

"But don't you even think about re-enacting my past actions my dear," Lita said raising a finger at Heidi.

"There is no way that I could ever be as crazy as you Mom," Heidi replied with a smile "I just don't think I have that kind of imagination."

"Well that's good then," Lita said with a nod "But you know that you're only 17 so I don't want to hear any stories...."

"Involving alcohol I know," Heidi finished off for her mom as she shook her head with a smile "You know Mom you're starting to sound like Dad more and more everything."

"No way!" Lita brush off as she broke out into a smile at her daughter "I'm the fun, cool parent!"

Heidi cocked an eyebrow at her mother before she just laughed.

"You are so weird mom," Heidi commented as the ladies finally stopped infront of the locker room they had been searching for.

The gold nameplate on the door reading 'Randy Orton'. Heidi knocked on the door immediately before turning to face her mother, who was absolutely beaming. Her hazel eyes sparkling in sheer happiness.

"Come in!" the deep voice of Randy Orton exclaimed from the otherside of the door.

Heidi and Lita's eyes fell upon the man himself as soon as the door was opened. He was sitting there on one of the locker room benches with one knee bent up next to him as he finished lacing his black wrestling boots. Clearly not realising who was standing there at the door, Randy continued with his lacing task, his eyes looking down and focussed solely on his boots. Not realising how excited she actually was to be able to see her father today until she actually saw him sitting there, Heidi couldn't stop the words tumbling straight out of her mouth. Grasping her father's attention immediately.

"Dad!" Heidi suddenly exclaimed causing Randy's head to shoot up immediately before a wide smile formed on his face.

"There are my girls!" Randy exclaimed as he stood up from his seat and took a couple of steps towards his wife and daughter before he was practically tackled by Heidi.

"Good to see you too sweetheart," Randy said with a small laugh as he hugged his daughter back, her arms wrapping tightly and surely around his neck.

"We missed you Dad," Heidi said, her voice barely audible as her face was almost completely buried in her dad's shoulder.

Randy couldn't help but smile as he tightened his grip around his daughter, before his eyes finally rose and caught those beautiful hazel eyes of his wife. The smile on the Legend Killer's face broadening as his wife stood still in her spot and smiled back at him.

"Well I mean mom missed you way more than I did," Heidi spoke again as she finally broke her father's embrace and distanced herself enough to look up into his eyes "But I still missed you."

Randy smiled down at Heidi as he looked her in the eyes. The Legend Killer taking a moment to look at his daughter closely enough to realise how grown up she was and how much time had passed since she was that little brown haired, blue eyed girl baby girl that had completely turned his world upside down.

"Did you now?" Randy inquired, cocking an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Well only a little," Heidi replied with a shrug before she smiled again and leaned in to give her father another hug.

"I miss you too sweetheart," Randy replied as he hugged his daughter back "You been helping your mom out at home?"

"Naturally," Heidi replied as she slipped her handbag off her shoulder and threw it across the room to land neatly on one of the black leather couches in the room.

"And your school work for the holidays?" Randy inquired.

"All done," Heidi replied nonchalantly as she pulled a tube of vanilla lipgloss out of her front jeans pocket and smeared some casually across her lips.

"Your valedictorian speech?" Randy inquired, not being able to help a smirk forming on his lips.

"Dad!" Heidi exclaimed, playfully punching her dad in the shoulder "Stop jinxing it!"

"I'm not jinxing it!" Randy exclaimed in his defence "I'm predicting it."

"Well you should stop that too," Heidi said raising a finger at her father "Because you might be disappointed."

"I won't be disappointed because I am never wrong my dear," Randy replied matter-of-factly.

"You're always right," Heidi continued on, rolling her eyes at her father "I know I know."

"Good girl," Randy replied, pulling his daughter towards him one last time as he placed a kiss on her forehead "And what about your mother Heidi?"

Both Randy and Heidi turned to face Lita, who was still standing in the same spot she'd been in since she entered the room with Heidi a couple of minutes prior. The red head was standing there with her arms folded across her chest, waiting for her daughter's reply to her husband's question.

"Well she's been good I guess," Heidi replied with a smile as she looked from her mother back to her father "I've had to straighten her out a couple of times."

"Oh I see," Randy replied "She hasn't been behaving herself?"

"You two are scary alike you know that," Lita finally interjected, her arms still folded across her chest as she shook her head at Heidi and Randy.

"That's because she's my daughter," Randy replied.

"Unfortunately," Heidi muttered under her breath, causing Randy to look at her with his famous pouty face.

"Whose side are you on?" Randy asked as he raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

"My side," Heidi replied with a smile.

"Just like her father," Lita replied as she took a couple of steps forward, Randy copying her actions until the pair were now face to face in the centre of the room "Just like her father."

"And her father is pretty awesome," Randy replied, stepping closer to the red head, his arms wrapping loosely around her small waist.

"So he thinks," Lita replied, her arms coming around Randy's body to settle around his neck.

"Just ask his amazing wife," Randy replied with a smirk as he bowed his head so that his face was mere millimetres from Lita's "She knows just how awesome he really is."

"Which is very," Lita replied, her eyes locking dead with Randy's.

"Which is why he loves her," Randy replied.

"And she loves him back that much more," Lita replied.

The pair exchanged a smile before the Legend Killer finally bowed his head and captured the red head's lips with his. Lita's arms wrapped more tightly around Randy's neck to attempt to bring him closer to her as their kiss continued. Just on instinct, the Legend Killer let out a low groan at the feeling of the red head's body against his, something he had missed so much, which caused the pair's daughter to exclaim a comment.

"Oh gross guys!" Heidi winced as she tried to cover her eyes with her hands "I know it's been like 2 months now but could you at least wait until I get out of the room! Geeze!"

Randy and Lita slowly broke apart, both smiling like absolute idiots, before they both turned in the direction of Heidi.

"Could you hurry it up then sweetheart?" Lita inquired with a cheeky smile on her face.

"You two are gross," Heidi groaned as she faked throwing up before she turned the door knob and opened the door behind her "No one wants to see their parents doing that!"

"It's just cause your parents just happen to be so good looking," Randy commented, not being able to chuckle a little at his daughter's reaction.

"Duh!" Heidi exclaimed as she pointed a finger towards herself "How else do you think I was born so damn gorgeous?"

"Oh and modest!" Lita exclaimed with a laugh as she turned to look up at Randy "Just like her father."

"Hey," Randy said throwing his hands up in defeat as he turned to face Lita "I just gave her the blue eyes and same god like body I have, the attitude is definitely yours my dear."

"God like body?" Lita inquired as she cocked an eyebrow at her husband.

"I know it's been awhile so would you like a refresher baby?" Randy inquired cockily as he started to pull up the bottom of his T-shirt.

"Oh my god guys!" Heidi exclaimed, drawing Randy and Lita's attention and eyes once more "I'm still here! Seriously are you that horny?"

"Heidi!" Lita exclaimed at her daughter, yet not being able to prevent a small laugh escape her lips.

"You guys go and be nasty and do whatever it is that you do on reunion night," Heidi said, her face still scrunched up as the visuals were still clearly invading her mind "I'm going to be with Brooke and Penny if you want to find me, alright?"

"Just hurry up and go daughter," Randy huffed as he rolled his eyes at Heidi before a smirk worked its way across his way "You talk too much.. just like your mother."

"I resent that," Lita pouted as she turned to face her husband.

"I know you do," Randy replied with a smile as he pulled the red head closer to him so that there was no clear space between the two of them.

"I'm going!" Heidi exclaimed as she walked through the door, her eyes still locked on Randy and Lita.

"Goodbye then!" Lita and Randy exclaimed in unison in reply, their eyes not even averting for a second from each other.

"Leaving right now!" Heidi exclaimed as she reached for the door handle to the locker room door.

"We'll miss you," Lita replied, not taking her eyes off Randy.

"Yeah, whatever you will," Heidi said rolling her eyes before she slammed the locker room door shut.

"Goodbye!" Heidi yelled from the otherside of the door in the hallway before the room was finally silent.

"I didn't think she was ever gonna leave," Lita sighed as she and Randy were finally left by themselves.

"I missed you so much Bella," Randy blurted out as he quickly captured the red head's lips in his.

Lita smiled against his lips as she tightened her arms around the Legend Killer's neck as Randy lifted her feet off the ground. She felt his tongue slowly enter her mouth before she returned the same favour. Her small hands soon releasing Randy's neck so she could run her fingers through his short brown hair and so she could caress the side of his face. The pads of her fingers running over the fine stubble on either side of his face indicating that someone was being a little lazy on the shaving front. The need to breath soon arose and the red head placed her hands on either side of Randy's face, creating some distance between them as their eyes locked. Matching smiles working their way across both faces.

"How are you?" Lita asked as she ran her hands around Randy's shoulders before they settled on his chest.

"So much better now that you and Heidi are here," Randy replied honestly.

"Are you on the card tonight?" Lita asked.

Randy simply nodded in reply.

"I'm in the main event tagging with Christian against Rhodes and DiBiase," Randy explained.

"Are they still having Christian turn babyface before Wrestlemania?" Lita inquired.

"I think so," Randy replied "Me and him have got a meeting with Stephanie just before RAW goes on the air so I'm assuming that it will be about tonight and then the build up towards Wrestlemania, especially the Rumble."

"If they're going to have Christian feud with you he'll have to win the Rumble right?" Lita inquired.

"I guess that is pretty true if they want to feud to be there for Wrestlemania," Randy nodded "Unless I lose the Championship, but that'll never happen."

Lita rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Why are we talking work anyway?" Randy suddenly asked "I spend 300 days at work a year, one of the only nights of the year when my wife and daughter come visit me I don't want to talk about work at all! Except maybe with Stephanie later, but only cause I have to."

Lita let out a small laugh.  
"Gosh you think you're funny don't you?" Lita replied with a wide smile.

"You don't think I'm funny?" Randy questioned, his eyes growing wide like he was about to cry.

"God no," Lita replied flat out.

"Whatever Mrs Orton," Randy brushed off with a smile "So, how's Heidi been at home? Still absolutely going nuts over the lead up to graduation?"

"I don't know why she stresses," Lita said shaking her head "She's brilliant and she works hard so there is absolutely no need for her to stress, especially because it just makes me stress and then we both can't sleep and we're drinking 25 cups of coffee a day between us to keep us running!"

"Oh my god!" Randy said pretending to be absolutely horrified.

"But apart from that she's been good," Lita added "She heads back to school next Monday and then after Spring Break she's on the home stretch."

"God I can't believe she's going to be 18 in April," Randy sighed as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Doesn't it make you feel old?" Lita questioned.

"Really old," Randy replied with a small laugh.

"I can't believe how fast these years have gone by," Lita added "It seems like just yesterday that she was starting to talk and walk."

"And her first day of school," Randy added.

"And the first tooth she lost," Lita added.

"And now we're going to be watching her graduate," Randy summed out "Wow."

"Wow is right," Lita sighed "I don't think I want her to go straight to college after the summer."

"Why not?" Randy inquired, confused by his wife's words.

"Because I'm going to be so lonely in that house by myself!" Lita pouted causing Randy to burst into laugher "I'm going to absolutely hate our house if I have to live in it 300 days a year by myself!"

"I'll buy you a couple of live in friends, OK baby?" Randy teased.

"Maybe I'll just hire some strippers then, OK baby?" Lita mockingly replied.

"I think you've been spending too much time with that daughter of ours," Randy replied "Your comebacks are getting alot better."

"Bite me Orton," Lita said.

"Don't tempt me babe," Randy replied with a cocky smirk.

"17 years later and he's still calling me the little pig name," Lita sighed as she rolled her eyes as her husband, her arms coming back to wrap around his neck "I have clearly taught him nothing."

"Not a thing," Randy replied as he bent down and placed a few short sweet kisses on the red head's lips "So how are we ditching the daughter tonight after dinner?"

"I got us separate rooms in the hotel," Lita replied with a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

"Adjacent rooms?" Randy winced, hoping the answer to that question wasn't yes.

"5 doors apart," Lita replied, maintaining her smile "On opposite sides of the corridor."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" Randy inquired, reaching out to tuck a lose strand of red hair behind Lita's ear.

"Everyday baby," Lita replied, standing up on her tiptoes to capture Randy's lips with hers once more.

"Good," Randy replied "But anyway I have to go and find Dave and let him know that he can take the rental because I will be driving my car with you and Heids back to the hotel, and then I have to go to my meeting with Christian and Steph so I'll meet you back here just before RAW starts?"

"Sounds like a plan Da Vinci," Lita replied, standing on her tiptoes once more to plant a kiss on Randy's cheek.

"Da Vinci had a code, not a plan Einstein," Randy stated matter-of-factly.

"Well actually Da Vinci was an artist and he painted the Mona Lisa," Lita retaliated straight away "And Einstein was E=MC2, remember?"

"You are definitely spending too much time with Heidi," Randy replied with a laugh as he pulled Lita towards him for one last tight hug "I will be right back after the meeting alright?"

"I will be right here waiting Rand," Lita replied as she hugged Randy back.

Pulling away from his wife, the Legend Killer took her small hand in his, raised it to his lips and kissed in softly.

"Get out of here you cheesy bastard," Lita replied as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Going and gone," Randy replied as she jogged to the door, opening it and then stopping in his tracks before he closed the door behind him "I love you so much Bella."

Lita couldn't help but smile and blush a little at the same time.

"I love you too," Lita replied.

And with that Randy disappeared into the hallway, letting the locker room door slam shut.

_15 minutes later..._

Lita looked down at her watch as she averted her eyes away from the WWE magazine she currently held in her hands. That was the problem with WWE locker rooms, the lack of a variety of good reading material. I mean, there were only so many times that she could read the same magazine before she could pretty much recite the entire script word for word, cover to cover. There was also only so much time that a meeting with Stephanie McMahon could take. Where on Earth was Randy?

"I can't believe you just did that!" Heidi yelled as she flung open the locker room door and stormed into the Orton locker room with Randy hot on her heels.

"What is going on?!" Lita immediately questioned, completely caught off guard by her yelling daughter who was wearing a very pissed off facial expression at the present.

"That was so embarrassing!" Heidi continued to yell "I can't believe you did that! Gosh Dad! You're so embarrassing you know that?!"

"I'll tell you what is going on," Randy started, his voice harsh and angry as he stared at the back of his daughter, completely ignoring the words that were coming out of her mouth.

The 17 year old had her arms folded across her chest and seemingly didn't want to even look at her father as she defiantly stood facing the opposite direction.

"I thought you said you were going to be with Brooke and Penny if we needed you," Randy addressed his daughter, despite the fact she refused to even look at him right now "I didn't see Brooke and Penny anywhere. Just you and those two muscle bound knuckleheads that probably just learnt their multiplication tables. Where exactly were Brooke and Penny? Or was that just the lie that you told your parents?"

"What knuckleheads?" Lita questioned, completely lost and curious as to what exactly was going on.

"Penny and Brooke have a match tonight father," Heidi replied coldly "They left to get ready for their match which was why they weren't there, alright? They were the ones that introduced me to those knuckleheads, Rod and Tod, who happen to be very nice guys thank you very much."

"You just met them!" Randy exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing "You know nothing about them!"

"That's because you practically dragged me away from them!" Heidi started yelling again as she finally turned around to look her father dead in the eyes "I was having an innocent, pleasant conversation with two harmless guys and you had to overreact and drag me away from them without even so much as a word to them or me!"

"That's because the only girls that hang around knuckleheads like that are ring rats and that's exactly what they thought you were!" Randy exclaimed in his defence.

"Randy!" Lita exclaimed "You did not just call Heidi a ring rat!"

"No I didn't," Randy replied immediately, not even bothering to further justify himself because he knew exactly what he had meant "But that's exactly what they thought you were. That's why they were talking to you and looking at you like that! They thought you were probably just some dumb ring rat – which you're not – but still that's exactly what they thought you were. I could see the looks on their faces. You shouldn't be alone talking to guys backstage that you don't know. This is why I don't like you walking around backstage at RAW and the pay per views because you don't know the type of people that are walking around backstage, especially the rookies who we don't know anything about."

"Chill out dad!" Heidi exclaimed as her father started rambling **again **"You're making absolutely no sense at all! It's seriously not a big deal, OK?! Whatever!"

"Not a big deal?!" Randy exclaimed back at his daughter "I just saw two 26 year old guys chatting you up! They were chatting you up and looking you up and down like you were a common ring rat! May I remind you that you are only 17 years old Heidi Maree!"

"Dad don't start with the full names!" Heidi whined as she rolled her eyes at her father.

"Do you think Rod and Tod knew that you were only 17 years old?" Randy asked "You're only 17 years old Heidi!"

"Randy, honey, she's fully aware of that, I'm sure," Lita added, trying to calm her husband down.

"Do you know what guys that age want?!" Randy interrogated his daughter "They're only after one thing! 26 year old guys only want one thing from beautiful girls, even girls they don't know!"

"Dad, c'mon," Heidi continued to whine as she refused to meet eyes with her father.

"Randy, stop..." Lita interjected again, trying to settle the dispute.

"They're only after sex, Heidi!" Randy continued "All 26 year old guys want is sex and they are certainly not getting that from my daughter!"

"Jesus Christ!" Heidi finally exclaimed, staring her father right in the eyes, finally fed up with what she was hearing "You need to understand that it's me who's living my life, not you! Can't you understand that, dad?!"

Randy narrowed his eyes at his daughter as he watched her very carefully.

"Watch your tone with me young lady!" Randy warned as he raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"I don't care anymore!" Heidi practically screamed at her father "You have no idea how controlling and overbearing you are! It's not fair that I never get to make any of my own decisions! I never get a say in what's going on in **my **life! It's **my **life dad, so stop trying to control me like I'm some sort of toy! I have feelings and emotions too and I'm 17 years old and capable of making my own decisions! Stop trying to control me! YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!"

And with that Heidi stormed out of the Orton locker room, slamming the door loudly shut behind her.

"HEIDI MAREE ORTON!" Randy yelled out behind her "YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT OR..."

"For heaven's sake Randy stop it!" Lita finally exclaimed, drawing her husband's attention as he finally stopped yelling.

Randy opened his mouth to speak before his red headed wife cut him off.

"No, Randy, here me out, OK?" Lita started.

"You're just going to let our daughter talk to us like that?!" Randy exclaimed at the red head, still completely shocked at what had just taken place "You're just going to let her get away with the disrespect she just showed us?! We can't let her off that easy, Li, otherwise she's going to think she can tread all over us, and then you'll see...."

"RANDY!" Lita exclaimed, cutting her husband off again "Listen to yourself!"

"What?" Randy inquired innocently "I'm not going to let her off that easy, Li. No, I don't think so."

"I think you should this time because she's right," Lita stated back as she folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Randy asked confused.

The red head sighed as she leant back and took a seat on the black leather couch in the centre of the room. Her head fell back to meet the leather exterior of the couch.

"You are a fantastic father Randy, and Heidi loves you," Lita started "But you need to start seeing things her way once in awhile."

"I'm a guy," Randy said more calmly as he took a seat next to his wife "It's alot harder for me than it is for you."

"Then you need to accept that," Lita said, turning to face the blue eyed man next to her "You need to accept the fact that Heidi is a young woman and things like this are going to be happening alot now. She's gorgeous and we both can easily see that, as can the rest of the male population out there. She hardly looks any younger than 25, which is precisely why she's also going to be attracting the attention of older guys, like the 26 year olds you obviously found her talking to."

"But I know what 26 year old guys are like, Li," Randy replied "I used to be one. They think with their anatomy rather than their brain, and anything in a skirt is a conquest for them."

"Trust me, I know that too, baby," Lita commented "And yes, I'm scared that someone like that could hurt our daughter, but that doesn't mean I have the right to control her so she doesn't have the opportunity to get hurt. That doesn't give you the right to either."

"I just don't want her to get hurt Li," Randy explained.

"Neither do I," Lita replied as she placed a small hand on her husband's arm.

Randy Orton sighed as he nodded and looked into the hazel eyes of his wife.

"But she's a big girl," Lita continued "She is capable of looking after herself and she is capable of knowing what is best for her. She knows what she wants and she knows what decisions to make in life that will be best for her. You need to accept that Randy. You need to accept that she's old enough now and she doesn't need you for as many things as she used too."

Randy ran his fingers through his short brown hair as he sighed. Lita was right. Heidi was right. He was too controlling at times and hardly gave his daughter any room to breath, let alone room for error. He wanted her to be perfect. He wanted to protect her. He wanted her to stay his little girl forever, but she couldn't. She was growing into a beautiful young woman and Randy could clearly see that. He needed to give her room to grow.

"I guess I should go and find her then, shouldn't I?" Randy said softly as he turned to face his wife.

"I think you should," Lita replied as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Randy's cheek before he turned face enough around that she could place the second kiss on his lips.

"17 year old girls I tell you," Randy mumbled to himself as he ran both his hands through his short brown hair "That daughter of yours is the reason that I'm going grey already!"

"It's called being a parent Rand," Lita replied, smiling at her husband as she stroked his arm nearest to her with the back of her hand "And you've done an amazing job as Heidi's parent so far."

"It's called being completely white on top like Flair by the time I'm 50, Li," Randy retorted, causing himself to let out a small laugh "I'm going to find her so if Christian comes looking for me to spot our match for tonight...."

"I'll sort it out," Lita finished off with smile as Randy got up onto his feet "Don't worry baby, I'll sort it out, you just go and sort out things with Heidi."

"Thanks sweetheart," Randy replied with a smile before he immediately headed for the door and walked straight through and into the backstage hallways.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't take Randy at all as long as he expected to find his 17 year old daughter. Heidi Orton was just past the guerrilla area in a secluded corner perched ontop of a couple of crates. Her head in her hands. From this part of the arena Randy could clearly hear the hustling and bustling of the crowd now taking their seats in the stands for tonight's live episode of Monday Night RAW. He could hear some voices really clearly and he wondered if the people whose voices they were knew exactly how close they were to the superstars backstage. Randy stopped in his tracks as he just looked at Heidi for a moment. She hadn't realised his presence at all so her head was still in her hands. Her eyes on the concrete ground infront of her. Lita was absolutely right, Heidi was an absolutely gorgeous young woman and Randy didn't know if he just hadn't noticed how truly beautiful his daughter was before or he had noticed it and had refused to acknowledge the fact. Maybe it was a little bit of both. Randy took a deep breath before deciding to finally approach his daughter. Not knowing exactly what he was going to say, he was pretty much chucking himself into the deep end.

Heidi's head shot up in his direction as she heard something drag across the concrete floor near her. It had been Randy's boot as he made his way over to her. The Legend Killer saw the look in her eyes and he knew that meant she was going to run.

"Heids please don't go," Randy immediately spoke, sensing his daughters' intentions immediately "Please can I talk to you?"

Heidi was fully surprised that her father had known she was just about to bolt in a direction away from him and because of that surprise she remained seated where she was. The brunette relaxed back into the crate she was sitting on and stared at the concrete infront of her as her father took a seat next to her on a similar crate. Father and daughter sat in complete silence for a moment before Randy drew Heidi's eyes towards him as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," Randy blurted out, his voice now completely calm and quite soft "I'm so sorry for everything back there sweetheart."

The anger that was inside Heidi completely washed away as she looked at her father and listened to him. His words and voice were so calm and sincere she knew that he meant them. The look on his face was one that she didn't see very often. He looked almost vulnerable and almost small, nothing like the big bad Randy Orton he was on screen and nothing like the playfully arrogant Randy Orton Heidi always seemed to meet at home.

"You are my daughter Heidi," Randy continued, snapping Heidi out of her thoughts "You're my daughter and I love you so much. I just want to protect you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know Dad," Heidi replied as Randy's eyes flickered to meet hers "You're just a little too full on sometimes you know."

"I know," Randy replied, nodding his head in agreeance as he smiled down at his daughter "And I'm sorry for that. You're my little girl and I want to be able to keep you safe from everything in the world forever, but now I see that if I keep stopping you from doing little things like talk to boys I'm going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me Dad," Heidi immediately replied, her hand reaching out to rest on her father's arm "You'll never lose me. You're my Dad and I love you."

"I've just got to accept the fact that you're growing up," Randy added, his hand coming out to rest ontop of Heidi's "I mean, hell, you're already pretty much all grown up, and I've got to give you a little more freedom."

"That would be nice," Heidi replied with a smile "But that doesn't mean that cause you've given me more freedom that you can freak out more at me."

Randy let a small laugh escape his lips.

"OK OK," Randy admitted in defeat "I'll try OK? If you promise me that you'll look after yourself and you'll never do anything you don't want to do or anything you know isn't safe or right, even if people are forcing you to do it."

"I promise Dad," Heidi nodded as she smiled at her father "And I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you before and for the things I said. I kind of overreacted and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Randy simply nodded.

"Apology accepted my dear," Randy replied with a smile.

Heidi smiled back at her father and the two shared a silent moment before Randy went to speak as he stood up from his crate.

"Dad," Heidi quickly interrupted, causing her father to stop mid-motion "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Randy immediately replied as he resumed his seat on the crate next to his daughter "Go ahead."

"I.... uh," Heidi started, nibbling on her bottom lip as she tried to find the best words to say to her father what she needed and wanted to say to him.

Now was as good a time as ever. He would understand. He would.

"What is it sweetheart?" Randy asked again when he got no response from Heidi.

"I don't want to go to college straight after graduation," Heidi suddenly blurted out "I mean I don't want to go straight from high school to college."

"You don't?" Randy inquired, still completely calm and attentive as he listened carefully to what his daughter was trying to tell him.

Heidi simply shook her head as she looked her father dead in the eyes.

"What do you want to do then Heids?" Randy asked, almost trying to coax the real answer out of her.

"I want to travel on the road with you and Mom," Heidi finally spilled out, before immediately returning to biting on her bottom lip as she awaited her father's reaction.

"Do you really?" Randy asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah," Heidi replied "I miss you so much when you're on the road Dad and I know that mom misses you loads more than I do. It'd be something different and something new. I mean for at least a year we could all be together as a family all the time."

"I would love more than anything in the world to have you and mother with me on the road," Randy admitted with a smile "Especially if that's what you really want to do after graduation."

"Well for next year yeah," Heidi immediately replied with a sigh as she leant herself back to rest against the cold concrete wall behind her "For the rest of my life, I honestly don't know Dad. I don't know."

Randy sighed as he looked down at his hands before looking straight back at his daughter.

"I didn't know what I wanted to do right out of high school either, you know," Randy finally admitted causing Heidi to immediately turn her face to look her father dead in the eyes.

"Really?" Heidi asked, completely surprised at Randy's confession.

"Yeah," Randy simply nodded "And that's why the whole military thing turned out brilliant for me."

Randy let out a small laugh but he only managed a small smile out of his daughter. The Legend Killer reached an arm around behind his daughter and shuffle over in the crate he was sitting on in her direction.

"I would rather you take a couple of years to decide exactly what you really want to do rather than jump into something you're not ready for," Randy spoke again.

"You would?" Heidi asked, sounding utterly surprised.

"Why does that surprise you?" Randy inquired, confused by his daughter's reaction.

"I don't know," Heidi replied honestly as she wrapped her arms around herself and stared down at the concrete floor infront of her "I guess I just expected you to really want me to go to college straight away. I know you want me to really use my mind and be a doctor or surgeon or something."

"I don't want you to do it if it won't make you happy," Randy quickly corrected her "Do you think I'd be wrestling still if it didn't make me happy?"

Heidi turned her eyes to her father and looked at him for a moment before she gently shook her head in reply.

"I knew your grandfather and your great grandfather wanted me to be a professional wrestler just like they were in the WWE, but I wouldn't have done it if it didn't make me happy and they didn't want me to do it either if it wasn't something I really wanted to do," Randy explained "Like you said, this is your life sweetheart, it's all up to you."

Heidi forced a small smile before she spoke again.

"I just want you to be proud of me," Heidi admitted with a sigh as her bright blue eyes stared into her father's.

"I'm always so proud of you," Randy replied, smiling down at her before he used his arm around her to pull her closer to him "Me and your mother are so incredibly proud of you and we'll support you in anything you want to do, unless it's stripping because then we need to have a serious talk about...."

"Dad," Heidi whined with a smile as she rolled her eyes at her Dad.

"I got you to smile!" Randy exclaimed happily, pointing at Heidi's face.

The brunette let out a small laugh as she rolled her eyes at her father before she let her head fall to rest on his shoulder.

"I love you Heidi," Randy said softly "And if you're happy then I'm happy. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Heidi sighed as she smiled at her father as she wrapped her arms around him sideways. The Legend Killer smiled as he hugged his daughter in return.

"I love you too Dad," Heidi replied as she closed her eyes and rested her head against her father's chest.

**A/N: Awwww! OMG that was such a long chapter! Hope you like it... it's been really hard for me to update because I'm in a summer camp in your country of the US of A so I've been pretty full on during the days with pre-season but I am really glad that I got that chapter out of the way! I really hope you guys like it so tell me PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks so much for all the people that have reviewed chapter 1 of My Daughter and especially to all those that have crossed over from One Secret – I still can't believe I finished that fanfic! WOW! That makes me so excited! I hope that I can make My Daughter as amazing as One Secret – I'll try! Lol. Well thanks to all my loyal readers... in any spare time I will definitely try to get a new chapter done and posted! Until next time, god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	3. Einstein Has A Voice

**Chapter 3 – Einstein Has A Voice**

"Thank you so much for understanding Vince," Lillian Garcia smiled as Vince McMahon opened the door of his office for her, leading them both into the backstage arena hallway where RAW was being televised that night.

"After all your dedicated service to the WWE it is the least we can do for you Lillian," Vince replied with a smile.

"Well thank you again Vince and I'll be getting back to you about Wrestlemania soon," Lillian added.

"Don't forget," Vince nodded "I need to know before March 1st."

"I completely understand," Lillian nodded "I will be talking to you soon."

"Great," Vince replied "I will be seeing you around then my dear."

"You too Mr McMahon," Lillian replied before and she turned to walk towards her locker room and Vince turned heel and headed back into his office.

Lillian released a sigh of relief as she started to head back to her locker room.

"What happened?! What happened?!" A voice practically shouted from behind the ring announcer, causing her to jump out of her socks.

_Meanwhile.... also in the arena backstage...._

"Please don't tell me that I....," Heidi Maree Orton practically shouted as she barged into the Orton locker room.

"Got beat to the shower by your father?" Lita asked as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Not again!" Heidi pouted as she dragged her feet over to the black leather couch where her mother was currently stretched out along "How long has he been in for?"

"I'm sorry honey," Lita replied wincing as she answered her daughter "He literally just got in the shower before you barged in the door."

"Oh man!" Heidi exclaimed as she flopped onto the couch opposite the one her mother was on "I am not going to get in that shower before midnight am I?"

"Knowing your father," Lita replied honestly "I'd say not Heids."

"And we have that massive surprise party for Brooke and Penny tonight too and I definitely can't go smelling like a sock," Heidi whined as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hold up," Lita said, sitting up to face Heidi and crossing her legs "Why do you smell like a sock anyway?"

"Ash and I went to the gym," Heidi replied.

Lita cocked an eyebrow at her daughter.

"OK OK," Heidi said "Ash dragged me to the gym."

"That sounds like the truth," Lita commented "I know that you hate the gym more than anything."

"True," Heidi nodded, accepting the fact.

"So, wait," Lita said, suddenly realising something hadn't been properly explained "Why did Ash drag you to the gym?"

Heidi chuckled to herself a little before she answered her mother.

"Because he was scared of working out in there alone with Glenn," Heidi said with a smile.

Lita couldn't help but let a laugh escape her lips.

"I'm fully serious mom," Heidi said as she joined her mom's laughter "He actually wouldn't let go of my arm until I agreed to work out with him while 'scary ass Kane' was in there."

"You know he's becoming more and more like his father everyday," Lita commented, her laughter calming down "So you ended up working out did you?"

"Yeah," Heidi nodded as her eyes found the bottle of water sitting next to her on the couch and she reached for it "It wasn't too bad. Plus I got to perve on all the hot young rookies who were also working out."

"Don't you let your father hear you talking like that," Lita said seriously before turning around to check the bathroom door was fully closed and the shower was still running "So anything you saw and liked?"

Heidi couldn't help but laugh at the eager look spread across her mom's face as she took a swig of water from the bottle in her hands.

"You are honestly worse than I am," Heidi commented with a smile "But you did miss out on a show. Some of those rookies are very very easy on the eyes."

"I've heard that Tyler Hadson is amazing on the eyes," Lita commented.

"The new Canadian guy?" Heidi inquired.

"Yeah," Lita nodded with a smile "He's only about your age you know. Maybe 19 or 20."

"Hmm...," Heidi contemplated "I will definitely be looking out for him."

"Like I said my dear don't let your father know you are on the hunt," Lita said with a small chuckle.

"You know who was even nicer to look at in that gym though?" Heidi said, veering off the topic of her father and his disapproval of her and everything that was male.

"Who?" Lita asked in curiosity.

"My dear friend Ash!" Heidi exclaimed in both shock and excitement.

"Ash?" Lita asked, not quite sure if her daughter was talking about the same Ash that she was thinking about.

"Yeah," Heidi eagerly nodded "I mean we were working out on the treadmill for awhile and then all of a sudden the shirt came off and it was like 'Whoah'."

"Surprising?" Lita inquired.

"I don't know," Heidi answered honestly "But I mean where the hell was he hiding those guns and the matching six pack?"

"Just as impressive as your father's when he was in his 20s?" Lita inquired, trying to get a better grasp of the magnitude of this shocking news.

"Ew mom," Heidi whined scrunching up her face "Don't ruin my buzz and my visuals with images of Dad. Ew."

"You father did have a very impressive body back then," Lita sighed, day dreaming a little.

"Mom you're not getting turned on just thinking about it are you?" Heidi inquired with a really grossed out look on her face.

"Heidi!" Lita exclaimed, a small laugh escaping her lips at the look on her daughter's face "You just take it too far don't you?"

"You're the one that was day dreaming about dad's 'hot bod' and getting turned on and gross stuff like that," Heidi commented, raising an eyebrow at her mother "Show a little contol mother. Geeze."

Lita just shook her head and laughed at her daughter. She couldn't believe how witty and spunky Heidi had become. Lita didn't know any other 17 year old that was as confident in everything she did as Heidi was. Confidence just oozed out of the young brunette as did the witty comments and comebacks. Lita had never won a verbal wit war against her daughter and she doubted that day would ever come.

"So what are you going to do about this whole shower problem then my dear?" Lita asked her smart assed daughter, changing the subject entirely.

"I don't know!" Heidi exclaimed in her whiniest voice possible "Where else am I going to be able to shower?"  
"Well we're not going back to the hotel before the party because it's almost an hour in the other direction," Lita pointed out.

"Exactly," Heidi nodded "And everyone is staying at the same hotel for the first time in history, so no one will have a shower any closer than ours."

"So why not shower here?" Lita suggested causing her daughter to look at her like she was a complete retard.  
"Have we not just established that father is in the shower here mother?" Heidi inquired, cocking an eyebrow at Lita.

"I realise that," Lita said rolling her eyes at Heidi "I mean't why don't you shower here at the arena."

"Where am I going to shower? In the middle of the ring out there?" Heidi inquired, still thinking her mom's suggestion was completely stupid.

"Why don't you go and shower in the Divas locker room?" Lita suggested.

"Cause I'm not a Diva?" Heidi suggested.

"Your behaviour begs to differ my dear," Lita replied "But seriously, just go and shower in the Divas locker room. There are loads of showers in there."

"I guess I could," Heidi nodded "That is a very valid suggestion mother."

"'Thanks mom for such an amazing idea!'" Lita suggested.

"Don't push your luck Ames," Heidi retorted "You still owe me for getting turned on thinking about Dad whilst I was still in the room."

_Meanwhile..._

"Maria, I am going to freakin' kill you if you EVER scare me like that again!" Lillian yelled at her friend "Jesus Christ, I almost wet myself!"

"My bad," Maria suggested with a cute little smile "I was just a little excited?"  
"Jesus Maria," Lillian breathed as she tried to catch her breath and stop her heart from racing.

"So how did it go?!" Maria asked, suddenly getting excited again "What did Vince say?!"

Lillian turned to her friend and shook her head with a small laugh as she watched Maria practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Well he accepted my resignation and said that I was going to be greatly missed in the WWE," Lillian started as she began to lead Maria in the direction of the Divas Locker Room.

"Well of course you are!" Maria exclaimed as if Lillian's statement was completely obviously "You have been with the WWE doing an amazing job for almost a decade now!"  
"Yeah," Lillian agreed before continuing her story "Well he said that it would be no problem except for the fact that I won't be able to terminate my contract because it's so close to Wrestlemania and apparently he doesn't have the time to try and find a replacement for Mania with all the other stuff involved with it."

"But I mean it's not really your responsibility to try and find a replacement for your job Lil," Maria commented.

"Yeah but it kinda is if I want to get released from my contract earlier than May when all the contracts that get renewed, get renewed and the ones that don't, don't," Lillian explained as she and Maria continued to walk the backstage corridors of the arena.

"True," Maria nodded "Are you still 100% sure that you want to retire now Lil? After all this time?"

"Yeah I am Ria," Lillian replied sighing.

"Aren't you going to miss it though?" Maria asked "The screaming fans every Monday night. Singing the national anthem on Live TV every week infront of thousands of people. Getting a front row seat to per on all the hot new rookies?"

Lillian couldn't help but chuckle a little at Maria's last statement.

"Gosh how could I leave the hot new rookies?!" Lillian exclaimed with a small laugh.

"That's right," Maria nodded seriously "Aren't you going to miss those shiny muscular bodies?"

"Of course I'm going to miss it, all of it Ria, but it's been almost a decade now and I think that it's time for me to move on," Lillian replied honestly "I've loved all the time I've had with the WWE, especially all the amazing friends I've been able to meet because of the WWE, but there are so many more things I want to do with my life. I think that it's time I start on those other things and leave the WWE on a high note. On good terms."

"What does Dave think about it?" Maria asked.

"He knows that this is the right thing for me to do right now and he's being 100% supportive even though it means that we're going to have to spend less time together now with him on Smackdown and being on the road still," Lillian replied.

"Yeah that is going to suck," Maria commented.

"But he's been putting off this surgery on his tricep for months and months now so I'm trying to convince him to take some time to do that when I finally get to retire," Lillian explained.

"That would be so good Lil!" Maria exclaimed excitedly "And then you guys can spend plenty of time as the happy married couple who spend plenty of time in the bedroom getting busy."

Lillian couldn't help but laugh at the little dance that accompanied Maria's last words.

"That is the plan my dear," Lillian laughed "I mean we haven't exactly had all that much time off the road, not travelling since we got married a couple of years ago. It definitely would be nice to get to spend some time being a proper married couple."

"And I know how much you and Dave want a baby Lil," Maria said as she smiled at the her friend.

"Yeah," Lillian nodded.

"That one of the reasons you're retiring too?" Maria questioned.

"Yes," Lillian immediately replied "Dave and I have been married for enough time now that I know that I'm ready to take that next step. I've always wanted a big family and if I leave it too late who knows whether or not I'll ever get the time to have kids. Leaving the WWE is going to give me the time and allow me to settle down and have kids."

Maria smiled at her friend before she spoke again. "So you won't be able to get out of your contract until May then?"

"Pretty much," Lillian replied with a small nod of her own "Unless I can find a replacement before March 1st that I can get ready to take over at Mania."

"So if you find someone to step into your role then you can get out of your contract before Mania?" Maria asked, making sure she understood what was going on "So you could get out of your contract as early as late March?"

"Yup," Lillian replied with a smile before a look of engrossed thought crossed her flawless features "Now the question is where the hell I'm going to find someone to replace me."

"Maybe you could like hold auditions for it?" Maria suggested "I'm sure loads and loads of girls would try out. There are millions of girls in this country dying for a job like yours especially with the WWE."

"Valid idea Miss Kanellis," Lillian nodded as she further thought about it "I'd have to do it soon though."

"You would need to organise it really soon though," Maria nodded as the pair finally reached the door to the Divas locker room and Maria swung open the door.

"Would you want to have complete open auditions?" Maria asked as the pair entered the locker room "I mean where would you have it?"

"You are just full of questions aren't you?" Lillian said with a smile laugh "Way to try and stress a girl out."

"I'm just trying to help," Maria pouted.

"I know you are honey," Lillian laughed as she smiled at her friend "And I appreciate...."

A moment of silence passed and an utterly confused expression crossed Maria's face as she looked at Lillian who had just stopped mid-sentence and was now staring into space.

"Lil, what the....," Maria began to ask.

"Shhhh!" Lillian quickly hushed her friend as she continued to look into space, her eyes pricked "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Maria asked, very confused as to what exactly was going on.

"That singing," Lillian simply replied, not bringing her eyes out of space.

"You look like you're in a retarded trance you know," Maria commented.

Lillian broke from her trance and raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"I'm trying to listen to who that is singing," Lillian explained.

Maria scrunched up her nose as she strained her ears to find the voice Lillian could obviously hear singing.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?_

"Ok so it turns out you're not so retarded after all," Maria admitted "I can hear it to."

"Yeah but who the hell is singing?" Lillian inquired, her ears still intently listening to the voice "None of the divas can sing like that that I know of."

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

"Maybe Jillian actually can sing and she's been playing dumb this whole time?" Maria suggested.

"She wouldn't be the only one," Lillian scoffed rolling her eyes before she was met with a sharp punch into her right shoulder "Ow!"

Lillian turned around to see Maria frowning at her.

"I am not dumb!" Maria pouted.

"And apparently really strong!" Lillian commented as she continued to rub her arm where Maria had just punched her "Geeze girl, where the hell did you learn how to punch like that?!"

"Tod taught me," Maria said with a triumphant smile plastered all over her face.

"The rookie Tod?" Lillian inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Maria replied with a smile, starting to blush slightly.

"As in half your age rookie Tod?" Lillian inquired again.

Maria's smile turned immediately back to a frown as she eyed Lillian.

"Would you like the bruise on your right arm to match the one I already gave you on the left?" Maria commented.

Lillian immediately shook her head violently before the blonde turned her attention back to the voice in the Divas shower room.

_Maybe I should have seen the signs_

_Should have read the writing on the wall_

_That I would be the one to fall_

"I doubt very much that that's Jillian in there," Lillian commented as she, followed closely by Maria, started walking slowly towards "She may not be as awful as she pretends to be, but there's gotta be some awful in there somewhere to produce that kind of sound."

"Correct," Maria agreed "Maybe it's one of the young ones."

"Definitely not," Lillian immediately replied.

"Why not?" Maria inquired, a little curious by Lillian's immediate negative response "It could be like the rookie twins maybe?"

"All the rookie divas were having their own little karaoke in the locker room before RAW a couple of weeks ago," Lillian replied as she continued to intently listen to the voice she could still hear emitting from the set of lungs in the Divas shower room.

"That bad?" Maria inquired.

"Let's just say that if I hear that Titanic theme song one more time sung in 5 different keys at once I will need to learn how to punch like you Ria so I can knock myself out and put myself out of my misery," Lillian explained.

Maria nodded "That bad."

"That bad," Lillian nodded.

_No matter what you say_

_I still can't believe_

_That you would walk away_

_It don't make sense to me_

"Well then who the hell is that in there singing like that?" Maria asked as the pair finally reached the door to the Divas shower room.

"I have absolutely no idea," Lillian answered as she reached straight for the door handle and turned it "But I am getting seriously jealous and seriously curious wondering."

Lillian tried to pull the door open towards her as quietly as possible much to the protest of Maria.

"We can't just barge in on them in the shower!" Maria hissed at her friend, her voice lowering in volume completely to a whisper.

"Why not?" Lillian asked "We do it to all the divas all the time! Hell, you do it all the time to me!"

Maria nodded.

"That's true," Maria agreed, causing Lillian to pull the door open further "But what if it isn't a diva?"

"She's in the diva's locker room," Lillian pointed out "Duh she's a diva!"

"Fine!" Maria gave up as Lillian finally opened the door to the diva's shower room completely, letting a whole lot of steam into the divas faces.

Lillian and Maria's eyes were immediately drawn to the furthest shower cubicle away. The white shower curtains were drawn and therefore the obvious location to the set of lungs that belonged to the diva that had the amazing voice. Lillian started advancing forward slowly with Maria close behind her.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart?_

"Lil I still don't think this is a good idea especially when we don't know who's in there," Maria spoke up again, yet only in a whisper, not wanting the occupant of the last shower cubicle to hear her.

"C'mon Ria," Lillian brushed off "You're the first one to pull practical jokes in this here locker room. It's funny getting busted in on butt naked in the shower."

"You didn't think it was so funny last week when me and Brooke busted in on you!" Maria stated.

"That's because I was butt naked in the shower WITH DAVE!" Lillian exclaimed in her own defence.

"Shhhh!" Maria immediately hushed the ring announcer.

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

Lillian continued to creep slowly towards the shower with Maria so close behind her she could have been ontop of the blonde.

"What if she's shy and doesn't like being naked infront of other people?" Maria suggested, still trying to change Lillian's mind about this shower raid.

"How many girls do you know that are divas that don't like getting naked infront of other people?" Lillian retorted with a question of her own "It's like in our job description."

"What clothing optional?" Maria suggested, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"You don't become a diva if you're scared of a little public nudity," Lillian explained.

"What if she's a new diva?!" Maria enthusiastically exclaimed, like a light bulb had just been turned on.

Lillian turned around to stare at her friend.

"We were never told anything about a new diva," Lillian commented.

"What if it were a surprise?" Maria suggested seriously, causing Lillian to put her hands on her hips and look at Maria with a very unimpressed look on her face.

"Are you done Pinocchio?" Lillian asked.

"Do you really want to barge on in on the new diva Lil?" Maria questioned, keeping to her story and her seriousness "Are you really going to be the one who welcomes the new diva with a shower raid?"

Lillian shrugged.

"Well at least she'll know exactly what she's in for every time she takes a shower in here," Lillian said.

_It's not unborn anymore_

_How do I get it back the way it was before_

And just as shower girl hit the highest note at the end of the bridge, Lillian lunged forward and grabbed the shower curtain. In one swift motion the blonde ripped the shower curtain open.

"SHOWER RAID!"

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a really really long time since I updated any of my fanfictions but I had some time today and I have so many ideas for this story that I want to get out but I was just absolutely stuck on how to get this chapter done. Really sorry if it wasn't as good as expected, I promise the next one will be. Loads of comedic elements planned for Chapter 4 and of course the story line keeps moving nicely and everything seems to be going nicely for now, loll. If you've read One Secret you'll know that I am notorious for writing bumps in the road and twists and turns absolutely everywhere! Looking forward to getting on with this story and I hope you guys all keep coming back to reading it - I promise I will try my best to keep the updates a little more regular! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! - good reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	4. Cena's Shining Moment

**Chapter 4 - Cena's Shining Moment**

"Wow this is sufficiently awkward," Lillian exhaled as she gripped the broken shower curtain in her hands as it lay across her lap.

Lillian looked around the room slowly. There was Maria sitting next to her on the couch in the diva's locker room fiddling a broken shower curtain ring in her hands. Then there was Lita sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room. Randy Orton was standing behind the couch next to John Cena who was draped over the couch practically ontop of Lita's head. Then there was Miss Heidi Maree Orton who was sitting on the couch next to Lita, her hair wet and dripping from her recent shower.

"You know this isn't that big a deal guys," Heidi suddenly spoke, using a spare hairband around her wrist to throw her wet locks into a messy bun at the back of her head.

"We are so sorry!" Maria suddenly blurted out, causing Heidi to suddenly laugh "I told Lil not to!"

"Sure thing Rose, let me drown here while your big fat ass if safe on the floating door!" Lillian exclaimed as she turned to face her best friend.

"My ass isn't big!" Maria exclaimed in her defence as she tried to turn around check out the size of her ass with a pout on her face.

"Want me to help you check it out Ri?" Cena offered with a smug smile on his face as he went to move.

Cena didn't get very far as Lita, without even looking in Cena's direction, grabbed a hold of Cena's ear and kept him where he was.

"Ow!" Cena pouted at Lita.

"If you want to check out big fat asses just turn around and look at yours Cena," Heidi scoffed, causing Lillian and Maria to start chuckle at the remark.

"So can I just ask exactly what happened here?" Randy interrupted, trying to draw the conversation back to reality "All I heard was a lot of screaming and then me and Li walked in to find you two pretty much dying of embarrassment."

With that Randy pointed across the room to Lillian and Maria.

"You too were like a bunch of beetroots," Cena commented.

"Cena why are you even here?" Heidi suddenly asked, turning to face the Champ.

"Heard girls screaming and I couldn't resist coming to the rescue," Cena replied with a smile on his face as he turned to face Heidi.

"Any excuse to get into the divas locker room right?" Heidi suggested as the real reason.

"Absolutely babe," Cena replied, the smile still etched across his face.

"Cena don't make me hurt you," Randy replied as he raised an eyebrow at his friend "So is anyone going to explain exactly what happened?"

"Well you see we came into the locker room and we heard someone," Lillian started to explain as she pointed to Heidi "Which turned out to be Heids, singing in the shower room."

"Not so unusual to hear someone singing cause all the divas seem to sing in the shower," Maria continued "Even though some of them shouldn't."

"Like Jillian?" Heidi suggested.

"She's actually not the worst of them," Lillian commented "But they're pretty much all as bad as eachother when they start on that freaking' Titanic song."

"Moving along?" Randy suddenly interrupted, still wanting to get the full story and explanation as to why he was standing in the middle of the divas locker room.

"Moving along," Maria continued "Well we decided to investigate because we wanted to know exactly who it was."

"We were further intrigued because me and Ria had just been talking about me retiring and finding a replacement ring announcer so I could get out of my contract before Mania," Lillian further explained.

"You're retiring?!" Lita, Cena, Randy and Heidi exclaimed, all completely caught off guard by this massive bit of news.

Lillian completey forgot that her retirement was on the download because she wanted to check with Vince as to whether it was a plausible option before she made the announcement to friends, bar Maria who already knew. Maria had accidentally overheard Lillian on the phone with Batista about talking to Vince about her retirement a couple of weeks ago and subsequently ended up being the only other person within the WWE who had known up until this point.

"Lil hadn't told anyone guys," Maria stated, trying to get an explanation out quickly.

"You knew?" Lita asked, turning to Maria with a confused look on her face.

"She overheard a conversation I was having with Dave about it a couple of weeks," Lillian simply explained, trying to tone down the situation and not make a big deal out of it.

"So you're really retiring Lil?" Heidi asked, trying to draw the conversation back to the real root of it.

"Well yeah," Lillian said smiling as she turned to face Heidi "It's definitely time now for me to retire."

Lillian then turned to each of her friends in the room, from Randy to Cena and then to Lita.

"I've been here for over a decade now and I love it as so much more than a job and you all know that," Lillian continued to explain "But it's just time for me to move on and get to do things in my life that I've always wanted to do and if I don't start on them now I don't think I'll ever get that chance. I'd hate to look back on it and regret my time with the WWE because it then became too late for me to do these other things."

"Like start a family?" Lita suggested, smiling in the direction of the ring announcer.

"You know that that's number one on my list Li," Lillian said with a half laugh as she turned to face the red head "Me and Dave want nothing more than to start a family and it's getting to crunch time for lack of a better phrase. It's definitely getting to crunch time on my biological clock."

"You should definitely get that big headed husband of yours to get that tricep of his into surgery then Lil," Randy said with a smile.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black Mr Shoulder Injury," Cena scoffed.

"Cena I still have no idea why you're actually here," Heidi said rolling her eyes at the Dr of Thungonomics.

Cena opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Heidi's father.

"If the next phrase out of your mouth Cena includes the word 'babe' I am actually going to throw you out of here," Randy warned his friend with a raised eyebrow, causing Cena to quickly shut his mouth.

Heidi couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips which resulted in Cena turning around to glare at her.

"So wait up," Lita suddenly spoke "I'm still confused how does Heidi singing in the shower tie in with Lil's retirement."

"Well just as we entered the locker room and heard Heidi singing in the shower and just before we totally barged in on Heidi naked in the shower resulting in us being now still totally embarrassed by the whole situation," Lillian started "We are super super sorry by the way Heids."

"On the upside though," Maria commented "You have a slamming body Heids!"

"And a rack we're definitely jealous of!" Lillian added.

"Speak for yourself!" Maria exclaimed, grabbing her boobs with her own hands and looking down at them "The tigers are boobiful!"

Randy choked on the water he had just started to drink and Lita had to smack Cena upside his head so he'd stop staring at Maria's display.

"Can we stop talking making comments about my daughter that make her sound like she's just posed nude for Playboy people?" Randy suggested.

"Actually I'm kinda liking where this conversation is going old man," Cena replied with a smirk as he turned to face Randy.

"I'm started to think it's been more than a decade now Cena," Heidi replied.

"Since what?" Maria inquired, excited at the prospect that she could be getting golden gossip from the youngest Orton.

"Nothing!" Randy and Lita both exclaimed in unison.

"Can we please stop getting side tracked here?" Lita suggested "Lil?"

"Right," Lillian replied, continuing on with her story "So just as we entered the locker room we were talking about how I was possibly going to find a replacement for my ring announcer gig before Mania."

"How come you need to get out of your contract before Mania?" Randy questioned.

"Well I mean I could always wait until after Mania and then just not renew my contract but I'd like to terminate my contract before then," Lillian tried to explain "I guess if I can't find a replacement before then I will have to wait until after Mania though. It's just Mania's always the biggest night of the year and I always get ditched for some famous person and it sucks year after year to see who they replace me with."

"Especially cause they usually suck balls in comparison to you," Cena commented.

"Exactly," Lillian replied "Well I would have chosen a different set of words but that's pretty much it Cena."

"So anyway we were talking about possibly holding like open or closed auditions for Lil's job," Maria continued to explain "I mean it would be huge. So many girls would absolutely kill for a job with the WWE."

"Oh my god yeah," Lita agreed as she nodded her head "It would be bigger than the diva search."

"But the only problem is whether Vince would go for something like that," Lillian stated.

"I mean I don't see why not," Heidi suddenly chimed in "I mean it would solve your problem about trying to find a replacement before Mania and it would be massive publicity for the WWE at the same time. Win win."

"But hold up," Cena suddenly interrupted "Is that really what you want to do Lil?"

"What do you mean is that really what she wants to do?" Heidi asked Cena, a look of utter confusion spread across her face "Didn't we just establish it would be a win-win situation for everyone?"

"Well it wouldn't be for Lil if that's not what she wants to do," Cena stated.

"Why wouldn't she go for such an idea?" Lita asked Cena, suddenly intrigued by what Cena was onto.

"Well think about it, it's pretty much just like the diva search," Cena started before he turned to face Maria "And no offence to you Ria because what I'm about to say kinda involves a little diva search bashing."

"None taken," Maria said with a smile before she scrunched up her nose at Cena "At least not yet."

"So continue your explanation then Cena," Heidi said.

"Right," Cena started "Well think about the Diva Search and how it seemed like such a brilliant idea to start with. Massive publicity for the WWE. Beautiful girls left right and centre. The ideal of making one lucky girls dream come true. Prize money and the opportunity to work with the WWE. The girl gets to be on national television, get a big ass cheque and gets a once in a life time job with the WWE. The WWE gets loads and loads of publicity all over the country and an effortless opportunity to find a beautiful girl to put on TV. Seems like a win-win situation right Miss Heidi?"

"Well yeah," Heidi replied "What's your point?"

"Think about the past diva search winners and even finalists, bar Ria because she's present," Cena stated, turning to wink at Maria and sending her into a flurry of blushing and smiles.

"What about them?" Heidi asked, drawing Cena's attention back to the story at hand.

"For the most of them, bar Ria and probably Michelle McCool and Eve Torres, they've been absolute disasters," Cena stated "They've either been completely air heads, completely uninterested in doing anything other than a bikini contest and a lingerie pillow fight here and there, or just completely uninterested in this business, just wanted to be on TV and they run their contracts for probably a max of a couple of months."

"True," Heidi replied with a nod.

"How many of the Divas that work their butts of year after year just to get an opportunity to actually wrestle in that ring actually would raise their hand in favour of the WWE Diva Search?" Cena continued as he raised the question "How many of the hard working women backstage actually think any of the diva search winners or finalists deserve to be here? Li?"

"Apart from Ria who actually has an interest in wrestling and this business, I have to agree with Cena," Lita replied "I think the diva search completely degrades what it is that us real WWE Divas actually do. Makes the public think we're just air heads in bikinis or just bimbos in lingerie that are only capable of going out there and swinging a pillow at eachother or shaking our ass in something short and tight."

"My point exactly," Cena stated as he turned back to face Heidi.

"So what does the Diva Search have to do with Lil's retirement Cena?" Heidi inquired, still not completely keeping up with the conversation.

"Well it doesn't," Cena replied frankly "But the principal does. The Diva Search degrades the actual working occupation of being a WWE Diva and usually the title ends up with someone who just wants the publicity and to be on TV, rather than someone who actually loves this business and has ambition to be a working part of this business. Lil has pretty much left the biggest shoes in the world to fill in terms of ring announcing and has left a legacy with the WWE. I don't think she wants to risk her legacy and her job that she loves so much with some airhead or bimbo with a decent voice who wins merely because she's easy on the eyes and is willing to get in the ring and wear short, tight things."

The room suddenly went silent as Cena finished up his point and everyone sat and took in what Cena had just said.

"I can't believe that Cena actually made a valid point just then," Randy suddenly spoke.

"Yeah me neither," Lita and Maria stated in unison.

"Shocking," Heidi commented.

"You're completely right though Cena," Lillian said as she turned to face the Doctor Of Thugonomics "I mean it was something that was running through my mind in bits and pieces but you pretty much just put it all together. I'd hate to see my job, that I've always seen as such a blessing and an incredibly opportunity, go to someone that didn't love this business or who wasn't passionate about what I do for a living. I'd hate for my job to lose it's legacy and it's prestige. I'd hate for it to be seen as a skanky fashion parade full of air heads like the diva search has become."

"Kudos to Cena then," Maria said with a smile as she turned to face Cena.

"Thank you," Cena replied with a smile at Maria before he turned to smirk at Heidi "Thank you."

Heidi rolled her eyes and bottled the urge to smack Cena upside the head, across her mother.

"But we still then have the issue of how Lil is going to get out of her contract before Mania if that's what she really wants to do," Randy chimed in.

"True," Lillian spoke as she sighed.

"No probs Lil," Cena spoke again "I have the answer to that one too."

"You do?" Lillian asked intrigued by Cena's statement.

"You do?" Heidi, Lita and Randy asked, almost expecting a stupid response out of the doctor.

"Give the job to girly over there," Cena suggested, pointing in the direction of Miss Heidi Maree Orton.

"Me?" Heidi asked, completely shocked at what Cena was suggesting.

"Yeah," Cena nodded as he turned to face Lillian and Maria "You two walked in on her singing in the shower and if she's as amazing as you say she is, why not give her the job or at least give her a go."

"Whoah whoah there Cena!" Heidi said throwing her hands up "There is no way that I could fill Lil's shoes when it comes to singing and especially not ring announcing!"

"Cena that's actually not a bad idea," Lillian said, turning to face Heidi as she though the suggestion over in her mind.

"It's an awesome idea!" Maria almost squealed in excitement "From what we heard in the shower room your voice is amazing Heids! Lil even said so herself!"

"I only ever sing in the shower though!" Heidi exclaimed in her own defence "I can't sing in the middle of a ring in the middle of an arena surrounding by tens of thousands of people!"

"You think she can sing Lil?" Lita asked as she turned to her friend.

"You've heard her at home Li," Randy said turning to face his wife "You know Heids can sing."

"Well yeah of course I know she can sing, but I was just curious as to whether Lil really thought her voice was that good," Lita explained to Randy before she turned back to the blonde ring announcer "Is her voice that good Lil?"

"Yeah!" Maria exclaimed before Lillian could reply to Lita's question "While we were trying to listen to Heids Lil was saying she was getting jealous just listening to her voice."

"Really?" Heidi asked, turning to face Lil.

"Really," Lillian replied as she smiled at the 17 year old "You have an amazing voice Heids. You have a rich tone that I am seriously jealous of."

"But your voice is amazing Lil!" Heidi exclaimed "There's no possible way you could be jealous of mine."

"So once again John Cena proves himself amazing and the solver of all problems big and small!" Cena exclaimed as a massive smile spread across his face as he nodded his head "Thank you. Thank you. I'm here all week."

Heidi couldn't help but roll her eyes at Cena but before she could retaliate with a comeback, she was cut short.

"Is it something you think you might want to do Heids?" Lillian asked the young Orton, drawing Heidi's eyes to her.

"Working for the WWE would be an amazing opportunity Lil," Heidi replied honestly "It's something I would love to do but I can't fill your shoes Lil. I've never sang in public before. Like I said before I only ever sing in the shower."

"I mean in the end it's down to the board of directors and Vince has the final say but if it's something you would love to do then I can work with you and get you ready, at least for an audition with Vince," Lillian explained.

"It would be perfect especially with the way you were talking about wanting to travel with us on the road after graduation," Lita commented, drawing Heidi's attention "I know you love to sing Heids. Why not give it a go, especially if you have Lil's blessing, her support and her guidance."

"You guys really think I'm good enough to even attempt something like this?" Heidi asked, her head darting around the room for anyone to answer her.

"Trust me sweetheart," Lillian immediately replied as she smiled at the 17 year old "From what I heard today, you have an incredible voice. You have a raw talent for singing and now it just needs to be trained and perfected to be the perfect voice for the job description."

Heidi resisted the urge to blush furiously as instead reached up to her neck and started fiddling with her crucifix necklace as she let everything sink in.

"It really means a lot to me to hear you say that Lil," Heidi started "I would love to work for the WWE. I really would. It would be such a dream come true, it's just....I just….."

Heidi took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before she turned around and looked her father in the eyes.

"Daddy," Heidi started "What do you think I should do?"

Randy looked down at his daughter and saw a look of utter confusion etched across her face. Her bright blue eyes stared up at him asking for answers. Asking for the solution to the dilemma she'd suddenly found herself in.

"Guys can we give Randy and Heidi a little privacy?" Lita suddenly spoke, noticing the look in her daughter's eyes and realising her daughter's need to have a little alone time with her father.

"Yeah sure," Lillian immediately replied for everyone as she stood up and Maria and Cena followed suite.

The two divas and Cena immediately left the room. Heidi turned to her mother as Lita stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead before heading towards the door. Lita couldn't help but smile as she turned back to see Randy come around the couch to sit next to Heidi. It was such a beautiful moment every time she saw Heidi and Randy together. She and Heidi were very close and they talked about everything, but something she knew that Heidi wanted her father's advice because she valued it so much. Heidi admired her father and it was such a beautiful thing to see. Lita quietly stepped out the door to the divas locker room and disappeared in the corridor after Lillian, Maria and Cena.

"What do you think I should do Dad?" Heidi asked again as soon as she heard the door close shut behind her mother.

"What is it that you want to do Heidi?" Randy retaliated.

"I would love nothing more than to have Lil's job and work with the WWE," Heidi replied, her head dropping as her eyes fixated on her fiddling hands in her lap "You know how much I love this place Daddy."

"I know girly," Randy nodded with a smile "How could you expect anything else when your mother and I both feel the same way about this business?"

"I know," Heidi replied.

"And I know how much you love to sing," Randy added.

"Really?" Heidi asked, her head shooting up to lock eyes with her father.

"You're in the choir at school aren't you?" Randy asked "And I hear you singing around the house when I'm at home all the time."

"Well yeah," Heidi nodded.

"Is it something you like to do?" Randy asked.

"Yeah Dad I do love it," Heidi replied honestly "I love music, I love singing. It's just…."

"What sweetheart?" Randy pressed, not missing a beat and allowing Heidi to think up a good answer and subconsciously altering it from the truth as she had a tendency of doing.

"I can't fill Lil's shoes as a ring announcer," Heidi blurted out "I can't do it. I'm not good enough. I just sing for fun. I love it but I'm not good enough to sing for anything more than fun."

"How do you know that Heids?" Randy asked, reaching out for his daughter's hand to try and calm her down as he could tell she was starting to get herself worked up.

"I just do Dad," Heidi replied immediately, subconsciously accepting her father's hand in hers "I know I'm not as good as Lil and I don't want to let her and everyone else down."

"Heids listen," Randy said calmly as he squeezed Heidi's hand "No one is asking you to be as good as Lil. Lil is amazing and we can all see that and part of her being as amazing at her job as she is, is because she's been doing this job for over a decade now."

"I know," Heidi replied.

"It's a hard job and Lil will tell you that but you're already part of the way there if you love this business and you love to sing," Randy explained.

Heidi simply looked at her father and nodded as she listened to his rationality and his words.

"But if you already love this business and love to sing, you and I and Lil all know that you would be willing to work hard at this because your love and your heart is already there," Randy continued "And I know you girly and I know that you work hard in everything you do."

"But what if I can't do it Dad?" Heidi asked, the confusion still present in her bright blue eyes "What if I can't do it and I let everyone down?"

"You won't," Randy replied immediately without a shadow of doubt in his voice "I know you won't let anyone down because I know you can do this. Lil knows you can do this. Your mother definitely knows. Maria knows you can and Cena obviously because he suggested you in the first place."

"But I don't want to let everyone down," Heidi explained.

"Darling if you try and work hard at it like I know you will, especially when you have the added bonus of having Lil's guidance, then there's no way you can fail," Randy replied "You just have to believe in yourself Heidi like we all already believe in you. Like I have always believed in you."

"I guess," Heidi replied with a sigh as she looked down in her lap again.

Randy smiled at his daughter and brought her hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss there.

"You can do whatever you want to do Heidi," Randy said "No one is forcing you to do anything you don't want to do, but if this is something you want and something you would love to do I would hate to see you miss this opportunity just because you were scared of letting everyone down and failing. Believe in yourself sweetheart. Believe that you have the talent and the ability to do this. I love you and I know you'll make the right choice. Give yourself some time and think it over."

Before Heidi could utter another word Randy had already stood up and headed over to the door. As soon as she raised her eyes from her lap, the door was closed again and Heidi found herself alone in the room. A sigh escaped the young girls lips as she thought the situation over.

She wanted nothing more than to jump at this opportunity because it was such an amazing one. A job with the WWE was the most amazing opportunity she could have possibly thought of. She loved it here in the WWE so much. She loved all the people here and she loved the idea of working here with all of them. Then what was she scared of? She was scared of letting everyone down. They all believed she could do this and even Lillian said she had an amazing voice, but what if she failed and let everyone down? She didn't want to be one of those girls that degraded the profession or was viewed by the whole world as just a pretty face or a bimbo. She wanted to make Lillian and her family proud of her. She wanted Lillian to know that she made the right decision by offering the job, well at least the opportunity, to her.

Suddenly Heidi was shaken out of her thoughts as the door to the divas locker room swung open and speak of the devil, Lillian popped her blonde head into view.

"Oh sorry honey I thought you left with your father," Lillian apologised "I saw him walking around backstage and thought you'd headed back to your locker room. My mistake."

Lillian then proceeded to close the door and leave Heidi alone in the empty locker room again.

"Lil hang on," Heidi called out after the blonde, causing Lillian to pop her head back into the room.

"Yeah?" Lillian asked, her smiling face looking directly at the young 17 year old.

Heidi took a deep breath and looked down at her lap before locking eyes with the ring announcer once more.

"Are you sure that you think I can do this?" Heidi honestly asked.

"Heids of course I'm sure," Lillian replied straight away "If I hadn't been 100% sure or if I'd had just the slightest doubt then I wouldn't have agreed with Cena's suggestion, and the only reason that Cena suggested it before me was because I didn't have the chance to even think about it because I was still incredibly embarrassed about barging in on you in the shower."

Heidi couldn't help but laugh a little at Lillian's last remark.

"But you know it's entirely up to you whether or not you do this Heidi," Lillian added "It's just the offer I'm putting out there. The decision is entirely yours."

"I would absolutely love to," Heidi immediately replied, letting her heart answer rather than the butterflies in her stomach that were currently holding her back "It would be such an honour to work with you to prepare myself for all this and it would be an even greater honour to try and follow in your footsteps."

"Really?!" Lillian asked, getting a little bit excited about what she'd just heard.

"Really really," Heidi replied "It would be a dream come true."

"OH MY GOD!" Lillian squealed in a very Maria Kanellis style before she completely bursted through the rest of the open door to the Divas Locker Room.

Heidi couldn't contain her laughter as the blonde ring announcer tried her best to run towards her, as she now stood up, in her very high heeled boots and envelope the young Orton in a hug. Heidi immediately hugged Lillian back just as tightly.

"Thanks Lil," Heidi spoke before Lillian could get another word in.

Lillian broke away from Heidi slightly so she could look her in the eyes.

"No, thank you Heidi," Lillian replied, seriously and sincerely "I know you can do this, now we just have to make you and Vince McMahon see it."

**A.N: Hello readers! Hope you liked the chapter. Trying my hardest to keep the regular updates going because I really love updating new chapters and I love writing them and getting all lost in them and the whole **_**One Secret/My Daughter **_**universe - it's an awesome feeling! Hope you liked the chapter and if you guys have any ideas for the story and upcoming chapters please post them on the review board - READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Good reviews and constructive criticism are welcome :) I know exactly where I want the story to go - as in I have some really great scandals and major turns, but at the moment I'm having trouble visualising how I'm going to get there in terms of the lead up so any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Look out for the next chapter - will try and have that done as soon as possible for all of you! Thanks for reading, god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	5. Heidi's Shining Moment

**Chapter 5 – Heidi's Shining Moment**

Heidi Orton closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest and every breath she took sounded so amplified in her ears. It was so hard to concentrate on calming herself down when she couldn't stop the voices in her head from playing like a broken record. She could hear her mom and her dad over and over and over again. Then there was Lillian and all her advice on how to kill her nerves before she opened her mouth. How to warm her voice up before she sang. How she needed to listen so carefully to herself so she stayed perfectly on pitch because there was going to be no music to back her up and no music to cover her mistakes. Then there was Maria's voice in her head and all the words of encouragement she'd given Heidi as she was getting her ready. Words to believe in herself and know how good she was and how amazing she looked. Have the confidence in herself to know she could do this.

Heidi finally opened her eyes and stared at the hard wooden door right infront of her. She then looked down at herself and ran her eyes over her outfit one more time. Initially she'd thought that she should dress really nice. Like she would for any other job interview. She had thought something smart and sophisticated. Something that said she was serious about this and that she was professional and mature. Lillian had thought different and Maria agreed. Vince McMahon didn't want to see her all dressed up and professional looking if that wasn't her, and it definitely wasn't her. She had to be herself and that meant dressing like herself. Being herself was going to be such a vital part of this job interview. Showing Vince McMahon the real Heidi Maree Orton and selling it. Heidi's eyes scanned over the black boots and the black skinny leg jeans she had tucked into those boots. Then there was the teal coloured singlet that was slightly fitting but still a little loose. The silhouette of a corded old school microphone sitting around the neck of the shirt and fitting the job description. Maria had added her little touch, claiming that Heidi needed to accessorise more and the white/bronze chandelier earrings she was still wearing were simply not enough. Maria had added a diamonte studded white belt looped through her jeans and a selection of gold bangles around her left arm. Maria had done her hair up in an awesome looking ponytail and her make-up was flawless. Pretty much outfit and appearance wise Heidi had nothing to worry about. It was her voice, the real goods, that she was worried about and being late for her interview if she didn't knock on the door right now.

Heidi closed her fist and knocked firmly on the door. Taking a deep breath, Heidi listened intently to any movement or voices she could hear from the otherside.

"Come in," a deep voice, Heidi instantly recognised as Vince McMahon's, called from the otherside of the door.

Heidi didn't dare hesitate a moment before she took the doorknob in her hand and immediately opened the door before her. Heidi eyes immediately fell upon Vince McMahon sitting behind a long deep brown desk.

"Afternoon Miss Orton," Vince suddenly spoke without looking up from the paperwork he was currently attending to "If you'll just take a seat and let me finish up a little paperwork here we will get onto your interview shortly."

"Sure Mr McMahon," Heidi simply replied, finding herself a little uneasy at the fact that Vince was motioning her towards a black leather couch in the room to take a seat, still without looking up from his paperwork.

Obidently and silently Heidi walked herself over the couch she'd been motioned towards and took a seat. She placed a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear and crossed her legs before Vince's head suddenly shot up and his eyes locked with Heidi's.

"So, following in the parents footsteps are we Miss Orton?" Vince said with a wide smile as he removed the glasses from his face and folded them neatly to place down on his desk.

"I would love to Mr McMahon," Heid replied with a smile.

"It is the dream isn't it," Vince replied "There are girls all around the world that would kill for such an opportunity."

"And I greatly appreciate you taking the time to see me and consider me for this opportunity," Heidi replied.

"Well then let's get started on your interview," Vince said as he stood up from his desk.

Heidi followed suite yet remained in her spot as Vince retrieved his suit jacket from the back of his chair. He then headed around his desk and towards the door, Heidi following close behind him.

"So hypothetically if you get this job would you want to be introduced to the public as Heidi Orton?" Vince spoke again as he closed the door to his office behind himself and Heidi.

"Not really," Heidi replied honestly "I think I'd rather just be introduced to them as Heidi."

"So you wouldn't want them to know the family relations immediately then?" Vince questioned as he started to walk.

"It's not something that I'm ashamed of at all," Heidi replied, knowing straight away that Vince was trying to box her in with this question "I would rather not ride on the success of my parents or the family name. I want to make a name for myself."

"Good answer," Vince replied with a nod "I'm glad that you have that type of work ethic."

"Thank you," Heidi replied, smiling to herself that the truth happened to be the correct answer.

_Good start, but don't get ahead of yourself. I'm sure he has plenty more of those questions where that one came from. _

"So, how long have you been singing for Heidi?" Vince asked, leading Heidi past the Diva's locker room and further into the backstage area of the arena.

"Since I can remember," Heidi replied, making sure to continuous keep looking into Vince's eyes as confidently as she could muster "I've been singing in choirs since elementary school and vocal ensembles, but mainly I just sing for my own personal enjoyment."

"So would you say you're very confident with your singing?" Vince asked.

"Yes I would say so," Heidi replied.

"Confident enough to sing infront of tens of thousands of people at a time?" Vince asked.

"It's not something that I've had experience with, especially not as a soloist," Heidi replied honestly "But it's definitely something I am willing to work on once I get the opportunity and the experience."

"You know the national anthem well?" Vince suddenly diverted.

"As well as the next American," Heidi replied with a smile.

"You never mess up the words?" Vince questioned, an eyebrow raised in her direction.

_He's starting that weird 'I'm-looking-for-the-exact-right-answer' question business again._

"It's hard to mess up the words to a song you've known your entire life MrMcMahon," Heidi replied.

"Good," Vince replied with a nod of his head "Being able to sing the national anthem well and without any glitches in the words is such a vital part of being a ring announcer you know."

"Absolutely," Heidi replied with a nod.

"Tens of thousands of people in arenas all over the country, hypothetically speaking if you get this job, will be hearing you sing the national anthem multiple times per week," Vince explained "Not to mention how many viewers all over the world. There is absolutely no room for error especially with something as patriotic as the national anthem. It's a necessity."

Heidi simply shook her head. She knew that Vince was just trying to explain the magnitude of the situation to her and maybe he was trying to scare her a little. It was definitely working.

"Are you ready for that kind of pressure and that kind of responsibility?" Vince suddenly directly asked Heidi, stopping in his footsteps and just standing there looking her straight in the eyes.

Heidi's head want to hesitate and think about what was actually being asked of her. It wanted to tell her to run and never come back. She didn't have to do this. Nobody was forcing her to do this. Nobody was going to hate her if she didn't do this. Her head was telling her to bale. This kind of pressure and responsibility was crazy and too much for her to handle right now. Unnecessary pressure and responsibility wasn't what anyone wanted, especially not Heidi. But her gut instinct was telling her what her heart was telling her and they didn't hesitate. They beat her head to it.

"I have to admit it does sound daunting and it does sound a little scary," Heidi immediately replied, taking a deep breath as she looked Vince McMahon in the eyes "But it's an opportunity that is too amazing to let my nerves get in the way of it. I'm up for the challenge MrMcMahon. I'm ready for it."

Vince didn't make his replied instantly, which worried Heidi a little. She would have killed to know exactly what he was thinking at that exact moment. What was running through his head as he narrowed his eyes at her. What emotion was playing in his mind as he stood there infront of her completely silently. She had never felt for awkward and uncomfortable in her life, and then suddenly a random smile broke out across the chairman's face as he slowly nodded to himself.

"I like the fact that you're giving me honest answers instead of telling me exactly what I want to hear," Vince replied, his smile staying on his face "You're a brave girl."

"I don't claim to be fearless about anything in life MrMcMahon," Heidi added, her mouth opening before she could even control what was coming out of her mouth "But I do consider myself brave enough to give everything a try at least once."

"Good," Vince replied, not seeming surprised by Heidi's sudden verbal addition "That's the kind of people I like to have here in the WWE."

Heidi simply replied with a smile, still following Vince as he lead her around in the arena. She wasn't sure exactly where they would eventually end up but she didn't want to ask. She thought it best if she just didn't ask any questions right now. After all, she was the one being interviewed here and despite feeling a little more comfortable around Vince McMahon right now, he was still the chairman of the board, her dad's boss and her potential boss.

"So tell me a little about yourself Heidi," Vince spoke again "You're graduating this year?"

"Yes sir," Heidi nodded with a smile "Graduating early in March actually."

"Top of your class?" Vince inquired.

"Also a yes," Heidi replied with a smile as she thought back to her father's reaction earlier that night to the big news she had just found out "I just found out yesterday that I am valedictorian of our graduating class."

"Congratulations," Vince said calmly with a smile "Your father must be very proud."

"He is," Heidi replied as the image of her dad literally jumping up and down around the Orton locker room continued to invade her head and she had to try her best not to laugh "I think he was way more excited than I was."

"I can imagine," Vince replied "He said that you worked hard though and you deserved it."

"I do work hard," Heidi agreed "And no doubt Mr McMahon if you give me this job I will work so incredibly hard.

Vince simply nodded and he continued to lead Heidi. The pair soon found themselves walking around close to the guerilla area where the superstars wait to go on stage.

"What about extra curricular activities at school other than your studies?" Vince asked.

Heidi wasn't really sure that these kind of questions were really relevant to her interview for a job, but she supposed that Vince was just trying to get a grasp of who she was as a person.

"Gymnastics has been a huge part of my life since I was like 3 years old," Heidi replied "Mom got me into it so early that I can't imagine my life without a little gymnastics in it. I guess it's also the athlete in me and my blood that makes me love it so much too."

"Maybe a foundation for a little work in the ring maybe?" Vince suggested with a smile.

Heidi smiled back.

"Well actually," Heidi replied "Mom's always been a second coach for me at Apex, the gym where she's been coaching since retiring from wrestling, and she's added in a couple of wrestling moves here and there on request."

"So I'm assuming you'd be open to a little ring work?" Vince questioned, a little surprised by Heidi's sudden confession.

"Oh absolutely!" Heidi replied without a second thought "Mom's wrestling style was so gymnastically based and I would definitely be open to even just gaining some skills in the ring. Mom probably wouldn't let me do it though unless she was the one training me."

A small laugh escaped the chairman's lips, which startled Heidi. She couldn't help the witty comments. They were part of here and always seemed to pop up everywhere.

"I do know your mother Heidi and I definitely agree with that statement," Vince commented "Your mother, however, happens to be the best this business has ever since in terms of technical female wrestlers so there would be no doubt that she would be the best person to train you."

Heidi smiled in reply. I was so strange to her to think about her mother being the best especially when it was Vince McMahon making that statement. Maybe it was just because Heidi knew Lita as her mother rather than the high flying extreme diva that the world knew her mother as. It was the same with her father. Her father was a future WWE Hall of Famer, both of her parents were actually, and he was the best there was today. It was such a hard concept to grasp that her parents were famous and so incredibly talented in this business. She looked up to them both and their success but at the end of the day they were still her parents so it was just weird to think of them in that light.

"So, tell me Heidi," Vince started speaking again, breaking Heidi out of her thoughts "Why exactly should I hire you?"

Heidi looked at him to read his expression. She wanted to know whether he was smiling at her and wanted a cheeky cute answer to the question or whether his face was completely serious and he wanted a completely serious answer. His face was serious. Completely and utterly serious. Heidi took a deep breath. She didn't want her answer to come out corny and predictable, but at the same time she wanted to be honest and let him know exactly how she felt about his.

"A lot of girls my age would want this job because they think it's all about the glamour," Heidi started "They all want the glamorous job of being on national TV every week, earning the cash to buy expensive clothes, getting to meet the hot shirtless superstars backstage, getting to live the glamorous life of a superstar."

"And that's not what you want?" Vince inquired, raising an eyebrow at the young girl before him.

"That's not why I want this job MrMcMahon," Heidi replied, her face sincere "I've been here every summer vacation since I can remember. I've grown up around the WWE superstars and I've grown up around this business. This, to me, is my family. This is where I live and where I feel at home. These superstars are my closest friends and my family. The WWE is one of my favourite places in the world, and that is why I want this job."

Taking a deep breath Heidi kept going, not wanting Vince to break her chain of thought.

"Whether it's something in my blood or whether it's something else," Heidi continued "I have a passion for this business and every since I can remember I've known it. Watching my dad on TV everyweek at home and being around all of this during my time on the road, I knew that this is where I wanted to be. I could think of no other place in the world that I would want to work. I can think of no other place in the world where I feel I belong more than the WWE. And then there's singing. I love it. It's something that comes straight from my heart. When I sing, I completely lose myself in the music and lose myself in the moment. It's not something I do for anyone else but myself and whether or not I get this job, the WWE will always be my home. I've been singing long before this opportunity Mr McMahon and I'll continue singing long after it."

Heidi finished her long answer and eagerly awaited any kind of response out of the chairman. She was hoping for a verbal response from him immediately after she finished but instead a silence enveloped them and their conversation. Heidi's eyes studied the chairman's face carefully as she held her breath. His eyes were looking up in the stars by the look of it and his mouth was moving in circles in contemplation of what the young girl before him had just said. He suddenly started humming a little before he looked Heidi dead in the eyes.

"Follow me Miss Orton," Vince suddenly said as he ushered Heidi to follow him as he started scaling the steps in the guerilla area that lead the superstars up to the stage and the ramp that would lead them into the WWE ring.

Heidi obediently and silently followed close behind Vince, not sure exactly what was going on and where he was leading her.

"Do you think you can live up to the big expectations that everyone will expect from you following a legend in this business like Lillian Garcia?" Vince asked as he continued to scale the steps with Heidi following.

"I honestly can't make any promises that I will be as great as Lillian because I'm not sure anyone that follows her would be able to do such a thing," Heidi replied honestly "Lil is such a legend today and always will be. She will always be the greatest ring announcer of all time. I don't know if I can be as great as Lillian is but I know that I am willing to try and work hard to be just as good if I can't be better."

"Good honest answer," Vince commented as he reached the top of the stairs and turned around to face Heidi once more "I'm glad that you have confidence in yourself but you're not overzealous about your abilities. You're confident but not cocky. You have the magnitude of the situation in reality. Good girl."

Heidi simply nodded in response before Vince McMahon ushered her towards the curtain that would lead her onto the stage. Heidi looked at the curtain infront of her before she looked back at Vince. Vince simply nodded his head and motioned for her to follow through. Heidi did as told and brushed her way through the curtain.

Her big blue eyes couldn't help themselves lighting up as she stood there on the stage infront of an empty arena. Even with the arena empty it was still exciting to stand where she was currently standing. She couldn't imagine the adrenalin rush when the arena was full. It sent chills down her spine to even think about it. The arena's magnitude and size hit her as she looked around and saw the tens of thousands of empty chairs. Then suddenly Heidi's eyes squinted and she noticed that all the chairs in the arena were not empty. She tried to adjust her vision to make out who was sitting in the seats directly opposite her on the otherside of the ring but was suddenly interrupted by Vince McMahon's voice as he suddenly appeared next to her and starting walking. Heidi immediately started to follow as she listened to his voice.

"Has Lillian been giving you plenty of pointers about what her job requires?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir," Heidi replied, her ears inadvertently concentrating on the sound of her boots against the steel ramp beneath her feet "She's been helping me with my vocal training as well as performing techniques in the ring."

"Good good," Vince replied "Have you been practising the national anthem accapella?"

"Everyday in the shower," Heidi replied with a smile as she and Vince finally reached the bottom of the ramp.

Vince immediately lead Heidi to the closest ring steps and before Heidi knew it she was standing in the middle of a WWE ring. If the adrenalin hadn't been pumping when she stepped out of the curtain onto the stage, the adrenalin in her body was definitely pumping now. Her heart was racing as her eyes scanned the arena from her place in the ring. Suddenly Heidi's eyes fell upon the not so empty seats in the arena that she had been trying to look at earlier but didn't have the chance, nor the impeccable eyesight.

Heidi couldn't help but smile as her eyes fell upon Ash who was sitting next to Penny and Brooke, the twin divas in the back that happened to be extremely good friends with the young Orton. Sitting behind, a row back, were a handful of young guys that she didn't recognise. Although she didn't recognise them by name and face, she definitely did recognise the fact they were all extremely easy on the eyes. They all appeared to be tall, dark and handsome, except for the one on the far left who was very fair with blonde hair and what appeared to be bright green eyes. Heidi's smile widened as her eyes scanned the 5 of them, a couple of times actually. Heidi's eyes then continued to scan the crowd and landed on Lillian Garcia and Maria Kanellis who were of course sitting next to the gorgeous WWE rookies. Maria couldn't help herself from waving excitedly in Heidi's direction as they eyes connected. A row forward sat Chris Jericho, Ash's dad and pretty much Heidi's second father whilst she was on the road, who was sitting next to Dave Batista and then John Cena. No matter what she said, Cena would always be her favourite guy. He was like the goofy, ridiculous older brother that she never had. She loved that guy but she loved teasing him even more. Heidi's eyes finished on her parents who were sitting in the row right behind the barricade. They were sitting there smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She knew that they were both so proud of her, no matter what happened next.

"So Heidi," Vince's voice suddenly boomed, breaking Heidi completely out of her thoughts and causing Heidi's head to whip around and stare at the chairman.

Heidi suddenly became very aware that she had an audience infront of her and that Vince McMahon's voice sounded so booming because he was speaking into a WWE microphone. Heidi's heart started racing again. She didn't like where this was going.

"So how you been practising the national anthem accapella infront of an audience?" Vince asked into the microphone before holding the microphone out towards Heidi.

Heidi leaned forward to speak her answer into the microphone.

"Just Lillian," Heidi replied honestly.

"And where do you guys tend to rehearse?" Vince asked.

"In an empty locker room usually," Heidi replied "Or the carpark sometimes when there isn't an empty locker room."

Heidi heard laughter erupt from her audience and her head turned in that direction just in time to see Jericho, Batista, Cena and her father all turned around and glaring at the now super embarrassed group of WWE rookies.

"So now Miss Orton," Vince said, drawing Heidi's attention back to him "This is your chance to practise infront of an audience, in an arena, into a microphone and completely accapella."

Heidi gulped down hard as she looked with big blue eyes at Vince McMahon who was now standing before her offering her the microphone.

The young girl would be lying if she didn't say she was absolutely scared out of her mind right now, but she tried not to show it and bravely took the microphone from Vince McMahon without a single shake in her hands. Heidi looked at Vince one more time and he simply smile at her as he folded his hands infront of him. Heidi turned to stand and face her audience. She adjusted her stance and comfortably parted her legs slightly to balance herself. She looked at the audience one more time as she placed the microphone close to her lips. She looked deep into her father's eyes and he simply nodded at her as he smiled. She nodded back as she took a deep breath.

This was her moment and this was her chance to shine.

**A/N: Hello people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was a lot of getting to know Heidi's character a little more in this chapter and establishing it, so I hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter is where everything starts to get really exciting and interesting - what do you think happens in the next chapter? Does Heidi get the job? Does she get the job that she actually was interviewed for or does Vince McMahon offer her a job that's a little different to what she expected? Do you guys wants to hear a little more about the gorgeous young WWE rookies? Haha. Please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks to the two reviewers for the last chapter - if you read it please review it! I love to hear what you guys think and I like to know that there is interest in this story and everything. Thanks guys, god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo Until next time. **


	6. The Countdown To Wrestlemania Begins

**Chapter 6 - The Countdown To Wrestlemania Begins**

"This is ridiculous guys I can't even see the floor anymore!" Heidi laughed as she looked at the mess around her.

Lillian had pulled some strings and some contacts here and there and now Lillian, Heidi, Lita and pretty much the entire Diva population were standing in a sea of dresses that was supposed to be the Orton dressing room. Randy had been shooed off to warm up for his match which still wasn't for another couple of hours and then when Lillian had given the get go from some of the helping stagehands in came the dresses, and in came the dresses, and in came the dresses. Now the carpeted locker room floor was barely visibly.

"Some of these dresses are absolutely gorgeous!" Lita exclaimed as she picked up a blue one in the plastic wrapping sitting on the floor "Is this Vera Wang?"

"I told you I had my contacts Li," Lillian said with a massive smile.

"Did someone say Vera?" Dawn Marie exclaimed from over the otherside of the room.

Heidi couldn't help but laugh out loud as both Dawn and Maria poked their heads out from under a massive pile of dresses.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Brooke asked as she stared at Dawn and Maria amongst the dresses.

"Playing hide-and-seek by the looks of things," Penny commented with a laugh.

"These dresses are amazing Lil," Torrie Wilson commented from the otherside of the room as she picked up a red one from the floor.

"I don't think red is really Heidi's colour," Dawn commented as she looked at the dress in Torrie's hands.

"I think Heidi should wear yellow," Maria commented as she picked up a strapless yellow floor length dress and held it out to Heidi with a beaming smile on her face "Try it on!"

"Sure," Heidi replied with a smile.

"No!" Dawn exclaimed as she got to her feet and pretty much ran over to Heidi with a different dress, this choice was purple, in her outstretched hands "Try this one on!"

"Are you saying that the yellow dress is ugly?!" Maria exclaimed, horrified that Dawn was putting her dress over Maria's.

"Heidi can wear yellow if she wants to be a duckling," Dawn said, all high and mighty as she patted down the purple dress in Heidi's hands "But I don't think she wants to be a duckling."

"Well she's definitely not wearing that purple thing," Maria commented as she took a step forward and inspected the dress Dawn had chosen "Her boobs are going to be hanging out all over the place!"

"Problem being?" Heidi asked, cheekily with a smile.

"Shall I start on constructing a list?" Lita asked, raising her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Can we skip that part and go onto me trying on these dresses?" Heidi suggested with a smile as she looked all wide-eyed at her mother.

"Get in the bathroom!" Lita said ushering her daughter into the bathroom behind her and rolling her eyes in the process.

"Try on the purple one first!" Dawn called out to Heidi as the door slammed shut.

The youngest Orton disappearing into the bathroom with both Maria's yellow and Dawn's purple choice accompanying her.

"This is so exciting guys!" Penny suddenly exclaimed.

"The dresses?" Brooke asked "Yeah I've never seen so many evening gowns before in my life!"

"No I mean Heidi getting the ring announcing job," Penny corrected her twin sister before she looked over in Lillian's direction "Aren't you so excited that Heidi got your job Lil?"

Lillian suddenly looked up from the powder blue dress she'd just picked up that was definitely going in the rejects pile. Lillian couldn't help but smile as she registered what Penny had said and her mind wandered back to last week before Monday Night RAW.

_Lillian could feel her heart beating in her chest and it wasn't even her up there singing. She knew that Heidi was nervous but the young girl was trying so hard to look as confident as possible infront of Vince McMahon. That was no easy feat. I mean, after all, he was Vince McMahon. Her potential boss, given the rest of her interview went well. Lillian knew that Heidi was trying her hardest to make a good impression infront of the chairman. The young Orton stood there, feet firmly planted on the ground, her eyes focussed solely on Vince. No doubt she was trying to keep as much eye contact as possible and let him know that she was really listening to everything that he was saying. Lillian had to admit, also, Maria had done an awesome job dressing up Heidi for her interview. It was the young girl down to a tee and she looked absolutely gorgeous. She was also sure that the rookies sitting next to her would whole heartedly agree with that statement. The ring announcer couldn't help but laugh a little as she thought back to about 10 minutes prior._

_FLASHBACK!_

_"No Vince's assistant didn't say why," Lillian explained as she and Maria started walking towards the guerilla area to head out to the ring._

_"She just said that Vince wanted us out there?" Maria asked, still confused as to what was actually going on right now._

_"Exactly," Lillian replied with a small nod as she looked back at her friend "Apparently some others from the back are getting rounded up to. Dave text me a couple of minutes ago to say that he, Jericho and Cena were also under orders to head out to the ring."_

_"What would Vince want all of us out there for?" Maria contemplated as she fiddled with her long line of silver bracelets around her right wrist "What could all of us possible have…."_

_"Hello there pretty ladies," a voice suddenly called from behind the two divas, causing them to stop in their tracks and immediately turn around._

_Lillian rolled her eyes as she noticed the change of expression on Maria's face as the voice belonged to one of the five young WWE rookies heading their way. Maria started tousling and fixed her hair as subtly as she could manage and Lillian couldn't help herself._

_"You are ridiculous," Lillian commented as she raised an eyebrow at her friend._

_"What?" Maria said, feigning innocence._

_"Cougar," Lillian scoffed, just before the five rookies were within earshot causing Maria to glare at her for a second before turning back to smile at the rookies._

_"Hi guys," Maria chirped with a smile as the rookies got close enough. _

_The pack was being lead by the only blonde in the group, the rest of them dark haired. It was obvious from the cocky expression on his face that the blonde kid was the one that had initially called out. Lillian had to admit he was extremely cute though and given the way Maria was staring at him, she obviously thought the same thing._

_"Now what are you two lovely ladies doing in guerilla at this time of night?" the blonde guy spoke again, taking his time to look Maria up and down "Heading out to the ring maybe?"_

_Lillian cocked at eyebrow at him and he immediately stopped before he had even started to look her up and down._

_"As a matter of fact we are," Lillian replied, looking away from the cocky blonde and flashing a small smile at some of the darker haired guys in the back of the group._

_"What are you guys up to?" Maria spoke again, putting her hands on her hips and smiling like a complete retard._

_"Same thing actually," the blonde guy replied, turning his attention back to Maria before he stole a glance in Lillian's direction accompanied by a sleazy wink "Coincidence?"_

_Lillian simply rolled her eyes and tried to avoid all eye contact with him. Sure he was cute but in the mere one minute she'd spent in his presence, she was sure he was the type of guy that work up every morning and his push ups infront of the mirror before going to get his eyebrows waxed or his nails done. She couldn't stand him already._

_"Lil and I were actually just talking and we were wondering why we had to go out to the ring in the first place," Maria started speaking again "Do you guys have any idea?"_

_"Oh yeah we know," the blonde guy shook off before he extended his hand in Maria's direction with a coy smile on his face "By the way I'm Tyler Hadson."_

_"Maria," Maria replied with a smile of her own and a couple of bats of her long lashes which made Lillian want to throw up all over her "And this is Lillian Garcia."_

_"The famous ring announcer," one of the young guys commented from behind Tyler._

_Lillian smiled as she glanced around Tyler and smiled at the young guy._

_"That's me," Lillian replied with a smile. _

_"Nice to meet you both," Tyler spoke again, turning to Lillian to catch her attention for a second before turning around to the guys behind him "We're the rookies."_

_"Obviously," Lillian mumbled under her breath._

_"So," Maria quickly spoke in an attempt that the rookies hadn't heard Lillian's sly comment "You guys know why we're headed out to the ring you said?"_

_"Yeah," Tyler replied nonchalantly with a shrug "Apparently Vinnie wants us to be the audience for some new chick he's interviewing for ring announcer."_

_"What?" Lillian suddenly exclaimed, growing suddenly interested in something Tyler had to say._

_"Yeah apparently he's interviewing some hot new young chick for your job," Tyler continued as he turned to Lillian "And he wanted a little audience for her so of course we volunteered and now…" _

_"That must be Heids out there then," Lillian suddenly interrupted as she turned to talk to Maria._

_"I didn't know that Vince was going to make her sing tonight," Maria commented._

_"Yeah well it is a job that requires singing," Lillian explained, refraining from slapping Maria upside the head infront of all these young rookies "I didn't think he was going to make her sing infront of an audience for her first audition."_

_"Hold up," Tyler suddenly interrupted, waiting until both Maria and Lillian were looking at him before he continued speaking "You girls know the newbie?"_

_"Duh," Maria replied with a smile "We've known her since she was born. Her parents are legends in the business." _

_"C'mon Ria we better get out there," Lillian suddenly spoke again, grabbing Maria's arm and leading her friend forcefully towards the stairs leading up to the ring "We don't want to be late." _

_"OK," Maria replied, letting Lillian lead her as she turned back around to face the rookies "C'mon guys. Let's go."_

_Lillian couldn't drag Maria fast enough to get both of them away from the five rookies now hot on their heels up the staircase. _

_"So you ladies said you knew the new girl?" Tyler asked again as he jogged to catch up to Maria and Lillian who were already headed down the ramp to the ring, almost ditching the bunch of rookies at the curtain leading onto the stage._

_"Oh yeah we know her," Lillian replied, trying to be as vague and annoying as possible._

_The blonde noticed Lita and Randy were sitting in the audience along with Dave, Jericho and Cena and she nudged Maria in the side before the two divas waved in the direction of their friends._

_"Well who is she?" Tyler asked again, not happy with the answer Lillian had given him._

_"Heidi," Lillian monosyllabically replied._

_"Heidi who?" Tyler asked, clearly a little frustrated by Lillian's non revealing single worded answers._

_Maria turned to glare at Lillian, who wore a very smug look on her face._

_"Heidi Orton," Maria replied with a smile as she turned to acknowledge Tyler._

_"Orton?" Tyler asked, not quite sure if he'd heard correctly._

_"Yes Orton," Lillian sighed._

_"She's Randy and Lita's daughter," Maria replied with a smile as she turned to explain the situation to Tyler nicely, as Lillian definitely wasn't helping her in that department._

_"Wow," Tyler replied with a smile as the threesome, and the rookie stragglers reached the ring "If Lita's her mom, she's got to be hot as anything then!"_

_"Don't let her father hear you say that," Lillian said, raising a finger at the young rookie "Unless you want your career over before it even starts." _

_"Geeze OK," Tyler said throwing up his hands in defense._

_"Don't even think I'm joking Hadson," Lillian continued to shake her finger at the young rookie "Say anything like that infront of Randy Orton about his only daughter and you're asking to be hospitalised." _

_"He's a little on the protective side," Maria added, trying to lighten the mood with her bright and bubbly voice "But you're right, she's totally hot." _

_"Maria!" Lillian exclaimed as her jaw dropped and Maria turned to face her with a look of pure innocence etched across her face._

_"What?" Maria asked in her own defense "Heidi totally looks gorgeous tonight especially in that killer outfit and that awesome make-up I did for her." _

_Lillian simply rolled her eyes at her friend before dragged her by the arm to their seats around the otherside of the ring._

_"Nice to meet you!" Maria called out to Tyler quickly before she was dragged off. _

_END FLASHBACK!_

_Lillian had wanted to punch Tyler Hadson in the face every single moment she had spent with him heading out to the ring and now looking at him and the way he was ogling Heidi made her want to ask Randy if she could help him hospitalise the young rookie. The drool was pretty much running down the dumb blonde's chin and it was obvious that every time Heidi looked over in his general direction he was a heartbeat away from calling out her name just to get her to notice him so he could wink and smile at her. She was really close to asking Randy if she could help. Even one single punch to the groin was going to satisfy her right now._

_The blonde shook herself free of her thoughts and turned her attention back to Heidi standing in the middle of the ring. _

_"So now Miss Orton," Vince said, drawing Heidi's attention back to him "This is your chance to practise infront of an audience, in an arena, into a microphone and completely accapella."_

_Lillian noticed the way that Heidi hesitated for a split second before she realise what she was doing and immediately reached out and took the microphone from Vince's offering hands. Lillian watched the way Vince simply smiled at the young girl before him before stepping back and giving her the centre of the ring. Heidi's eyes followed Vince as he finally stepped back completely out of the ring. The chairman took his time to descend the ring steps and then her walked his way around the ring and took a seat in the audience next to Randy Orton. Randy simply nodded in Vince's direction before he turned his attention back to his daughter in the centre of the ring. Lillian looked around the small audience beside her and all eyes were on Heidi Orton. Lillian turned back to look at Heidi in the ring._

"Yeah I'm so excited for her," Lillian suddenly spoke, shaking herself out of her thoughts before she turned to Lita who was sitting on a spot of carpet next to the blonde "I'm really proud of her too but obviously no where near as proud as mom over here."

Lita's eyes caught Lillian's and the pair smiled at eachother.

"I'm so incredibly proud of her," Lita nodded.

Just the thought made Lita's face light up.

"Did you always want her to work with the WWE like you and Randy, Li?" Torrie asked as she turned to face Li.

"Not really," Lita admitted as she continued to inspect the green dress she currently had in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

Lita sighed as she put the green dress in her lap and lifted her head to face the many sets of Diva eyes staring at her.

"I mean wrestling is what I love and I wouldn't have done it for as long as I did if I didn't," Lita started "It's something that Randy loves to and that's why he's doing it. It's what both of us love and that's how both of us ended up working for the WWE. I've always wanted Heidi to be happy and doing something that she loves to do. I don't think it was really a question of me wanting her to work for the WWE like me and Randy. I think it was more of a question of me wanting her to do something with her life that she loves."

"And she likes singing right?" Torrie inquired.

"She loves singing," Lita nodded with a smile.

"Well that's because she's so good at it!" Maria added "It's hard not to love something you're amazing at it!"

"What if she wanted to get into wrestling Li?" Brooke asked, suddenly changing the direction of the conversation.

"Well I mean that's definitely an option now isn't it Li seeing as she's already got one foot in the door?" Dawn asked, turning her attention to the red head as she put down the white dress she had been closely inspecting.

"If Heidi wanted to get into wrestling I would absolutely love it," Lita replied honestly "But it's not something that I'm going to push her into if she doesn't want to."

"What don't I want to do?" Heidi suddenly asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

All eyes turned towards Heidi as she emerged from the bathroom in the purple dress that Dawn had insisted she try on first.

"Next dress!" Maria voiced her opinion first causing Dawn to glare over at her.

"There's nothing wrong with that dress!" Dawn exclaimed in her own defense "I like it!"

"I like the colour," Heidi nodded as she twirled around in the dress on the spot.

"Me too," Penny and Brooke commented as they inspected the dress.

"With your collarbones Heids I'd go for a halter dress or a strapless," Torrie said as she titlted her head to the side to view the dress.

"I totally know what you mean Tor," Lillian agreed "Try on that yellow one that Ria gave you before."

"The colour's hideous but then at least we can see if that style is better on you," Dawn added, causing Maria to turn and glare at her.

"I think Heidi's skin tone will look amazing against a pale colour like yellow," Maria added as she folded her arms across her chest and turned away from Dawn Marie.

"If she wants to look like a banana," Dawn added with a fake smile in Maria's direction.

Lita watched her daughter smile as she stood before them in this long purple elegant gown. Heidi was going to miss out on her senior prom because she had graduated early and would be working on the road with the WWE when the day came around. Heidi hadn't been so phased about it because she had been way too excited about the fact that she was going to be replacing Lillian Garcia as the RAW ring announcer and now as Lita thought about it, it was a pretty awesome swap. WWE Ring Announcer for Senior Prom. Lita knew that Wrestlemania wasn't going to be too different to Heidi's senior prom anyway especially when it came to dressing up. Lita was still going to be able to see her daughter chose the perfect dress and get her hair and make-up done up all pretty. The getting ready part was going to be just like the prom except the destination was going to be the centre of the WWE ring instead of a fancy venue and at least Lita wouldn't have to worry about Randy scaring off Heidi's date.

Lita smiled as she looked at her daughter. She couldn't believe that Heidi was going to be 18 years old in a matter of months. It seemed like just yesterday that she was a little girl. It seemed like just yesterday that Lita walked Heidi to her first day of school and then her first day of high school and now those days were completely behind them. Heidi now stood before her mother as a young woman. A beautiful young woman ready to take on her first job and ready to take on the world. From the moment Heidi was born Lita knew that she had wanted to give her every opportunity that she could so that when the time came for Heidi to decide what to do with the rest of her life, there would be absolutely no limitations to what she could do with herself. Lita had gotten Heidi involved in gymnastics from the earliest age acceptable at the Apex, 12 months old, and Heidi had formed a love for the sport and had taken it with her the whole way through elementary, middle and high school. Lita had even thrown in a couple of wrestling moves here and there by request of Heidi. Then there had been Spanish. Lita had learnt Spanish pretty much her whole life and insisted that Heidi be brought up knowing at least one other language than English. Heidi's doctor had recommended a language to stimulate Heidi's fast developing brain and of course, as expected, Heidi took on both English and Spanish with ease. Now at 18 she was fluent in both and pretty much almost there with French as well. Then there had been music. Music hadn't been something that either Lita or Randy had been particularly involved with in their lives but it had been Heidi's decision to make music a part of her life. Heidi had chosen the flute randomly one day in elementary school and had insisted that Lita let her take lessons. Singing had developed as a side passion for the young Orton and now here she was about to make a massive step in her singing career. Lita couldn't have been anymore proud of Heidi than she was right now. Heidi had chosen singing out of all the opportunities that Lita had given her and Lita was so proud of her daughter for that. Singing wasn't something that Lita had expected Heidi to want to pursue professionally and the red head didn't think her daughter knew it either. Lita was thinking along the lines of something academic especially with Heidi graduating as valedictorian of her class and being offered a full college scholarship to study at Harvard University in the fall.

Lita was proud that Heidi knew that Harvard wasn't in the cards for her and she was proud that Heidi had the courage to trust her instincts and turn the scholarship down when it came her way a couple of weeks before her audition with Vince McMahon. Lita knew that Heidi had been unsure about her future but loved that her daughter was following her heart and now her heart had lead her to this amazing opportunity to work somewhere she loved doing something she loved. She had never seen Heidi so excited or happy about anything in her life, and as she watched her today standing there in that beautiful evening gown, Lita knew that her daughter had made the right decision. She knew that Heidi was about to embark on a journey that was going to make her very happy. What more could a mother ask for?

_FLASHBACK!_

_Lita couldn't help herself from biting the hell out of the nails on her right hand. She knew that if Randy hadn't been holding her left then those nails would have been presented for the same biting. She couldn't believe how nervous she was for her daughter right now. With all these eyes watching her right now and the fact that she knew that Vince McMahon was judging her every move still, that was enough to make Lita want to scream and it wasn't even her up there. _

_The red head felt her husband squeeze her hand and she turned to face his smiling face for a moment before she turned back to look at her daughter standing in the middle of the WWE ring. She forced herself to relax. It was almost like deja-vu seeing Heidi standing there in the middle of the ring. Lita could see it clearly when she closed her eyes. The vision of Heidi dragging Randy down the ramp towards the ring. Lita watched from pretty much exactly the same spot as she was sitting now, maybe a couple of seats to her right. She watched as Heidi held Randy's hand tightly as she quickly ascended the ring stairs and hopped into the ring. Randy had almost tripped over the ring ropes on his way in but Heidi didn't even stop for that. The pair of them then stood in the middle of the ring for a moment together before Heidi immediately let go of her father's hand and pushed him backwards into the ropes before she ran into the centre of the ring. Lita remembered the pouty look on Randy's face as the parents realised their daughter wanted the ring all to herself as she started twirling around and laughing to herself. Now here she was 12 years later and she had the entire WWE ring to herself. Only this time she was standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone, with a lot more sets of eyes focussed on her._

_"You can start whenever you're ready Miss Orton," Vince suddenly spoke from his place in the audience, breaking Heidi out of her chain of thoughts as her eyes darted up from the canvas to the audience infront of her._

_The young Orton simply nodded her head before she placed the microphone to her lips. Lita watched her daughter take a deep breath and close her eyes before she opened her mouth._

_"Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light _ _What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming;"_

_Lita closed her eyes as she listened to her daughter's voice fill the arena. It was weird to listen to Heidi like this. It was almost like hearing her for the first time and when Lita closed her eyes she could barely recognise, let alone register, that that beautiful voice and that beautiful sound belonged to her daughter. _

 _"Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight, _ _O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?"_

_Lita opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile as she watched Heidi. Her daughter seemed to be loosening up and Lita could tell that she was started to lose herself in the song. It was the same look that Heidi got whether she was singing along to her ipod along as she always did around the house._

 _"And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, _ _Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there: "_

_Lita's eyes travelled to Randy sitting next to her. She squeezed his hand and she saw him smile though he never even took his eyes off his daughter. Lita knew Heidi meant the world to Randy and she knew that he was just as proud of her as Lita was. The red head's eyes scanned the silent audience once over before her eyes landed back on her daughter. Every single note was flawless and exactly on pitch. It was the national anthem after all and just the slightest slip up in pitch or lyric was going to be noticed by absolutely everybody. Lita had obviously nothing to worry about for her daughter though because Heidi was up there doing beyond a perfect job. She was performing perfectly and the audience knew it, Lita knew it and by the look on Vince McMahon's face, he knew it too. He looked beyond impressed. He obviously didn't think the little Orton was going to be that good. _

_"Oh, say! does that star-spangled banner yet wave "_

_Lita held her breath as Heidi held the climax of the song. She hit that high note exactly on time and it was beautiful. It was like the whole room was stuck in time. Everything stopped moving. Everyone had stopped breathing. Everyone had stopped to listen to that amazing note that Heidi had just hit. Lita wanted to stand up right then and there and cheer for her little girl. She wanted to jump up and down and scream and cheer and all that, but she decided against it. Probably not the place and time. Mom disease. Lita had it bad._

"_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave."_

_The standing ovation from the audience was all that Lita thought her daughter needed. Everyone sitting there in the audience immediately got to their feet on applause and Heidi couldn't help but absolutely beam as she smiled at them. Vince McMahon didn't even need to say anything. The fact that he got to his feet and was simply nodding and smiling as he applauded Heidi was all that Lita needed to see. Heidi had obviously seen it to. There was no doubt that Heidi had made a good impression. _

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Ok! Ok!" Heidi suddenly interrupted "Before we have an all out brawl here over evening gowns can someone tell me what you guys were talking about that pertained to me before I came out?"

The sound of her daughter's voice completely snapped Lita out of her thoughts and her daydream.

"What were we talking about?" Maria asked, suddenly completely confused as to where in the conversation the divas had left off.

"Heidi getting into wrestling genius," Brooke said jokingly as she rolled her eyes at Maria before she threw her a kiss.

"Oh yeah," Maria continued, knowing that Brooke was only messing with her "We were just asking your mom about how she'd feel if you decided you wanted to get into wrestling now you're already officially in the business."

"Mom we've talked about that heaps before," Heidi confessed as she turned to her mother.

"Really?" Lillian asked, turning to face Lita, a little surprised at Heidi's confession.

"Well not really Heids," Lita explained "I mean I've trained you a little at the gym and we've talked about you wrestling but nothing serious like the WWE."

"True," Heidi admitting, seeing her mother's point.

"Why not?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I don't know," Lita shrugged "I guess it's not something that I'd ever thought Heidi wanted to seriously pursue as a career or anything. I mean otherwise we would have talked about it."

Heidi nodded.

"So how much training how you done Heidi?" Torrie asked as she picked up the white dress that Dawn had just finished looking at.

"A little bit here and there," Heidi answered turning to her mother "I mean mom and I used to muck around with wrestling stuff in the gym all the time."

"You should definitely come train with us then!" Penny suddenly exclaimed excitedly "Your mom promised that over the summer she was going to teach us some more technical stuff."

"And since you're going to be on the road with us 24/7 anyway we should all train together!" Brooke joined in, just as excited as her twin sister by the topic.

"OK! OK!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed throwing her hands in the air "Before double trouble over here wet their pants in excitement Heidi will you get your butt back into that bathroom and try on the next dress!"

"Alright alright I'm going Dawn!" Heidi laughed "I'm trying on the yellow one now."

"Yay!" Maria exclaimed as she clapped her hands together and smiled.

Heidi blew a kiss in Maria's direction before she disappeared into the bathroom once more.

"I bet the yellow dress is going to look GORGEOUS on your daughter Li!" Maria exclaimed, throwing Dawn a glare in the process.

"I can't believe that Heidi's going to be 18 soon!" Brooke suddenly exclaimed, completely changing the course of conversation.

"PARTY!" Penny exclaimed in reply as she high fived her twin sister.

"Oh my god, what have you got planned?" Maria asked excitedly as she turned to look at Lita.

"Are you and Randy planning a surprise party or something?" Torrie joined in.

Lita rolled her eyes at her friends and pressed her index finger firmly to her lips.

"Yeah let's talk about it while Heidi is in the next room douchebags," Lita said with a small laugh as she turned her attention back to the next dress she was inspecting.

The divas erupted into a fit of giggles and Dawn just rolled her eyes.

"So moving on," Dawn said loudly in the direction of the bathroom.

"Those rookies out there watching last week definitely took a liking to Heidi," Maria commented as she reached over Penny for a dress "Oo, check out this blue one!"

"Oo I love it!" Penny exclaimed as she grabbed the dress with Maria and the two divas started to inspect the gown.

"Urg!" Lillian exclaimed "Don't you even get me started on those rookies."

"What do you mean Lil?" Torrie asked, a little confused by Lillian's sudden outburst.

"Lil just doesn't know how to be friendly," Maria added as she frowned at the blonde ring announcer across the room.

"I know perfectly well how to be friendly," Lillian said, shaking her head "It's being too friendly that is the problem with those rookies."

"Oo mom you better watch out," Dawn jokingly nudged Lita in the side "Looks like the young rookies are getting a little friendly with your daughter."

"Well not yet," Lillian pointed out, but before she could continue her story, Heidi burst out of the bathroom.

"Don't you mean gorgeous daughter?" Heidi said as she threw her head back and made a ridiculous pose in the bathroom doorway in the yellow dress.

Lita couldn't help herself rolling her eyes as Heidi continue to strike poses in the doorway, finishing off with a full spin on the spot.

"Don't you roll your eyes over there Li," Lillian commented as she pointed to the melodramatic teenager in the room "She's your daughter."

"I love it!" Maria exclaimed excitedly, getting completely distracted by the dress.

"I actually like the design," Dawn commented with a nod "The cut's really nice and the strapless dress really does make your collarbones look awesome. Kudos to Torrie."

Torrie smiled and nodded as she accepted a high five from Dawn Marie.

"Yes to the strapless design then," Penny commented as she picked up a dress directly infront of her "Now try on this one loser. The colour's better for your complexion."

Heidi almost lost her balance as she caught the flying evening gown Penny had just thrown at her.

"Emerald green," Brooke commented on her sister's choice "Will go nicely with your skin tone, now try it on!"

"Alright alright I'm going!" Heidi replied as she backed back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"So explain about these rookies then Lil," Lita urged her friend to continue the story they had started before Heidi had interrupted them.

"There's nothing to tell," Maria said brushing off the comment "Lil just didn't know how to be nice."

"That guy was the biggest sleaze I have ever met!" Lillian exclaimed as she turned to face Maria "But of course you couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to notice."

"Excuse me?!" Maria exclaimed in reply "He was being perfectly nice to me!"

"When he wasn't staring at your boobs or visualising you naked," Lillian commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Hold up," Dawn interrupted "What rookies are we talking about?"

"Some of the really new young ones," Lillian explained "We ran into them backstage before Heid's audition and that Hadson guy was being totally obnoxious."

"I thought he was being nice," Maria commented softly, refusing to argue with Lillian about it anymore.

"Tyler Hadson?" Penny asked.

"Yeah something like that," Lillian nodded as she started inspecting some beaded detail on one of the black dresses.

"He is totally gorgeous!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I have heard that," Lita commented calmly as she turned to face Lillian.

"I never said he wasn't," Lillian replied "But he was just being so cocky and obnoxious I couldn't even stand to look at him."

"What about the other rookies?" Torrie inquired.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!" Maria exclaimed as she pretty much jumped to her feet and headed towards the door before any of the other divas could respond to the knock.

Lillian and Lita turned their heads in the direction of the door to see who had been knocking when Maria opened the door.

"Hi!" Maria said as she greeted the stagehand with a big smile.

"Good evening Miss Kanellis," the male stagehand replied with a shy smile of his own "This is a special delivery for Miss Heidi Orton."

"OO!" Maria exclaimed excitedly as she suddenly realised that the stagehand was offering her a big bouquet of yellow daffodils "Thank you!"

And with that the stagehand disappeared and Maria closed the door behind her turning back to face the divas with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god they're beautiful!" Penny and Brooke cooed as they jumped up and rushed over to Maria to inspect the flowers.

"Did that guy say that those were for Heidi?" Lillian asked, not sure whether she'd eavesdropped efficiently enough.

"Yeah they are," Maria replied before she raised the volume in her voice "HEIDI! FLOWERS FOR YOU!"

And without even so much as a second of time passing, Heidi Orton burst out of the bathroom halfway into the green dress that Penny had told her to try on moments earlier. Lita laughed at the excited look on her daughter's face that was accompanying her state of half undress. Heidi had managed to pull the dress pretty much all the way on but the zip was half undone and the hanging tags were hanging out all over the place.

"Did someone say flowers?" Heidi asked excitedly as her eyes darted around the room "For me?"

"These are for you!" Maria exclaimed as she rushed up to Heidi and handed her the bouquet of daffodils.

"Awww!" Heidi cooed as she accepted the bouquet from Maria "They're so beautiful! And they're my favourite!"

"Daffodils are your favourite?" Lita inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah," Heidi replied with a nod in her mother's direction.

"I didn't know that," Lita replied.

"Yeah you do mom," Heidi replied with a smile "Dad sends me daffodils every year for Valentine's Day."

"Are they from your father then?" Lita asked as she finally forced herself to her feet and headed over to her daughter.

"I don't know," Heidi replied as she searched the bouquet for a note "There's a note though."

"Where?" Penny asked as she and Brooke started searching the bouquet to where Heidi was referring to.

"Got it!" Brooke exclaimed as she grabbed the note and opened it.

"Well who's it from?" Lillian asked from her spot next to Torrie and Dawn still on floor surrounded by the gowns.

"Well no one actually," Brooke replied as her eyes scanned the note in her hands.

"What do you mean no one?" Heidi asked, peering over Brooke's shoulder at the note.

"She's right," Penny added as she too read the note after snatching it away from Brooke "All that's on this note is a stupid star."

"Yeah it's just a star," Heidi replied as she handed the note to her mother.

Lita's look of confusion remained as she looked over the note that accompanied the beautiful daffodils. There was no writing. It was a plain white blank card with a single black star, well actually an asterisk typed in the bottom left hand corner.

"That is so weird," Maria commented as she looked confused at Lita.

"Yeah it is," Lita replied as she handed the note to Dawn's outstretched hand next to her.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Cell phone," Dawn commented as she, Lillian and Torrie looked over the strange card "Are we sure the flowers were for Heidi?"

"It's mine," Lita replied as she patted down her jeans pockets to locate her cell phone.

"Yeah the stagehand clearly said the flowers were for Heidi," Maria replied as she flopped back onto the ground with the other divas.

Brooke, Penny and Heidi were still standing as they carefully inspected the daffodils with smiles on their faces.

"And they are Heidi's favourite flowers," Lillian commented.

"Who would send Heidi flowers then?" Maria asked, still a little confused.

"They're probably just from Randy guys," Torrie explained.

"Yeah but don't you think he would have put his name or a message or something on the card rather than a stupid star?" Dawn asked, the whole picture still not coming together for her.

"That's really REALLY weird," Lita suddenly commented.

The divas looked up at the red head to find her checking her phone.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Who was the text from?" Brooke asked.

"I have no idea," Lita replied as she looked up from her text message "Unknown number."

"What does it say then?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing which is weird," Lita replied "What is really weird though is that there's just an asterisk."

"An asterisk?" Heidi asked, suddenly looking up from her flowers as she headed over to her mother.

"Like a star?" Maria asked.

Dawn and Lillian just rolled their eyes but refrained from comment.

"Like the same star that was one Heidi's note?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah," Lita replied, suddenly really confused as to what was going on "Just like Heidi's note."

**A/N: Hey there readers! Hope you all liked this chapter! It was pretty much a filler which made it incredibly hard to keep concentrated cause all I could think about was the next chapter and all the twists and turns I want to write about now! lol. So I really hope you guys liked it! Please READ AND REVIEW! From now on I'll try and get regular updates done as soon as possible. Next chapter: Chapter 7 - The Birds & The Bees will be up soon. READ AND REVIEW! God bless, until next time, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	7. The Birds & The Bees

**Chapter 7 - The Birds And The Bees**

"Have you got your dress all picked out then?" Randy asked as he walked next to his daughter around the backstage area of the arena.

"Not yet," Heidi replied with a smile "But I'm sure one of the divas is bound to find something."

"So you're not even going to bother looking anymore?" Randy asked, a little confused by Heidi's statement.

"Probably not," Heidi replied with a shake of her head "The divas would have to give their approval first anyway so I say let them find it."

"You're just lazy aren't you?" Randy said as he cocked an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Since when have you ever known me to be lazy father?" Heidi asked, throwing her father an innocent look.

"Since the day you were born," Randy replied with a small laugh.

"A trait from mom's side then?" Heidi inquired with a laugh of her own.

"I have taught you well," Randy replied with a wink at Heidi.

Randy escaped momentarily into his thoughts as his eyes focussed on Heidi. It had been so good having Heidi and Lita back on the road with him. Just being able to wake up every morning next to his beautiful wife and then being able to spend his days talking and joking around with his beautiful daughter were putting Randy right up there on cloud 9. It was great to just be able to spend more time with his favourite girls. Sure there had been the injuries and the surgeries which had enabled Randy to spend months with Heidi and Lita over there years and there had been the summers when Heidi was a little girl, but then again when Heidi hit high school she had less and less of her summers spare to come on the road with him. Of course that meant Randy had less and less of the summer to spend with Lita too. Randy had considered it a number of times as Heidi was growing up to be finished with his career and move back to Kentucky to be with his family. It was something that Lita had done and something Randy had accepted, but it was something that Lita refused to allow Randy to do. The WWE had been just as much of a career and a passion to Lita as it was to Randy but still the red head refused to let both of them retire from the WWE. Sure it had lead to fights and it had lead to arguments but in the end Randy knew that Lita wanted the best for him and they both knew that there was no way that Randy could go back to living a normal life in Kentucky without absolutely going out of his mind. Lita retired when Heidi had started pre-K, wanting to start Heidi in mainstream education as soon as possible, and had taken up training gymnastics at the Apex Academy. Randy had continued to go on the road with the WWE and any spare time he had he was back at home with his family. That wouldn't even have to be the case anymore, at least not for the next year. Randy couldn't have been more excited about the prospect of getting to spend the entire year with Lita and Heidi. Now that Heidi had a job ring announcing starting at Mania who knew how long this family reunion would last. It would have been an understatement to say Randy was wishing for more than a year.

"Something special planned for tonight then?" Randy asked as he and Heidi finally stopped walking.

The pair had finally reached the quietest place in the whole backstage area, away from pretty much everyone. Randy always had to find the quietest place to warm up before his match especially now that Heidi had been joining him regularly for his warm ups. Randy devoted this time to clear his head before RAW started and to get all stretched and warmed up, but he also devoted this time to a little one-on-one time with his daughter. It was great spending time with Lita and Heidi together and that's what Randy found himself doing the majority of time on the road, or time alone with his wife, so it was nice to have a little time with just him and Heidi. She was pretty much almost an adult now and Randy had no idea how much longer he had to spend some regular quality time with his daughter.

"What makes you say that?" Heidi asked as she hopped up onto one of the backstage benches to take a seat.

"Well for one you're a little dressed up for RAW," Randy said pointing towards his daughters choice of clothing for tonight "Especially if you were just going out to watch the show with Ash."

"Mum mentioned something?" Heidi inquired, trying to get the truth out of her father.

"Maybe," Randy said shrugging his shoulders and trying to keep a smile down.

"Yeah since we're in LA tonight Brooke and Penny wanted me to come out to dinner with them to meet some of their old friends from high school," Heidi explained as she flicked a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"Where are you guys going?" Randy asked as he started his stretches.

"Dunno really," Heidi shrugged honestly "Probably somewhere in downtown LA. I have never actually been out in LA so it should be an adventure."

"And you're wearing that?" Randy asked, his eyes scanning over Heidi's outfit.

Heidi let a small laugh escape her lips as she looked down at her outfit and then back up at her father.

"Yes Daddy," Heidi replied with a smile "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No," Randy replied immediately with a shake of his head "You look very nice that's all."

"Aw," Heidi cooed as she looked at her father "Isn't that sweet?"

Randy rolled his eyes at his daughter as he looked her once over again.

"You look beautiful," Randy replied, causing another smile to spread over his daughter's face.

He had meant it, she really did look nice tonight. In fact she looked absolutely beautiful but then again when was that different to any other day of the week. She was, after all, the spitting image of her gorgeous mother. The boots were a little skanky looking for Randy's liking but he knew that that was a popular style these days. Especially in Heidi's current suitcase where, according to Lita, 8 pairs were currently living. The shorts were a little too short but with the length of his daughter's legs he was pretty sure that any pair of shorts she bought were going to look like that on her. The top was very nice though. A little white lacy thing that Randy definitely approved of because of it's lack of cleavage. Heidi suddenly started playing with the ends of her long brown hair and the movement broke Randy out of his thoughts.

"You going with any boys?" Randy asked, bowing his head to look at his right leg while he stretched it so he could avoid the cocked eyebrow that his daughter was no doubt sending his way right about now.

"I don't know Dad," Heidi replied with a smile.

It was obvious in her tone of voice that she wasn't taking him seriously right now and Randy was glad because if she were they would probably end up in an argument over it. There was no avoiding the subject though. His daughter was a gorgeous young 18 year old and wherever there were gorgeous young 18 year old girls, there was bound to be any kind of 18 year old boy. Randy and Heidi were learning to be able to talk about boys though and that was a pretty big step. Randy wanted Heidi to be able to talk to him about anything and everything, including boys, especially if they were going to be spending the next year of their lives travelling together. Especially when he definitely couldn't expect to keep his daughter away from all boys for a whole year. He couldn't expect it, but he could dream.

"There will probably be boys there," Heidi said, adjusting her reply "I mean Brooke and Penny were cheerleaders in high school."

"True," Randy nodded "Is Ash going?"

Heidi simply shook her head in reply.

"He was going to," Heidi said "But he decided to stay in and finish his last paper for the semester."

"He's been working awfully hard on that paper according to Jericho," Randy commented, switching legs to continue his stretching.

"Yeah, but that's Ash right," Heidi admitted "Kinda my fault though as I made him promise me he'd come out with me ringside tonight instead of doing his paper, so he now has to do the paper while we're having fun at dinner."

Randy shook his head and smiled.

"What?" Heidi asked, noticing the look of amusement on her father's face.

"You have that boy wrapped around your little finger my dear," Randy replied as he looked his daughter in the eyes.

"I know," Heidi replied with a smile "But he's my best friend so it's kind of his responsibility to keep me happy."

Randy was about to interject with a reply to Heidi's statement when him and Heidi were both interrupted suddenly.

"Good evening Mr Orton," a deep voice suddenly called out from behind Randy, causing him and Heidi to turn around suddenly to see a young man walking towards them.

Randy immediately ceased his stretching and turned completely around to face the young man. He was dressed up smartly. Dress pants, nice shoes, button up ironed shirt. Randy thought he was trying a little too hard though, especially with the way his blonde hair was spiked up so severely with gel.

"I apologise for interrupting your warming up," the blonde suddenly spoke again as he stopped within a metre of Randy Orton and Heidi, who was still seated on the bench behind her father "And your conversation sir."

"Not a problem," Randy replied shaking it off.

"I'm Tyler Hadson sir," the blonde spoke again, extending his hand in Randy's direction "I'm one of the new rookies here in the WWE."

"Nice to meet you," Randy said with a small nod as he shook Tyler's hand briefly before he turned around for a moment to acknowledge Heidi's presence "And this is my daughter Heidi."

"Hi," Heidi replied with a big smile.

"It's nice to meet you Heidi," Tyler replied as he winked at Heidi, causing her to advert her eyes as she smiled again.

"I've heard some good things about you in the ring lately," Randy spoke interrupting the moment and drawing Tyler's eyes back to him.

"Oh thank you," Tyler replied as he flashed Randy another million dollar smile "I have to say that I'm a big fan of your work in the ring."

"Thank you," Randy replied with a nod, looking Tyler up and down and trying to read him thoroughly.

"I remember growing up and watching you on TV," Tyler continued "You were without a doubt the greatest wrestler of your generation. I really respect and admire what you've accomplished in the ring."

Randy simply nodded, not sure exactly where this rookie was going with this story but while he was flattered, Randy was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"You and Triple H were always my biggest influences in the ring when I was getting started into wrestling," Tyler continued "You're much more technically sound than Triple H though. More talented and better looking."

"So I've been told," Randy replied, his eyes narrowing at Tyler.

There was definitely something about him that Randy didn't like but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The blonde rookie continue to smile like an idiot as he took a moment to adjust his collar and roll his neck around. His bright green eyes adverting from Randy again to stare at Heidi before Randy drew his attention back.

"So you must be excited for Wrestlemania coming up," Randy spoke, adjusting his stance and folding his arms across his chest "I mean this'll be your first Wrestlemania won't it?"

"I actually, unfortunately, won't be participating in Wrestlemania this year," Tyler admitted as his eyes averted to the concrete beneath his feet.

"How come?" Heidi inquired, suddenly involving herself in the conversation.

"I wasn't able to win my Money In The Bank qualifying match," Tyler explained to Heidi as his eyes focussed solely on her "Some of the other rookies screwed me out of winning my match. I guess that's what you get for being one of the best wrestlers in the business, everyone gets so jealous and they want to use every opportunity possible to try and take you down. You would know all about that wouldn't you sir?"

Randy shook himself out of his thoughts and out of his facial expression that saw his jaw drop as he listened to the bullshit Tyler Hadson was currently trying to sell him and his daughter. The guy was cocky and absolutely out of his mind.

"Yeah sure," Randy agreed before he clapped his hands together and looked Tyler dead in the eyes "If you don't mind now son, I had better get back to warming up before we go on air. I do have a very important match later on."

"Oh absolutely," Tyler apologised as he took a small bow infront of Randy "I didn't mean to cut into your precious warming up time, but before I go I was just wondering Mr Orton if I might be able to ask your daughter out on a date with me sometime."

"Really?!" Heidi suddenly exclaimed with a smile before her father could say anything.

"If it's OK with your father I would love to take you out sometime Heidi," Tyler replied, flashing Heidi a winning smile before he turned back to face Randy.

"Well…," Randy started to reply.

"I would love to!" Heidi suddenly interrupted, giving Tyler an answer that he clearly wanted given the now even bigger smile on his face.

"I'll give you a call then beautiful," Tyler replied as he turned to walk away "Later Mr O."

Randy just stood there completely silent and motionless as he watched cocky Tyler Hadson walk away from them, almost a ridiculous skip in his step. Randy shook his head, not sure if that had really just happened.

"I just got a date!" Heidi exclaimed excitedly, drawing Randy's attention and eyes back to her "I just got a date! I just got a date!"

The 17 year old was pumping her fists in the air and a look of pure excitement was etched across her face.

"Did he really just call me Mr O?" Randy asked his daughter, with a completely horrified expression on his face that made Heidi laugh out loud as she suddenly turned her attention back to her father.

"Aw daddy," Heidi laughed "I'll tell him to work on that for you OK?"

"Mr O?" Randy asked himself again "No one in the history of the world has ever called me Mr O."

"Can't you just forgive him cause he's just so damn cute?!" Heidi suggested, not being able to wipe the wide smile off her face "I know I will be."

"Mr O? Really?" Randy asked himself again before he realise what his daughter had just said "What did you just say?"

"About Tyler Hadson being totally cute?" Heidi asked, breaking herself out of her thoughts.

"You thought he was cute?" Randy asked, trying to understand what was so appealing about the jackass rookie he'd just met.

"Hell yes I thought he was cute!" Heidi replied vigorously accompanied by a serious of vigorous nods "He's the best looking of all the rookies that I've seen walking around backstage and I have a date with him! Yay me!"

"So you're going to go on this date with him?" Randy asked, cocking an eyebrow at his daughter.

"It would be plain rude to say no father," Heidi said jokingly before she noticed the serious expression on her father's face.

"Well yeah I want to," Heidi replied, suddenly dropping her excitement level as she looked at her father with narrowed eyes "Is that alright?"

"Well … yeah, I guess," Randy said hesitating as he took a seat opposite Heidi "We've never really talked about dating before have we?"

"Not really," Heidi replied, studying the look on her father's face to try and read him properly.

"Well what does your mother usually do back home when guys ask you out on dates?" Randy asked.

Heidi couldn't help herself from bursting into laughter.

"What?!" Randy exclaimed, completely confused as to what was happening "What did I say?!"

"Oh no Dad it's not you," Heidi replied, as she calmed down her laughter "It's just, well back home it's different."

"How so?" Randy asked, still not understanding what Heidi was talking about.

"Well it just is," Heidi replied as she finally stopped laughing "I mean, back home. I never got asked out on dates."

"What?" Randy asked, not quite sure if he'd head Heidi correctly "What do you mean you NEVER get asked on dates?"

"Well I mean not EVER," Heidi continued to explain "I just mean it's not really a regular occurrence back home. I got asked on maybe two dates the whole way through high school and middle school."

"That doesn't make any sense Heidi," Randy said as he shook his head "You're a beautiful girl. How could you not have been getting asked out on dates left right and centre? Do you mean you only ever went on two dates in high school?"

"No Dad," Heidi replied with a small laugh "I mean I only ever got asked on two dates in high school so yeah I only ever went on two dates in high school. Guys just didn't ask me on dates. It's no big deal."

"Well I know it's not a big deal Heids but I mean you're a great girl," Randy continued, trying to make Heidi understand what he was trying to get out "Great girls get asked out on dates in high school."

"Not smart girls though Dad," Heidi admitted, her smile fading a little as she dropped her head "Smart girls at the top of their class don't get asked out on dates in high school. That was the problem."

"You think you never got asked out on dates because you were too smart?" Randy inquired, trying to comprehend what his daughter was saying.

"Pretty much," Heidi shrugged "But I mean, whatever, I was happy being smart in high school."

"And I'm proud of you for it," Randy replied as he smiled at his daughter "But didn't it ever bother you that your friends were going out on dates and you weren't."

Heidi scrunched up her nose as she contemplated what her father had just said. She tossed around the thought in her mind.

"Honestly," Heidi replied as she looked at her father "Yeah it did. I mean sometimes I wished I was out with guys on dates like the entire cheerleading squad but seriously Dad I was happy in high school being myself. I had friends that were in the same boat as me. We weren't socially retarded or anything but we were either too smart to be appealing to guys or too busy with other stuff to find time to go out with guys. Don't worry about it though Dad, I had friends in high school. I was happy."

Randy simply nodded as he returned his daughter's smile.

"I really hope you never dumbed yourself down in high school to get guys to like you Heidi," Randy suddenly lunged in, growing very serious for a moment.

Heidi just smiled at her father.

"I never did Daddy," Heidi replied "And that's why I never got asked on dates."

Randy simply nodded as he looked at his daughter. Heidi smiled at him and he smiled back.

"That's why I was so excited about getting asked out on a date tonight," Heidi explained "Cause literally nothing like that ever happens to me. Never did in high school and I never thought it would actually."

Randy nodded as he now understood why his daughter had been so excited. He was glad that that was the reason and not because she was already in love with Tyler Hadson. Randy was hoping that that day never ever came.

"Well I guess one date won't hurt," Randy said shrugging his shoulders and returning the smile that Heidi threw his way.

"Thanks Dad," Heidi replied.

Randy continued on with his stretching as his mind started to wander. His eyes fell upon his daughter again. She was absolutely gorgeous and it was a ridiculous notion that she'd only ever been asked on 2 dates during her whole time in high school. Randy had to admit when he was in high school he wasn't all that interested in chasing smart girls but Heidi was smart and gorgeous. Guys were really weird.

"Are you sure there were only 2 dates with 2 guys in high school?" Randy asked, looking at his daughter still confused.

Heidi couldn't help but smile as she nodded.

"There was my first real boyfriend and that was in freshman year high school," Heidi explained "And he turned out to be a total douchebag. And then the second time was a pity date in my sophomore year."

"Pitty date?" Randy inquired.

"Don't even ask for an explanation Dad," Heidi sighed rolling her eyes "We could be here until next week if I even try to start. So glad I didn't waste my first kiss on him."

"So you've had your first kiss already?" Randy asked seriously causing Heidi to let out a small laugh.

"Dad I'm 17 years old," Heidi said "Of course I've already had my first kiss, despite the fact I've only ever been on 2 dates."

"Was that with the guy you dated your freshman year?" Randy inquired, suddenly growing curious about his daughter's personal life.

"Yup," Heidi replied simply "You know that guy that lived down the road from us? Noah?"

"The jock who played softball?" Randy asked, hoping he was incorrect.

"Varsity softball," Heidi nodded.

"With the horrendous bleach blonde mullet?" Randy asked.

"It wasn't that bad," Heidi nodded.

"And his parents were those really really unfriendly hippies?" Randy asked.

"You remember them?" Heidi asked with a small laugh.

"And they had that really big pink and green pinwheel on their front lawn?" Randy asked.

"Those were his parents," Heidi replied "And yes Dad that was Noah."

"He was so much older than you Heidi!" Randy exclaimed.

"Dad he was only 2 years older than me," Heidi brushed off "When I was a freshman he was just a junior. Nothing major."

"Yeah but he was definitely not your type my dear," Randy explained.

"You could have told me that before he cheated on me!" Heidi said, chucking a small laugh into the mix "But whatever that was a million years ago."

"He cheated on you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Heidi shrugged "Captain of the cheerleading squad. Totally predictable right?"

Randy simply nodded.

"What happened?" Randy asked, wanting to know as much as Heidi would tell him.

"Well he told me that he couldn't see me because he was studying for a mid-term," Heidi explained "Pretty sure studying for the mid-term isn't defined as making an explicit sex-tape with the said cheerleading captain that mysteriously ended up on youtube the next day."

"Mysteriously?" Randy inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Mysteriously," Heidi replied with a nod.

"I'm sorry honey," Randy said, sending a small to his daughter.

"I wasn't in love with him," Heidi explained "But he really didn't break my heart."

"Sometimes you don't have to be in love to have your heart broken sweetheart," Randy explained.

"I know," Heidi replied with a small nod "He was my first boyfriend and I was so wrapped up in it that I thought I was going to be with him for the rest of my life. It's so retarded how guys can make you feel like that."

"Girls do the same to us," Randy replied with a smile "But I know that getting your heartbroken for the first time isn't easy to go through. I really wished I could have been there."

"It's alright Dad," Heidi replied, smiling at her father "I think it was around Wrestlemania time and you were busy with being on the road. Mum helped me through it."

"I'm sure she did," Randy replied "But I still wished I could have helped you through it. I could have beat up mullet Noah for you too."

"Thanks Dad," Heidi replied "But like you said he wasn't my type anyway, but I did waste my first kiss on that loser unfortunately."

"Everyone's first kiss sucks honey," Randy replied with a simple shrug "Simple fact of life."

"Tell me about it," Heidi replied.

"Well speaking about firsts... what about….," Randy started before Heidi quickly interrupted him.

"Ew!" Heidi exclaimed, a small laugh on her lips "No! EW! Why are we talking about this now?"

"Because I'm your father," Randy said, shakily, not sure if he was even mentally prepared to talk about this "And I think it's something that we should talk about."

"Do we have to?" Heidi semi-whined "Because it's super awkward. First kisses and boyfriends I can talk about with you Dad but this is super awkward."

"I know," Randy nodded "Trust me I know but I'd really like for you to be able to talk to me about those things as well as with your mother."

Heidi nodded, trying to calm herself and her embarrassment down.

"So um… if it does happened are you prepared?" Randy asked slowly and hesitantly.

"I can't believe we're talking about this right now," Heidi said, trying to laugh to mask her embarrassment at what was happening "But yeah, they told us all about condoms and the pills and everything in health class in high school Dad. All prepared."

"Are you on the pill?" Randy suddenly asked, becoming suddenly aware that that was a major factor in the thought that his daughter was having sex.

"No Dad!" Heidi exclaimed in her own defense, a small laugh escaping her lips "I am not on the pill and I don't own any condoms, but when the time comes I will be prepared OK? Don't you think mom would have told you if I was on the pill."

"Probably," Randy replied before he suddenly blurted out "But that doesn't mean that just cause you're prepared that you have to have sex, and you know that right?"

Heidi couldn't help her giggles.

"Daddy I know," Heidi replied with a smile as she outstretched her hand and patted her father on the shoulder "I got it."

"And you know that sex isn't just something you do cause you feel like it right?" Randy asked, almost in a tone that was warning his daughter not to try anything funny.

"It's something you do when you're in love right?" Heidi asked, knowing exactly what Randy was getting at.

"Exactly," Randy said, pointing a finger at his daughter "And you never let a boy try and pressure you into having sex if you don't want to right?"

"I know Dad," Heidi said as she rolled her eyes.

"And you never let your friends try and pressure you into having sex just cause they are right?" Randy continued.

"I know Dad," Heidi repeated.

"Promise me you won't feel pressured to do it before you're ready honey?" Randy asked.

Heidi smiled at her father. She loved the way he was so protective of her sometimes. She loved the way he loved her that much. She loved him.

"I promise Daddy," Heidi replied.

"That's my girl," Randy replied with a wink at his daughter "Any questions?"

A smirk appeared on his daughter's face before she spoke again.

"Did you pressure any girls into having sex with you when you were my age Dad?" Heidi asked, cocking an eyebrow at her father.

"And moving onto the next topic of conversation….," Randy said, trying to change the course of conversation.

"Which would be?" Heidi inquired, watching intently to see how her father was going to get himself out of this one.

"I still don't like that Tyler guy," Randy added, earning him a glare from his daughter followed by a laugh.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter guys! Just letting you know that a big secret is going to be revealed. Any ideas people? No one is going to get it. Hope you guys are getting back into **_**My Daughter **_**and I want to say thanks to everyone that has been reviewing so please keep it up and READ AND REVIEW! Gonna try and keep the regular updates coming, until next time, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	8. Talking Baby

**Chapter 8 - Talking Baby**

"That was one of the greatest tag team matches I have ever seen on RAW!" Heidi exclaimed as she and Ash finally passed into the backstage area from the arena where they had been sitting front row to watch RAW as per usual.

Ash just looked at Heidi and couldn't help but laugh. Heidi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Heidi exclaimed as she looked curiously at her best friend "That match was amazing!"

"I know," Ash nodded with a smile.

"I mean Dave absolutely destroyed Hunter with that spine buster on the outside!" Heidi exclaimed as she started recounting what the pair had just witnessed in the ring.

"I know," Ash nodded again.

"And then Dad finally gave that fluorescent oversized lepracon….," Heidi continued.

"Sheamus you mean?" Ash suggested as he interrupted her.

"Yeah whatever," Heidi brushed off "And then Dad finally gave him actually what he deserved!"

"I know," Ash nodded.

"I mean after that backbreaker and that textbook dropkick," Heidi continued, getting more and more excited as she continued "Sheamus didn't stand a chance! Not even a chance!"

"Heids?" Ash asked, trying to catch Heidi's attention.

"Then he hit that RKO which was awesome!" Heidi continued, throwing her hands up in the air and reenacting an RKO of her own "No it was just amazing! The most amazing RKO ever!"

Ash couldn't help but continue laughing at his best friend as she continued on her rant.

"And then the 1. 2. 3!" Heidi finished off as she threw both her hands up in the air in victory to finish as she stopped dead in her tracks.

The young Orton finally broke out of her trance as she lowered her arms and exhaled a deep breath before she turned to look at Ash.

".zing match right?" Heidi suggested with a smile.

"Obviously," Ash agreed with a chuckle "But obviously you enjoyed it way more than I did."

".zing," Heidi emphasised with a wide smile.

"You are by far the most fun person to watch RAW with ever," Ash suddenly confessed as he sent a smile Heidi's way.

"I think what you mean to say way 'Heidi you are by far the most fun person EVER'," Heidi corrected him as she raised a finger at him.

"That was definitely what I meant to say," Ash shrugged "Along with 'with the biggest ego EVER'."

"It's not an ego when you have the goods to back it up," Heidi added.

"What does it become then my dear?" Ash inquired, interested in what answer Heidi was going to give him.

"Then it becomes pure confidence," Heidi replied.

"Which you seem to have plenty of," Ash added.

"Not such a bad thing might I add," Heidi said.

"True that," Ash admitted "All that confidence would have come in handy when Vince was grilling you the other week during your little job interview."

"Shut up!" Heidi said as her jaw dropped and she immediately punched Ash in the arm.

"Do you honestly classify that a punch sweetheart?" Ash replied with a small laugh.

"I had plenty of confidence thank you very much," Heidi stated folding her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Girl you were about to pee your pants when he asked you to sing infront of all of us including him," Ash laughed and continued so even harder when he noticed the look of pure dissatisfaction etched across Heidi's face.

"I was not," Heidi pouted "I was just a little nervous."

"About to pee your pants little Orton," Ash repeated "About to pee your pants."

Heidi simply didn't reply as she tried to make it as obvious as possible that she was ignoring him. She emphasised the fact by turning her head in the opposite direction.

"I could literally hear what was going through your mind when he handed you the mic," Ash continued as he screwed his eyes shut to impersonate his best friend "'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' and a side order of 'Fuck!' "

"Well I got the job didn't I?" Heidi said, trying to change the course of the conversation.

"Indeed you did," Ash nodded, admitting defeat "And did I offer my congratulations about that by the way?"

"Now you did," Heidi observed "Jealous?"

"Of the fact that you think you're amazing?" Ash asked, holding how own in this verbal war against his best friend "Or the fact that you have one of the best jobs known to mankind?"

"Try the best job in the entire world!" Heidi exclaimed as she grinned at Ash "Jealous?"

"Yes I am jealous actually," Ash confessed.

"Oh yeah?" Heidi asked, not quite sure if Ash was being sarcastic or not.

"Yeah," Ash said, rolling his eyes "Who wouldn't want a job with the WWE?"

"You want a job with the WWE?" Heidi asked, suddenly seeing where Ash was going with his comments.

"It wouldn't be something I would turn down given the chance," Ash stated.

"I don't think anyone would," Heidi commented "But seriously, you want to work with the WWE?"

"I don't know," Ash said, his hands running through his blonde hair as his eyes dropped to the floor.

"And why are you getting so nervous right now?" Heidi asked, noticing Ash's sudden actions.

"I'm not nervous," Ash said, trying to brush off the conversation when he subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Ash you are definitely nervous right now," Heidi commented, putting her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow at him "You always get all shifty-eyed and run your fingers through your hair whenever you're nervous, so let me ask you again, why are you getting so nervous just talking about working for the WWE?"

Ash sighed as he looked at Heidi and he knew that there was no way out of his now. She was going to keep pressing the issue until she got the truth. She was going to keep pestering him about this issue until she got him to talk. Heidi Maree Orton was a serial pesterer, especially when it came to him and the possibility that he was keeping something from her. Unfortunately she knew him too well and she could read him like an open book, thus she now knew that he was keeping something from her. She was a classic best friend.

"Baby where have you been?" a male voice suddenly called, drawing Heidi's attention immediately.

Ash simply closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He knew exactly whose voice that was. He knew only too well.

"Baby!" Tyler Hadson exclaimed again as he finally reached Heidi and Ash, much to the displeasure of Ash.

Before Heidi could even speak or react, Tyler pretty much threw himself at the young Orton, enveloping her in a tight hug before spinning her around and lifting her feet off the ground. Ash resisted the urge to groan out load at the cheesiness taking place right next to him, so instead he distracted himself listening to Heidi's laugh and happiness as she was literally swept off her feet by her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Heidi greeted Tyler with a wide smile when he finally put her feet back on the ground.

"Baby where have you been?" Tyler asked as he pouted at Heidi.

"Oh I was out front row in the arena with Ash," Heidi explained innocently as she tried to stop smiling like an idiot.

"I don't think I like you going out there without me baby," Tyler said softly as he reached out a hand and hooked a finger underneath Heidi's chin.

Ash was about to say something when Heidi beat him to it.

"But you know that Ash and I have a tradition about being ringside for RAW Tyler," Heidi explained.

Ash definitely liked Heidi's answer and couldn't help but smile which Tyler noticed as he sent a glare in Ash's direction before he turned back to his girlfriend.

"But you're my girlfriend baby and I miss you when you're not with me," Tyler continued on "Next week promise me you'll stay back here and help me warm up before my match baby?"

"You don't even know you'll have a match next week Hadson," Ash blurted out before his mind could control his words.

Tyler glared at Ash once more before he turned back to Heidi.

"Promise me baby?" Tyler urged again "I can't warm up properly if I'm worrying about where you are and if you're OK. I want you here so I can make sure you're happy baby. That's all."

"You want me to be happy?" Heidi asked, the smile on her face widening yet again making Ash roll his eyes at what he was witnessing first hand. The first hand degradation of his best friend's dignity, and it was definitely getting ugly.

"Of course I want you to be happy baby," Tyler cooed as he smiled at Heidi and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him "You're my baby and I want my baby to always be happy."

"Tyler that's so sweet," Heidi cooed as she placed her hands gently on his chest.

"That's why I need you to be backstage with me baby," Tyler continued, trying to coax the correct answer out of Heidi "Promise me next week you'll be backstage with me baby?"

"Well…," Heidi started as she glanced over at Ash for a moment before everything was interrupted by Heidi's cell phone ringing.

Tyler glared over in Ash's direction and was met with Ash glaring right back at him with his arms folded across his chest. Heidi pulled out her ringing iphone and checked the caller display.

"It's Ria," Heidi commented as she looked up from the iphone screen to Ash and then back to Tyler "I'll be one sec. I have to take this."

"Sure baby," Tyler smiled as he reluctantly released his girlfriend so she could answer her phone.

"Hey Ria, what's up?" Heidi spoke as she answered her phone and started walking a little way away from Tyler and Ash.

As soon as Heidi was out of earshot and engrossed enough in her conversation, Tyler turned his complete attention to Ash which Ash wasn't all too pleased about.

"What the fuck is your problem Irving?" Tyler asked, getting closer to Ash than he would have liked.

"You better get the hell out of my face Hadson before I make you," Ash replied, done trying to play nice with the egoccentric RAW rookie.

"You better stay the hell away from Heidi," Tyler warned raising a finger at Ash which practically touched Ash's nose.

"Otherwise known as my best friend," Ash commented as he slapped away Tyler's finger.

"She's my girlfriend," Tyler stated with a smirk on his face.

"And she's my best friend," Ash replied "And she has been for the better part of a decade so I doubt your fake blonde ass is going to be able to talk me into staying away from Heidi."

"She's mine so don't even think about going there," Tyler warned again raising an eyebrow at Ash.

"Heidi doesn't belong to anyone, least of all you," Ash stated, rolling his eyes at Tyler's attempt to scare him.

"Don't try and be all intellectual with me Irving," Tyler said "I see the way you look at her."

"Yeah and I see the way YOU look at her," Ash said, his tone getting serious as he pointed a finger dangerously close to Tyler's chest "You force Heidi into doing something she doesn't want to do, or if you so much as lay a finger on her, you won't just have to answer to her father. You'll have to answer to me."

Tyler scoffed as he raised his eyebrows at Ash.

"Why don't you write about your school yard crush in your diary Irving, cause no one else cares," Tyler replied with a smirk "Including my girlfriend over there."

Ash was so close to punching Tyler's smirking face in when suddenly Heidi's voice brought him back to reason and reality.

"Ria was having wardrobe troubles," Heidi explained as she smiled at Tyler before she turned to face Ash "Ash, is it alright if we skip next week's RAW so I can be with Tyler before his match?"

Ash sighed as he focussed on Heidi's smiling face before him, trying his hardest to block out the smug looking face of Tyler Hadson.

"Yeah sure Heids," Ash sighed as he forced a smile at his best friend "You stay backstage."

"Are you sure?" Heidi asked.

"Absolutely," Ash replied with a little more confidence this time to assure Heidi of his answer.

"OK then," Heidi replied "Thanks."

"Baby c'mon," Tyler suddenly butted in, wrapping his arm around Heidi and urging her to start walking with him "Baby let's go."

"I'll talk to you later Ash," Heidi called out before she was whisked away down the backstage area in Tyler's arms.

Ash wanted to chase after them and beat down that cocky, smarmy Tyler Hadson. Driving his head into the concrete floor or the wall would be greatly satisfying for Ash at the present. Driving his head into the concrete floor until unconscious or bleeding, whichever came first, and then taking Heidi far far away from him. That guy was just bad news with an ego. Ash had no idea what Heidi saw in him.

"Evening," a voice suddenly spoke from behind Ash and he turned around quickly, startled by the suddenness.

Ash smiled as he matched the voice to the face.

"Evening Mr Orton," Ash greeted Heidi's father with a nod.

"I don't like him either Ash," Randy said shaking his head as he watched Tyler and Heidi walk away, Tyler's hands and mouth all over his daughter.

"They've been together officially for less than two weeks and he's always gotta have his hands all over her and his tongue all down her throat," Ash said shaking his head as he also turned back around to watch the couple disappear down the corridors.

"Does he really feel the need to refer to her as 'baby' more than once a sentence?" Randy asked as Ash turns back to face him.

"Apparently so Sir," Ash replied with a smile.

"There's something that doesn't sit right with me about that guy," Randy commented, his eyes still focussed in the direction his daughter had just taken.

"You're not the only one," Ash commented.

"But what can I do right?" Randy commented "Heidi really seems to like him."

"Unfortunately," Ash muttered under his breath which cause Randy to turn his attention to the young man before him.

"So, how have things been with you Ash?" Randy asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts and changing the course of the conversation completely.

"I've been good thank you Mr Orton," Ash replied politely with a smile "Busy with the last assignments of the semester unfortunately though."

"You're at Yale still right?" Randy asked.

"Yes I am," Ash replied.

"Political science I think your father mentioned," Randy commented.

"Yes," Ash replied with a simple nod.

"How is it all going?" Randy asked.

"Really well," Ash answered honestly "Every subject I do is so rich in history and interesting. I've really learnt a lot so far."

"When are you due for your internship?" Randy asked, realising that he almost sounded like he was interviewing Ash for a place at his prestigious university.

Randy couldn't help it when he was around these young guys, just like Ash and the rookies.

"Next fall," Ash replied "I have one more year of classes and then I'll be into some sort of political internship."

"The white house no doubt?" Randy suggested with a small smile.

Ash let himself laugh a little.

"I think that's every political science majors dream," Ash replied honestly "That was exactly what I wanted to do when I left high school."

"Be the president?" Randy asked curiously.

"Exactly," Ash nodded "Back then I knew for sure that that was what I wanted to do."

"Is it still what you want to do?" Randy asked, before he noticed the look of confusion set across Ash's face "I mean you said that you knew it was what you wanted to do back then. Is it still?"

Ash sighed as he shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," Ash suddenly blurted out.

Part of him blurted it out because it had been on the tip of his tongue moments earlier with Heidi and part of him blurted it out because he was talking to Randy Orton and he didn't exactly want to keep Mr Orton waiting for him to contemplate and think and consider and all that before he finally gave a straight out answer. He certainly didn't want to lie to Randy either. That would definitely be the wrong answer.

"I mean I just don't know if that's what I want to do for the rest of my life," Ash tried to explain "It's something I'm definitely interested in and something that would be a great opportunity for me, but since leaving high school my mind's been wandering."

"You're young Ash," Randy commented "Your mind still has a lot of wandering to do."

"That's what my Dad says," Ash replied with a smile.

"He's always wanted you to follow in his footsteps," Randy explained.

"I know," Ash replied "But these days I wander if that would be such a bad move."

"Ah," Randy said, suddenly realising what they were talking about "You've been considering it lately have you?"

"Working for the WWE?" Ash asked, wanting to make sure that he and Randy were definitely talking about the same thing before they continued on.

Randy simply nodded.

"Yeah," Ash admitted "It's been on my mind a lot lately. I mean the more time I spend here in the WWE travelling with my dad and being on the road, the more I think about it and the more I realise that I love being here and I want to be here."

"I understand now," Randy said "I was the same when I was growing up. I was the same as you. I grew up around all this and the more and more exposure I got to this lifestyle, the more and more I realised that I wanted to be a part of it."

"That's exactly how I feel," Ash replied with a smile "I'm thinking about studying my last year off campus and travel more on the road with my father. Really figure out what it is I want to do."

"It would be a great opportunity for you to get in a little bit of training too," Randy commented "Really get you exposed into what it takes to be a professional athlete. Let you see if you're up to it."

"I'm definitely up for it," Ash said "Definitely up for the challenge."

"You'd have to let your father train you mostly but if you ever want any pointers or want to work on your ring work," Randy said as he pointed towards himself "Come and find me. I'd be happy to help you out if you're willing to put the work in."

"I definitely wouldn't come and find you if I wasn't willing to put the work in Mr Orton," Ash added "You can be sure of that."

"That's good," Randy replied with a nod and a small smile at Ash.

"So you're 21 now?" Randy said, changing the subject again.

"24th September," Ash replied.

"Big celebration planned no doubt?" Randy inquired.

"Not yet but I'm sure Heids could definitely help me out with that," Ash replied with a laugh as his thoughts wandered back to Heidi.

"You would end up with a very extravagant 21st if you asked my daughter to help you plan it," Randy replied with a laugh of his own "But you would definitely get out of helping at all because she would definitely not let you."

"I would only ruin it," Ash replied "And Heidi would definitely know it."

Randy would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this little chat he was having with Ash Irving. Every time he'd been around Ash, Heidi had always been there and that made the time hardly ideal to actually get talking to the young Irving. While Ash was very similar in appearance to his father, short blonde hair and blue eyes, except for the fact that Ash was freakishly tall for an Irving, he seemed very different in terms of personality. Ash was much more mellow and quiet compared to his father and he definitely had way more intellectual ambitions for himself than Chris every had. Randy could have never seen Chris at college, EVER, especially not studying something like political science. Randy had to say that he was definitely impressed with Ash in general. He definitely presented himself as a very well-together young man. He was glad that his daughter had a guy like that in her life. He was very glad of it, especially considering the other guy in her daughter's life was the very much less impressive Tyler Hadson.

Randy was about to start up another topic of conversation when his cell phone suddenly beeped in his pocket. Randy reached into his pocket and quickly retrieved his cell phone to check the caller display. _One Text Message. _Randy immediately thought Lita, but then he read on _Unknown Number. _Randy was suddenly intrigued.

"One second son," Randy said to Ash as he flipped open his cell phone and read the message.

Randy was more intrigued when he read the text message. It said nothing. It was pretty much an empty text message except for a single star. Well it was technically an asterisk, but all the same it had no business or meaning in a text message on its own. It was accompanied by nothing, before or after, and it was from an unknown number.

"Unfortunately I have to run Mr Orton," Ash suddenly spoke, breaking Randy out of his thoughts "But it was nice talking to you."

Still a bit confused by the text message he'd just received, Randy flipped his phone shut and smiled at young Ash Irving.

"You too Ash," Randy replied with a nod which was returned before Ash turned heel and started off.

The young Irving hadn't gotten very far, walking as usual with his head down and engrossed in his thoughts, when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ash quickly apologised as his head shot up and he realised it was a woman he had bumped into.

She was older than him but still incredibly pretty. Her brown hair was loose around her shoulder and unfortunately shielded a majority of her face. Ash couldn't put a name to the face but he had definitely seen the woman before. He knew that while she wasn't a regular in the backstage area of the WWE, that she knew most of the superstars well.

"That's alright, don't worry about it," the woman quickly replied with a small smile before she continued on in the opposite direction.

Ash stopped and watched the woman briskly continue walking further down the corridor before she finally stopped infront of one of the locker room doors. Ash could have been wrong but he was sure that it was John Cena's locker room she stopped infront of. She looked very unsure of herself as she stood there for a few moment before she finally looked to muster the courage to knock. Her hand was shaking as she knocked on the wooden door with as much pressure as was necessary to obtain an answer. She kept fiddling with the ends of her hair and she was nibbling furiously on her bottom lip as she stood at the door waiting for an answer. Ash knew that he should probably walk away and give the woman her privacy but he couldn't help himself from just standing and watching. She looked so scared and so unsure that a part of Ash wanted to make sure she was OK. He wanted to make sure someone in John Cena's locker room answered the door before he walked away. Ash could hear his own heavy breathing as he and the woman both continued to wait for an answer to the knock she'd just made. He could tell she was also heavily breathing as she waited and she suddenly brought a hand to her face and wiped under her eyes, which suggested to Ash that was had been or was still crying. He was definitely going to wait here to make sure she was alright. After seeing her like this and having her now crying, Ash was morally obligated, but at the same time he wanted to.

Suddenly the door to John Cena's locker room flung open and none other than John Cena stood in the door frame. He greeted the woman with a smile before that smile disappeared. Cena had obviously noticed the state of the woman as he reached forward and embraced the woman tightly. She hugged him back, but only lightly. The pair remained like that she sometime before Cena broke again slightly. He placed his hands on the woman's arms by her side and he gently stroked the skin of her arms.

"Alle what's wrong?" Cena spoke softly as he manoeuvred his head so he could look into the eyes of Alle Dumas, his ex-girlfriend "Please tell me Al."

Alle's eyes were full of tears as she looked up into Cena's blue eyes. She was trying to calm her breathing and she swallowed hard as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm pregnant," Alle suddenly confessed, her voice soft and shaky "I'm pregnant with your baby John."

**A/N: Hey all! I need to sleep so bad but I wanted to post this chapter for you guys before I went to sleep - started writing and I didn't want to stop! Hope you like it! I know a lot of people were involved and a lot of different story lines but I hope it all made sense and you guys liked it! Please READ AND REVIEW! What do you guys think about Alle being pregnant with Cena's baby? Are they going to get back together? And Tyler Hadson? Douchebag? Let me know what you think of this story so far. It's a hard act to follow - with One Secret I mean - so please let me know how I'm doing with the sequel. Should I keep going as it is so far or should I change some things - REVIEW and give me your thoughts! I love to hear what you guys think because I write for my readers and my reviewers so tell me what you guys want! Will try and update as soon as possible. Until next time, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	9. Those 3 Little Words

**Chapter 9 - Those 3 Little Words**

"Please say something Alle," John Cena finally spoke, shattering the silence that had formed around them in the empty locker room.

John raised his eyes as he spoke and sure enough, Alle was still seating in the small position. Leaning back into the couch she was sitting on, legs pressed against each other, hands on her knees and her eyes focused on the same spot of carpet in front of her. She looked almost like she was in a trance. Completely consumed by her thoughts that she was pretty much in her own world. Even John's words didn't break her from it.

"What else is there to say John," Alle suddenly spoke so softly she might as well have been whispering, "I'm pregnant. I'm going to have your baby."

John simply nodded as he continued to look at the young woman before her. Her eyes still focused on that same spot as she answered him.

"So you're having the baby then?" John spoke again, trying to get something out of her.

An emotion. More words. More answers.

"Of course I'm having the baby," Alle replied softly again "You want me to give it up don't you?"

"God I hate it when you do that Al," John sighed as he raised his voice without even meaning to.

The words tumbled straight from his heart and out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Alle's eyes shot up immediately and they locked with Cena's.

"Do what?" Alle genuinely asked as she held Cena's gaze. Her bright hazel eyes staring at him. "You don't want this baby do you?"

"That!" John spoke again, his voice slightly raised again as this time he explained "I hate it when you assume all the wrong things about you. You always assume the worst of me Al. I don't know why you do but and I hate it."

John paused for a moment and ran his fingers through his short brown hair as his eyes closed for a moment. She wanted to continue what he wanted to say. Finally get it off his chest but he wanted to take a moment to think about his words so they came out exactly the way he wanted them too. He wanted to hurt Alle by saying the wrong thing or by saying something completely insensitive about her or their baby. He wanted to say all the right words, in exactly the right order. Opening his eyes he sought out Alle's.

"I'm not a bad guy no matter what notion in your head is trying to make me out to be," John started, his voice returning to his normal volume "Sure I may not be the world's best boyfriend but I'm sure not the world's biggest jackass. After everything we've been through I thought that you of all people would know that Al."

"I do," Alle nodded, her eyes falling.

"Sure I didn't plan on having kids right now but I wouldn't ever even think about making you give up our baby if you didn't want to," John continued.

"Our baby?" Alle suddenly spoke, seeking out Cena's eyes once more.

"Yeah," John replied, a small smile working its way across his lips "Our baby."

"I'm sorry," Alle suddenly blurted out before silence had a chance to settle in the room.

"It's OK," John replied with a nod.

"I don't think you're the world's biggest jackass I really don't," Alle continued as she drew her hands closer to her body and entwined them together "It's just that I thought that any other guy in this situation wouldn't…."

"But I'm not any other guy Al," John interrupted her assuringly as he instinctively tried to get closer to his ex-girlfriend.

The Dr Of Thugonomics dropping to his knees on the floor as he scooted over to a place infront of Alle Dumas. His hands reaching up to entwine with hers.

"I am not any other guy Al," John continued as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb "If you want his baby then I'm going to support you and we're going to get through this together."

"I think I'm scared," Alle suddenly blurted out as her response.

"What do you mean?" John asked curiously as he looked intently at her face though her eyes had diverted from his to her lap "What do you mean you think you're scared sweetheart?"

"I just think," Alle started to explain herself "There's so many things running through my mind, so many emotions I'm trying to deal with right now that it's so hard to figure out how I feel. I mean how I really feel about this."

"Let me help you then," John suggested with a smile as Alle's eyes rose to look into his.

"How?" Alle asked, a confused expression settling on her face.

"Did it ever cross your mind to not have the baby?" John asked.

"Never," Alle said straight away and strongly as she furiously shook her head from side to side.

"Then you're obviously not that scared about it Al," John Cena replied with a smile "You can't be that scared of being a mom and having this baby if it never even crossed your mind to not have it right?"

Alle thought over his words before she nodded slightly.

"Do you want to keep the baby when you have it?" John questioned again.

"I want to but I don't know if I can," Alle replied straight away.

"What do you mean?" John asked, not quite sure what the brunette meant.

"I mean what if I can't give this baby the beautiful life that I want to give him or her," Alle started to explain, her body language finally relaxing as she held Cena's hands in hers and spoke from her heart "I don't want to keep this baby if I can give him or her absolutely everything I have and everything this world has to offer."

"I know what you mean," John replied with a small nod.

"I think if anything that's what I'm scared of," Alle continued "Bringing a gift as precious as a child into this world and then not being able to give that child the world and so much more."

Cena immediately noticed the single tear from Alle Dumas' eye as soon as it started to fall. The Dr Of Thugonomics detached one of his hands from hers and reached up to her face to brush away that tear as well as the second tear that followed it. He brushed her soft skin with the pad of his right thumb before hooking his finger underneath her chin and making her look into his eyes as he spoke.

"You are going to be a great mother Alle," John spoke as he locked his gaze with Alle's "I know that you are going to love this child with everything you have and I know that you are going to be able to give them absolutely everything. I know it Alle."

"You think so?" Alle asked, her voice as vulnerable as ever as she questioned Cena.

"I know that you are an amazing woman and you're going to be an even more amazing mother to this child," John replied with a smile.

Alle couldn't stop the tears from suddenly all free falling at the same time as she finally broke down. John Cena lifted himself up on his knees and engulfed the small brunette in his arms. She held him close as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her neck, his hand gently stroking her long brown hair at the back of her head. He closed his eyes as he savoured the moment. She fitted so perfectly in his embrace. So much more perfectly than any other woman he had ever been with. She was perfect. She was perfect for him in every single way and it killed him every time he lost her due to one of their stupid fights. It killed him and he didn't want to lose her ever again, especially now that she was pregnant with his baby.

"Alle," John finally spoke as he loosened the embrace and distanced himself from her so he could speak to her as he looked into her eyes.

He took his hands and fitted them perfectly around her face as he drew her close to him again.

"I want to be here for you Al," John continued as he looked into Alle's eyes "I want to be here for you and our baby every step of the way. I don't want to miss out of a single moment of it. Any of it and I'm through, I'm done missing you because we're not together."

"I've missed you so much John," Alle said as she smiled at him.

"I've missed you baby," John replied, clearing his throat as he continued with what he wanted to say "I want to be with you forever and I want you to know that."

"I do," Alle replied.

"Please don't leave me again," John suddenly spoke, clearing his throat again to try and control his emotions and the tears that were welling behind his eyes "Please don't leave again Alle. Not now with the baby. Not anymore."

"I don't want to leave you," Alle quickly blurted out, leaning forwards suddenly and capturing Cena's lips with her own as she kissed him.

John kissed her back straight away as he drew her face nearer to his, using his hands that were still cupping her cheeks. In turn Alle's hands moved to his face and cupped his cheeks before she suddenly pushed against his chest for a little distance and a little air.

Alle's smile had disappeared when John had opened his eyes. She looked sad again and he knew, after all these years, that something else was playing on her mind. He remained silent, a part of him knowing that she had something to say to him. Another part of him knew that he wasn't going to like what it was either.

"Every time I left you John I never wanted to," Alle started, her voice shaky and unsure as she forced the words from her mouth "Every time I left I didn't want to just like I don't want to leave you now. I don't want to leave you ever John. You know I don't right?"

John immediately nodded slightly as he paid complete attention. Alle's eyes suddenly starting to wander the room again as she continued speaking.

"I want this baby and you know that too John," Alle continued "I want this baby and I want you. I want us to be a family."

"I want that too Al," John quickly interjected, assuming where her words were going "I want all that. I want us to be a family. I want to be with you and this baby. I want this baby to have family. I want that too Alle, please don't think I don't."

"I know you do John," Alle replied as she let out a sigh "But then we come back to the reason that we keep fighting and that we keep breaking up."

John sighed as he realised the point in this conversation that they had reached. Alle's hands slowly dropped to her sides as did his.

"I don't believe in marriage Alle," John sighed as he closed his eyes "I don't and you know that."

"I know," Alle almost whispered "I don't think I'll ever understand why but I know you don't."

"There's nothing to understand," John replied, almost coldly "I just don't believe in it."

This time Alle sighed.

"I know you don't believe in marriage John," Alle repeated "I know I've said that I believe it in, but I don't believe in going through life believing in something that's made me lose the only man I've ever loved."

John's eyes suddenly shot up in disbelief as he listened to the words he was hearing from her lips. In all the millions and millions of conversations about marriage and all the hundreds and hundreds of fights about it, never once had Alle Dumas uttered the statement she had just delivered. Marriage was always something she would push whenever their relationship was moving from fun to serious. Marriage was always something she had believed in so strongly yet she had never been able to give an explanation as to why. She believed in it but she could never say why. John was sure that she didn't even know why she believed in marriage yet it was something she would continuously push. John was confused as to why she had changed her tune completely.

"I love you more than anything in this world John," Alle continued as John's hands soon entwined with hers again "I love you more than anything. I want to be with you more than anything and if that means that I can't get married like I always wanted to then I'm willing to let it go. I don't want to get married if I can't get married to you. I don't want to get married to anyone or be with anyone but you John."

"I don't want to be with anyone but you either baby," John blurted out as he reached a hand up to touch the side of Alle's face.

"I want this baby to have a family and I've realised that that doesn't mean that we have to get married," Alle continued "We don't have to get married to be a couple and we don't have to get married to give this baby a family. Getting married is not going to make us a better family and neither is it going to make me love you anyone than I do. I don't think it's even possible."

John leaned forward and placed a kiss on Alle's cheek followed by one on her lips.

"I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy," John blurted out as he reached forward and ran his fingers through Alle's loose brown hair "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. We're going to a family and we're going to be so happy together. I promise you Alle."

And with that Alle leaned forward and planted a sweet, soft kiss on John's lips. John reciprocated with a kiss of his own before the two found themselves lost in eachother's lips. John's hands continued to entwine through her hair as he pulled her as close to him as he possible could. He'd missed her kiss. Her soft lips. The smell of her hair. Even the littlest things like the softness of her touch on his chest sent shivers down his spine even through his T-shirt right now in this moment. She absolutely had a way with him that no other woman had. Whether she was just looking into his eyes or whether her lips were on that spot on the side of his neck that drove him absolutely wild, she completely captivated him. She took his breath away and she had from the very first moment he'd met her.

When they'd first met he refused to believe that a woman could make him feel the way that she made him feel that first night. Effortlessly beautiful in just jeans and a T-shirt, just that first smile she'd given him from across the room as she made her way over to him had sparked something inside him already. The conversation flowed from the very first word, she'd genuinely laughed at every one of his horrendous jokes and she'd refused to let him inside when he dropped her back at her apartment. There weren't many girls that refused WWE Superstar John Cena entry and potential wrestling of another kind after a first date, but Alle had. All he got that night was a goodnight kiss on the cheek, nothing more but just enough to make him know that he had to have her. Just enough to make him know that he would definitely be calling her the next day. That he would definitely be craving to see her again as soon as he possibly could. John Cena didn't fall all over girls like that, especially girls he'd only just met and that had refused him sex. Usually he would have moved on, found someone else, found someone different, but that's what had drawn him to Alle. She was different. She was different to all the others. She was different to all the girls in his past. She was the different he was looking for and he hadn't even known it. She was the one and he knew it from the very first moment he met her.

Alle soon broke John out of his thoughts as she slowed down the intense make-out session into a few short kisses before she completely distanced herself from Cena. A beautiful smile crossed her flawless complexion as she ran a hand down John's cheek. He smiled back at her as one of his hands came to rest at the base of her neck to pull her closer. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as his other hand came to rest on the small of her back.

"Tell me you love me," Alle suddenly blurted out softly, shattering the silence.

And just like that things went from being perfect to being shattered into something so completely wrong.

The silence in the room enveloped them again and John Cena just sat there without saying a word. He knew it was his turn to say something in this conversation but he didn't know what to say. He knew she was waiting for an answer but he didn't know what to say. He knew it was simple and he knew it was supposed to be easy but he didn't know what to say.

"Just say it John and I'm yours," Alle said, a single tear rolling down her cheek "Tell me you love me and I'm all yours. Forever."

John remained silent in his spot as his hand at the base of her neck fell to join the other at her back. He couldn't even look into her eyes. He knew she was crying. He knew she had tears in her eyes and he didn't want to see it. He couldn't say it.

"Those three little words," Alle said, almost trying to coax the phrase out of him as she reached out a hand and cupped his cheek.

"If they're so little," John said softly as his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of her hand on his cheek "Why do you need to hear them?"

"Because I need to know," Alle said honestly, sighing.

"You already do," John replied as his eyes opened and one of his hands came up to hold hers that was cupping cheek "You know I do Alle."

John then made the mistake of looking up and meeting her eyes. He was right. Tears were welling in those beautiful hazel eyes of hers and it broke his heart to see it. Every time they fought he'd have to leave as soon as he saw the tears welling or he'd purposely make her angry just to get her to stop crying. He could handle her yelling and screaming at him and throwing him out. He could deal with her being angry with him. He could deal with that, but he couldn't deal with her crying. It broke his heart in two at the sight of one tear falling from her eyes. It absolutely broke him to see her hurting. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to make her cry. It was the last thing on his mind and yet it always seemed to be the same story recently.

"Please Alle," John spoke again, his voice softer than before "You know I do more than anything."

"Then why can't you say it?" Alle said, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks "Why can't you tell me you love me?"

"Please Alle, don't," Josh said closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in, his hand cupping Alle's face loosened slightly.

"Why can't you tell me you love me John?" Alle repeated her question as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks "If you love me why can't you say it?"

"I just can't," John replied honestly as he opened his eyes and stared into her sad hazel eyes "You know I can't Al, I just. I just can't."

Alle took a moment to look at the man before her before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and then removed her hand from his cheek to furiously rub at the tears in her eyes and her tear stained cheeks. She looked at him again sitting before her looking at her with those blue eyes. She wanted more than anything to just forget it and just surrender herself into his arms. Feel those strong arms around her and his soft lips on her forehead. Things would be perfect. Would be, but she couldn't forget it. She couldn't drop it. She needed to hear he loved her. She needed to hear those 3 words. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it was pointless and why bother, but she needed it.

Alle took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"I'm having an ultrasound next week," she stately flatly, trying not to show any emotion in her voice at all as she spoke to him "I'll give you a call and let you know when so you can be there if you can make it."

"Alle please don't walk away from me again," John blurted out as soon as the last word had left her lips "Please talk to me."

Alle closed her eyes, refusing to cry again, and simply shook her head.

"I'll talk to you later John," Alle quickly spoke before turning heel and heading straight for the door.

The brunette was on the other side of the door before she knew it, but she didn't stop behind the closed door. She kept walking and knew she couldn't stop until she reached her car in the back parking lot. She didn't want to see anyone, she didn't want to talk to anyone and she didn't want John Cena chasing after her. She couldn't deal with anymore of it tonight especially when she knew she was going to be crying herself to sleep tonight because she wouldn't be able to get him off her mind. John Cena. Stupid John Cena.

It had been 17 years since she had let him into her mind and 17 years since she had let him into her heart and into her life. 17 years. 17 years he had consumed her thoughts. 17 years he had consumed her life. 3 failed marriages later and a million and half break-ups between them and she and John Cena were still not on the same page. Each and every failed marriage ended with him and her finding their way back to each other and then the start of each and every failed marriage had been a result of them breaking up again. It had taken its toll on her and she hadn't even realized it and yet here she was still in love with him. Still in love with him as much as she was when he first told her she was the one 16 years old. Still in love with him as much as she was when he chased after her in the pouring rain that night 12 years old after they'd had the biggest fight of their lives. Still in love with him as much as she was when he told her moments earlier that he wanted to be with her forever. That he wanted to be a family, and yet he couldn't just say that he loved her. He could tell her he wanted to be with her forever but he couldn't tell her he loved her. She had dealt with it for 17 years but she couldn't deal with it anymore. She couldn't settle for it anymore especially now she was carrying his child. This baby changed everything and she needed to hear it now.

Somewhere in her heart she knew John loved her, but somewhere in the back of her mind every day she wondered if he really did.

**A/N: OMG! It's been like 5 ½ million years since I updated this story and I AM RIDICULOUSLY SORRY READERS! I love this story and so many times I have wanted to update but haven't had the time and then forgotten all about it when I have had the time! It's now summer break from college – WOOOOO – and I am planning on kick starting back into this story! I hope all my loyal readers are still here, I know it's been awhile but I am ready to get back on the 'One Secret' train and get this story really underway. This was one of the connecting chapters in the story so I know not a lot happened but we haven't really had much of the Alle/John love story so I thought I'd get it better established and especially with the baby on the way. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Look out for the next chapter which will hopefully hopefully be up soon **** Chapter 10 – Boys Should Think With Their Brains. Love you all, God Bless, Until Next Time, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	10. Boys Should Think With Their Brains

**Chapter 10 - Boys Should Think With Their Brains**

Another Monday night on the road. Another Monday Night RAW. Ash Irving would be lying if he said that he couldn't do this for the rest of his life. It was so weird that being on the road with his father and the WWE could feel so like home. Maybe it was because he had been travelling with his father on the road since he was 5 years old. Maybe it was because he associated the WWE with how much he enjoyed seeing his father during school vacation because he couldn't see his father during the school semester growing up. Maybe it was because he genuinely loved the WWE.

It was funny how the more time he spent here, the less appealing being President Of The United States became. What the hell was he still doing at Yale? He needed to "grow some and make the stupid decision already" as Heidi would probably have said. She would have told me to just give up on Yale already because he had been second guessing it that much lately that it obviously wasn't what he really wanted to do. According to Heidi "you don't just second guess your dreams, dreams are final and set in stone". Where the hell did she come up with this stuff anyway? And why the hell was it such good advice?

She was his best friend and as much as he loved that, he hated it at the same time. It meant that he got to spend all the time in the world with her and he loved that, but it also meant that he could never be more to her than just her best friend. He knew that Heidi didn't see him like that and he hadn't ever thought about her like that until last summer on the road when suddenly he started seeing her in another light.

It was the first day of his summer on the road and just like any other summer he was spending the summer on the road with his father and Heidi was doing exactly the same. They had been doing it every summer since Heidi was 5 and he was 7. They had been best friends ever since, but last summer everything had changed for him. He had been chilling in his dad's locker room while his dad was prepping for a match he had later that night and she had come and found him as soon as she had arrived with her dad to the arena. Her hair had grown out of that terrible black "lesbian" pixie cut she'd unfortunately experimented with the summer before and she'd grown out of her tomboy phase. Her hair was its natural straight and loose around her shoulders. It had grown to the point in just one year where it now reached her waist. It was a dark chestnut brown and it really brought out the bright blue in her eyes. Or maybe it was the make-up she had on. There wasn't much of it but he'd never seen her with a shred of it on before. Then there was what she had on that just added to the fact that she looked absolutely stunning that day. It wasn't anything special and it wasn't anything fancy. It was just a pair of jeans, a pair of black boots that came up to just above her knee and a top. Nothing special. She could have very well had just thrown it on but it was the fact that it was his green flannelette shirt she had on that just made his heart race. She had taken a liking to it the summer before and she had obviously taken it upon herself to keep it. He thought he'd lost that shirt. Truth was, it was now it better hands and on a body that he much preferred seeing it on.

It didn't help that as soon as she saw him sitting there on the couch in the middle of the locker room she ran over and jumped ontop of him, engulfing him in the biggest hug ever. A kiss on the cheek later whilst she was pretty much straddling him on the couch and that was it for him. There was no turning back and ever since that moment every moment he had spent with her had just made him fall for her even more. It was something he couldn't help but it was also something he couldn't act upon because he didn't want to ruin the amazing friendship they had. As clichéd as it was, he would rather have her as just his best friend rather than risk their friendship for something more only to have it blow up in his face, he'd end up hating him and them never talking again.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ash continued to walk the backstage corridors completely pumped for tonight's RAW. It was two weeks before Wrestlemania and it was a well-known fact that the few weeks leading up the Wrestlemania really hype up the biggest night in sports entertainment. Tonight was sure to be an amazing RAW and Ash couldn't wait to see it. Well he couldn't wait to see his gorgeous best friend and what she decided to wear to flatter her gorgeous self whilst they sat front row tonight. It brought a smile to Ash's face. Unfortunately that smile soon faded as he reached the dressing room of Tyler Hadson – the place that Heidi had said she would be before the show. Not even bothering with courtesy, just in case all he met on the other side of the door was that retarded rookie, Ash simply and casually opened the door to the dressing room and then suddenly wished he just hadn't.

"Hey Ash!" Heidi called before Ash could turn heal and pretend he hadn't ever walked in on what he had unfortunately just witnessed.

There she was. Heidi Maree Orton. Sitting on a steel chair in the centre of Tyler Hadson's dressing room next to the son of a bitch. He was also seated on a steel chair pretty much ontop of Heidi's and it didn't look like they'd been talking about the weather.

"Heids," Ash replied with a forced smile as he tried to look his best friend in the eye instead of looking at that son of bitch's hand sitting dangerously high up on her almost bare thigh.

"Did you just get here?" Heidi replied with a smile, completely oblivious to the building tension in the room as Tyler's head turned so his eyes could lock with Ash's "I wasn't sure if you got my message cause you didn't reply."

"Yeah I just got here about half an hour ago, Dad had some spotting he had to do with Mark for his match in the ring before the crowd starts piling in," Ash replied leaning in the doorway as he continued to stare down Tyler Hadson.

"I cannot wait to see that match tonight!" Heidi exclaimed excitedly "Dad's got a match with Glenn tonight."

"I saw that on the line up," Ash commented "Main event."

"You know it," Heidi replied with a big smile.

"Baby are you staying backstage with me to help me warm up for my match tonight?" Tyler spoke to the young Orton as he finally turned to face her, his hands coming to rest at the top of her denim shorts, fiddling with the hem of her purple singlet top.

"Of course I am," Heidi replied with a smile as she turned to face Tyler, whose lips were pretty much already puckered in her face.

Ash rolled her eyes as the scene unfolded infront of him. He was either going to throw up then and there or he was going to lunge forward and put Tyler Hadson's head through the wall. He liked option b better. Option a would be preferable if it was all over Tyler but Ash was pretty sure he was going to select option c: just stand there and not do a damn thing about it.

"Is that OK with you Ash?" Heidi spoke again, breaking Ash out of his thoughts as he locked eyes with Heidi again.

Those baby blues were looking more innocent as ever right now. He hated it when she looked at him like that especially when she was asking him that question. She had to know that he wasn't going to say no and make a big fuss even though that's what he really wanted to do.

"Yeah sure Heids," Ash replied as he forced another smile.

"Are you sure?" Heidi asked again, her baby blues growing wider.

"Absolutely," Ash replied with a little more enthusiasm "I'll probably just go and watch RAW from my dad's dressing room. I was way tired from the drive up anyway so I'll probably end up falling asleep."

"You will not," Heidi replied with a cheeky smile "Tonight is going to be one of the best RAW's of the year Ash – it's two weeks before Mania! You know that!"

Yes I know perfectly well Miss Orton, thanks for rubbing it in.

"Next week is the week I'm holding out for," Ash replied.

"True. Very true," Heidi replied with a wide smile in Ash's direction.

Ash could feel his growing frustration at being under Tyler's stare and decided that he better remove himself from the equation before he did something about Tyler Hadson.

"Well I better get going," Ash said as he smiled in Heidi's direction "See you tomorrow then?"

"Sure," Heidi simply replied with a smile of her own as she then watched her best friend turn heel and quietly close the door behind him.

Heidi did feel bad about bailing on Ash tonight but Tyler obviously really needed her here with him before his big match tonight. But did he really? A match against Zac Ryder wasn't exactly a 'big' match and Tyler didn't exactly need her around to warm up, so now she felt really bad about having ditching Ash tonight when he'd obviously come looking for her. Heidi didn't exactly have much time to ponder the situation any further as she suddenly felt herself being pulled flush against the muscular structure infront of her. Tyler's hands pulled her forcefully against his body and his hands started roughly groping her backside as his lips attached to her neck like he was trying to draw blood from her skin.

"Tyler, cut it out," Heidi joked as she giggled and tried to detach Tyler's lips from her neck "I don't want to be walking around backstage with a cheap hickie on my neck."

"Hickie's are so hot though babe," Tyler mumbled into the crook of her neck as he continued his ministrations with his lips on her skin.

"Tyler stop it," Heidi repeated as she continued to try and remove his lips from her neck, not giggling anymore as it was actually growing super uncomfortable that Tyler wasn't easing up.

"Fine," Tyler suddenly said as his lips moved to Heidi's lips as he forcefully kissed her.

Heidi sighed as she kissed him back. Kissing on the lips she could do. It didn't result in hickie's that her father could see and she actually liked kissing Tyler, when he wasn't trying to swallow her with his entire mouth aided by his tongue.

The couple continued to kiss as Tyler's hands started to get rough again on Heidi's backside. Heidi reached around herself to cue him to ease up a little but then was met with a bigger problem as Tyler's hands flew to the front of her denim shorts and roughly started trying to conquer the zipper and button combination.

"Tyler, this is too fast," Heidi quickly said as she broke the kiss herself and used her hands to push away Tyler's.

"Come on baby," Tyler said, trying to ease her back into it as one of his hands started rubbing up and down her arm whilst the other remained on the button to her shorts "You know you want this. We're just doing what feels good."

Tyler then brushed Heidi's left breast with his hand that had just left her arm. Heidi's eyes watched intently as his fingered her left breast through her shirt and then moved onto the right breast. He was right, it did feel good.

"I just wanna make you feel good baby," Tyler whispered in her ear as his hand started moving south again.

Heidi shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath in her ear. That felt good too. It all felt good. Her body relaxed into his touch and then once again he started with the roughness as he captured her lips in a desperate kiss and his hands started attacking her denim shorts. She hated it when he started to get rough. It was like he was utterly desperate to get into her pants and get her naked. He was wrong. This didn't feel good anymore.

"Tyler stop it," Heidi said calmly as she forcefully pushed Tyler's fast hands away from her shorts.

Tyler initially refused her action and simply kept darted for her shorts whilst his lips once again attached themselves to her neck.

"Tyler I said stop!" Heidi finally exclaimed, shoving Tyler hard in her chest.

Tyler looked at her like she was diseased.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Tyler exclaimed in response.

"What is your problem?" Heidi retorted, "I said to stop it and I meant it!"

"Geeze, stop being such a tease Heidi!" Tyler replied as he huffed in anger, his eyes almost rolling out of the top of his head.

Heidi was so angry that she didn't even want to dignify Tyler's comment with anything of her own. She simply readjusted her denim shorts as she got to her feet and stormed out of the room. Ignoring and refusing to listen to anything that came out of Tyler Hadson's mouth after that.

Lita had just opened the newest edition of WWE magazine after finally getting some alone time now that Randy was off warming up for tonight. The locker room was nice and quiet and although WWE magazine wasn't exactly her preferred reading material; she just wanted a little quiet alone time. She was all settled into the black leather couch underneath her. Her legs were comfortably tucked in underneath her body and her shoes were lying around somewhere in the locker room. Her hazel eyes had merely scanned the first sentence of the first of the fan letters when suddenly her soon to be 18 year old daughter burst through the door to the locker room in what looked like a pretty foul mood.

Lita watched as he daughter huffed and puffed, and stomped her way through the Orton dressing room without a single word emitting from her lips. The young girl finally stopped infront of the black couch opposite the one Lita was currently occupying and sat down with a final huff. The scowl on her face as clear as day.

"Boys should think with their brains instead of their dicks," Heidi scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Agreed," Lita said with a nod as she turned slightly to fully face her daughter, closing the magazine lying her hands "Is there a story behind this revelation of yours my dear?"

Heidi sighed as she pulled her legs up to her chest and crossed them infront of her.

"Are you OK hun?" Lita inquired as her eyes remained on her daughter.

Heidi let out another sigh as she finally turned to face her mother.

"Yeah I'm fine," Heidi admitted, "Just a little pissed off."

"At boys I'm assuming from your first statement," Lita continued "All of them or one in particular?"

"Just one," Heidi said rolling her eyes at the memory.

"Tyler?" Lita guessed.

"We were in one of the empty locker rooms kissing and all that and then all of a sudden he starts getting a little too hands on and he's starting to get rough with me and then I try to shake him off and tell him to slow down a little and then he gets pissed off with me and calls he a tease cause I'm not going to give it up to him," Heidi blurted out in one breath "We were in an empty locker room and we've been dating for a less than a month and he wants me to give it up to him already?"

"Teenage boys my dear," Lita sighed "Apparently their brain is not developed enough yet to handle any other thoughts apart from sex, sex and more sex."

"But I mean he shouldn't be getting angry at me for not wanting to have sex with him right?" Heidi questioned.

"No! Of course not!" Lita strongly retorted, "He should definitely not be getting angry at you. It's your decision and if you don't want to because you just don't want to or because you're not ready then he should respect that."

"How do you know when you're ready for your first time Mom?" Heidi asked bluntly.

Lita smiled at her daughter as she closed her magazine and chucked it onto the floor infront of her. She was always so grateful for the relationship she had with her daughter. That she and Heidi could talk about anything and everything. Heidi had never been afraid or second thought asking her mother about anything and this was a prime example. In all honesty, it was moments like this that Lita truly appreciated being a mother. Moments that her daughter, whether she was 6 years old and asking whether or not Santa Clause was real or whether she was nearly 18 years old and asking about sex, would come to her in search of advice, an opinion or just ear to listen.

"You'll know when you're ready Heids," Lita replied simply "It's not something you'll know at a particular age or when someone tells you it's the right time. It's just something that you'll know. Trust me."

"Did you ever want to just make it easy and wait until marriage?" Heidi honestly asked as she rested her cheek in her right hand.

Lita couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips.

"Oh sweetheart," Lita replied with a smile "If I had done that you probably wouldn't exist."

"Ha ha very funny Mom," Heidi said rolling her eyes at her mother "But seriously."

"No," Lita replied honestly with a shake of her head "I never intended on waiting until marriage for my first time."

"How come?" Heidi asked.

Lita sighed as she got up from her spot on her couch and walked over to find a seat next to her daughter on the adjacent couch.

"Whenever we've talked about sex, you remember I always told you that your first time should be with someone you love? Someone you trust? Someone who loves you?" Lita asked Heidi.

Heidi simply nodded.

"Well I never believed in waiting until marriage for your first time because I believe you should let yourself love before marriage," Lita explained.

"Like you shouldn't wait until marriage to let yourself love someone?" Heidi asked.

"Pretty much," Lita replied with a nod "It doesn't seem right to only let yourself love one person in your whole life."

"So Dad wasn't the only guy you ever loved then hey?" Heidi inquired with a nudge and a wink in her mother's direction.

"Your dad and I got together when I was like 25 sweetheart," Lita replied with a small chuckle "I would hope you would have expected me to have a decent relationship before 25!"

"Were there many more before Dad?" Heidi asked with a smile.

"Despite what I actually just said," Lita replied "There was only one before your Dad, but let's not talk about that right now."

"Not a nice memory?" Heidi offered as she noticed her mother tense up.

It was a rare sight because her mom was always completely open and honest with Heidi. She would tell it exactly how it happened and she would tell it exactly how it is. Just because Heidi was her daughter didn't mean that she sugar coated any of her past before she told it and it certainly didn't mean that stories were changed or altered before they reached Heidi's ears. Heidi liked that because she loved her mom's stories and she loved hearing about the way her mom saw the world. She loved hearing her mom's opinion because it was usually from a completely different perspective to her own.

"It ended terribly to say the least and unfortunately the terrible things didn't end with the relationship," Lita plainly explained to Heidi, finishing with a forced smile as she detached herself from the memory.

"Sorry," Heidi offered.

Lita smiled at her daughter.

"I'll tell you about it someday if you really want to know though," Lita added.

Heidi smiled at her mom.

"Wanna tell me about your first time instead then?" Heidi offered.

Lita raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"C'mon mom," Heidi continued, "Did you love him?"

"No," Lita replied without hesitation.

"Not even a little bit?" Heidi asked.

"Not even a little bit," Lita said shaking her head.

"Douchebag?" Heidi offered.

"More than you can even imagine," Lita replied with a small laugh.

"How did it happen then?" Heidi asked.

Lita sighed as she took herself back to the memory.

"Steve," Lita started.

"Steve who?" Heidi asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Lita replied with a laugh.

"Mom you didn't even know his last name?" Heidi gasped with a matching laugh "That's…."

"Before you say another word it was because it was the 80s and he was a rockstar," Lita said interrupting her daughter and raising her hands infront of her to allow herself to finish before Heidi spoke again "Rockstars didn't have last names in the 80's Heids. Madonna? Prince?"

"Mom I highly doubt that you dated anyone as high profile as Madonna in the 80s," Heidi said as she raised her eyebrow at her mother.

Lita couldn't help but laugh.

"OK so he wasn't as high profile as Madonna or Prince," Lita continued "But it was Sanford, North Carolina don't forget and him and his god awful heavy metal band were at the top of the A-list at our high school."

"Was he in your class?" Heidi inquired as she rested her head to the left and further into the black leather couch.

"I was a freshman and he was a senior," Lita explained.

"An older man and a rockstar?" Heidi inquired with a cheeky smile.

"Looking back on it now and unfortunately in the pages of my yearbook," Lita continued, "I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking. He had this black mullet type hairdo with this bleach blonde streak right down the middle. He wore way way too much make-up and leather, even for a guy in the 80's."

"Oh no mom," Heidi groaned as the image built up in her head.

"I thought he was an absolute God back then though," Lita continued as she mimicked her daughter's actions and leant her head against the couch to her right "I guess me and my friends were pretty much his little band's "groupies" if you will."

"So did you guys start dating then?" Heidi asked wanting to get to the more interesting part of the story.

"We never dated," Lita said shaking her head "My first time was behind the quad at our high school on the newly mown grass underneath the bleachers. It was hardly a romantic scenario and I had gotten myself into it as a result of one too many beers during an illegal after-hours party at our high school. I hardly remember any of it except for the fact that it was awful, whether it was because I was drunk or because it was my first time or because it was with him, I don't really know, but as soon as it was over I couldn't help but wish I had waited."

"For someone else?" Heidi asked.

"For someone else," Lita nodded "For somewhere else. For different circumstances. A different location. A sober state of mind. Everything. He didn't care about me. He didn't even know my name. He wasn't gentle with me. He wasn't there with me because he wanted to be with me. He was there with me because he wanted sex. I don't think he even kissed me once the entire time. Not before, not during, not after. After he just got up and left me there."

A silence enveloped the room as Heidi watched her mother intently. She was nibbling away at her bottom lip and she was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She looked nervous and yet her mind looked like it was off somewhere else. Lost back in the memory of that moment so many years ago.

"I'm sorry mom," Heidi spoke softly.

"Don't be sorry Heids," Lita replied with a smile "It was a really long time ago. I was only 15 years old. I just wished that I had realized that I had the rest of my life for sex. I really wish I had of waited."

"Waited for Dad?" Heidi inquired.

"Not necessarily," Lita replied honestly "I just wish my first time was something I could remember clearly with someone who actually knew my name and who cared about me. It didn't have to perfect because I know that perfect is a little too much to ask for the very first time but I wanted it to be at least a memory I could look back on and smile when I thought about it."

"That's what I want my first time to be like," Heidi admitted.

"That's good Heids," Lita replied with a smile.

"I mean I know that your first time isn't supposed to be perfect," Heidi continued "But I at least want it to be a little bit a special."

"And it should be sweetheart," Lita nodded as she reached out for her daughter's hand "I don't want you to forget that and I absolutely don't want you to settle for anything less. I'd hate for your first time to be something that mirrored mine. You are so much smarter than I was at your age and that makes me feel really confident that you are going to make much better choices than I made when I was your age."

"I hope so," Heidi sighed.

"You will," Lita replied with a smile as she placed a hand on her daughter's knee "I know you will."

**A/N: Just re-uploading this chapter because I realized that one of the paragraphs wasn't actually finished right at the beginning of the chapter, lol. So dumb. Really busy atm so I probably won't get around to updating this story for a few months now but I promise as soon as I get a free moment I will! Thanks so much for the reviews! Love you guys, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	11. One Week To Go

**Chapter 11 - One Week To Go**

_Ring ring! Ring ring! Ring ring! Ring…._

"Oh my freakin' God!" Lita exclaimed as she finally retrieved her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans before sitting back down on the carpeted floor with her legs crossed.

"Prank call again?" Vikki inquired as she looked up at her best friend from the pile of T-shirts she was currently folding.

"Like clockwork they come every single freakin' day," Lita sighed as she flipped open her phone and checked the missed call "5pm every single day from this stupid unknown number and then wait for it…"

Lita held up her finger to pause both herself and Vikki before the silence was interrupted by the beeping of the red head's cell phone again.

"Followed by a stupid pointless message from this same unknown number," Lita continued as she pressed the buttons on her cell phone to open the message before turning it around so Vikki could view the small screen "With absolutely nothing in the message content except this stupid pointless star."

"Well, technically Li it's an asterisk," Vikki said with a smile.

Lita simply cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"C'mon Li," Vikki continued before Lita could comment "I mean yeah I bet it's super annoying but other than that it's not really doing any harm right? Just a heap of messages, some prank phone call and some flowers to Heidi. I mean it's hardly something to be worried about. It's probably just some stupid kid trying to mess with you. He probably doesn't even know who you are. He just picked a random number and decided to mess with you because he's not getting laid and therefore has nothing better to do."

"Yeah but Randy's been getting the texts and the phone calls too Vik," Lita continued, contesting the point she was trying to make as she returned to the pair of jeans she was folding "His are less frequent, and therefore less annoying than mine, but still."

"Well yeah that's weird," Vikki admitted with a nod of her head "But like I said, the messages and phone calls aren't really doing any harm. The flowers also didn't do any harm. Yeah it was weird they were Heidi's favourite and all.."

"Yeah really weird!" Lita emphasized.

"But I mean kids can find out anything on the internet these days," Vikki continued, trying to prevent Lita from freaking out again over the issue of the mysterious asterisk "I mean it's not exactly like your family isn't known all around the world. There are some crazy fans out there Li, you should know that now. He's probably just some die hard Randy Orton or Lita fan."

"I guess," Lita shrugged, not being able to argue with what Vikki had said.

She had definitely had her fair share of run ins with crazy WWE fans over the years. Especially when the public had found out that her and Randy were dating for real outside the world of the WWE. There were death threats from Randy's female fans, there were stalkers outside her and Randy's house, there were people waiting in the arena parking lots trying to nab a photo of her all because she was dating Randy Orton. Thankfully it all ended when the public found out that she and Randy were expecting Heidi Maree Orton. It was one thing to make death threats to a woman who was dating your celebrity crush, but when she was carrying his baby? Yeah, it all stopped after that. It was funny, but after that incident and especially after retiring from wrestling, Lita had almost completely forgotten about the craziness that comes from being a 'celebrity', or at least just someone in the public eye. It had been a really long time since she'd had to deal with fans. Thank you isolated, couldn't care less Louisville, Kentucky.

"I guess that does make sense," Lita inquired, rolling her eyes at Vikki's explanation "And why did you just assume it was a 'he' and not a 'she'?"

"Because a 'she' would have come up with a much better way to mess with you my dear," Vikki replied with a smile and wink in Lita's direction "What does Randy think about all this?"

"Much the same as you apparently," Lita answered "He did say that I should contact my cell provider to try and track the call and get the number blocked though."

"Which is a very good idea my friend," Vikki replied "Then you wouldn't have to deal with the phone calls and the messages anymore. How come you haven't done that yet?"

"I don't know," Lita shrugged "I guess I never got around to it."

"Well, you should definitely do it as soon as you find some time Li, so at least you can put your mind at ease and not have to worry about it anymore," Vikki continued before her eyes once again scanned the room they were currently sitting in the middle of "So explain to me again why you and your daughter are, well in your words 'packing' and in my words 'completely trashing the hell out of your house'."

Lita laughed as she looked around the room at the carnage. Lita and Heidi had tried to make their packing systematic this time and instead of leaving lots of little junk piles of stuff to be packed in various rooms around their Louisville home, they decided to make one big junk pile in the centre of the house. The living room where Vikki and Lita were currently situated. Vikki had been helping her pack all day. Well, really Vikki had been helping her sort out the junk piles and try to fit as much as possible in a regular sized suitcase.

"Well seeing as Heidi and I are joining Randy on the room this whole year we decided to start it all off with spending the entire summer on the road," Lita explained.

"You do realize that you can come back to your house within the next 12 months though right?" Vikki asked, looking at her friend like she was utterly out of her mind.

"Yes I realize that," Lita replied with a shake of her head "Heidi and I just decided it would be nice to just actually live on the road for a while with Randy. I mean it's only going to be for the summer starting with Mania and then we'll be normal people."

"My dear," Vikki commented as she reached out and touched Lita's knee "You and that daughter of yours will never be normal."

"I heard that!" Heidi exclaimed as she suddenly entered the room trying to carry a very large cardboard box above her head.

"Will never ever be normal," Vikki commented with a shake of her head.

"Heidi!" Lita exclaimed as she caught sight of the very large box.

"Mom!" Heidi exclaimed teasingly back at her mother as she placed the box on an empty space of carpet on the floor, before resting her hands on her hips to admire the state of the room.

"Are you planning on travelling with a cargo ship Li?" Vikki asked with a smile.

"Well I wasn't but apparently Heidi had a couple of cargo ships in mind," Lita replied as she cocked an eyebrow at her daughter "Are you planning on taking both the cars in the driveway to transport your stuff to the arena sweetheart or shall I call a removalist?"

"It's not even that much stuff Mom," Heidi replied nonchalantly as she waved a hand at her mother "Just the necessities."

"And when exactly did 6 handbags become a necessity my dear?" Vikki inquired with a small laugh as she pulled herself up onto her knees to peer inside Heidi's box.

"I have very very nice handbags thank you very much Vikki," Heidi said, defending her box "And I just couldn't decide between all 6 of them."

Lita exhaled a deep breath as she also brought herself to her knees and peered inside Heidi's box before she turned to face Vikki.

"Hey, don't look at me Red," Vikki said, throwing her hands in the air "Your daughter. Your handbag problems."

"Heidi if you're planning on actually making it to RAW tonight you had better get your butt in check because we are leaving in 1 hour," Lita explained to her daughter as she finally locked eyes with Heidi's baby blues "And by the looks of this room I'd say you still have a hell of a lot of work to do."

"Is it 5pm already?" Heidi exclaimed with wide eyes as she glanced down at her watch and gasped, "Fuck!"

"Language," Lita warned as she glared at Heidi.

"Children these days," Vikki said mocking her best friend.

"Shut up Vik," Lita said without even looking at Vikki, but rolling her eyes instead.

Heidi couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips.

"And you," Lita said pointing at Heidi "Go upstairs and get your suitcase and hurry up and pack. You've got 1 hour."

"Mom, half the stuff in this room is yours," Heidi stated.

"Nice try but I don't remember wanting to pack 7 pairs of jeans and 8 pairs of knee high boots," Lita replied with a smirk at her daughter "1 hour!"

"Otherwise me and Mom are leaving without you," Vikki replied with a smile.

"I have a good mind to leave both of you here," Lita replied as she turned to face her friend.

"Ha ha," Vikki replied sarcastically.

"Mommy can I please borrow your blue suitcase?" Heidi suddenly interrupted.

Lita turned to look at her daughter who had the puppy dog eyes out already.

"Heidi you have like 5 suitcases in your wardrobe!" Lita exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah but your blue suitcase is the nicest," Heidi explained, her voice getting all high and whiny "And it's so sturdy and durable, so you know it's not going to break while we're travelling."

Lita rolled her eyes and turned to face Vikki.

"See what I have to deal with?" Lita asked, pointing to her daughter.

"Don't you talk to me about whiny daughters," Vikki replied.

"Hey!" Heidi exclaimed in her own defense.

"How else do you think my newly 16 year old Maggie managed to get Christian to let her and her girlfriends head up to the Hamptons for the start of summer vacation?" Vikki continued, both she and Lita completely ignoring Heidi's defensive outburst.

"Ouch!" Lita replied as she winced "Pricy?"

"Not for Maggie no," Vikki replied "All expenses paid courtesy of the Bank Of Daddy."

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"I got it!" Heidi exclaimed, before either Lita or Vikki could even register that the doorbell was ringing.

Before Lita could even say another word, Heidi had already started her run to the front door.

"Heidi you need to go upstairs and pack!" Lita called after her daughter "You only have 1 hour you know!"

"She ain't listening Mommy," Vikki replied with a smirk in Lita's direction.

"Why are you even here?" Lita asked as she raised both her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Because I'm the only friend you have that would actually let you subject her to such packing torture," Vikki replied as she handed over the pile of folded T-shirts to Lita "Which pretty much means that I'm the only friend you have without a brain."

Lita just laughed in response as she accepted the T-shirts and placed them in the black suitcase sitting next to her than was thankfully almost full and ready.

"It's a package for me!" Heidi exclaimed excitedly as she finally make her way back into the living room with a happy skip in her step.

"From who?" Vikki asked, turning her attention towards Heidi "Because that is a super nice looking package."

Heidi was currently carrying a very large shallow white box. There was a large black silk ribbon tied around it and secured in a large black row right on the top and centre of the box. It was a pretty fancy looking package.

"There's no note on it," Heidi commented as she flipped her box 360 degrees to get a good look for a note of some kind "No note on it anywhere."

"Who delivered it?" Lita inquired, growing a little suspicious about the box her daughter was currently carrying.

"A guy from that dress shop at the mall," Heidi explained as she started undoing the large black bow on the box "He was wearing his cute little red uniform and he was driving the shop's little red van….Oooo! Maybe it's a dress then?"

"A dress from a dress shop? Are you sure Heidi?" Vikki exclaimed sarcastically.

Heidi shot Vikki a pouty glare before her eyes returned to the box in her hands.

"Maybe it's a dress for Mania! Oo… I'm going to go and try it on! I can't wait to see what it looks like!" Heidi exclaimed before running upstairs clutching the box to her chest.

"Did you buy her a dress?" Vikki turned to ask Lita in a hushed whisper, assuming that this was a surprise present courtesy of Heidi's mother.

"No," Lita said shaking her head "And I'm pretty sure Randy didn't either."

"Maybe one of the divas?" Vikki suggested.

"I doubt that any of the divas is that generous or thoughtful especially when they're all still stressing over what dress they're going to wear for Mania," Lita replied "And Heidi already chose that red dress remember?"

"The short one shouldered red dress?" Vikki asked, recalling The Great Dress Parade in the divas locker room not too long ago in search of the perfect dress for Heidi's Wrestlemania debut.

"The same one," Lita replied with a nod "Dawn wasn't happy with the choice but settled with the fact Heidi asked her to go shopping for some shoes to match the dress."

"That daughter of yours is smarter than I thought," Vikki commented.

"Even smarter that she managed to wrangle Randy into giving her his credit card for the trip," Lita said with a small smile.

"Genius," Vikki nodded "Now why didn't I think of Christian's credit card when I went shoe shopping for Mania?"

"You went shoe shopping for Mania without me?" Lita gasped.

"Oh shut up you," Vikki said rolling her eyes "I couldn't get you near a shoe shop unless the shoes were made out of food."

"If you could find me a shoe store where all the shoes were made out of ice-cream right now I would go shoe shopping with all the divas for Mania," Lita laughed.

"How do I look in this fabulous dress?" Heidi Maree suddenly exclaimed from the top of the staircase, drawing Lita and Vikki's eyes to her.

Lita's breath hitched in her throat but it wasn't because of how beautiful her daughter looked. Heidi look exceptionally stunning in pretty much anything she wore. It was a known fact and Lita now knew it all too well so it didn't really surprise her anymore. Lita's breath hitched, in fact, at the sight of the dress Heidi was wearing.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing Li?" Vikki asked, her voice hushed and actually a little shaky.

She could see it too. Lita had been hoping she was seeing things. That she was drawing a comparison when there really wasn't any there at all.

"It's not my…," Lita started, her voice hushed also, her eyes never leaving the dress.

"No, but it's exactly the same," Vikki interrupted, knowing exactly what Lita was going to say, "Only it's black."

It was exactly the same as the dress that Lita had worn 17 years ago when she had married the love of her life, Randy Orton. The top half of the dress was strapless just like Lita's wedding dress. It fitted Heidi's flawless figure like glove with it's corset style bodice, just like Lita's wedding dress had fit her 17 years ago. At the hip line the dress simply flared out and touched the floor, brushing the carpet around her daughter as she spun around on the spot for Vikki and Lita to get a good look at the dress. The light caught each and every one of the diamonds encrusted into the dress's bodice, just like when Lita had walked down the aisle 17 years old in Fort Lauderdale on the New River. Vikki was right. The only difference between Lita's wedding dress and the dress Heidi was currently in was that Heidi's was black.

"It's identical to mine," Lita gasped, still whispering as she exhaled a sharp breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding in as her eyes fixed on the dress.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Heidi asked again, a wide smile on her face as she once again twirled on the spot "It's such a beautiful dress. I just love the cut and it fits really well. Is this your doing Mom? Cause I know that Dad would have never been able to get my size exactly right, and how many other people know that I'm a 3 and ½?"

Lita didn't reply to her daughter's questions. Her eyes were locked in a stare on the dress. A million things were running through her mind but she couldn't make sense of any of them. This didn't make sense. The dress just showing up didn't make sense. The fact that it was that dress, just in black, didn't make sense. It was actually freaking her out.

"Heids was there anything inside the box that said who the dress was from?" Vikki asked, breaking the silence.

"Mom are you OK?" Heidi asked her mother as she finally noticed the blank stare on Lita's face.

Lita shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine," Lita quickly brushed off.

"So, the dress isn't from you or Dad?" Heidi asked, a look of confusion on her face.

Lita simply shook her head as she finally looked her daughter in the eye.

"Dad and I didn't buy you that dress Heidi," Lita replied, a vacant expression on her face.

"Was there anything else inside the box?" Vikki said repeating her question.

"Oh, there was a little tag ontop of the dress when I opened the box," Heidi suddenly remembered as she dashed back into her room around the corner to retrieve it "But I mean there wasn't really much on it."

"What do you mean?" Vikki asked, confused by what Heidi meant, "What was on it?"

"Well, actually do you remember when we were having that dress party in the divas locker room a little while back trying to find me a dress for Mania?" Heidi called, whilst still searching her room for the tag she was referring to.

"Yeah," Vikki replied, calling out to Heidi up the stairs.

"Well," Heidi continued as she finally emerged back into view at the top of the stairs "It's exactly like that."

"What do you mean?" Vikki asked, still confused as to what Heidi was actually talking about.

"Exactly that," Heidi replied "It's got no writing at all on the tag except a little star thing."

"A star or an asterisk?" Lita asked, her eyes suddenly growing wide at what was being uncovered.

"An asterisk," Heidi confirmed "Asterisk. That was the word I was looking for."

_1 hour later…_

"Li, you should tell Randy," Vikki said for what seemed like the millionth time as they sat in Lita's car waiting for Heidi to finish getting ready to head to the arena.

Lita sighed.

"Vik I can't," Lita replied as she placed her hands on the steering wheel infront of her and then turned her head to face her best friend "Not with Mania a week away. He's one week away from the biggest match of his career. He's one week away from a headlining match at Wrestlemania."

"I don't exactly think he'll mind Li," Vikki sighed "Scrap everything I said earlier about the asterisk star thing. This is getting weird now. I mean yeah the daffodils were a little freaky and the prank calls and texts are super annoying but back there with the dress?"

"I know about the dress Vik," Lita sighed as her eyes wandered to what she could see through the windscreen. The beautiful house she shared with the man and the daughter she loved more than the world "But what if that's nothing too and I risk telling Randy and then stressing him out and worrying him before Mania for absolutely nothing?"

"The dress was identical, Li," Vikki emphasized "Identical in every single way to the dress you wore on your wedding day."

"I know Vik," Lita sighed.

"Don't you classify that as getting a little beyond freaky and stalkerish?" Vikki asked "This is getting scary Li and you need to let Randy know before something even scarier happens."

"You're right," Lita nodded "You're absolutely right."

Lita sighed again as she turned to face her friend.

"You're right," Lita repeated "This is getting beyond freaky and stalkerish, but I can't do this to Randy right now."

"Li….," Vikki sighed.

"I'll tell him straight after Mania," Lita interrupted her friend before she could say anything else "The moment Mania is over I'll tell him all about the dress. I promise I will, but for right now I don't want to distract him."

Vikki sighed as she looked at Li before finally nodding in agreement.

"Fine," Vikki said forcing a small smile "Tell him straight after Mania then."

"And you won't tell anyone about this right?" Lita continued, "I don't want word to get back to Randy. I want to be the one to tell him and I'll tell him after Mania."

Vikki held her tongue for a moment before she finally nodded in agreement once more.

"Fine," Vikki repeated, "I won't tell anyone until after Mania is done, especially not Randy or my big mouthed husband."

Lita smiled at her friend's last remark.

"Thanks," Lita replied.

"OK whatever," Vikki said rolling her eyes "Now where the hell is that daughter of yours cause we are going to miss the entire show at this rate."

**A/N: Hey guys! I got this chapter finished as soon as I possibly could! Hope you guys liked it - there was and there wasn't a lot happening in this chapter. It was almost a filler but there were a lot of important things that were happening which I hope you all were paying attention to because things are about to get really interesting from here on in. Look out for the next couple of chapters – one chapter that I decided to split into two parts: Chapter 12 – The Biggest Tragedy On The Biggest Stage Of Them All PART 1 & PART 2. These are the chapters I have been dying to write so I am super excited that I have finally reached them! Hope you all are still enjoying this fanfic and if you are (or if you aren't) please READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I am dying to know what you think of the story now that it's just in the early goings! PLEASE READY AND REVIEW! And until next time, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	12. The Biggest Tragedy PART 1

**Chapter 12 – The Biggest Tragedy On The Biggest Stage Of Them All PART 1**

"How clichéd would it be if I used the phrase 'I can't believe how many people there are out there'?" Heidi Orton asked her father as she once again poked her head out through the black curtains in the guerilla area, only being able to see one section of the arena completely packed for the evening.

"The answer is very clichéd," Randy replied as he placed his hands on his daughters shoulders as he stood behind her "But I mean it's not exactly like this is your first Wrestlemania Heids."

"Well no that's true," Heidi replied "But I mean it's my first Wrestlemania actually having to perform for that crowd of what, 90 000 people."

"Well I think tonight there's actually close to 95 000," Randy replied with a smirk.

Heidi simply turned around and glared at her father.

"Thanks for putting my nerves on steroids Dad," Heidi said, still glaring at her father.

Randy simply laughed as he took a step back, allowing Heidi to turn around and face him.

"Have I mentioned how absolutely beautiful you look tonight?" Randy asked with a smile.

Heidi smiled back.

"Nice save," Heidi replied.

Randy looked his daughter up and down. Yeah it was a nice save, but he hadn't been lying. Heidi Maree Orton looked absolutely stunning tonight. The red dress, whilst still a little short for Randy's liking, fit her like a glove and in his eyes he honestly thought she looked like she was a supermodel about to break through those black curtains behind her and step out onto a catwalk in Paris or Milan. That's how beautiful his daughter looked tonight. She'd taken Dawn's advice and worn simply black strappy looking heels that Randy was hoping to dear God that she could walk on stage in without falling on her face. She'd also helped herself to her mother's jewelery box by the looks of the amethyst pendant that she was wearing around her neck. Randy smiled. He remembered buying that pendant for Lita almost 18 years ago while they were in Hawaii for Christian and Vikki's wedding. Randy's eyes then crossed over to his daughter's hands and smiled when he noticed an absence of any kind of ring on his daughter's fingers.

"I know it's not your birthday until tomorrow," Randy started, drawing Heidi's attention back to him.

Her eyes had wandered back to herself and she was currently smoothing out her dress for the millionth time that evening.

"But I couldn't help myself so I brought one of your presents here tonight," Randy continued, his fingers reaching into the pockets of his grey sweatpants and retrieving a small red box.

"Dad," Heidi sighed with a smile "You didn't have to. I could have easily waited until tomorrow."

"Yeah but I want to be selfish and give it to you now because I want to," Randy replied with a smile as he extended his hand and the red box in his daughter's direction.

Heidi sighed again and smiled at Randy before she outstretched her hand and accepted the box.

"Now I'm guessing with the size of this box it's either a yacht or a Ferrari," Heidi guessed.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't make it a guessing game then," Randy replied.

Heidi took her time looking at the small box in her hands before she finally fingered the seam of the box and prised it open.

Heidi felt a breath hitch in her throat as her eyes caught the item inside. No surprise it was jewelery. Heidi lied, she would have guessed jewelery before she guess Ferrari and definitely before she guess yacht. She just was surprised because she definitely didn't expect it to be a ring. She immediately removed the ring from it's white cushion padding inside the box and Randy, like he read her mind, took the box from her so she could admire the ring. It was nothing fancy, it was nothing flash but it was the beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was just a plain silver band with the most intricate leaf and vine pattern engraved on the outside of the band. It covered the whole circle of the ring as Heidi soon found out as she twirled the ring around in her fingers to get a look at every inch of it, and just as the ring had almost made a full circle her eyes caught the engraving on the inside of the band.

"Bambi?" Heidi asked with a smile as she looked up at her father.

"What you don't remember me calling you Bambi when you were a little girl?" Randy asked, raising his eyebrows at his daughter.

"Of course I remember," Heidi stated.

"Then what?" Randy inquired, knowing there was something sitting at the tip of her tongue.

"I don't know," Heidi replied, the smile still on her face as she glanced down at the ring in her hands again before she glanced up at her father "I don't know, I guess I just didn't think you remember.

"How could I forget," Randy stated, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips "I think you started your Bambi obsession when you were 3 and it lasted at least until you were 5 or 6."

"Whatever Dad," Heidi brushed off, cocking an eyebrow up at her father "I wasn't obsessed with Bambi!"

"I could practically recite the entire script to that movie!" Randy exclaimed in his defense "You watched that movie everyday for 5 months straight."

Heidi couldn't help but laugh as she glanced down at the ring once more before she placed it on the ring finger of her right hand. Heidi was very surprised that the ring fit exactly. Mom definitely helped with size.

"I don't even think our DVD of Bambi even works anymore," Randy added to support his case "It's been played that many times!"

"You haven't called me Bambi in so long Dad," Heidi sighed as she looked up at her father, her fingers on her left hand absentmindedly twirling the ring on her right.

"I thought you might be getting a bit too old for it," Randy honestly replied with a shrug.

"I'll never be too old for that," Heidi replied as she sent Randy a lopsided smile "I'll never be too old to be your little girl Daddy."

Randy had to restrain himself from crying so he pulled Heidi towards him in a tight embrace instead.

"I can't believe you're already 18 years old," Randy muttered as he stroked his daughter's long brown locks.

"I can't believe I'm already 18!" Heidi exclaimed in response pulling away from Randy slightly so she could look into his eyes "Well at least I will be 18 at midnight tonight."

"Do you know how old that makes me feel?" Randy asked, raising his eyebrows at his daughter.

"Well seeing as you are pretty old," Heidi hummed out loud "I'd guess pretty old."

"Geeze Dad, thanks for the early birthday present!" Randy exclaimed.

"I love the ring Daddy," Heidi replied with a smile in her father's direction "It's really beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Randy replied as he pulled his daughter in for one last hug before he broke away and smiled at her.

"Now are you completely and utterly prepared for the biggest night of your life?" Randy asked his daughter with raised eyebrows.

"Ready," Heidi replied with a nod and a smile "Now hurry up and go to the sky box or you're going to miss my Wrestlemania debut and I will never forgive you for the rest of my life if you do."

Randy smiled. She was her mother's dramatic daughter.

"I'm going," Randy replied as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead "Good luck out there."

"Thanks," Heidi replied as she exhaled a deep breath.

"You're going to be amazing Heids," Randy replied as he started to walk away, his body and his eyes still facing his daughter.

Heidi just smiled back at him.

"I love you Dad," Heidi said.

Randy just smiled back at her.

"I love you too Bambi," Randy replied as he turned and started to walk in the direction of the stands and the sky box.

Heidi watched her father leave until he was completely out of sight. In a matter of minutes he was going to be sitting in the sky box watching her sing the national anthem infront of 95 000 members of the WWE Universe. That also meant that in a matter of minutes she was going to be standing on a stage in the middle of the arena singing the national anthem infront of 95 000 members of the WWE Universe. What kind of crazy world was she suddenly living in when she got the honour of singing the national anthem at something as iconic as Wrestlemania. This was all kinds of crazy. She was all kinds of crazy for agreeing to do this. She was going to look back on this in a matter of minutes as the best experience of her life and she knew it, but for right now he stomach just couldn't sit still. She had nervous pee and the urge to hurl everything she ate for dinner a couple of hours ago. Unfortunately though, as she watched the stagehand to her right heading over to her, she had no time for either.

"Are you ready Miss Orton?" the stagehand spoke to her with a smile on his face.

Heidi took a deep breath and put a couple of loose strands of her straightened hair behind her ears before she nodded.

"I'm ready," Heidi spoke.

_Meanwhile in the stands at Wrestlemania…_

"Li you're making me want to pee my pants the way you're just sitting there and jumping your legs up and down!" Lillian exclaimed as she turned to face her red headed friend "Now stop it!"

"Sorry," Lita sighed as she turned to face Lillian, the leg jumping ceasing altogether "I'm just nervous for her."

"I know you are Mommy," Lillian replied with a smile as she placed a hand on the red head's knee "If you're this nervous imagine how nervous that daughter of yours is just waiting behind those black curtains waiting to come out and sing infront of 95 000 strong in this arena."

Lita threw her friend a very concerned look before she suddenly lunged for her handbag.

"Maybe I should give her cell a call and make sure she is till conscious," Lita said as she started rummaging around in her handbag for her cell phone.

"There were no pockets in that dress Li," Lillian simply stated, watching how crazy her friend looked as she tried to retrieve her cell phone from the depths of her handbag "Her cell is probably sitting ontop of her stuff inside Randy's locker room backstage. Your call is going to be useless."

Lita stopped rummaging and sighed as she placed her handbag back down on the ground. Sitting back up on her seat, her hazel eyes started to scan the room.

"Have you ever seen this many people at Mania before?" Lita asked, turning all the way around in her seat to check out the magnitude of people in the arena tonight.

"Nope," Lillian said, shaking her head as she also turned around in her seat to get a good look at the packed arena behind her "But I have to say I don't think the people in the cheap seats right up the back are going to be able to distinguish Cena from Evan Bourne as they're both going to look like ants from all the way back there."

"Well then it's a good thing we're front row then," Lita said with a smile as she turned back to face the ring, only feet away from her "Cause if I saw an ant version of what I thought was Cena doing a shooting star press off the top rope I'd probably think I was going mad."

"And that was by far the weirdest thing I have ever EVER heard you say my dear," Lillian replied with a laugh as she glanced over Lita to the empty seat next to her friend "And I think the old guy sitting on the otherside of Heidi's chair is just about to drool all over himself staring at the back of your head."

"Ew," Lita winced as she remained facing the ring, refusing to turn her head and look to her left "You mean the old guy that looks like Michael Cole will be in 50 years with the toupe and everything."

Lillian couldn't help herself from laughing out loud at that comment.

"And I think that was by far the funniest thing I have ever EVER heard you say my dear," Lillian said as Lita laughed along with her.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen will you please rise for the national anthem of the United States Of America."_

A breath hitched in Lita's throat as her eyes were drawn to the stage, Lillian dragging her to her feet.

"_And now will you all please welcome to sing the national anthem. Monday Night RAW's new ring announcer, Heidi Orton."_

_3 minutes later…_

"That was the most incredible rush EVER!" Heidi exclaimed as soon as she was out past the curtains, jumping up and down on the spot before her eyes caught John Cena standing only a few feet away from her.

Before Cena could even say a word Heidi lunged forward, engulfing Cena in the biggest bear hug ever.

"Cena that was AMAZING!" Heidi exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Cena's neck.

"Whoah there girly," Cena replied with a small laugh as he hugged the young Orton back.

Heidi soon detached herself from Cena, not being able to wipe the smile off her face as he placed her feet gently back on the ground and distanced himself to be able to look her in the eyes.

"Was it alright? I mean, was I alright? Did everything sound alright?" Heidi suddenly started rambling, her big blue eyes looking up at Cena asking for some answers "Did anything sound out of key or out of tune? I didn't mess the words up did I? Oh God, I hope not, but I mean I think I would have noticed if I had messed the words up. God I would be the worst American in the world if I messed up the words to the National Anthem. People would think I was blonde, or just plain stupid actually."

"You were freakin' AMAZING out there girly!" John Cena suddenly exclaimed, cutting Heidi off completely "ABSOLUTELY FREAKIN' AMAZING!"

"Really?" Heidi asked, the smile on her face growing once more.

"I have never heard anyone sing the national anthem as well as you just did," Cena answered, smiling back at the young Orton "It was pretty damn perfect Orton. Pretty damn perfect."

"I think my life has just peaked," Heidi sighed, as she finally calmed herself down "I don't think any moment for the rest of my life is going to be able to match the amazingness of what I just experienced out there. I mean it's one thing to be in the stands and the atmosphere of Wrestlemania, but Gosh. To be up on the stage infront of millions and millions of people. It's ridiculous. God, no wonder you do Wrestlemania every year."

Cena couldn't help but laugh out loud at Heidi's last comment.

"But seriously, your God honest opinion?" Heidi asked again, a serious look spreading over her face "Cause if I stuffed up out there at all, even if just a little off pitch, I want you to tell me the truth right now. This is your one chance to bag on me Cena and you better take it because I don't think another free pass like this will ever come your way from me."

"Gosh you talk a lot," Cena sighed with a small laugh.

"I have a lot to say," Heidi replied simply before punching Cena softly in the arm "Now please honestly tell me right here and right now."

John couldn't help but just stand and smile at Heidi Orton as she stood before him waiting for an answer. She had absolutely no idea how much she was the exact right mix of his two good friends Randy and Lita. The feisty gene hadn't even skipped a generation and clearly neither had those big baby blues. The ones she was current using to stare holes into Cena as she waited for him to speak his next words.

John simply smiled at her again as he gently grabbed both her arms and bent down slightly to her eye level.

"Honest to God Heids," John spoke, completely seriously and completely calmly "When you hit that high note at the end of that just out there, I got chills. I don't think I have ever heard the national anthem sound like that before. I honestly don't think I've ever even heard you sing like that before."

"Since when have you heard me sing apart from my Vince McMahon audition nightmare?" Heidi inquired, cocking an eyebrow at Cena.

"Well you know how you like to sing in the showers at the arena?" Cena whispered "Well, you know…"

Heidi's jaw dropped as John winked at her and instantly her fist connected with his arm again. This time with the intent of inflicting pain on the Dr Of Thugonomics.

"You are such a pervert Cena," Heidi replied, rolling her eyes "I can't believe such a pervert like you is going to be a father."

Heidi couldn't help herself smiling as she noticed the wide smile that crossed John's face at the mention of him being a father. He looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"You look a little excited there," Heidi commented with a small laugh.

"God girly you have no idea!" John exclaimed, the smile widening on his face, if that were even possible right now "I'm going to be a freakin' father! This is insane!"

"Tell me about it! I know!" Heidi exclaimed back, laughing again.

"I am going to be a freakin' father!" John repeated, almost like he didn't believe the words himself "It feels like I just found out yesterday because I am still that freakin' excited!"  
Heidi thought it was really cute how excited John was about Alle being pregnant with his baby, despite the fact that the pregnancy had been totally unplanned. Much like 99.9% of the Alle Dumas/John Cena relationship. Two people absolutely perfect for each and so completely oblivious to it. Heidi really hoped that this baby finally made them realize that they needed to get their heads out of their own asses and just shut up, love eachother and be together. It was a simple equation – boy meets girl, girl and boy fall in love, girl and boy break up 5 ½ million times, girl falls pregnant with boy's baby, girl and boy have baby, girl and boy not get married because boy doesn't believe in marriage, and then live happily ever after. OK, so the equation wasn't that simple but Heidi knew they were perfect for eachother and the rest of the world did too. Why was it that Cena and Alle couldn't see it? It had been almost 18 years after all.

"So do we know if you're going to have a son or a daughter?" Heidi asked, still smiling "Which would make it my male or female cousin."

"It's almost like we're related girly," John replied with a smirk "Your worst nightmare or what?"

"No, my worst nightmare would be if I were that unborn child of yours," Heidi quickly retorted, smirking at Cena and anticipating what kind of witty remark he could comeback with.

"I'm going to be a freakin' father! What kind of shit is that?" John suddenly exclaimed, getting suddenly all excited again.

Heidi just laughed out loud. He wasn't listening to a single word she was saying.

"I don't care if the baby's a boy or a girl," John stated "I am going to love that kid so freakin' much!"

"I don't doubt it," Heidi commented "So what about the mother? How is Aunty Alle?"

"She's good," John replied, his smile fading slightly "I mean she tells me that everything is going well. I get to go to her doctor's appointment next Thursday and get to see my baby for the first time which is freakin' cool! Especially so then I can be there for more of the pregnancy."

"You know you should really move in with her Cena," Heidi stated, throwing John a small smile "Then you could be there for all of it."

John smiled back. His eyes and his thoughts though, obviously somewhere else.

"I wish it were that easy girly," John replied simply.

"It is," Heidi stated "Just take your head out of your ass and tell her that you love her because you know you do, I know you do and Alle knows you do. All you need to do is say it right?"

Before John could reply his cell phone started ringing in his pocket.

"Saved by the bell," Heidi commented rolling her eyes at Cena's dumb luck.

"The cell phone actually," John replied with a smile as he retrieved his cell from his back pocket before flipping the small device open and placing it to his ear.

"_Cena," John said._

"_John?"_

"_Alle?" John asked, his eyes narrowing as he strained to hear the person on the other end of the call "Is that you Al? I can barely hear you."_

_John held his breath as he desperately tried to hear what was going on on the other end. _

"_Alle?" John asked again._

"_Yeah it's me," Alle spoke softly, her voice croaky and shaky._

_John didn't reply immediately but instead held his breath again and listened into the receiver. All he could hear now was Alle sniffling. _

"_Alle are you alright?" John asked, suddenly growing concerned "Are you crying baby?"_

_John held his breath again. She was definitely crying. He could clearly hear her sniffling and her short sharp breaths as she tried to calm herself down. _

"_Alle what's wrong sweetheart?" John said, suddenly becoming concerned at Alle's lack of a response through her tears and sniffles "Please tell me what's wrong Al. Please talk to me."_

_John heard a lot more sniffling and then a deep breath before Alle Dumas finally spoke a clear sentence._

"_John," Alle spoke softly._

"_Yes baby what's wrong?" John spoke, trying to calm her down._

"_I lost the baby."_

**A/N: Look out for the next chapter: Chapter 13: The Biggest Tragedy On The Biggest Stage Of Them All PART 2. **

**Anyone wanna take a guess as to what the tragedy is? Do it! Just review and let me know. We'll see who's right when I post the next chapter. **

**NOOO! Alle lost the baby – I had a lot of mental turmoil after whether I actually wanted to make her lose the baby. Sorry guys. Hope you all liked the chapter – READ AND REVIEW! Just thought I'd also put a special thank you to the handful of people that are READING and REVIEWING! It makes my day to see reviews from you guys in my inbox when I wake up in the morning! Make me wanna get on my laptop and write the whole story! Lol. Well I hope you liked this chapter, despite the depressing ending. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love you all, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	13. The Biggest Tragedy PART 2

**Chapter 13 - The Biggest Tragedy On The Biggest Stage Of Them All PART 2**

Still a little stunned at the vision of a blank and even-more-than-usually white-faced John Cena after an abrupt phone call from Alle Dumas, Heidi just couldn't wipe the smile of her face as she pretty much skipped down the corridors of the arena towards the Orton locker room. Yeah she must have looked like a giant child, slash retard, and she couldn't believe that she was managing to skip in the height of the heels she was currently wearing, but Heidi Maree Orton simply didn't care right now. She had just given a flawless performance of the national anthem of the United States Of America, acapella at that, infront of 95 000 strong members of the WWE universe at the WWE's biggest night of the year – Wrestlemania. Wrestle-freakin'-mania. She was so excited right now that she actually thought she was going to burst. She was absolutely floating on a cloud – completely and utterly ontop of the world. She knew that she was going to remember this as the greatest night of not only her professional career, a newly discovered career in singing/ring announcing, but as the greatest night of her entire life. She finally understood why Wrestlemania meant so much to the WWE superstars. Why Wrestlemania meant so much to both her mother and her father.

"ARRRGGGG!" a deep male voice suddenly exclaimed from behind the young Orton catching her completely off guard, but before Heidi even had a chance to react to the sound she was lifted up off her feet from behind.

Heidi knew exactly who it was.

She couldn't help herself from giggling like an idiot as Ash firmly held the bear hug he had around her and insisted on spinning her around in circles off the ground. Heidi simply held on for the ride. Her arms wrapping tightly around Ash's arms around her mid-section. The last thing she needed right now was to be dropped on her ass, especially when she was wearing the hottest dress the world had ever seen. She was just hoping that the hottest and shortest dress wasn't showing the world all she had to show as the spinning in circles continued.

Ash finally placed Heidi's feet back on the ground and released his bear hug only to have Heidi turn heel and lock him into a bear hug of her own. Ash didn't hesitate in hugging her back, a smile creeping its way across his face. Heidi soon broke away and then stood before him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her beautiful face. She looked gorgeous tonight and Ash knew it. He was going to have to control his eyes from freely roaming her body and he was going to have to control his words if he wanted to avoid telling her 'how ridiculously beautiful' she looked right now and always did in fact. That was the perfect way to freak her out and drive her away forever.

"You were utterly amazing out there tonight Miss Orton," Ash stated simply with a nod in Heidi's direction.

Heidi didn't say anything at all straight away. She simply kept the smile on her face, leaned forward and planted a soft, sweet kiss on Ash's cheek. His eyes couldn't help themselves from fluttering shut at the feel of her lips on his skin. Had he been prepared for something like this, he might have actually talked himself into having the nerve to finally just go for it and kiss her for real. It would have been the perfect moment. She had never looked so happy. There was still time.

"Thanks," Heidi finally spoke, breaking Ash out of his thoughts "That was the single greatest moment of my entire life."

"I see you decided against the throwing up on stage," Ash said quickly, trying to shake his 'kissing' thoughts and keep the conversation flowing with a little typical Heidi and Ash banter.  
"Well you know this dress wouldn't match with puke," Heidi retorted with a smile "I mean I wouldn't want to offend the pretty dress."

"You could have thrown up on the incredibly painful looking sky scraper shoes you've got on there though," Ash replied pointing down at Heidi's feet in newly bought heels "I mean black's supposed to go with everything right?"

Heidi couldn't help herself from laughing out loud at Ash's comeback.  
"God I wish I had a camera," Ash replied, a small laugh escaping his lips also "You never laugh at my jokes Miss Heidi. EVER!"

"I am in that good a mood right now Ash that I will laugh at everybody's jokes tonight!" Heidi exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air like she was doing a Mexican wave all by herself.

Ash laughed out loud at her sudden, over the top demonstration when he suddenly noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Some kind of movement. Ash turned immediately in the direction, down one way of the hallway he and Heidi were currently standing in, and immediately his smile faded. Heidi noticed Ash's averted attention and she too turned in the same direction. Ash could only see her movements out of the corner of his eye but he knew that she was smiling and that those baby blues were lighting up and sparkling at what she saw storming down the hallway towards them.

Ash shuffled his thoughts again. Wait, why was Tyler Hadson storming towards them, especially with the facial expression he was currently wearing? He didn't look very happy. He didn't look very happy at all in fact. He looked pissed off. Genuinely pissed, and frankly Ash couldn't wait to find out what had the obnoxious rookie so wound up on the night of nights. Ash was praying it involved Hadson needing to look for new employment in Guam, where he was being deported because his Visa had expired, and it was all happening tonight before he even got a chance to actually experience his first Wrestlemania. Ash was God damn praying that the scenario was at least something along those lines.

"Hey!" Heidi exclaimed happily as soon as Tyler was within earshot.

Ash turned his head slightly in Heidi's direction as he noticed her smooth out her dress and tuck a stray strand of straight brown hair behind her ear. He couldn't help himself from staring just a little whilst her attention was a little preoccupied. God she was beautiful and she didn't even realize it. She was the most beautiful…

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, HUH?"

Ash was shaken out of his thoughts once again whilst being physically shaken at the same time.

Tyler had stormed down the hallway towards both him and Heidi but it wasn't until he had reached the two of them that he made it clear he wasn't heading for Heidi. He was heading for Ash and that was made very clear by the fact that Tyler had just out of the blue started yelling and had actually just shoved Ash, forcing the young Irving to take a couple of steps backwards in order to stabilize himself and to avoid falling on his ass on the cold hard concrete of the backstage hallways.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IRVING?" Tyler yelled at Ash again, using both hands once again to shove Ash in the chest, a little harder than before "HUH? HUH? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL?"

"Tyler!" Heidi exclaimed in shock as it finally occurred to her exactly what was going on.

Without thinking twice Heidi stepped into the small space between the two guys, turning to face Tyler and raising her hands with half the intention of holding him back and half the intention of protecting herself just in case.

"ANSWER ME BITCH!" Tyler exclaimed again at Ash over the top of Heidi's head, his eyes growing wide with rage as he continued to taunt the still silence Ash.

"Tyler what the hell is your problem?" Heidi exclaimed at her boyfriend, pushing with both hands on his chest in order to create some space between him and Ash "What's wrong? What is going on?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IRVING, YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Tyler yelled again, completely ignoring Heidi's questions and presence altogether "IF I CATCH YOU TOUCHING HER ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO…."

"You're going to what Hadson?" Ash taunted, his voice remaining at a normal volume as he remained in his spot behind Heidi "You're going to bore me to death with a video of your latest wrestling match?"

"I SAW YOU WITH YOUR FUCKING HANDS ALL OVER HER!" Tyler started yelling again, trying to get closer to Ash though Heidi's hands were preventing it "YOUR HANDS WERE ALL OVER HER!"  
"You know I do have a name thank you very much!" Heidi exclaimed, pushing on Tyler's chest more forcefully than before and finally drawing his eyes towards her.

"Get out of the way Heidi," Tyler sternly said, batting away Heidi's hands from his chest a little more forcefully than was necessary.

Heidi's eyes narrowed at Tyler as her arms fell to her side in defeat.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Ash suddenly snapped, his finger raised in warning at Tyler.  
"You know what Irving," Tyler replied "I will speak to my girlfriend however the FUCK I WANT TO!"

"Yeah well you are most definitely not speaking to my best friend like that asshole," Ash retorted, his volume lowering again but the sternness in his tone still evident as he stared into Tyler's eyes.

"Will you two just stop it!" Heidi exclaimed, trying to draw both guy's attention to her so she could prevent what looked to be leading towards a full out brawl right here in the backstage corridors between a WWE rookie and the son of a WWE superstar.

Unfortunately neither guy was currently even noticing her at all. They were both too busy staring daggers at each other. Heidi took a deep breath and firstly turned to her boyfriend. She was going to try again, this time trying to reason with each guy individually.

"Tyler you need to back the hell off!" Heidi exclaimed, trying to raise her voice a little louder to grasp Tyler's attention, and using her hands pushed him backwards slightly "I don't know what the hell you think you saw but Ash was congratulating me on the highlight of my career out there thank you very much! Stop trying to start a fight out of nothing!"

Heidi sighed as Tyler still refused to look her in the eye. Taking another deep breath Heidi turned heel and looked Ash in the eyes. He was thankfully giving her at least his gaze, if not his full attention.

"Ash please just back off," Heidi pleaded, her baby blues getting all wide as she looked at Ash with a little hope that they could all walk away from this without a fight breaking out "Please? All I want is to get back to my locker room, get changed and go out and sit with my mom and…"

But before Heidi could even finish her sentence to Ash, Tyler shoved her out of the way suddenly. Heidi almost completely lost her balance, especially in her heels, but thankfully managed to stay on her feet. Her jaw dropped at Tyler's actions. She hadn't had a boyfriend in a really long time but she was pretty sure that boyfriend or not, Tyler Hadson shouldn't have shoved her like that.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Tyler started yelling again as he moved into dangerous proximity to Ash, the rookie only reaching Ash's chin as he moved so his chest was almost touching Ash's "I AM WARNING YOU!"

"You know what, just piss off Hadson," Ash snarled, trying very hard to remain calm with Tyler trying to get all up in his face.

"I AM WARNING YOU IRVING!" Tyler yelled again, shoving Ash hard.

"TYLER STOP IT!" Heidi exclaimed on the sideline, too scared to try and get inbetween the two guys again just in case she get shoved a little harder this time.

"Shove me one more time Hadson and you'll see what the hell you get," Ash said, still remaining calm as he closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"MAKE ME THEN COLLEGE BOY!" Tyler yelled once again, shoving Ash harder in the chest "HUH? MAKE ME THEN!"

Heidi couldn't believe that Ash was still standing after that shove. He barely even moved apart from a couple of steps to balance himself.

"TYLER!" Heidi exclaimed.

But it was too late. Almost by reflex Heidi watched Ash's fist connect squarely with Tyler's face. The fist connected directly with the nose and Tyler fell like a giant log in a forest. Right down to the cement ground for the 1-2-3 or even the 10 count. Heidi's jaw dropped and she turned to Ash. She had never seen Ash get violent with anyone. She never even knew he knew how to punch like that. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little impressed and a little satisfied considering that Tyler had just shoved her moments earlier but all she could think about in the moment was how much trouble they were all in.

"What the hell Ash?" Heidi exclaimed at her best friend, gesturing to Tyler with her hands.

Ash didn't say a word; he was just standing there with his fist in the preparation position. Fist clenched and all like he was ready to deliver another textbook punch. Heidi could swear she saw a little disbelief on his face at what had just happened as his eyes remained glued on Tyler Hadson who was rolling around on his back on the cement floor, clutching his nose and groaning.

Frustrated and flustered, and not really believing how wrong such a perfect night had suddenly gone, Heidi rushed over to Tyler's side and dropped to her knees on the cold cement floor.

"Are you OK Ty?" Heidi asked as she bent over Tyler's body, reaching out tentatively to his hands that were covering his face.

"OH MY GOD MY FUCKING NOSE!" Tyler groaned into his hands as he continued to roll around on the ground.

Heidi tried to remove Tyler's hands from his nose as she didn't want him causing anymore damage to it by putting his hands all over it. If there was anything she learnt from travelling all these years with her Dad on the road, it was that you shouldn't put your hands all over your face if you've just been punched in the face. You end up putting yourself in more pain matter-of-factly.

"Let me take a look at it Ty," Heidi spoke softly, trying to coax Tyler's hands off his face "I'm sure it's going to fine. It's going to be OK. Just let me have a look at it."

Ash wanted to be sick all over the pair of them and then Heidi could really see first hand whether or not puke matched the ridiculously sexy red dress she was wearing. Ash watched as Tyler's hands finally gave way to Heidi's touch and it was then that Heidi and Ash both noticed the now crooked shape of Tyler's nose and the blood that was suddenly starting to pour out of both his nostrils. His nose was definitely broken. Crooked, broken and bleeding.

Heidi's eyes immediately shot up to Ash and she noticed the smirk forming at the corners of his mouth, which only fuelled her annoyance and her anger at her best friend.

"Are you happy?" Heidi suddenly exclaimed at Ash as she pointed at Tyler's broken and bloody nose "Look what you did! Are you happy now Ash?"

Ash's eyes locked with Heidi's but he didn't utter a single word. His face was now completely expressionless as he gave Heidi his complete attention. Heidi could feel the anger boiling inside.

"You broke his freakin' nose!" Heidi exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at her best friend "What the hell Ash? How is he supposed to go out there and compete tonight with a broken nose? Oh my God! Yeah I know he was being a jerk and pushing you and shoving you and what not, but seriously did you have to go and punch him in the face! Oh my god!"  
Heidi glanced down at Tyler who was now only realizing that the blood all over his hands was coming from his nostrils. The rookie's eyes widening in shock and panic as he turned his hands over and over again, inspecting the large amount of blood that was almost completely covering both his hands.

"Just hold your nose Ty, I'm going to find some paramedics and we'll get you all cleaned up and sorted OK?" Heidi spoke to Tyler as she guided his hands back to hold his nose correctly, another thing she had learnt from being on the road and seeing a plethora of broken nose incidents.

The young Orton then got to her feet slowly and locked eyes with Ash again.

"You do realize that I'm going to have to report this don't you?" Heidi started exclaiming at Ash once more as his eyes locked with hers "I have to freakin' report you because you had to be a hero and do something stupid like this! For Christ's sake Ash he's a wrestler and do you know how pissed McMahon is going to be about this! Do you know how freakin' pissed I am about this! You just couldn't be the bigger man and walk away could you?"

Heidi could see by Ash's facial expression that something was boiling down deep inside him. It was the same look that Ash always got when his father was lecturing about something. Heidi had seen that look a lot when they were younger and insisting on mucking around backstage all the time. She could tell he was dying to say something and she could tell he was getting very pissed at her right now but she didn't care. She was very pissed at him already! He had ruined the best night of her life. This was way more serious than Senior Prom. This was FUCKING WRESTLEMANIA!

"YOU COULDN'T JUST WALK AWAY LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!" Heidi suddenly started yelling, almost getting more angry that Ash wasn't reacting at all at the present to what she was yelling at him "IF YOU HAD JUST WALKED AWAY WE COULD HAVE BEEN SITTING FRONT ROW RIGHT NOW AND ENJOYING WRESTLEMANIA! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE AND YOU RUINED IT! YOU RUINED IT BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO BE VIOLENT AND BE A FUCKING MAN! YOU JUST HAD TO DIDN'T YOU? YOU RUINED MY WHOLE NIGHT ASH!"

"I RUINED YOUR WHOLE NIGHT DID I?" Ash suddenly started yelling back "THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE LYING THERE WITH A BROKEN NOSE NOT ONLY RUINED YOUR NIGHT BUT HE'S RUINING YOUR FUCKING LIFE HEIDI!"

Heidi took a couple of steps backwards. She was completely taken aback. Yeah she had wanted some kind of reaction out of Ash but she never expected this. She had heard Ash yell before but not like that. Not at her.  
"FOR WEEKS YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING DITCHING ME EVERY SINGLE NIGHT FOR THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU INSIST ON CALLING YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Ash continued to yell, the flood gates were finally open and they were flowing "YOU HAVE BEEN DITCHING ME FOR THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BOYFRIEND TIME AND TIME AGAIN WHEN YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT ALL HE WANTS IS SOME ALONE TIME SO HE CAN GET IN YOUR PANTS IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE! HE DOESN'T WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU, HE JUST WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH YOUR PUSSY IN HOPES THAT YOU'LL GIVE HIM A BLOWJOB OR FUCK HIM IN RETURN!"

Heidi could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Whether it was because Ash was yelling at her, whether it was because he was saying really hurtful things to her or whether it was because all the hurtful things he was saying were true, she wasn't sure. She wasn't 100% sure, but she was pretty sure it was because they were all true. All of them, and it hurt. It stung coming from Ash's mouth.

"HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Ash continued to yell, looking Heidi straight in the eyes "ALL HE WANTS FROM YOU IS A PIECE OF ASS AND YOU'VE BEEN SO FUCKING STUPID TO BELIEVE ALL THE LIES HE TELLS YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE OF ALL THE GIRLS BACKSTAGE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE SO STUPID TO BELIEVE THIS FUCKING ASSHOLE! HE WILL NEVER DESERVE YOU AND I AND EVERYONE ELSE CAN SEE IT! YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER THAN HIM AND I KNOW IT, EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS IT BUT FOR SOME REASON YOU'VE BEEN TOO BLINDED AND STUPID TO REALISE IT! WAKE UP HEIDI – YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN TYLER FUCKING HADSON! WAKE UP!"

Heidi took a deep breath as she watched Ash finish his rant. He exhaled a deep breath and ran both hands through his short blonde hair. His eyes and head remained up on the ceiling and he breathed deeply to obviously calm himself down before he uttered another word. Heidi was glad because she didn't think she could take anymore. She couldn't listen to another word from Ash tonight. Not a single word. And then suddenly Ash lowered his head and he looked her in the eyes. Heidi couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she just let them fall. It was all true. Ash was right, but that wasn't why she was crying. Somewhere deep down inside she knew that Tyler Hadson was no good, but somewhere deep down inside it felt good for once to have someone actually look at her whether they loved her or whether they just wanted to get into her pants. For the first time in her life someone was actually looking at her. Someone was paying her a little attention for once. She knew that the number one thing on Tyler's mind was sex and she knew that she didn't want to give Tyler Hadson her virginity but there was also something deep inside her that wanted to change him. Change him into someone who did love her, who didn't just want her for sex. Was it so wrong to want to hold onto the one guy who had ever looked at her and take a risk to turn him into a great guy? Maybe it wasn't, maybe it was. She didn't know anymore. All she knew was that she couldn't deal with this all now. This was supposed to be the best night of her life.

Heidi furiously wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks and then turned heel and started running towards the Orton locker room. All she wanted was a shower, to get changed, to go ringside and enjoy Wrestlemania like she was supposed to. She never wanted to remember this incident. She never wanted to remember her best friend yelling at her and telling her how stupid she was.

"Oh my god," Ash whispered under his breath as he watched Heidi run away from him and the broken nosed Tyler Hadson "Heidi."

_30 minutes later…_

Randy slammed the door to the Orton locker room shut and exhaled a deep breath as he closed his eyes and rested himself against the hard wooden door. He couldn't believe how long it had taken him to get backstage to his locker room. There were WWE fans hiding all over the arena and tonight he learnt all about it first hand. In the bathrooms, in the dark corners of the arena and in garbage bins apparently, just trying to catch a glimpse of their favourite WWE wrestler. Unfortunately for him, Randy Orton was a fan favourite and the WWE favourite wrestler of a whole bunch of WWE fans so he had been stopped a lot of times on his way back from the SkyBox to his locker room. Photos, autographs, everything. He loved the fans but he was really in a rush to get back to the locker room and see his special little girl.

_Heidi. _Randy suddenly remembered causing him to scan his eyes around the locker room. He noticed her Victoria's Secret duffle bag sitting on a bench across the room with her cell phone sitting neatly ontop of it but he couldn't see her and he couldn't hear the shower running. He knew that after her performance, which was the single proudest moment of his life, she was going to come backstage and get changed after a shower and then head out to ringside to watch the rest of Wrestlemania with her mom and Lillian Garcia. However, it had been 30 minutes so since she wasn't in the locker room, Randy assumed she had already headed out to ringside. He was disappointed that he'd missed congratulating his daughter on her Wrestlemania debut in person, a little annoyed that she hadn't at least waited in the locker room for him to at least tell him goodbye and good luck for his match tonight before she headed out to ringside, but decided he could at least congratulate on the phone.

The 3rd generation superstar headed for his duffle and retrieved his cell phone before sitting on the bench in the locker room alongside his duffle. Randy flipped open his cell phone and dialed speed dial 1.

"_Hello?" Lita's voice practically yelled into the cell phone._

"_Hey baby," Randy replied, a smile forming on his face at the sound of his wife's voice._

"_Honey can I call you back in a sec," Lita replied, still yelling into the cell phone in order to be heard over the cheering of the crowd behind her "We're kinda in the middle of a match out here and I can barely hear you."_

"_That's why I assumed you were yelling," Randy replied with a laugh._

"_Whatever Orton," Lita replied, jokingly "But seriously can I call you back after this match?"_

"_Why don't you just pass me onto Heids so I can congratulate her on her amazing Wrestlemania debut," Randy spoke into the phone "I missed her backstage cause I got caught up by fans between the locker room and the SkyBox."_

"_She's not out here yet Rand," Lita replied "I thought she was still backstage in the locker room getting ready with you."_

"_Well I'm in the locker room and she's not here," Randy stated, suddenly growing worried as to where his daughter could be._

"_Hey, don't worry about it baby," Lita replied calmly "She's probably gone to see Tyler or Ash or some of the divas backstage probably caught her and wanted to congratulate her too."_

"_Yeah," Randy said sighing, the logical explanation to his daughter's whereabouts putting his mind at ease again "Yeah, you're probably right."_

"_I'll get her to call you when she gets out here OK?" Lita suggested, once again having to yell as the audience were going wild again "You'll be in your locker room warming up yeah?"_

"_Get her to call me," Randy replied with a nod "I'll speak to you later sweetheart."_

"_I love you," Lita said._

"_I love you too baby," Randy replied before flipping his cell phone shut._

_30 minutes later…_

"I'm really sorry for dragging you away from ringside Lil," Lita apologized again as she power walked in the direction of the Orton locker room through the maze of backstage corridors at this particular arena "It's just the Money In The Bank match is up next and I know that Heidi was looking forward to it the most out of the whole Wrestlemania line up and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't really really worried about where the hell she is seeing as she never even made it out to ringside to see us."

"Li you've apologized at least seven times since we left our seats out there," Lillian brushed off as she had to practically run to keep up with the red head "And for the seventh time I am definitely more concerned about Heidi's whereabouts that the Money In The Bank match."

"You don't think anything's happened to her do you?" Lita suddenly asked, her face growing serious as she asked the question out loud that had been running circles in her head since Randy had called her half an hour ago inquiring as to where their 17 year old daughter was.

"No of course not," Lillian replied immediately shaking her head "I'm sure nothing's wrong at all Li. I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all this."

"I hope so," Lita replied.

"Heidi's a big girl," Lillian replied calmly, trying to ease Lita's jumpy nerves "She can look after herself so I'm sure she's perfectly find. She's a smart girl."

Continuing her pace without faltering, Lita glanced back as Lillian tried desperately to try and keep up with her.

"She's going to be 18 tomorrow," Lita spoke as her eyes returned to straight ahead as she and Lillian passed the last corner on the way to the locker room "Is it terrible that I still worry about her as much as I did when she was in diapers?"

"Li you're her mother remember," Lillian replied with a smile "I think it's your job to worry about your daughter."

"You'll know soon enough Lil," Lita commented with a smile at her friend as she finally slowed down, Randy's locker room finally within sight.

"I hope so," Lillian replied.

"And I am going to freakin' kill my daughter if she's sitting with Randy in the dressing room completely relaxed and chilled out!" Lita exclaimed as she rolled her eyes before finally reaching the wooden locker room door and practically bursting through it.

Lita's eyes immediately caught the image of her husband before her and for the first time in her life she was disappointed that she was seeing just him.

"Baby what are you doing back here?" Randy asked, his eyes rising from his current position seated on a bench in his locker room lacing up his wrestling boots.

Lita didn't reply as her eyes frantically searched the entity of the room. Her movements were almost manic as she was practically running around on the spot as she checked every inch of the small locker room before her eyes met with her husband's.

"She's not in the shower is she?" Lita asked, suddenly starting to panic when she didn't see her daughter in the locker room, as she started walking over to the adjoining bathroom door.

"Heidi?" Randy asked in a state of utter confusion, not quite sure who his wife was talking about or what she was looking for in his locker room.

"Yes Heidi. Our daughter Heidi. The 17 year old firecracker that looks exactly like me with your blue eyes," Lita replied practically rambling, growing more and more worried with each passing second "She never came out to ringside to see us Randy! She never made it out to ringside!"  
"What do you mean?" Randy practically blurted out as he too started to panic "What do you mean she never made it out to ringside?"

"Well I mean when you called she wasn't in the locker room with you and I thought she must have just been backstage hanging out with Ash or Tyler or the divas or something but that was half an hour ago Randy and she never made it out to ringside!" Lita started to panic, her words turning more and more into ramble as she continued. Her breathing getting shorter and quicker the more she panicked.

"She was meant to head straight out to ringside to see you!" Randy exclaimed, to no one in particular as he started pacing up and down on a small bit of carpeted floor just infront of the bench he had previously been sitting on.

"I know she was!" Lita exclaimed back, her eyes wide as she looked at Randy, looking for answers "She was meant to come back to the locker room, shower, change and come out to ringside! The Money In The Bank match is happening right now and there is no way that our daughter would have missed seeing that match from the front row!"

"She's been talking about seeing that match for weeks Li," Randy commented.

"I know," Lita said, her voice trembling as she felt a single tear escape her eyes "I know Randy! I know!"

She was beyond panicking right now. She was beyond worrying. She was getting to frantic. She didn't know where her daughter was.

"Randy have you been right here in this locker room since you called Li like half an hour ago?" Lillian questioned calmly, trying to cover all avenues and possible scenarios as to where Heidi Maree Orton could be.

"I haven't moved," Randy answered straight away "I haven't moved from this room. I haven't moved from the locker room. I haven't even used the bathroom in the other room."

"Oh my god," Lita said running her fingers through her hair as the tears started flowing "Oh my god where is she?"

"Her stuff hasn't moved!" Randy exclaimed as he pointed at Heidi's zipped up duffle with her cell phone sitting neatly ontop of it "Wherever she is she's still in her Wrestlemania dress. She's still in her Wrestlemania outfit somewhere because she never made it back to take a shower and get changed!"

Lillian approached Lita and placed both her hands on Lita's shoulders.

"I'm going to ask around backstage to see if anyone's seen or heard from Heidi OK?" Lillian slowly explained to both Lita and Randy to try and calm them both down "I'm going to find some of the divas and together we can search the whole backstage area until we find her OK?"

Lita tried to calm down her breathing as she looked into Lillian's eyes. The red head simply nodded as she furiously wiped at the tears in her eyes and the ones that had already stained her cheeks.

"I'm going to help Lillian," Randy said immediately, nodding his head at his wife as he took a deep breath to calm himself down also "There's no use us standing around, pacing up and down and worrying and panicking about where Heidi is. We've got to go out there and find her."

"I'm coming too," Lita quickly added, still wiping the tears from her eyes as they insisting on continuing to fall.

"No Bella stay here," Randy instructed as he walked up to his wife, placing an arm around her and drawing her in against his body for a hug "If Heidi comes back then one of us needs to be here to."

"But I want to come with you," Lita pleaded as she held on tightly to Randy's body, the Legend Killer feeling her tears seeping through his T-shirt.

"I know you do baby," Randy sighed as he pulled her in closer "But you need to stay here."

"We'll find her Li," Lillian reassured, drawing Lita's eyes as she broke away from Randy slightly to face her friend "We'll find her don't worry. I'm going to round up as many people as I can, even those stagehands out there and we're going to…"

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_

They all froze exactly where they were as they listened to the beeping of the cell phone that had just gone off in the room. All eyes immediately turned in the direction of the sound and all 3 sets of eyes landed on Heidi Orton's cell phone sitting ontop of her duffle, vibrating with a flashing screen. Lita was completely silent as she took a deep breath and slowly broke away from Randy's embrace. She felt like she was walking on eggshells. Moving in slow motion as she made her way across the locker room towards Heidi's pile of things.

Almost too scared of what was just about to happen or what she was just about to find out, Lita cautiously and slowly bent down to her knees as she finally reached Heidi's things.

"Li?" Lillian asked, following Lita slowly across the room.

Lita ignored her friend as she reached out and took Heidi's small purple cell phone in her hands. Checking the screen on the front of the phone Lita was met with the words _One New Message. _Holding her breath, the red head opened the cell and opened the message.

"Li?" Lillian asked again as she watched Lita's eyes scan the screen, obviously reading the message before the cell phone slipped from Lita's hands altogether.

Lillian had anticipated right and had reached Lita just before she hit the ground. The blonde swiftly caught the red head in her arms.

"Bella!" Randy exclaimed as he realized what had just happened.

Lillian adjusted Lita in her arms as she tried to arrange the red head's body in a way that didn't have her all contorted. Randy rushed over to Lillian's side to help. Randy watched in horror as Lita's eyes rolled back into her head before they closed completely. The 3rd generation superstar then turned his attention to his daughter's cell phone that Lita had dropped to the floor just before she had fainted into Lillian's arms.

"Li, are you OK? Li?" Lillian started talking to Lita, trying to gain a response as she started to fan the red head's face in hopes of helping her regain her consciousness.

Randy watched as Lillian attended to Lita before he turned his attention back to the cell phone on the ground. He immediately picked up the small device in his right hand and pressed the first number button his finger could find to re-light up the small screen. He was scared to read it but he knew he had to. He brought the cell up infront of his face and he let his eyes scan over the message.

_Don't worry Orton. Your daughter is with us. Whether she's safe or not - I won't make any promises. *_

**A/N: And there you have The Biggest Tragedy On The Biggest Stage Of Them All. Were you guys expecting it? Be honest, lol. Were you expecting something else? Were you expecting more drama – because as you might already know from reading **_**One Secret, **_**I am the queen of drama! Drama Drama Drama! **

**It usually takes me at least a couple of months to get back into regular updates and I am pleased to say that until college resumes, I will well and truly be updating regularly! I am in the **_**My Daughter **_**zone and I am going with it until my time runs out!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I love hearing what you guys have to say and I love knowing that my story is actually reaching you all because I am writing and posting on for all of you – not me so please let me know what you think! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! **

**Look out for the next chapter coming soon – Chapter 14: Happy 18****th**** Birthday. Until next time, READ AND REVIEW! God bless, love and kisses, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	14. Happy 18th Birthday

**Chapter 14 - Happy 18th Birthday**

"I can't believe this is happening right now," Lillian Garcia sighed.

"You and the rest of us Lil," Christian added as he looked around the room at the rest of the people there.

There was himself and Vikki sharing an armchair on one side of the room, Batista had an armchair to himself whilst Lita was sandwiched between Lillian and Maria on the remaining 3-seater couch in the room. All sets of eyes were staring at the floor. Everybody's mouths were shut. Bodies were almost completely still. This hadn't been the first time Christian had been in the Orton living room in Lita and Randy's beautiful 4-bedroom home in Louisville, being that himself and Vikki lived only a few short blocks away, but this was definitely the first time in his memory that he was here in this room without a smile on his face.

"Who the hell are these sick people anyway?" Vikki suddenly spoke, snapping Christian out of his thoughts.

Vikki had wanted to say the words with more conviction. She'd wanted to sound angrier and more upset but the words just came out blank. They didn't register a single emotion. Just plain and simple shock and disbelief.

"Fucking sick bastards," Dave added, shaking his head as he crouched over himself and ran his large hands through his very short hair.

And once again the silence enveloped the room. There was nothing anyone could say that could cut the tension or even lift it slightly. There was nothing that anyone could say that would change anything right now. Nothing could change the circumstances. Nothing could change the plain and simple fact that Randy and Lita's 17-year-old daughter, Heidi Maree Orton, had been kidnapped from the backstage arena halfway through what has been described, time and time again, as the grandest stage of them all. Wrestlemania. It would be the only thing remembered from Wrestlemania 38. It would be forever infamous. Forever the most tragic Wrestlemania in WWE history.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it," Lita quickly spoke as she immediately got to her feet.

Her voice was so quiet yet shocking in the dead silence of the room. All eyes watched as she rushed herself out of the living room and into the front foyer of the house to the front door to answer the doorbell.

"I'm so worried about her," Lillian spoke, her eyes lifting to meet those of the others in the room.

"I think we all are Lil," Maria nodded at the ex-ring announcer as she reached out a hand to soothingly touch Lillian's knee.

"I can't even begin to imagine how she feels," Lillian blurted out, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to hold back the tears that she could feel in the back of her throat.

"God I'd be a wreck if my Maggie or Phil went missing," Christian sighed as he put his arm around Vikki, pulling her close against his chest.

"It's not even just that," Vikki stated, shaking her head in disbelief "Heidi hasn't gone missing, she's been kidnapped. I mean she's been kidnapped."

"Fuck it's just plain awful!" Dave suddenly exclaimed, his anger getting the best of him as he clenched his fists to try and control himself.

"I can't believe Li is so calm about it all," Maria suddenly spoke, changing the topic "I mean she's been so quiet, she's hardly said anything at all since we got back here."

"She's not calm Ria," Lillian explained, her eyes fixed on a patch of carpet underneath her feet "I think she's still in shock. I don't think she can quiet believe that this is actually happening to her right now."

"I don't think any of us can," Vikki chimed in.

"Ruff!"

Lillian jumped slightly as she turned to face Maria. A sad smile crossed her fair features as she glanced at the current occupant of Maria's lap. She had almost completely forgotten about the small dog until her sudden random outburst. The small Chihuahua was happily panting away as she sat inbetween Maria's legs, clearly dying for a little attention from the silent room. Maria's mind was obviously elsewhere but one of her hands was absentmindedly stroking the long tan coloured fur on the puppy's head making the small dog loll it's small head from side to side in clear enjoyment at the simply physical contact. The light from the chandelier in the centre of the room was bouncing off the small heart shaped silver nameplate hanging around the puppy's neck. The name 'Honey' engraved into it. Lita had definitely picked the cutest dog she could have possibly found for her daughter and then teamed it with the cutest name she could think of. With the large red bow around it's small neck it would have been the perfect 18th birthday present.

Lillian's eyes then travelled around the room and she felt like crying as her eyes travelled over the red and white decorations all around the room. There were streamers and there were balloons in either red or white decorating the room. There were even red sparkly cardboard stars hanging from the ceiling. The centrepiece of the entire thing was a gold banner hanging from the ceiling on the wall above the fireplace with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEIDI' printed across it. Lita had been so excited about the prospect of throwing Heidi a surprise 18th birthday that she had enlisted all the diva's help in not only keeping the party a surprise and helping with decorations, but in also keeping the young Orton busy all day on her actual birthday until the birthday party that night so that the Orton house could be sufficiently organised. That was meant to be tomorrow. However, with Heidi rehearsing for Wrestlemania all day today, Lita hadn't been able to help herself from putting up the decorations a day early. Lillian had found it ridiculously cute how excited Lita was about it all, but then again it was Lita and she would do and did do anything to make her daughter happy.

"Hey guys," John Cena spoke as he suddenly entered the room.

Everyone simply nodded simultaneously as Maria shuffled over on the couch so that Cena could take her seat and join the group in the room.

"Where's Lita?" Maria inquired as she finally took notice that the red head hadn't followed Cena back into the room after leaving a few minutes earlier.

"Out in the foyer with Orton," Cena simply stated.

"Who was at the door?" Vikki asked, a little hope in her voice for finally some good news or any news at all.

"It was just me and Orton," Cena brushed off casually "He left his keys with Li when me and him headed out to the police station from the arena, so we had to ring…"

"What did the police say?" Dave suddenly interrupted Cena, trying to get to the most vital information.

"Fucking bullshit that's what," Cena sighed, not even the least bit phased that Dave had just cut him off mid-sentence.

"What do you mean John?" Lillian quickly asked, her eyes widening with the pure need to hear what had happened after Randy Orton had completely ditched his main event match and the rest of Wrestlemania entirely in order to head down to the nearest police station with the nearest available calm and sane driver: John Cena.

"They gave us all this bullshit about not being able to file a missing person's report until tomorrow!" John suddenly exclaimed, his voice and his body language getting all worked up at just having to re-tell the story "All this fucking bullshit about 24 hours having to pass since Heids went missing before we can file that she's fucking missing! We know she's fucking missing alright, that's why we're fucking here!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Dave suddenly exclaimed, getting just as worked up as Cena at the news he had just heard.

"Fucking serious," Cena nodded, pursing his lips shut and taking a deep breath in to try and steady himself and calm down slightly.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard!" Christian exclaimed, joining in "Why does 24 hours need to pass to report something we already know has happened?"

"I don't fucking know!" Cena exclaimed again, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Did you show them the text message John?" Lillian inquired, trying to piece everything together to try and make sense of John's statement.

"Yeah!" John exclaimed, nodding his head furiously at Lillian as he spoke "Orton showed the officer the text message and even then went on to tell them all about all the prank phone calls and the flowers and the dress for Heidi and all that shit."

"Cause obviously it's all linked right?" Vikki stated.

"Well obviously," Cena answered nodding his head "And then the stupid prick at the front desk starts lecturing Orton about not reporting all the phone calls and all that shit sooner."

"Are you fucking kidding me Cena?" Dave exclaimed, not quite believing what he was hearing out of John's mouth.

Cena simply nodded and rolled his eyes.

"He started lecturing a man whose daughter has just gone missing?" Vikki asked, her jaw dropped in pure shock "A man whose daughter has just been kidnapped?"

"And you know what was the worst part?" Cena spoke, his tone and his voice suddenly lowering altogether "Now I think I know Orton pretty well right? And knowing how Orton is in that kind of situation I know that he would have not even thought twice about giving that price a straight right hand square in the mouth, or the eye or the closest part of his body right?"

"Right," Christian agreed with a nod of his head.

"Definitely," Dave also agreed.

"What did he do?" Maria asked curiously.

"Fuck," John said, bending over his knees and sighing "I mean he didn't do anything. He just stood there and looked at the guy and then he just had to turn away, and just the look on his face. It fucking broke me to see him like that."

"Like what?" Lillian asked softly, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes again and she no longer had the strength or the desire to hold them back.

"I have never seen Orton like that before," John continued shaking his head "I could see the tears in his eyes and I thought he was just going to sniffle a little, wipe his eyes and get on with it like Orton normally would. Like I've seen Orton do before, but he just completely broke down. He didn't care who saw after that. He just crouched down in the middle of the police station and broke down. I thought he was going to stop breathing, he sounded like someone who was running out of air, who was having all the trouble in the world breathing. After awhile he didn't even bother to try and wipe his tears away because they were just everywhere, and fuck the look in his eyes. The look in his eyes was just like he'd just lost the will the live. I mean he'd just lost his fucking daughter so I don't know what I was expecting from him, but I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I should move him or take him aside. It was fucked up. This is all fucked up! In what kind of world do we live in where a man's daughter just goes missing from the fucking secure backstage area of Wrestlemania 38?"

"You see that's what I don't understand either!" Vikki said raising a finger at the point that Cena was getting at "What kind of security do we have backstage that lets people like that into the arena and BACKSTAGE ontop of it!"

"Forget about letting him IN Vik," Christian added "Who the fuck let those bastards out of the arena?"

"I don't understand how they would have managed to smuggle Heidi out of the arena without someone backstage seeing something," Lillian added "I mean a superstar or a stagehand or a security guard for fucks sake should have seen something because Heidi's been around WWE backstage since she was born so everywhere knows who she is and everyone knows what she looks like!"

"And you know that Heidi wouldn't have gone of her own free will!" John emphasized, not letting anyone's mind wander to the possibility that Heidi had gone off and left the arena with some strangers or even people she would have known.  
"Of course not!" Dave exclaimed, shaking his head "That girl is 18 years old and makes her own decisions but don't forget this is the 18 year old daughter of Randy Orton and Lita. They're fantastic parents and they raised a smart kid."

"Heidi wouldn't have left the arena without letting one of us know!" Lillian exclaimed "That's the bottom line. She wouldn't have left willingly. She just wouldn't have and even if she was intending on doing it she would have at least called someone. She would have picked up her cell phone and rung Lita or she would have rung Randy or left a message with someone or left a voicemail or something."

"She's been raving about Mania for months now Lil," Vikki stated "There is no way that she would have just got up and left the arena and missed out on it all."

"Especially not the Money In The Bank match," Maria added "That was the match she was looking forward to the most."

"And she never misses her father's match either," Batista added "Especially not her father's match at Mania. It wouldn't have happened."

"Then who the hell took her?" John asked the people in the room before him "Someone had to have taken her because there is no other explanation for it especially teamed with that sick text message. Who the hell would want to kidnap an innocent 18 year old?"

"Heidi was never on anybody's bad side," Maria chimed in "Everybody backstage loved that girl."

"That's because thankfully she has her mother's, and not her father's, charm and good looks," John said with a small smile, a thought crossing his mind of what Heidi's own reaction would have been like to his last statement.

It was always predictable. A slap upside the back of the head. Unfortunately for Cena, she always managed to catch him off guard though, even when he knew he was going to deserve it.

"So then we're right back where we started," Christian stated.

"What about Randy's enemies backstage?" Lillian suggested, trying to keep the brainstorming going in hope that the group of them could stumble across something of importance to all of this.

"C'mon Lil," Dave said shaking his head and turning to face his wife "None of the guys backstage hate Randy enough to kidnap his only daughter. I don't think any of the guys backstage would even dream about going that far to get back at Orton."

"Lita maybe?" Lillian suggested again.

"Li's been retired for more than a decade now Lil," Vikki said shaking her head "All of the diva's from mine and Li's wrestling time are all long gone from the WWE."

"And it has been 13 years since Li retired too," John stated "13 years is a hell of a long time to hold a grudge."

"Not just a grudge," Dave emphasized "But a heavy enough grudge that you would want to kidnap Li's daughter. People don't do that!"

"No one does that!" Vikki exclaimed sighing "No sane person does that anymore!"

"Right back where we started," Christian sighed.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"That's probably the detective," Randy spoke quietly as he pulled Lita towards him for one last hug.

The red head closed her eyes and relaxed a little further into her husband's embrace. They had been sitting there up against the wall on the cold tiled floor of the foyer to their beautiful house with the foyer light turned off. The only light illuminating the room was the full moon outside shining through the windows as well as it's reflection hitting all the clean, polished surfaces of the tiles on the floor, the wooden ballistrate of the large staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms and the large mirror behind the front door. The couple had been almost completely quiet as they sat in eachother's company. The other sound between them was the sound of their breathing in time and in sync with eachother's. There were too many thoughts between them running through their minds to say everything that they felt in this moment. It was all still trying to settle and to sink in. Lita just wanted to feel Randy's strong arms around her. She loved the feeling of being in his arms, but tonight it wasn't about feeling safe in those arms. Tonight it was about knowing by feeling his embrace that there was hope and that he was going to be there for her. They were going to be there for eachother to help eachother through this because everything up to this point - all the hardships they'd faced in the past before and all the obstacles they'd faced to be together - nothing could measure up to the hardship and the obstacles that were ahead of them as they searched for their only child. Their only daughter. The child that had brought them together all those years ago. The only thing in the world that they loved more than they loved eachother. And as Lita felt tear by tear roll down her back from his beautiful blue eyes, she knew that Randy felt the same. She needed him right now just as much as he needed her. She held him closer. She wanted to let him know she was here.

"We should answer that then," Lita suddenly spoke as she shook herself from her thoughts and started to help herself up.

Randy soon joined her and they helped eachother get to their feet. Lita quickly took his hand in hers as they headed for the door together. Randy unlocked the front door and opened it.

"Hi Ash," Lita spoke as the couple caught sight of the young man on the otherside of the door.

The red head tried to force a smile in Ash's direction but nothing prevailed on her face and neither did one on Ash's.

"Hi," Ash simply replied quietly looking at Lita and then turning his gaze towards Randy.

Randy simply nodded to acknowledge Ash's presence.

"Mrs Orton I'm really really sorry," Ash spoke again as he turned his gaze back to Lita "I…uh, just found out what happened."

Lita simply nodded, not knowing exactly what to say to the young Irving. She could have said that it was alright but they both knew it wasn't.

"I'm sorry," Ash spoke again "I just don't know what to say."

Lita looked at the young man before her and she was so happy that her was her daughter's best friend.

"Thank you for coming Ash," Lita replied "We appreciate it very much."

"Mr Orton," Ash said, taking a deep breath and composing himself as he turned to look Heidi's father in the eyes "I think I may have been the last person to see Heidi before…um… before, well…"

Randy simply nodded his head. Ash nodded back. He didn't want to have to say it. He didn't want to have to state the heartbreaking truth right here right now.

"We had a fight," Ash continued, biting down on his bottom lip every now and then to compose himself so his sentences were clear and complete "It was not too far away from your locker room Sir. I think it was just near DiBiase's locker room, um… I think. And then after our fight, Heidi… well, she got angry with me and stormed off. She was headed for your locker room Mr Orton. I watched her… um, I mean I saw her head off in that direction and I didn't see anyone follow her or anything. I mean I only saw her until she turned the corner just before your locker room and because we'd just had a fight I didn't want to follow her, and um… well I didn't want to make her any more angry than she already was. It was supposed to be her big night and I ruined it. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to make her angry. I didn't mean to start a fight it just kinda happened. Tonight. This wasn't how it was supposed to be… so, I mean…."

"Ash," Lita spoke softly, reaching out a hand to rest on Ash's arm "Maybe you should talk to the detective with Randy when he gets here."

Ash took a deep breath and simply nodded.

"Just tell him what you told us OK?" Lita continued "He should be over soon so you can just go with Randy and talk to him too."

Ash simply nodded, his eyes not staring at the floor beneath his feet.

"Did Heidi say where she was going before you two had a fight?" Randy suddenly spoke, the sound of his voice drawing Ash's eyes back up to eye level.

Ash simply shook his head.

"I only got to speak to her for a couple of minutes before Tyler Hadson came and picked a fight with me for no reason," Ash recounted, his voice serious and almost expressionless as he looked at Heidi's father "She'd told me last week that she had front row seats with Lillian and her mom and that once she was done with her part in the show she was going to change and head straight out there. I'm sure that when I caught up to her she was heading straight to your locker room Sir. There was no ones dressing room down that part of the backstage area that she could have possibly been heading to. The women's locker room, catering and pretty much everyone else's locker rooms are on the other side of the backstage area."

Randy simply nodded as he processed the information that Ash had just given him. It wasn't much but at least it was something and hopefully it could help. Every little bit was supposed to help and that was what Randy was counting on and praying on right now. At least now the detective could speak to the last person that saw Heidi before she went missing if not anything else.

"Thank you Ash," Randy finally spoke "Thank you for coming."

Ash simply nodded. A silence enveloped the room. Everything had been said. There was almost nothing left to say now.

"Oh my god!" Ash suddenly burst out, his eyes rushing to his face to hide the tears that he knew were just out to burst out of him.

He was surprised that he had lasted this long without breaking down.

"Hey it's going to be OK Ash," Lita quickly moved forwards and embraced the young man, shielding his face from her husband's to at least save the young man a little face "She's going to be OK."

"I am the worst friend ever," Ash muttered into Lita's shoulder as he hugged her tightly, letting it all out "The absolute worst friend she has."

"You've been an amazing friend to Heidi," Lita replied, tightening her embrace "You've been such a good friend to her all these years now. You've been her best friend."

"We got into a fight and I told her she was stupid because she was with that asshole," Ash mumbled as he continued to cry into Lita's shoulder "It was the last thing I said to her. I told her she was stupid. Oh god. What if it's the last thing I ever say to her? What if that's the last word I ever speak to Heidi?"

Lita simply held Ash towards her as she finally felt her tears roll down her own face. The shock was gone. She had to believe what was happening right here and right now. She had never once thought since her daughter was born about the last words she might ever speak to her little Heidi Maree. It had seemed more far away than anything and tonight that reality became too close for comfort. She didn't have to think about what those words might be because she might have already said them. She might have already spoken the very last words she may well ever speak to her daughter again.

**A/N: So who has taken Heidi Maree Orton? Who has kidnapped her? If you wanna take a guess please write a comment and post it as a review – it'll be super interesting to see who you guys think it is. Maybe it's one person or maybe it's more than one person. Let me know what you guys think….**

**This was one of the hardest chapters I have ever had to write I think. It was super awkward to try and figure out how to piece it all together and how to make it work and I really hope it did so please let me know by READING AND REVIEWING! Look out for the next chapter: Chapter 15 – She's Not Safe. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! (Many thanks to those that are already reviewing – I love you guys!) God bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	15. She's Not Safe

**Chapter 15 – She's Not Safe**

Heidi could feel the sunlight on her face as she woke up but kept her eyes closed. Growing up she'd always loved waking up in the morning in her bedroom with the sun shining in her window onto her face. It was one of her childhood indulgences that had stayed with her until today. Travelling during summer vacation with her father on the road with the WWE, Heidi always insisted on sleeping in the bed closest to the window in every hotel they stayed in. A smile crept its way across Heidi's face as she took a deep breath and savoured the feeling of the sun warming her skin. All she wanted now was to brush aside the stray piece of her long brown hair out of her face, but as soon as she tried her actions were stopped by the fact she currently didn't have access to either of her hands. Not knowing exactly what was going on she finally opened her eyes and that was when the panic sunk in.

Heidi's eyes widened in panic as her eyes darted around the room to scan absolutely everything in sight. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea what this place was. She was alone as far as she could see in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. There were bits and pieces of furniture scattered around the room and they were all in the same condition as the warehouse itself. Wooden, cracked and about a hundred years old. The floor was much the same. There were tables, chairs, empty broken boxes. They were everywhere. Then there was the bed that Heidi was currently laying on. The window next to the bed providing the only light in the room from the sunlight still streaming in.

Heidi's breathing started getting more rapid as her eyes finally scanned herself and the bed she was lying on. She winced as she tried to move both her arms again and the reason why was made clear as she noticed the raw, red rope burns around her wrists and around the thick, coarse rope tying them to the bedposts. She wasn't sure whether or not it made her feel any better that her legs were free of any restraint. Wincing again at the rope burns on her wrists made her thankful that her ankles weren't suffering the same fate.

Her brow furrowed as she finally inspected her body further. The clothes currently on her body weren't hers. She recognized her entire wardrobe by sight and by feel of them on her body and the jeans and the shirt on her right now didn't look or feel like hers at all. The jeans were slightly baggy around the hips and around the legs considering she assumed they were meant to be skinny legs. The T-shirt was also too big for her and was a simple plain white. She could see her red strapless bra through the thin cotton fabric of the T-shirt and she thankfully could confirm that the bra did in fact belong to her, as did the matching red panties she could see underneath the jeans where they were hanging on her hips. She did her body the once over and the tears started to well in her eyes as she caught the sight of the silver ring on the ring finger of her right hand. Her birthday present. The one that her father had given her just before she had gone onstage for her Wrestlemania debut, but how long ago had that been? Where was she now? What exactly had happened?

_12 hours earlier…_

_Heidi could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She waited until she was around the corner of the backstage area, well away from Tyler Hadson and his broken nose and Ash Irving and his stinging honest words, before she finally let herself cry. She let the tears fall as they would but covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from making any noise. The last thing she wanted was for someone to ask her if she was OK. That would only make things worse and that would only make her feel less OK. The very last thing she wanted, though, was for Ash to hear her and come after her. _

_Heidi knew Ash and she had since she was 5 years old. She knew him better than the back of her own hand and therefore she knew that if he came after her and saw that she was really really upset and a crying mess, he wouldn't leave her alone at all. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, he wouldn't let her brush him off. It was the very last thing she wanted right now. She couldn't face Ash right now. Every word that had come out of his mouth had obviously been something he'd been dying to say for a very long time. Every word had tumbled straight out of his mouth without a second of hesitation. He had spoken the truth and it had stung so bad because it was the truth._

_Heidi finally took a deep breath and furiously wiped at the tears in her eyes. What was she doing here? It was Wrestlemania 38! Tonight had been her Wrestlemania debut and she had nailed it! She had absolutely destroyed it out there tonight and the rest of her WWE career started from here on. She was supposed to be ontop of the world and she had been until all that happened back there. She refused to let a stupid fight ruin the best night of her life. She was going to push it all to the back of her mind and she was going to get on with it. She was going back to her father's dressing room, have a shower, get changed and head out to those front row seats out in the arena to sit next to her mother and watch the rest of Wrestlemania 38, including her father in the mainevent. Taking another deep breath Heidi stopped her tears and straightened herself out as she headed down the corridor in the direction of the Orton locker room._

_She could never really understand how her father ended up with the most isolated locker room in the entire arena. Apart from DiBiase's locker room around the corner she had just come from, there were no other locker rooms this side of the backstage area and it seemed to always be the case at every arena the WWE travelled to. Heidi supposed it was because her father was the WWE Champion and the WWE Champion got special treatment because she really didn't think her father was that much of a Diva to request a special locker room. However, her father was Randy Orton so the possibility was actually possible. Her mother was forever telling her that the Diva attitude she had, had solely been inherited from her father. _

_Heidi confidently walked the quiet backstage corridor. These backstage hallways and corridors had been like a second home to her. She knew most of these arenas all over the country like she knew her own house. Every summer vacation gave her an up close and personal tour of each and every one of them. Whether she was being babysat by the off duty WWE Divas in the Divas dressing room, whether she was mucking around with her father in the ring whilst he was warming up, or whether Ash was chasing her in and out of catering, all of this felt more like home most of the time than her actual home in Louisville._

_The young Orton sighed as she finally completed the long walk and arrived at the door to the Orton dressing room. Without even second thinking it she flung open the door and walked in. She half expected to see her father straight away with open arms about to congratulate her on her Wrestlemania debut and then she also half expected to see the locker room empty as she knew she couldn't expect her father to make it from the SkyBox to the backstage area as fast she managed to do. However, she didn't see either of her expectations when she opened the Orton locker room door._

_The room was pitch black. Heidi narrowed her eyes as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness so she could at least see something in the locker room. She'd never walked into an arena locker room that was in complete darkness before. She didn't even think there were light switches in each individual locker room. She was sure that the lights were actually controlled in a control room somewhere else backstage. She probably only knew that because someone like Ash's dad, Chris Jericho, had told her that useful bit of WWE backstage trivia._

"_Dad?" Heidi called out as she stood in the doorway to the locker room, a little hesitant about actually entering the pitch black room "Dad, are you in there?"_

_Heidi held her breath in silence as she waited for a response. _

"_Dad?" Heidi called out again, growing impatient at the lack of a response she was getting "Dad if you're in there I'm going to kill you because this isn't funny!"_

_Heidi once again held her breath in silence and waited and waited for a response. Heidi finally exhaled her breath._

"_This is actually really annoying and not helping in improving my mood," Heidi mumbled under her breath as she loudly dropped her hands to her side. _

_The young Orton thought the situation through and decided that her father definitely wasn't in Orton locker room at the present. Usually her father was rubbish at hiding and scaring her anyway and he had been since she was a little girl. Looking to her left and right down either side of the corridor, Heidi didn't see anyone coming from either side. She didn't want to leave just in case she missed her father entirely. She also didn't want to miss anymore of Wrestlemania 38 than she already had so she desperately wanted to get in, have shower and an outfit change before racing out to join her mom and Lillian Garcia front row. Heidi tossed up her options._

_She finally decided that she would just head off to the Divas locker room to have a shower and get changed. Her dad would understand seeing as there was obviously something technically wrong with his dressing room and instead of seeing him now she would see him after the show. She would simply call in about 30 minutes after she was showered, changed and heading out to ringside with the security her father had previously organized, and let him know what had happened and to wish him luck for his mainevent match tonight. It was the prefect solution and Heidi smiled at herself as she nodded her head. That was her plan of action. _

_It was then that Heidi realized that in order to get changed after her shower in the Diva's locker room she would need to retrieve her stuff from inside her father's locker room. She glanced inside the pitch black room again and she could envision exactly where she had put her duffle in the locker room. She knew her cell was sitting ontop of the bag and that thankfully she had decided to organize herself for once so all her belongings were zipped up inside the duffle. Now all she needed to do was get in there and get the duffle out. Heidi stepped forward into the room slowly and cautiously. She was positive that her father wouldn't have left anything sitting on the floor in the doorway but there was always the possibility that he had been in a hurry and just chucked his duffle wherever. _

_Heidi felt the way infront of her using her feet and so far all was going well until suddenly she heard something fall on the carpet to the right. Heidi whipped her head in that direction and almost instantly froze where she was. She held her breath and listened again and then suddenly it was something on the carpet to her left. Whipping her head to the left Heidi realized that this time in was footsteps on the carpet. Someone was in here with her and it wasn't her father. It was obviously someone who didn't want themselves to be known either otherwise they would have called out in reply to Heidi's questions earlier. Heidi's breathing started to get faster and lighter as her brain switched to panic mode. All she wanted to do was turn heel and run out of the locker room, but she was frozen. Heidi turned around as she heard another noise behind her and then realized that the door to the locker room had been slammed shut behind her and there was nothing around her except the darkness, the silence and the stranger in there with her. Heidi really started to panic._

"_HELP!" Heidi suddenly started to scream on instinct "SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_Heidi didn't know if anyone could actually hear her but she yelled at the top of her lungs in the hope that someone, anyone would. She knew that she wasn't 100% positive she was in danger. There was no confirmation of that yet, but she could feel that something was wrong. There was something wrong about this whole thing and there was something creepy and scary about it too. _

"_HELP!" Heidi cried out again, but before she could utter another word she felt someone grab her from behind. _

_Heidi panicked but before she could cry out again one of the stranger's large hands closed over her mouth. Heidi instinctively bit down on the stranger's forefinger causing the person to let out a low groan and release her mouth to shake the pain from their hand._

"_SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HE…." Heidi started to scream again but she was restrained again but this time by a different set of hands._

_The first stranger still had a grip on her around the waist from behind and the second stranger now had hold of the back of her neck with one hand and the other was covering her mouth. The second set of hands on her mouth were softer and slightly smaller than the first but just as forceful. Heidi bit down again on the forefinger of the second set of hands and the second stranger, just like the first, groaned in pain. However before Heidi could cry out again as the second set of hands released her mouth, she felt a hand connect sharply and hard across the side of her face. Before she could even react Heidi felt a hand across her mouth again, this time with some sort of cloth. Panicking at what was happening, Heidi kicked her legs and tried to escape from the grip of the first stranger but to no avail. _

_She felt her legs get weak and the rest of her body followed. Suddenly her eyelids felt so heavy and the next thing she knew they were shut. _

Heidi was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and her flashback when suddenly she heard a loud band over the otherside of the room. Her eyes darted in the direction straight away and panic one again took over the young Orton at what she saw. 3 men had suddenly entered the room. They were all tall. The first two that entered were over 6 foot. They were wearing black balaclavas over their faces to obviously avoid being unidentified infront of her. They were big built too. Their muscular arms barely being contained in their tight black T-shirts that matched their plain black pants and what looked to be steel toed black boots. The last man to enter the room closed the door to the warehouse behind him and Heidi's eyes narrowed at him as he was the only one not wearing a balaclava over his face. He was much shorter than the other two and his face was completely exposed as was his head and the short grey hair covering it. His outfit was identical to the other two men who had entered the warehouse before him. Heidi tried to rack her memory to try and fit a recognition to the face she saw. She so badly wanted to recognize him so she could at least try and figure out what was going on. She needed something here because right now she was completely lost. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know where the hell she was. She didn't know whose clothes she was wearing and she didn't know who these 3 men were. The 3 men that had obviously abducted her from her father's locker room or so her memory told her. After being what she assumed was chloroformed, she didn't remember anything after that. She had no idea how she had gone from her father's locker room backstage at Wrestlemania in her pretty red dress, to being tied to a broken bed in clothes that weren't hers in a warehouse in God knows where with 3 men she didn't know. If she had been a little scared when she woke up this morning, she was absolutely terrified now.

The 3 men started talking amoungst themselves as Heidi watched their every move. Maybe she couldn't recognize that face and maybe she couldn't see the other two faces, but she could try and at least recognize their body language maybe. Everyone had a unique face and Heidi was hoping that these men had unique enough body language that she could finally recognize at least one of them. One of the men in the balaclava was obviously instructing something to the other two. Heidi gathered he was leader of whatever it was they were doing. The other man in the balaclava seemed to be paying very close attention whilst the man without a balaclava seemed less interested in his leader and more interested in the cell phone in his hand. Heidi didn't recognize the phone. It wasn't her purple one.

Heidi continued to analyse the men as they stood over the otherside of the room talking for at least 5 minutes. Finally the conversation ended as the man without a balaclava dialed a number on his cell phone and then left the warehouse altogether as he put the phone to his ear. The two remaining men discussed something briefly before the leader turned in Heidi's direction as the other man also headed for the door.

Heidi tried to maintain a calm breathing pattern as she watched the man approach her. She didn't want to panic and she definitely didn't want to let the man know she was scared. He approached her and the bed she was on painfully slowly, like he was tormenting and torturing her. Each step of his steel toed boots on the hard wooden floor sent an echo throughout the empty warehouse that resonated in the silence. Heidi tried to look away but found that she couldn't as she stared the man dead in the face. The holes in his balaclava were for both his eyes to see out of and for his mouth to breath. As he got closer she could see the fabric of the balaclava rising and falling with the breath he inhaled and exhaled through his covered nose. Heidi didn't recognize his eyes as he got closer to her but she did notice what appeared to be facial hair and a beard around his face. His hair was fair. A dirty blonde. Or at least his facial hair appeared to be. She could have been wrong though, maybe he was a brunette. She couldn't see enough of his beard to make a 100% positive decision.

Once the man had reached the side of her bed, he broke out into a smile and it made Heidi's stomach churn. Just the sick look in his eyes and the sick smile on his face made her want to throw up and slap him at the same time. He slowly bent down to the level of the bed and took a seat on an empty patch of mattress, the smile staying on his lips as his eyes travelled her body. Heidi grew increasingly uncomfortable as his eyes continued to wander every inch of her. She moved as far to the otherside of the mattress as she possibly could with her feet and her lower body. With her wrists tied to the bedposts though, it made it impossible for her to move her upper body any further away from him.

"Heidi Orton," his voice finally came.

Heidi looked him dead in the eye as he spoke her name. He knew her name.

"Little Heidi Orton," his voice came again, the smile widening on his face as she narrowed her eyes at him.

She hated the way her name sounded from his lips and she wanted more than anything to kick him with her free legs, but she held herself back. She didn't know what to expect from him yet and she didn't want to provoke anything yet.

"Where am I?" Heidi suddenly spoke, surprising herself as the shaky words tumbled straight out of her mouth.

The man's smile grew wider as his hand started to rub a patch of mattress next to his leg.

"That is not something you need to know right now Heidi," the man spoke again, placing emphasis in his voice on her name.

"I want to know where I am," Heidi spoke again, her voice stronger and less shaky this time.

The anger in her body was increasing as she watched him continue to stare at her and smile that sick smile. His hand rubbing the patch of mattress next to him was slowly creeping towards her hip.

"In time Heidi," the man spoke calmly in reply "In time Heidi."

Heidi took a deep breath to calm herself. The way he kept repeating her name over and over and over again was making her blood boil.

"Did you have a good sleep Heidi?" the man spoke again, his eyes watching his hand as they inched closer towards her hip.

Heidi's eyes watched his hand's movement closely as she tried to maintain a steady breathing rhythm. Her eyes then moved to lock with the man's. His eyes were brown.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Heidi asked again, her voice stern.

The man started to laugh as his eyes diverted from hers back to his hand on the mattress. His fingers started to stroke a yellow stain on the blue floral pattern. Heidi tried to move further away from him as she realized for the first time how filthy the mattress underneath her actually was. The man smiled as he noticed her movement and like he was toying with her, he kept moving his hand closer and closer towards her hip.

"Heidi Orton," the man said shaking his head, his eyes transfixed on her hip and her bare stomach which had become exposed when she had tried to move away from him "I just wanna have some fun with you right now."

Heidi looked at the man in disgust as he continued to sickly smile at her.

"Don't worry about all your questions Heidi," the man said, his eyes looking like he was almost in a trance "Right now, I just wanna have some fun with you Heidi."

Heidi closed her eyes as she finally felt his rough fingertips on her flesh. His hand had reached its destination as he placed it on her bare stomach. He started stroking her skin in circles, covering more and more skin each rotation. Heidi tried again to move further out of his grip but it was hopeless. The stinging of the rope burn on her wrists got worse everytime she tried to pull away. The man continued his ministrations on her soft skin until he grew tired of her stomach and started stroking down towards her hip over her jeans. Heidi closed her eyes tighter as she felt his hands start to explore her lower midsection. His fingers focused their attention on her hip before he grew tired of the new spot once more. It was only when his fingers started travelling further down south that Heidi couldn't help herself anymore.

Heidi suddenly lashed out with her legs. She swung her legs over the mattress and started kicking blindly as hard as she could. Her first kick hit the man squarely in the face and it was either her second or third that hit him in the stomach. The man fell off the mattress as he rubbed his head and doubled over to try and stop the pain to his stomach. Heidi's kicks had been relatively hard but it had hurt the man so much because she had totally caught him off guard.

Heidi stopped her legs kicking as soon as the man hit the floor. She started to breath heavily as soon as she'd realized what she'd done and she was scared about what was going to happen next but she refused to let him know that. She didn't want him to know she was scared. The man growled as he got to his feet finally. He re-adjusted the balaclava on his head as he got to his feet. It was then he locked eyes with Heidi and his sick smile was gone. All Heidi saw now was a face full of pure anger. She didn't have time to anticipate his next move and prepare herself. Before she knew it he lunged forward until his face was inches away from hers. Heidi yelped in shock and surprise before he backed off a little. Heidi didn't even have time to catch her breath before she felt his hand connect hard and sharp across her face. Heidi yelped again, this time louder. She closed her eyes and sucked in a sharp breath as she braced herself for another one, however, when the second slap never came a few moments later, Heidi forced herself to open her eyes again.

The man was still there and he was standing next to the mattress glaring down at her.

"Next time you try something like that Heidi," the man spoke, his voice stern and sharp "Next time you do, I won't be so nice."

And with that the man turned heel and walked in the direction of the door. He walked without hesitation and then opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Heidi watched him the entire way to make sure he left.

As soon as a few minutes had passed since the door slammed shut behind him Heidi finally let out a groan as she was forced to concentrate once more on the stinging of her face. She wanted so badly to reach a hand up and comfort the stinging but the rope on her wrists was preventing her from doing anything of that sort. It was like she'd been resting her cheek on a hot plate it was still stinging so bad. She could feel the coppery tang of blood in her mouth as she rolled her tongue around and finally swallowed. She should have expected that after the force he'd used on that slap. She couldn't believe this was happening. This kind of thing only happened in the movies. This didn't happen in real life. This shouldn't be happening to her. Why is this happening to her? What did they have in store for her next?

**A/N: HEY READERS! Hope you guys liked that chapter – it was a little dark and a little creepy but I think it tied lot of loose ends together. **

**Quick question for the readers: Who does everyone think the three men are? I gave a lot of clues in that chapter so put your thinking caps on and take a guess – READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

**Btw, I'm giving you all fair warning that the next couple of chapters are going to be a little darker. This is just for younger readers because it's going to be dealing with a lot of adult and mature themes. Don't want to freak anyone out but I want to give you all warming.**

**That aside, hoped you liked the chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks for the reviews for the other chapters – love you all heaps! God bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	16. An Act Of Pure Desperation

**Chapter 16 – An Act Of Pure Desperation**

Lita simply sat in silence as she watched the black T-shirt clad sound guy fit Randy Orton with a small shirt mic. Her husband was sitting there patiently and quietly also. He was wearing that black dress shirt she'd gotten him for Christmas last year and she hadn't even noticed. He was wearing it with a simple pair of jeans and he looked even more gorgeous than she remembered, and yet it didn't even bring a smile to her face. She was sitting here on the 3-seater deep brown couch in the centre of their living room and the room was full of people and she didn't even care. She didn't care that they were walking all over her clean, fresh beige carpet with their shoes on. She didn't care that they were moving her furniture to make way for their cameras, their lights and their sound equipment. She didn't even care that she was being so completely rude by not acknowledging a single one. Not with a smile or a nod or even so much as offering them a refreshment. She didn't care that right now. As a matter of fact she didn't care about anything right now. She hadn't cared about a single thing now for 8 days.

It had been 8 days since Wrestlemania 38 and Heidi Maree Orton was still missing. Her 18th birthday had come and gone. The day, the night, the surprise party that her parents had planned, everything. Her 18th milestone had been anything but celebration. Day after day had passed since then. 8 days and almost 8 nights. Lita didn't want to admit it but she knew that as soon as another day passed, the hope of finding Heidi safe and sound was getting smaller. The risk of something terrible happening to her daughter was getting greater. The chance that she would ever get to see her daughter's beautiful face again were getting slimmer. Day by day, things were slowly getting worse.

Lita watched as her husband nodded a thank you to the sound guy as he finished off his task and moved back into the huddle of men around a large piece of sound equipment set up not too far from their left. Randy's eyes were so blank as they stared ahead. Not at anything in particular. They were just staring. The circles around them were so pronounced. She knew he'd hardly slept these last 8 days and she had barely slept either. They'd barely spoken to eachother for 8 days as they walked around their house in silence. It was just the two of them and it hadn't ever been like this before. Lita had moved into Randy's home after giving birth to Heidi 18 years ago. They were still here in this house 18 years later but their daughter was not. The house was the same as it always was but it felt so empty. Even a new addition to the household in the form of a Chihuahua puppy called 'Honey' didn't balance it all out in the slightest. The red head knew the house wasn't the same without Heidi and she knew it wouldn't be until Heidi returned, and that was why she didn't want to be here any longer.

Once this was all over tonight, she and Randy had flights booked to Atlanta, Georgia, where they would be staying until further notice. Jeff and Dawn Hardy had insisted that the Ortons be their houseguests and Lita hadn't argued when Dawn had suggested the matter. She couldn't be in this house anymore if she wanted to function. Everything in here reminded her of Heidi and it didn't help that she and Randy were 'photo people' who decorated their entire house with photo frames and photos of their friends and their family. There were pictures of their family everywhere. There were pictures of Heidi everywhere. Lita couldn't bear to even see her daughter's face right now. It made her want to curl up in a ball on the floor and just cry and cry until it was all over. It made her want to smash every photo frame and get rid of every photo in sight, but then there was that part of her. The rational part of her brain that wanted everything in the house to remain exactly the way it was. Exactly the way it was the last time Heidi Orton was here. If it was the last time Heidi would ever be in this house, Lita wanted every memory, every scent, every fingerprint to remain here. Completely untouched. The red head sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. She didn't want to think about the possibility that she might never see her daughter again, but day after day she knew that she might have to slowly realize it and learn to accept it.

"Are you OK, Li?" Randy Orton suddenly whispered in her ear, drawing her out of her thoughts and back into the living room "You look like you're off somewhere else?"

"I was," Lita simply replied, nodding as she locked eyes with her husband.

Blue eyes mixing with hazel.

"Thinking?" Randy plainly offered.

Lita simply nodded in reply. Randy sighed as he reached out his hand and took his wife's in his.

"I'm sorry that I need you here for this right now," Randy said quietly as his eyes fell to his lap.

Lita squeezed his hand and his eyes once again met hers. She forced a small smile at him. He was the most selfless person she had ever met. He was always thinking about her before himself. It had always been like that and it was like that now even though she knew he was hurting just as much as she was.

"I want to be here with you," Lita replied "I know you need me right now and I need you too."

Randy nodded, forcing a smile at her in appreciation before leaning forwards and planting a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," Randy whispered again, his voice shaky.

Lita looked him in the eyes and couldn't help her hand from coming to rest on the side of his face as she noticed the tears in his eyes. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of her hand against his skin and Lita used her thumb to brush aside the stray tear that fell from his eye.

"I love you Randy," Lita spoke softly as she took a deep breath in.

Randy opened his eyes and she wanted so badly to sit there and cry with him right now, but now wasn't the time. There were people here, and just like the 8 nights that had passed, they had the rest of tonight to cry in eachother's arms until they fell asleep.

"I love you too Bella," Randy replied, sniffling deeply as he tried to pull himself together.

"Mr Orton we're ready for you," a tall man suddenly interrupted, drawing both Randy and Lita's eyes.

"Thank you," Randy quickly replied, nodding his head as he took another deep breath.

He quickly brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed furiously at the tears welling. Lita reached out to adjust his collar at the back before her hands came around to his front to take a final look over his shirt. Her hands running down the front of him to smooth out the fabric.

"Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler are going to give you an introduction which you'll be able to hear through these monitors here Mr and Mrs Orton," another man spoke as he addressed Lita and Randy from behind the large camera infront of them, Lita assumed that he was directing this entire thing.

His hands were currently pointed at the two large speakers either side of the camera. They were the monitors he was referring to.

The red head smoothed down her hair at the back with her hands before they worked their way to front of her head as the director continued to speak to them. She knew the white singlet and the jeans she was currently sporting were a little plain and weren't really stylish enough for live TV so she at least wanted her hair to look a little more presentable than usual. RAW had been on air for half an hour already, suggested by the large grandfather clock on the otherside of the Orton living room, and it was almost time for her and Randy to go live to the thousands in the arena in Louisville, Kentucky and the millions of people watching RAW from their homes. They were about to make the most important appearance on RAW of both their respective WWE careers. The most importance appearance on RAW ever. This was the most important appearance of their lives.

"There is about 5 minutes left of this last tag team match and then it's time," the director yelled to every person in the room.

Lita watched as sound guys, music guys, camera guys and everyone else in the room scurried into position for the moment they'd all been here waiting and preparing for. Lita took one last look at Randy as she reached over and took his hand in hers again. He glanced over at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the camera infront of him that he was going to speak into in a matter of moments. He looked so nervous. The entire thing had been his idea though, and Vince McMahon hadn't needed any convincing at all when Randy had suggested the idea. He knew that this was the right thing to do. He knew that there was no way he was going to deny anything to Randy and Lita that could possibly fix this situation. Vince had children. He even had grandchildren. He didn't understand what they were going through because it had never happened that one of those children or grandchildren had gone missing, but he could imagine and so he could, if only slightly, relate to the magnitude of it all. Maybe this wasn't the best thing to do right now, only 8 days removed from Wrestlemania 38 and that night, but Lita and Randy had no other option right now. They had nothing else to go on. No leads. No suspicions. No nothing. They couldn't simply sit and do nothing so what else were they supposed to do?

"And we're live in 10 seconds people," the camera man yelled again, almost standing up in his chair as he started looking around the room to double check that everyone was in position.

"Ready?" Lita whispered as she glanced over in Randy's direction once more.

Randy simply nodded, not taking his eyes off the camera infront of him.

"As I'll ever be to do this," Randy simply replied.

"5 seconds," the camera man yelled once more "5, 4, 3, and we're live!"

"_But first WWE Universe, we have a matter that involves the WWE Champion in relation to two Sunday's ago Wrestlemania 38 as well as his absence last week on RAW and his absence tonight as well. Ladies and gentlemen we are joined by Randy Orton in his home in Louisville Kentucky at this time," Michael Cole's voice could be heard loud and clearly through the monitors infront of them "Randy has requested this time to make a very personal announcement to the entire WWE and the WWE Universe. Randy, the stage is yours."_

"Thank you Michael," Randy replied as he nodded in the camera, as though he could see Michael Cole at his announcer's desk through the camera lens.

Lita squeezed her husband's hand as he took a deep breath. He looked dead into the camera lens and spoke to the WWE Universe.

"Good evening everyone," Randy hesitantly began, not really knowing where to start "To everyone in the stands tonight, the people watching at home and the members of the WWE in the backstage area tonight."

Randy took a deep breath as he paused a minute to collect his thoughts. So many things were running through his mind and right now none of it made any kind of sense. It was all jumbled up. All a massive blur. He knew exactly what he wanted to say but he wasn't sure if he could say anything. He wasn't sure if he could say exactly what he wanted.

"Wrestlemania 38 was the night I was supposed to compete in a mainevent match to defend my WWE Championship," Randy continued "I was supposed to go out there last week and make it a Wrestlemania match to remember. For not only everyone who was watching but for myself and my career as well."

Lita found herself staring at the camera infront of her as Randy continued with what he had to say. She wasn't even sure that the camera was zoomed out enough that she was even in the picture but she looked ahead anyway.

"Unfortunately I never made it to the ring that night to compete and I firstly want to apologize to every member of the WWE Universe, whether you were in attendance or simply watching at home," Randy continued "I want to apologise for letting you all down and for disappointing you all. Wrestlemania is a big deal. It's the biggest deal for the whole year for us WWE superstars and I know it means just as much to everyone in the WWE Universe as well, so I'm very sorry for having to miss Wrestlemania 38 at the last minute."

Randy took another deep breath as his eyes glanced down into his lap and he squeezed Lita's hand in his. She turned to look at him and realized that he needed a moment. The tears were started to form in his eyes again and he wasn't even close to halfway through what he wanted to get out. What he wanted to say. Lita turned back to stare into the camera.

"Hi everyone," Lita spoke, clearing her throat briefly before continuing "My name is Amy Orton. Many of you may remember me by my stage name, Lita, back during my days with the WWE. It's been almost 13 years since I retired from professional wrestling and my career with the WWE. Randy and I married 18 years ago and 18 years old we had our first child. A daughter, we named Heidi Maree Orton. Last Sunday, everyone who was watching witnessed our now 18 year old daughter Heidi open Wrestlemania 38 by singing the national anthem of the United States Of America. It was her Wrestlemania debut and the start of her WWE career as RAW's newest ring announcer."

"I never made it out to my match at Wrestlemania 38 because I left the arena 1 hour after Wrestlemania had begun," Randy took over from his wife as he squeezed her hand to thank her for giving him the moment he needed "Sometime between the start of Wrestlemania 38 and 1 hour into the live event, Heidi was taken from us. Our daughter was kidnapped from the secure backstage area of Wrestlemania 38 and we have not heard from her since. We have not heard from her or seen her since that night."

Randy cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. He was going to soldier through his emotions because there was so much he needed to say. He desperately needed to finish.

"It has been 8 days since Wrestlemania 38 and me and my wife have no idea where our daughter is," Randy continued, the tears welling in his eyes as he spoke "All we know is that she was taken against her will by more than one person and the only information we have is a text message on our daughter's phone telling us that these people have her and that she isn't safe."

"Heidi Maree Orton is 18 years old and was born on April 11th 2005," Lita continued, the tears welling in her eyes as well as she took over from her husband, knowing this was the part of the segment where they were going to display a photo of Heidi on the titantron for the WWE universe to see.

Vince had shown them the photo personally and it had been of Heidi on stage at Wrestlemania 38 after just having finished the national anthem. She was smiling. She looked happier than ever as she was clearly soaking in the atmosphere. The applauding crowd, the standing ovation, the cheers, everything.

"She is 5'8", 110 pounds," Lita continued "She has waist length long, brown hair, bright blue eyes and tan skin. The last time she was seen she was wearing the outfit that she wore on stage at Wrestlemania 38. A short, one shouldered red cocktail dress, black strappy heels and a silver ring around her ring finger on her right hand with the inscription 'Bambi' on the inside. She doesn't have any tattoos and the only piercings she has are in her ears."

"If you any information regarding the whereabouts of our daughter please contact your local sheriff's department as soon as possible," Randy started again, the tears in his eyes freely falling down his face and it didn't even look like he cared.

Lita glanced in the husband's direction and she could hear the desperation in his voice. Like he was begging. Begging for anyone to tell him anything, to give him any information at all about where Heidi could be. Lita felt her own tears falling down her face. She'd never heard Randy speak like that before. She'd never heard him sound so desperate and so sad. It broke her heart to see her husband like that.

"Any information at all," Randy continued speaking "Please, please contact your local sheriff's department or any branch of World Wrestling Entertainment."

One of Randy's hands came up to his face as he wiped at his tears, as though he had only just realized they were there.

"She is all we have," Randy softly spoke as he wiped at his tears "She is our only daughter. Our only child and she means the world to us. Whether or not you have children of your own, you realize the special precious gift that a child is to their parents. Heidi is everything to us and we are nothing without her. So please, if you can help us please do. If it's rewards you want in exchange for information or if that's the incentive you need to come forward then I can offer it. I would give everything, money, cash, everything I own to find my daughter. Everything."

Randy sucked in a sharp deep breath. He wanted to continue but he needed to calm himself down a little before doing so because he realized that the more the tears fell and the most worked up he got about this whole thing, the less the WWE could actually understand the words that were coming out of his mouth. The last thing he wanted was for people right now to not be able to understand him because he was mumbling and blubbering. He wanted to make this announcement loud and clear so there was no misunderstanding his words.

"I know that my fans and the other members of the WWE Universe will understand my need to be with my family right now," Randy continued as he stared into the camera "However, I do realize that being the WWE Champion means that I have a duty to the fans and the WWE."

Lita turned to face her husband in shock. She hoped that he didn't mean what she thought he meant. They hadn't talked about it but she hoped that he wasn't going to make that decision right now.

"I have worked my entire life to make it to the top and become the WWE Champion," Randy continued, his words slow and precise "And as much as I want to throw it all away right now because of this tragedy I know that I will never be able to forgive myself if I do. My family would never want me to give up the WWE Championship."

Randy turned to face Lita and he forced a smile in her direction. She found herself smiling at him back and she nodded her head. He was right, she didn't want him to drop everything despite the tragedy that had stuck their family. She didn't want him to renounce his championship because she knew he had worked so much to achieve it. She didn't want him to give up his career. She didn't want him to give up his dream. She was happy that he knew that and it made her genuinely smile for the first time in 8 days.

"I hope you will all understand my need to be with my family and close friends for another 2 weeks," Randy spoke as he turned his attention back to the camera and the WWE Universe he was speaking to live at this moment "Then I will return to the WWE and continue to fulfill my role as the WWE Champion. Thank you all for understanding and thank you for listening to us tonight. It hasn't been easy to do this but we weren't sure what else to do and we weren't sure where else to go. So thank you everyone for your time."

"And Heidi," Lita suddenly spoke, almost interrupting Randy's last statement "Heidi Maree. If you're out there sweetheart and you can hear us. If you're listening, we hope you're safe and we hope you still believe that we are coming to find you. We will do whatever it takes to bring you home and we will do everything to make sure the day that you come home is soon. We love you baby and we will not rest, we will not rest until you're home safely with us."

"We love you Bambi," Randy added as he squeezed Lita's hand in his "We'll do whatever it takes. I promise."

Randy and Lita then both went silent as they stared into the camera ahead of them. The camera man watched them intently for a couple of moments before speaking once more.

"And we're out," he finally said, not as loud as he had before but loud enough for most people around him to hear.

That was the cue for them to go off the air. A moment of more than the usual silence. That was it. They were done for the night and they all knew it now. The sound guys, the camera guys and every other technical person in the room immediately started packing up their things. They were now done here and they could go home.

Lita exhaled a deep breath as she let herself fall against her husband's shoulder. Randy turned to face her and enveloped her in his arms as his lips pressed softly against her bare forehead. She let her arms wrap around his body as she felt one of his tears fall onto her bare shoulder. She was sure that now she was pressed against his chest that soon he would be able to feel her tears through his shirt. She felt one of his hands reach up behind her to stroke the back of her head and her hair. She closed her eyes as she let her tears fall, not caring how many people were left in the room. Right now she just wanted to let it all go.

"That was harder than I thought it was going to be," Randy whispered in her ear as he continued to stroke the back of her head, his other hand resting on the small of her back as he held her close.

"It was," Lita agreed, her eyes remaining closed as she breathed in his scent "We made it through though. We did it."

Randy simply nodded in reply. His lips this time pressing a soft kiss on the side of her head followed by one on her cheek.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring Heidi home," Randy whispered, his voice even softer than before.

The words he spoke belonged to just them two.

"I will do absolutely whatever it takes," Randy continued "I promise you Li. Whatever it takes. We're going to bring her home. I promise."

"I know you will," Lita replied as she felt the tears spill furiously from her eyes despite them being closed "Both of us."

The people in the room emptied slowly, one by one. Not a single one dare ruin the moment a man and his wife were currently having in the centre of their living room. The world now knew about their tragedy and those that weren't tuned in to RAW tonight would no doubt read about the story in the papers and in the magazines that would surely cover it. It was an act of pure desperation from two loving parents who were desperately searching for their missing daughter. All they had now was to wait. For news, for information, for anything. Until then, they had eachother. They had a love that was strong enough to overcome all obstacles. A love that had overcome adversity and hardship before. A love for eachother that defied all the odds and that grew strong with each passing day, but most importantly of all, there was a love that existed for their only child. A love that would sacrifice itself for the one person that they loved even more than they loved eachother. All they could do now was believe that that love was strong enough to bring their daughter home.

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Quick Author's Note – hope you liked the chapter – read and review and let me know please! Not sure what the next chapter will be about or what it will be called – guess you'll have to tune in to find out! Thanks for much for reading, god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	17. Red

**Chapter 17 – Red**

Heidi closed her eyes and felt the warm water wash over her head. She could feel his hand gently thread through her hair as he used the showerhead to wash through all of it. She knew she'd be in this position for awhile judging by the fact she a lot of hair to wash through. His gentleness was unsettling as he continued his work in silence. He hadn't spoken a single word to her since they'd entered the bathroom. Not a single word. Until now she hadn't dared either.

She opened her eyes as the showerhead concentrated on the top of her head and she bent her head further over the bathtub so the water wouldn't get in her eyes. She hadn't seen the box that he'd used so she had no idea what colour it was. Judging by the colour of the water running down the drain in the bath before her though, her hair was now a bright red. Heidi was no stranger to home dyeing when it came to her hair. Her mother had always insisted she visit a professional at a hair salon whenever she got the urge to dye her hair again but it always seemed to be an impulsive decision and she simply couldn't wait for an appointment. It was something she did often during high school. It was usually a different shade of brown, something lighter or something darker. She'd once tried black and unfortunately just ended up looking like a terribly clichéd Goth chick. She'd also tried blonde and that had actually lasted a whole summer until one of the new rookies at a WWE event had mistaken her for a ring rat. She'd been so disgusted after that incident that she'd made Ash drive her out to the nearest 7/11 in the middle of the night to buy the cheapest 'brunette in a box' she could find. She'd snuck Ash out of his hotel room, after sneaking out of her own, and then made him stay up with her to help her with the whole dyeing process. He'd been useless, of course, but had tried his best. He'd then insisted on blow drying her hair afterwards because he knew exactly how to do that despite claiming he'd never blow dried his own hair. She'd never tried going red before though. Red had always been her mother's thing not hers.

Heidi was jerked out of her thoughts at the sound of the tap being turned off. The water had stopped running and so the excess dye must have all been washed out of her hair. She felt his hands settle on her shoulders and guide her into a sitting position on the chair she was seated on. The towel around her shoulders sat there whilst she raised her head, her wet hair now falling around her shoulders and onto the same white T-shirt she'd been wearing for 9 days now. Her eyes fell upon the man in the room with her. He had moved away from her across the otherside of the room and was rummaging through a backpack. It was black just like his clothes. His black pants, his black shoes, his black long sleeved shirt and his black balaclava. His attention for a couple of moments wasn't on her at all and she knew that she had a chance to gain the upper hand. She had a chance to take him out. Her hands weren't tied. They were never tied when she was escorted to the bathroom. They only were when she was tied by those thick ropes to the bed she had been confined to for the last 9 days. Her hands were free. She could have taken the steel chair she was sitting on, picked it up with her free hands and aimed for his head. A kick to the groin could have followed and then while he was on the ground she could have kicked or punched him as much as she wanted, but then what? The other two men were still outside the bathroom. They were still inside the warehouse. And then what would happen when they found out exactly what she had been getting up to on the inside of that bathroom?

Heidi sighed as she looked down at her legs. Unfortunately in the heat she'd requested an alternative to the jeans she endured for the first 3 days since she arrived. When she couldn't bear it anymore she spoke up. The alternative happened to be to go without jeans and without pants entirely though. She'd spent the last 5 days in her red cotton panties. She let her hands run over her bear legs. The hairs prickly against her palms. That's exactly what would have happen if she tried to gain the upper hand. That's what always happened when she did something she wasn't supposed to here. That's what happened when she argued or when she fought back. Even against her tanned skin the bruises all over her legs were still blue as anything. Some were larger than others and some were worse than others. The worst one was on her upper thigh. It was blue but there was a circle of purple and then yellow around it. It hurt just to look at, not to mention how much it hurt to even the most gentle touch. She couldn't believe how many there were. She couldn't believe how many times she'd dared to fight back knowing that each and every time would result in an addition to her collection of bruises. They still hadn't learnt their lesson though. They still only roped her wrists to the bedposts on that bed. Never her legs, so everytime he got too close for comfort or when he tried to touch her somewhere where he shouldn't even dare, she used her legs to create some distance. Sometimes she'd be lucky and would hit him squarely in the face. One occasion she managed to connect the heel of her right foot with the bridge of his nose. She could have sworn she'd heard the crunch of bone and then she saw the blood pour out. It was then that the blue, purple and yellow bruise was created. It had only been yesterday.

Heidi watched as the man in the bathroom with her finally got to his feet. He'd retrieved another towel from his backpack. Identical to the white one currently around her shoulders. He approached her casually, opening the towel out and then using it to ruffle and dry her now red, wet locks. Once again he used an unsettling gentleness with his actions. A gentleness that made Heidi think that he didn't actually want to hurt her like the apparent leader and the mastermind behind this whole thing. He continued his work in silence as usual. Heidi realized then that she had never actually heard his voice. Maybe she would recognize it. Maybe she would know who he was.

"What do you want with me?" Heidi bravely spoke, her voice coarse and dry.

The man didn't reply as he continued to dry her hair in the white towel. He went on with his task without even reacting to the sound of her voice splitting the silence in the small bathroom.

"Who are you all and what do you need with me?" Heidi asked again.

Still she received no response. The man continued in silence. Not reacting and not speaking. He finally finished. Her hair wasn't completely dry but she didn't think that he really cared. She didn't think she cared about it either right now. He removed the towel from around her shoulders and then flung it over his shoulder with the towel he'd been using to dry her hair. Heidi watched as he then put the empty box of hair colour into his backpack and zipped it up. He flung the backpack over his other shoulder and then stepped towards the door. He opened it wide and then stood there. His eyes looking straight at her and she knew what he wanted. She knew what was next.

"Can I use the toilet?" Heidi asked.

The man eyed her suspiciously for a moment, trying to read her blank expression. For almost a minute they were locked in a silence gaze. Heidi awaiting her answer. The man finally raised his hand, palm facing her with all 5 of his fingers splayed. He then stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She had 5 minutes.

Heidi exhaled a deep breath as she looked around the room. She remained on her chair and tried to savour the silence. She asked to use the bathroom more times a day than she really needed. Usually she never needed to actually go to the toilet, she'd simply wanted to sit in the bathroom by herself without the ropes burning the skin on her wrists. She also wanted to be alone in the bathroom to inspect the room. Again and again her eyes scanned every inch of the small plain bathroom. There was a bathtub that took up almost one side of the room entirely. It was white, like everything else here, but not clean. Every bit of dirt and mould could be seen on the once white walls and porcelain surfaces that dominated the room. There was no shower curtain for the bath, just a detachable showerhead. Then there was the toilet on the otherside of the room and the vanity and the bathroom sink between the two. A large dirty mirror hung above the sink, and then there was the black steel chair she was sitting on.

There was only one window in the room and that had been boarded up with wooden planks. Wood nails were joining the boards to the wooden wall of the warehouse. Nails impossible to try and pry away from wood especially when the only tools you had available were your bare hands. There was a skylight overhead but it was much too high up to reach, even when standing on the sink or the toilet. She'd tried it 7 days ago. Next to the skylight hung a small light bulb on a chain. She couldn't even reach that unless she jumped. One of the men always turned that light on for her everytime she came here.

Slowly she got to her feet. She immediately went for the mirror and as she gazed at her reflection a tear rolled down her cheek. Her hair was a bright red and she looked exactly like her mother. It was like gazing into a mirror and seeing her mother gazing back at her. The image was almost identical. It made her blink hard twice at her reflection just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating and actually seeing her mother. Heidi ran her fingers through her newly red hair, still slightly damp. It surprised her how red the red looked considering it had gone ontop of the dark brown she currently had through her hair. It wasn't her natural colour, but she had always preferred a darker tone. Her natural colour was more of a light, almost dark blonde, brown. She hadn't seen it in two years actually. The red suited her skin tone and her complexion but she wasn't thinking about how good the colour worked for her or how much she liked it. All she could think about now was her mother and how she wished so badly she was staring at her right now. Heidi was so grateful that Lita had ended her WWE career when Heidi was so young. It meant that Heidi could have a normal, non-travelling childhood, and it also meant that Heidi and Lita could forge a bond that was so much more than the typical mother-daughter. They were so close and Heidi loved that. She knew it would have absolutely killed her mother to see the state her daughter was in right now.

Heidi's eyes travelled over her upper body as she continued to use the large mirror infront of her. Despite being filthy, the mirror at least provided some kind of reflection. Heidi's hands pushed her hair aside and over her shoulders as she pulled down the white shirt around the neck. She could see a few small bruises forming around her neck as she tilted her head upwards towards the light. She had known yesterday when he'd wrapped his fingers around her neck that the force he'd used would have left a bruise or two. Thankfully it was all the damage she could see on her neck and her upper chest. She looked at her face next. Inspecting her complexion. Apart from the dark circles around her eyes and her dry chapped lips everything seemed to be fine at first glance, however at second glance she turned her face to the side and tilted her head up into the light again. It wasn't very pronounced but Heidi could see the faint bluish colour of her right cheekbone. It was the favoured cheekbone when it came to slaps across the face. It had become a daily thing. He'd say something and she'd give a smart assed reply. Seconds later his large hand would connect with the side of her face. As the days went on in this place, she grew to expect those slaps. Sometimes it was one and other times it was more than one. It depended on how smart assed her reply was really.

The sudden slamming open of the bathroom door let the young Orton know that her 5 minutes were up. Obediently she glanced at herself in the mirror one last time before heading to the open door. She slowly moved past the man's large frame in the door and felt him start to follow closely behind her as she headed back to the bed on the otherside of the room. This was her routine. She only ever left the bed for her time in the bathroom and that was usually by request. However, this morning he had requested her time in the bathroom. The leader. He had handed the man who'd been with Heidi in the bathroom the backpack, which had contained the towels and the hair dye and had instructed him to "take her into the bathroom" and "all the stuff is in the backpack". Obediently the other man had nodded and then untied her earlier to carry out the task. That had been about 1 hour ago. It was obvious it had been discussed previously because the man needed no further instructions on what his job exactly was, and now that the job was over Heidi knew she was to be bound to the bed once more. It wasn't like she could go anywhere anyway. They were all here.

"Before you tie her up again," a voice called from the otherside of the room.

Heidi and her escort turned at the sudden voice and were met with the vision of the two remaining men in the warehouse.

The older man was sitting on a wooden chair at a wooden table and was once again talking quietly on a cell phone pressed to his ear. He had changed from his blank pants into a pair of jeans. Then there was the leader of the group that had called out to them. He was sitting at another wooden chair at the same table as the older man, but he had his legs outstretched on the top of the table infront of him and his arms folded behind his head. The black balaclava still on that head. The black clothes and shoes still on his body. The man standing next to her suddenly grabbed a hold of her arm. His grip was a little rough but not enough to hurt her.

"Bring her here so I can see how good a job you did on her," the leader called again.

The man standing next to Heidi paused a moment before obeying orders and taking Heidi over to the leader and the older man at the table, tugging lightly on her arm to urge her to follow him over to the otherside of the warehouse. Heidi did as she requested. She had no reason to argue with the request, however, it depended on what followed that request which could possibly give her a reason. Heidi and the man walked slowly towards the wooden table. Heidi hated that she was still without jeans or any pants at all right now. Upon reaching their destination, the older man finally ended his call by snapping his cell phone shut in his palm.

"Nice job," the leader said with a nod as he brought his feet off the table and back onto the ground, leaning forwards onto the table as his eyes rolled over her "She looks just like her mother now."

Heidi scowled at the leader as he sent her a sick smile. Their eyes were locked in a stare before Heidi noticed out of the corner of her eye, another set of eyes on her. For the first time since her arrival, the older man without a balaclava on was actually looking at her. Sometimes he would glance in her direction when he walked into the warehouse of a day, but right now he was looking straight at her and he didn't even turn away when her eyes caught his. For the first time Heidi had a chance to actually inspect his features. There were wrinkles all over his face and he really did look much older than he had from across the room the times Heidi had seen him. He was definitely a lot older than the other two despite not being able to see their faces. His eyes were a fierce hazel colour as they continued to bore into her. His face was completely void of any kind of expression as he looked at her and yet there was an anger that she could see behind his eyes. Just like she'd initially thought, though, she had never laid eyes on this man before. There was nothing that she recognized about him. They had definitely never crossed paths before. Even from her childhood, Heidi had a knack for recognizing faces. Alarm bells of recognition would go off in her head whenever she met someone now that she had once met years and years ago even when she was just a child. Unfortunately, there were no alarm bells today even now that she was up close and seeing the older man clearly. They had never met. She was 100% sure of it now.

"I want you two to go into town and get whatever supplies we still need including that laptop you were supposed to get yesterday," the leader suddenly spoke, drawing Heidi's eyes back to him.

The leader looked at both men in turn as he spoke to them. Heidi watched as the older man hardly acknowledged the leader's word at all before he got to his feet and immediately headed for the door. No words were spoken from his lips. There were no hand gestures. Nothing. The leader and Heidi then turned to the other man who still had Heidi's arm loosely in his grasp.

"I'll tie her back up," the leader spoke to the man before the sick smile once again spread across his balaclava-clad face.

The other man simply nodded immediately as he released Heidi's arm. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys before heading in the same direction as the older man. Towards the door and out of the warehouse.

Heidi simply stood in her spot, hands by her sides as she watched the leader stare at her for a moment. His eyes were obviously fascinated by the change in colour of her hair and the young Orton couldn't help but keep thinking about the words he'd just spoken moments before - "She looks just like her mother now". Had that been his intention all along? Was that why he had requested the other man dye her hair red? So she looked exactly like her mother? Was that what this was about? And if it was, why? Heidi's eyes followed the leaders as he finally started looking her up and down again. Everytime she came face to face with him that was what his eyes would do. For the past 9 days, every encounter with this man was the same. That sick smile would spread across his face as he looked at every inch of her. His eyes moving deliberately slow. Not missing a single inch of her. Like he was studying every part of her body. Trying to memorise it all. It made Heidi sick to her stomach everytime and that was probably why she couldn't help herself from lashing out at him. It was made even worse now that she was only wearing her red panties on her lower half. It also made her ten times angrier when he started staring at her pantless legs now.

Heidi watched closely as the leader finally got to his feet and immediately headed for her. Heidi could try and run but he'd tried that a number of times before. This wasn't her first trip back from the bathroom. Unfortunately everytime she'd tried something as foolish as trying to run out of a sealed warehouse in God knows where, she'd only make things worse. It wasn't that she had given up, she just needed more time to think of a better idea than just trying to run without a plan of where to actually head to. Before Heidi knew it, the leader was infront of her and roughly grabbed both her arms in his. Heidi looked into his eyes and he smirked at her before he turned her around and grasped her arms together behind her back.

"Move," he said forcefully as he nudged her forwards with his body weight and the grip he currently had on her arms.

Heidi hated herself everytime she listened or complied with one of his instructions but she obeyed anyway. The walk to the bed was in complete silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of his black, steel-toed boots on the hard wooden floor. Each step produced a sharp sound that echoed in the large empty space of the warehouse.

Once the pair had reached the bed, the man roughly pushed her hard onto the mattress and released her arms in the process. Heidi quickly scurried into a better position than being bent over the bed on her front, pulling her arms in close to her chest as she did so.

"Give me your hands," he forcefully spoke again.

Heidi immediately offered both her hands to him and then in silence he began to bind her wrists to the bedposts again. Heidi hated it when he tied her up. He was so much more rough and forceful than he needed to be. She always preferred it when the other man tied her up. At least he was gentle enough that she didn't have to wince as the rope wrapped around her raw wrists. The leader continued to work in silence as he did one wrist at a time, having to bend down over the bed as he continued. Heidi complied as best she could. Offering her second wrist even before the first one was completely done. His eyes focused carefully on the knots he was tying, making sure they were securely fastened before he stood up straight again admiring his handy work and then admiring her body.

The way she was laying on the bed must have made the fantasies in his head resurface as he stood there with that smile and looked over her body again. Heidi hated that he hands were bound and she couldn't use them to shield herself from his gaze. The leader then slowly took a seat on a spare spot of mattress next to Heidi before gazing briefly over his shoulder at the closed door to the warehouse. Was he checking to make sure no one was coming? Was he checking to make sure the other two men were completely gone?

Satisfied with whatever it was he saw whilst looking over his shoulder the leader looked Heidi dead in the eyes as he stared to slowly lean over her body. She could feel his breath on the skin of her chest and then she could feel it on her cheek as he leaned in closer. Then she could feel his hand on her upper thigh. Heidi pursed her lips shut and took a deep breath. She hated it so much when he touched her somewhere he shouldn't have. She hated it when he took the liberty of inviting his touch to join her flesh. Even if it was the flesh on her arm she hated it, but when it was her thigh it made her want to scream.

"You look exactly like your mother now Heidi," he spoke softly as his hand drew patterns on the flesh of her thigh, the other hand holding his body up over hers "Just like your mother."

Heidi didn't respond. She didn't take her eyes off him either. She looked him dead in the eyes.

"Shame that you got your father's eyes and not your mother's though," the man commented as he looked into her eyes "I'd much rather be staring into your mother's hazel eyes."

Heidi wanted to ask how he knew her mother. How he knew her father. How he knew her family at all. Sure he could just be a crazed fan of either of her parents, but Heidi had a feeling that he knew her parents personally. That he'd met them before. She was sure of it.

"Your mother has such pretty eyes Heidi," the man spoke again, snapping Heidi out of her thoughts as she felt his hand switch thighs "Shame she only had eyes for your bastard father."

Heidi couldn't help the scowl coming across her face as she listened to him call her father a 'bastard'. She started breathing heavily through her nose as she tried to calm herself down. Her lips were still pursed shut to stop herself from lashing out at him verbally so insulting her family like that.

"It was also such a shame that she was your bastard father's slut too," the man continued "When she could have been my nasty whore."

That was the last straw. No one spoke about her parents like that, especially not to her. No one ever called her mother a 'nasty whore', especially not to her. No one spoke that way about her family, especially not to her. Heidi couldn't help herself from lashing out.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Heidi yelled, her legs acting before she could even think about what she was going to say next.

Her legs started lashing out at the man like they always seemed to do. He always did or said something that made her legs act upon their own will and lash out at him, trying to hit any part of him possible. Unfortunately for the young Orton, the man had anticipated her movement and the look on his face changed rapidly. Heidi knew that face only too well as he quickly grabbed hold of her lashing legs. It was the scariest look she had ever seen. Despite how many times she'd seen it these last 9 days, the face he had on right now still scared her more than she could even explain.

The next thing she knew he was completely ontop of her. His large legs were straddling her mid-section as he threw himself on top of her. Heidi panicked.

"GET OFF ME!" Heidi screamed as she tried to struggle against him "GET OFF ME!"

The man watched in sick delight as she tried to struggle. The smile coming back to his face as he finally let his hands explore her now that her legs were restrained. She felt his hands on her shoulders before they trailed down her arms and then they quickly started running down her sides. The cheap, thin fabric of the T-shirt she was wearing rode dangerously high as he ran his hands from her waist upwards.

"GET OFF ME!" Heidi screamed again as she started thrashing her head from side to side.

"This is what happens when you don't play by the rules Heidi," the man spoke slowly as his hands continued their ministrations of her body "You know you want this Heidi."

Heidi continued to thrash about as she felt his hands finally reach her breasts. He roughly grabbed a breast in each hand and started to squeeze and grope her.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! GET OFF ME!" Heidi continued to scream, refusing to let him do this to her without putting up a fight.

Heidi looked into his eyes as he watched her face as he continued to assault her breasts. Heidi winced in pain as his thumbs and forefingers started simultaneously pinching her nipples through her bra and shirt. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth as he looked her in the eye. He the leaned forward until he was only inches from her face and then he spoke again.

"Don't fight it Heidi," he spoke again as he licked his lips "You know you want this."

Heidi couldn't help herself. She reacted without thinking once more and before she knew it the saliva had left her mouth and landed on his face right infront of her. She knew as soon as it happened that it was the wrong thing to do.

The man immediately retracted his hands from her body and went to wipe her face. A snarl appearing immediately as his breathing started getting harder and deeper. Instantly he reached around in his back pocket and Heidi panicked even more as soon as her eyes hit the object her pulled out.

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!" Heidi screamed, half in terror and half in begging as her eyes focused on the shiny metal pocketknife in his hands.

He worked quickly to flip out the shiny blade from its case and then Heidi felt his body ontop of her again. One hand pushed her head to one side and pushed it into the mattress causing the newly red head to groan at the force he used. The pain, however, was nothing compared to the pain she was about to feel next.

Heidi simply screamed with everything she had in her as she felt the blade of the knife on her forearm. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she continued to scream. She had never felt such an intense pain before. She had never though she would feel such an intense pain ever. Her forearm was on fire. The skin, her nerves, the blood starting to pour from the growing wound. She could even feel the cold, metal blade slice through her skin as he trailed it from the underside of her elbow until about an inch from her wrist. Heidi scream the entire time. He remained silent as he worked. She felt like she was going to pass out. She was in so much pain. She could feel her hands closing into fists. Her wrists were burning from the ropes as she slowly moved against them to futilely escape. It was no use. The ropes were tight. His body was ontop of her crushing her small form. His hand was pressed hard against her face into the mattress.

"STOP IT!" Heidi screamed again as she felt the tears start to fall from her eyes "STOP IT!"

And just like that he was done. Heidi screamed as he finally released her head and at least some of his body weight that he had pressed against her. She tried to immediately suck in the tears that had fallen. She refused to let him see her cry. Her head then immediately fell to the otherside and she sucked in a deep breath as her eyes fell upon her forearm. The cut was deep and like she had felt it almost ran the entire length of her forearm. She could see the blood oozing out of the skin and falling in drips onto the mattress underneath her. Apart from the stinging of the air on the wound, her whole arm felt numb. She couldn't even move her fingers.

"Next time I'm going to take exactly what I know you want me to take from you Heidi," the man spoke "And if you argue with me again, I'll treat the other arm to a matching scar, and then I'll have to find other places…"

Heidi didn't even look at him as he touched her again with the blade of the knife still covered in her own blood. She could feel the blade lightly trace her upper chest and then travel down to the valley between her breasts. She could even feel the traces of blood that she knew were there now.

"Other places," the man repeated "To mark you."

And with those last words he was done. Heidi refused to look at him as she felt his weight leave the mattress. She then heard each and every one of his footsteps as he headed away from her. Each footstep quieter than the next. Then there was the opening of the warehouse door and the slamming shut.

Heidi exhaled a deep breath as soon as she heard the slamming shut of the door across her room. Her throat was dry from screaming. Her teeth were sore from gritting them together. The side of her face was hurting. Her fresh open wound was stinging like it was on fire. She continued to look at it, not being able to take her eyes away. The blood was still dripping. She wondered how long it would. She wondered how long it would take for it to heal and how much it would itch when it did. That was, if he let it heal at all.

His words were ringing in her head _"Next time I'm going to take exactly what I know you want me to take from you Heidi." _He had already taken her away from home, from her parents, from her friends for 9 days now. He had taken her safety. He had taken her choices, and today he had taken her hair colour. He had taken her blood. She had only been here 9 days now. How much longer was she going to be here? Had much more was he going to take from her? What was he going to take from her next?

**A/N: Another short author's note! Sorry about the delay in update – haven't had access to the internet in ages! Hope you all liked this chapter. I know it didn't really go anywhere but we're getting closer to answering the question 'Who has taken Heidi?' and 'Why have they taken Heidi?' The pieces are coming together, slowly so stay tuned. Next chapter is Chapter 18 – The Support Team which will pretty much let you know what everyone else in doing. Remember Alle and Cena and the baby they lost? Yep, all that, next chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	18. The Support Team

**Chapter 18 – The Support Team**

"These wristbands are really beautiful Ria," Lillian Garcia said with a sigh as she handed Maria Kanellis the last of the boxes "You did such a good job, don't get me wrong, but I just wish we didn't have to have them made in the first place."

"You and me both Lil," Maria replied as she accepted the box and placed it amoungst the pile of others.

The pair of divas were currently unpacking the last of the boxes from the pallet that one of the stagehands had just brought to the Women's Locker Room not that much earlier. It was 2 hours before the start of RAW in Knoxville, Tennesse tonight and unfortunately the live show was the last thing on all the diva's minds.

It wasn't just tonight though and it wasn't just the WWE divas that were suffering the effects of the disappearance of Heidi Maree Orton that had taken place almost 3 weeks ago now. It was everyone backstage at RAW, it was everyone backstage at Smackdown, it was the entire WWE family that were feeling the effects, and Vince McMahon was trying to sail his company smoothly through it all whilst the WWE Champion Randy Orton, and Heidi's father, was still taking time off to be with his family. No matter who you were backstage or what your relationships was with Randy Orton, no one would wish this kind of tragedy upon even their worst enemy.

"This is ridiculous Ria," Lillian spoke again as she took a seat ontop of one of the stack of boxes "I have absolutely no desire to be here tonight at all."

"We were just saying the same thing," fellow diva Brooke spoke as she and her twin sister Penny walked into the Women's locker room, drawing Lillian and Maria's attention.

"But I mean what exactly are we going to do?" Lillian asked, shrugging her shoulders "The show must go on right?"

Brooke and Penny nodded in sync.

"Are those the wristbands Ria?" Penny asked, pointing to the stack of boxes underneath Lillian.

Maria simply nodded as she bent down to the box at her feet and folded open the stuff cardboard. The blonde finally pushed herself back to a standing position once she had retrieved two samples from the box of twenty-five. Maria offered a forced smile as she offered the two wristbands to the diva twins. Penny and Brooke accepting them with merely a nod of thanks.

The twins looked at the wristbands in their hands. They were pink, bright pink, just like the divas had planned they would be. It was funnily one of the only things they could all agree on from the get go. Everything after that got much much more complicated and created many many more arguments. Finally Maria, whose idea it was initially anyway, had thrown down the gavel and made the final decision herself because she "refused to fight over something as petty as design when it's the message behind the wristbands that actually matters". She'd been right and she'd put them all in their place and shut all their mouths about the matter. After that there'd been no more discussions about the wristbands period since the idea was put forward to all the divas last Monday night just before RAW went on air. It had all been left up to Maria. From the first impression of the wristbands in their hands, the twins knew that leaving it up to Maria had infact been the best decision.

Maria Kanellis watched the twins inspect the wristbands in their freakishly tiny hands, which she actually only noticed for the first time right now, and her eyes were soon drawn to the matching wristbands around Lillian's wrist and the same one sitting around her own. The diva inspected the wristband for what had to have been the millionth time already tonight rotating her wrist to let her eyes scan every inch of it. The pink looked ridiculous teamed with the black dress and boots she was wearing tonight but she knew that that was the point. It made the wristband stand out like a sore thumb and that was precisely its purpose. She also knew how fond Heidi Orton was of the girly bright colour. Pink was her colour. Although she hardly ever wore the colour she had an insane amount of pink stuff. It looked like Barbie had thrown up all over the inside of every purse she owned. Heidi was clearly partial to pink accessories. Maria's eyes then scanned the stitching sitting atop the wristband that sat on the inside of the wrist when on in the intended direction. The capital 'H' in white with the black trim around the outside of the letter actually worked and it made the letter readable. H for Heidi. It was on each and every one of the wristbands. Every single one of the wristbands in these boxes was for Heidi.

The divas were hoping that each and every member of the WWE would wear these wristbands every time they were on national TV from now on. It had been an initiative supported by Vince McMahon and Heidi's parents and all the WWE superstars backstage had wholeheartedly supported it. It was to be a little reminder to the public that the search for Heidi Orton was still going on and it would not cease until she was found. A little reminder to the public that if they knew or heard of something involving the young Orton's disappearance that they should contact their local sheriff's department or the WWE. This was the only way the divas thought they could help the cause. I mean what else were they supposed to do when they were under contract to travel with the WWE and appear on live television whenever they were needed every week. It wasn't like they could drop everything and start up a search party, and even if they could no one knew where to start anyway. Maybe if anyone had known where to start if would have been a different matter. If they'd had a clue here or a lead there or anything really, but no one had anything.

"You really did a great job with these Ria," Brooke finally spoke, breaking Maria out of her thoughts and drawing Maria's eyes to the blonde just in time to see her slipping the wristband around her wrist.

"Yeah you really did," Penny chimed in as she too slipped the wristband around her own wrist "We'll wear ours on RAW tonight."

"Did you two want to help hand them out to everyone backstage?" Lillian asked, making her presence known in the room.

"Oh yeah sure," Penny replied with an enthusiastic nod "Just give us a box and we'll definitely help."

"Are you sure you two don't have to warm up for your match?" Maria asked.

"Oh no we don't even have a 'match' tonight," Brooke replied "Just some silly Summer Bikini Contest or something like that."

"But my bikini's pink so it's going to go perfectly with this wristband," Penny chimed in with a smile.

"You're such an idiot," Brooke replied as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

"What?" Penny exclaimed, not knowing what she'd actually done.

"I can't believe you're thinking about how well the wristband is going to match your outfit!" Brooke exclaimed, looking at her sister and shaking her head.

"Why not?" Penny exclaimed again, still not grasping what was actually going on.

"That's not the point of the wristband idiot," Brooke explained "The wristbands are for Heidi not for a fashion statement!"

"Obviously I know that!" Penny exclaimed "I wasn't saying they weren't for Heidi."

"Well you weren't saying they were either!" Brooke quickly retorted.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Penny exclaimed back.

"I can't believe that you are so selfish!" Brooke exclaimed, turning her back on her sister and folding her arms defiantly across her chest.

"I am not being selfish!" Penny exclaimed as her jaw dropped at her sister's last comment.

"You are so!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Am not!" Penny exclaimed back.

"Will you too just shut up already!" Lillian Garcia suddenly exclaimed.

Suddenly the room went dead quiet. The twins immediately shut their mouths as their eyes darted straight for the re-hired RAW ring announcer. The blonde was staring daggers into the carpet below her feet as she remained sitting on the cardboard box full of wristbands underneath her.

"It's been a really really long week and the last thing I need right now is to hear you two fighting about something this stupid," Lillian sighed as she finally raised her eyes to Penny and Brooke.

The room remained silent as Penny and Brooke bowed their heads slightly in embarrassment at what had just happened.

"Look I'm sorry," Lillian quickly added "Like I said it's been a really really long week and there's a lot on my mind."

Penny and Brooke simply nodded at the blonde.

"It's OK Lil," Penny simply said.

"Lil went to visit Lita and Randy in Atlanta two nights ago," Maria suddenly chimed in, drawing the twin's eyes to her.

"Oh my god," Brooke replied.

"Yeah," Maria nodded as she turned to look at Lillian who was lost in her own thoughts.

"Lil, do you mind if I ask how they were?" Penny asked.

Lillian sighed.

"I wanna say that they're getting better but they're not," Lillian spoke softly "It's horrible this whole thing. They're so lost and confused and just sad. Heidi is all they have apart from having each other and it's just horrible that this has happened. They weren't in the slightest prepared for something like this. They just don't know what to do. I mean what can they do when they don't anything. They don't know anything about where she is or any kind of idea at all. They're just lost."

"I feel so bad for them," Maria chimed in "I spoke to Li on the phone last night and she was just so out of it. She was just so quiet and didn't really know what to say at all."

"Poor Li," Penny chimed in.

"Yeah," Brooke added.

"But I mean there's nothing we can do," Lillian said standing up and brushing herself off "We can't all just wallow in their sadness I mean it's not good for them to see us like this and it's not good for us to be like this."

"Lil's right," Maria nodded enthusiastically "So far these wristbands are what we can do to support them during this whole thing and until we can come up with something better I think we just all need to be strong for ourselves and Randy and Lita."

"The last thing they need is for us to be keeping them down because we're sad about losing Heidi too," Lillian spoke "They already know we are."

"I mean we were all close to Heidi right?" Maria added.

The twins nodded in agreement. The two veteran divas were right.

"I mean Heidi was one of our best friends," Brooke commented, looking at Penny "But I mean so many of you divas have known her since she was born."

"Even before that," Lillian commented.

"Yeah," Maria agreed.

"I don't think that this should drive a wedge between any of us for any reason," Lillian added "I don't think Heidi would have wanted to have seen that at all."

"And we definitely shouldn't be fighting either," Penny spoke, turning to face her twin sister "I don't think that fighting about it is any more good then being depressed and sad about it."

"Right," Lillian said with a nod "We all need each other right now for support. It's hard on all of us and we all know that, and it's 1000 times harder for Randy and Li. How are they possibly going to get through this if they don't have us for support?"

"Lil's completely right," Maria chimed in as she bent down and grabbed the box at her feet "So let's do the only thing we can do right now and go and get these wristbands out."

"Right!" Brooke and Penny exclaimed in unison, making their identical appearance a little creepier than usual, especially as they both clapped their hands infront of themselves at the same time.

Maria pointed to the stack of boxes behind Lillian, who was in the middle of moving herself.

"You guys can help yourself to any of the boxes there," Maria instructed "And everyone backstage is welcome to have one. I told pretty much everyone about them last week so you shouldn't really have to explain anything cause everyone should be expecting them. Superstars, divas, maintenance, tech guys, whomever. We have plenty to go around just in case."

"Just in case what?" Lillian asked, cocking an eyebrow at her fellow diva as she adjusted the cardboard box in her arms.

"Just in case Lillian got distracted from handing then out and decided to do nasty things with Dave," Maria replied, raising an eyebrow of her own at the blonde.

"And how exactly does that involve the wristbands at all?" Lillian asked boldly.

"Because you and Dave do nasty things EVERYWHERE and ontop of EVERYTHING," Maria replied with a smirk in her friend's direction.

"Whatever," Lillian rolled her eyes "We don't do it ontop of EVERYTHING!"

"Why do you think I refrain from eating at catering these days?" Maria asked.

"And the reason we don't actually use the benches in the Women's locker room," Brooke chimed in.

"EVER!" Penny replied with a smile.

"All the benches?" Maria asked with a look of disgust on her face as she turned to Brooke and Penny.

"Well just in case," Penny replied.

"You guys are so mean," Lillian pouted as she headed for the door to the Women's locker rom.

Suddenly and without warning all the divas were scared out of their skins as John Cena, without warning, burst through the door and entered the locker room without so much as a knock.

"CENA!" Penny and Brooke exclaimed in shock, bumping against each other in the process and almost dropping their boxes of wristbands on the floor.

"Cena you scared the living daylights out of us!" Maria exclaimed as she placed a free hand over her heart and started breathing heavily again.

"Jesus Christ Cena, I'm getting too old for this," Lillian sighed as she calmed herself down.

"Well you're still beautiful to me Lillian," John replied with a smirk.

"Funny Cena," Lillian replied rolling his eyes "You didn't even knock."

"Yeah what if we were naked?" Maria pouted.

"Well I was considering leaving and barging in again cause you all were fully clothed," John replied with a wink.

Lillian rolled her eyes as she turned from Cena to the madly blushing faces of Penny and Brooke who were shamelessly whispering to each other and checking out John from head to toe. Lillian nudged Maria next to her when she noticed the veteran Diva was doing the same.

"You are utterly shameless," Lillian shook her head at her friend.

"I'm still allowed to look," Maria pouted in reply.

"So can we help you at all John?" Penny asked, getting all wide-eyed and cutesy as she addressed the only male in the room.

"Actually I was just wondering whether or not you girls had seen Alle?" John asked "I mean she text me a little while ago saying that she was at the arena."

Lillian chuckled softly to herself as she watched the faces of Penny and Brooke sink at the mention of Alle Dumas – John's well-known on/off girlfriend.

"I saw her in the parking lot when we arrived about ½ an hour ago," Maria honestly replied.

"Did she say where she was going?" John asked, turning his sole attention towards Maria.

Lillian shook her head, drawing John's attention towards her.

"She didn't say much really," Lillian replied "Just said that she was here to see you."

"You're welcome to join us in delivering these wristbands until you find her John," Brooke suggested, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah for sure," Penny chimed in, smiling also.

Neither Lillian nor John had a chance to say anything when another voice chimed into the conversation.

"Hi girls," Alle Dumas started speaking as she entered the Women's locker room before her eyes had even scanned the entire room "Have you seen Jo…"

Alle stopped mid-sentence when her eyes finally landed on John Cena.

"Hey," John replied with a wide smile as his eyes caught the beautiful Alle Dumas.

Lillian and Maria smiled as they noticed John's eyes light up at the mere sight of Lita's younger sister.

"Hey," Alle replied, forcing a smile as she pointed to the hallway outside the locker room "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah sure," Cena replied as he turned around to face the divas in the room "I'll see you ladies later."

"Don't forget your wristband!" Maria exclaimed as she retrieved a wristband from inside her half open box and offered it to John.

"Oh thanks Ria," John replied as he happily accepted the wristband and slipped it on to join the collection already adorning his wrists.

"Are those the wristbands you were talking about before Lil?" Alle curiously asked as she inspected the item now around John's wrist.

"Yeah," Lillian replied with a nod.

"Here take one," Maria chimed in as she retrieved another wristband and offered it to Alle.

The brunette smiled at Maria and took the wristband.

"Thanks," Alle replied with a forced smile.

"We'll see you ladies later," John said raising his hand in a small wave as he led Alle out of the locker room.

"Bye," Lillian and Maria replied with small waves of their own.

"How have you been?" John offered as soon as the two exited the Women's locker room.

"Fine," Alle replied, her eyes staring at the ground beneath her feet as she continued to walk alongside him "You?"

"Yeah good," John simply replied, his eyes looking at Alle's profile almost trying to will her to actually look at him.

Alle and John continued to walk the corridor of the backstage area of the arena until they came to a secluded spot a little further down from the guerilla area, not too far of a walk from the Women's locker room.

It was a mutual decision to stop walking once they had reached the area. Both had stopped within a couple of steps of each other. John wanted so badly to reach over and take her hand in his but he wasn't sure exactly why she had wanted to come to the arena tonight to see him so he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to act around her right now. A small silence enveloped them as they remained in the spot where they were, the only sound between them was the sound of their breathing.

"I just wanted to give you this," Alle suddenly said softly, her eyes still not rising to meet with Cena's even though she knew he was looking right at her and waiting for that eye contact "That's why I came here tonight to see you."

John sighed as she continued to stare at the floor beneath her feet as she reached into her handbag and retrieved a small piece of film paper that she immediately offered him. John simply accepted the piece of paper and raised it towards his face to look at it clearly.

"It's the first ultrasound I had of the baby," Alle commented "Our baby."

John felt his heartbreak as soon as he heard the words out of her mouth. His eyes scanned over the picture infront of him and of course he couldn't really make out the picture clearly. I mean after all, the baby hadn't even been fully formed at that point. It didn't matter though, it was still a picture of his baby. Their baby.

"Thank you," John replied, which finally drew Alle's eyes up to him.

John was surprised to see her eyes were free of tears. He knew that he probably shouldn't have been that surprised considering that whenever he'd spoken to her on the phone in the last couple of weeks were all conversations free of tears. He didn't know whether or not she'd cried at all apart from that initial phone call where she'd broken the news to him. He was sure that that was the fact that had surprised him. She'd been absolutely devastated when she'd called to tell him that she'd lost the baby and then the following day when he'd turned up 2 days later, after he was finally able to get time off from the WWE she'd told him everything he'd wanted to know but there were no tears. She'd told him that it was a standard miscarriage. Her blood counts had been compared over a couple of weeks and whilst she had been pregnant when she'd told him she was, she'd soon heard from her doctor that that was no longer the case. He remembered how she'd talked so calmly and had answered all his questions but had wanted to change the subject as quick as possible. She had wanted to talk about Randy and Lita and her missing niece, Heidi Maree.

And John had told her everything he knew about the whole fiasco. He'd told her about his visit to the police station with Randy and what had transpired. He'd recounted the entire night to her right up until the last time he'd seen Heidi backstage when she'd finished her Wrestlemania debut. He'd even told her about the conversation with the divas and his fellow WWE co-workers that had taken place in Randy and Lita's home the night Heidi had gone missing and what they all thought about it. She'd listened so intently and he had expected her too because after all Heidi was her family, her niece. Cena had expected her to want to know everything.

The weeks passed and John wouldn't hear from her unless he called her first. He called to ask how she was. It would be the same routine. She would reply that she was fine and then she'd direct the conversation straight to the topic of Heidi and if he had heard any news. John, of course, would let her know everything she needed to know but that seemed to be pointless because he knew that she had gone to visit Randy and Lita in Georgia and that she called her sister pretty much everyday to check up on her.

"I don't know if it's something you want to keep or not but I," Alle suddenly spoke again, breaking Cena out of his thoughts "I just thought you might like to see it. I mean, because you weren't actually there when I went for the first ultrasound."

"Can I keep it?" John asked "I mean I'd really like to."

"Sure," Alle reply simply with a small nod of her head.

"Are you sure?" John asked again "I mean you do have another copy for yourself right?"

"Um, yeah," Alle replied quickly "Yeah I have my own copy. You can definitely have that one."

John simply nodded and looked down at the picture in his hands again. All the thoughts started coming back to him, just as they had whenever he'd thought about his unborn child. He wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl. He wondered if they were going to have his eyes or whether they were going to have his nose or his ears. He always hoped that the baby looked more like Alle than him. She was much prettier. And then his eyes travelled back to look at the woman before him. She was so much prettier than any other woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She would have been an amazing mother and he was sure of it.

"Anyway I'm sure you have to warm up before the show so I better be going anyway," Alle quickly mumbled.

John just looked at her, trying to read her. Trying to figure out what was running through her mind. He hated for that reason that she was so hard to read. It had been all the more exciting when they'd started dating. It had been an exciting mystery, but at moments like this when she wouldn't talk to him. When she was trying to avoid him and runaway. It was moments like this that he desperately wanted to get inside her mind because he knew she wouldn't talk about it of her own free will.

"OK," Alle nodded to herself before she turned heel and hesitated before she took the first step to walk away from John Cena.

Cena, however, guessed her movement and immediately reached out a hand to grasp her arm softly. It stopped her in her steps. Alle took a deep breath and John could hear it, but she didn't turn around.

"Alle please don't go," John said softly, his hand still grasping her arm "I wish you would just talk to me."

"There's nothing else to say," Alle softly replied, still facing in the other direction with her feet planted where they were.

"I know you're upset," John sighed "I'm upset too. I mean we just lost our baby Alle."

Alle didn't reply. John gave her a moment but she still didn't make a sound. She did, however, turn around slightly. She wasn't facing him full on but he could see her eyes now, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"I know you're upset for Randy and Li about Heidi," John spoke again "We're all upset about it. It's downright awful. It's a tragedy if you will, but you can't use that as an excuse to not deal with what you're feeling."

John reached forward with his other hand and shifted so Alle was facing him more full on and he had each of her hands in his. She had silently obliged his movements. She's easily complied, but she still hadn't said a word though.

"I'm not asking you to cry," John continued, trying his best to draw her eyes to his "I'm not asking you to break down and get all depressed and traumatic over it but baby it's alright to feel something. I know you were feeling something when you called me and told me at Wrestlemania, and I know how much this baby meant to you cause I know our baby meant the world to me."

At his last words Alle lifted her eyes and they locked with his. He could see the blank expression behind her hazel orbs. She looked so confused. Like her mind was turmoil, trying to juggle a million and one thoughts all at the same time. She looked so lost.

"It's OK to let yourself grieve sweetheart," John spoke again, using his hands to draw her closer towards him "It's OK. You just lost your first child. We just lost our first child. You're supposed to take your time. You're supposed to take it slow. I don't know if you thought I expected you to get over it quickly but I don't. I don't expect you to let go of something as precious as our child, born or not, over night. I never expected that of you Al and I hope you never expected that of yourself."

"I didn't," Alle spoke softly as her eyes remained glued to Cena's.

It was then that John saw the first stray tear fall from her eye. It was then that he saw her heart sink and it made his do the same.

"It's going to take time baby," John spoke softly, drawing Alle closer to that their entwined hands were the only thing separating them in their close proximity "It's going to take time for both of us. Please let me in. Please let me help you. We can do this together. We can get through this together. Please Alle. I know you need me right now, and you know that I need you too. I need you more than ever."

John closed his eyes and he felt his first tear fall. He didn't even make it a point to brush it from his cheek as he felt it trickle down. He just left it, and when he opened his eyes a moment later he noticed the second of Alle's tears trickling down her cheek too.

"You need me?" Alle softly spoke, her eyes diverting away from his for only a moment.

"I need you Alle," John replied, taking a deep breath to get a hold of himself.

He wanted to be there for her right now. He didn't want to break down and make this about himself. He wanted to be there for her.

"I need you Johnny," Alle immediately replied, the tears welling in her eyes before she absolutely lost it.

John could see it in her eyes and immediately detached his hands from her and engulfed her in a warm embrace. Her tears started falling and the sobs and heavy breathing followed not long after. His tears stopped immediately. He had to pull himself together and be strong for her right now. He didn't think any good would come of them both breaking down into tears right now.

"I wanted this baby more than anything," Alle mumbled inbetween her sobs as he arms wrapped around Cena tightly.

"I did too Alle," John replied "I didn't even know how much I wanted it until it started happening."

"Me neither," Alle replied, burying her head into his shoulder "And then I lost the baby and I hate myself for it."

"This wasn't your fault Alle, please don't blame yourself," John immediately replied, his hand coming up to stroke her head and run his fingers through her hair "Please don't blame yourself. It just wasn't meant to be right now."

"What if I never get another chance to have a baby," Alle continued to cry, each sob were pronounced that the one that preceded it "What if this was my one chance to have a baby and I never ever get another chance to be a mom."

"You are definitely going to be a mom one day sweetheart," John said as he continued to hold the love of his life closer to him "One day you're going to be an amazing mother."

"I don't know John," Alle continued to cry "I'm getting too old and I know the chance of me getting pregnant is slim."

"Alle sweetheart," John spoke as he finally distanced himself from her to look her in the eyes.

He kept one arm around her waist and used the hand of the other arm to hold the side of her face. His palm gently cupping her cheek. In response, Alle's eyes lifted to meet John's and her hands came to rest against his strong, muscular chest. Her palms resting softly against his T-shirt clad skin.

"I promise you," John spoke tenderly and softly as the pad of his thumb continued to stroke her cheek "I promise you that one day you're going to have a beautiful baby and you're going to be the best mother ever. You're going to watch your baby grow up and whether they're a girl or a boy they're going to be just as beautiful as you are."

A small smile quickly formed and then disappeared across Alle's complexion. She couldn't help the smile when she thought about all the things that John had just described. She'd gone from graduating a year early at high school, to college, then law school and then straight into working in a DA's office up north in Boston. Her whole life she'd worked in furthering herself in her career and she hadn't even realized that she'd forgotten to have kids. It was the only part of her life that hadn't been completed. It was the only thing left in her life she knew that she wanted to do.

"How can you promise me that John?" Alle asked, still not convinced by his words no matter how tenderly he spoke them to her "Me falling pregnant wasn't planned. We didn't plan this. It just happened. It was an accident."

John sighed as he forced a small smile in her direction.

"It may have just happened and yes, it was an accident," John replied honestly "But it wasn't a mistake."

Alle sighed and shook her head.

"It wasn't a mistake," Alle replied, still shaking her head.

"No," John replied with a shake of his own head.

"How can you promise me something like that John?" Alle asked again, returning the conversation to her original question.

"Because we're going to keep trying and trying until it happens again," John replied calmly.

Alle's eyes grew wide at his simple comment, but John spoke again before she had a chance to voice a response.

"I promise you that I'm going to help you have a baby," John continued "Because I want my child to have a woman as amazing as you as their mother. I want you to be the mother of my children Alle."

Alle's throat was dry. She didn't know what to say and even if she did, she couldn't find the words right now. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from a man who had once told her he wasn't sure if he wanted kids at all. She was scared when she found out that she was having John's baby. She was scared he wouldn't want the baby. She was scared he wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore. Had she been wrong about him the whole time?

"I saw the way you were with Heidi when she was growing up," John added "You were meant to be a mother and we were meant to do this together."

"I love you John," Alle suddenly blurted out as she wrapped her arms around John's neck and brought him flush up against her.

John held her close to him and closed his eyes at the feeling of her body up against his. At the same time he braced himself for when she would break away because he couldn't tell her he loved her. It was the same story. Every time.

"I know you can't say it right now," Alle suddenly spoke again, her warm breath in his ear causing John to pull her closer "But I know you do. Maybe one day you can tell me."

And yet instead of feeling relief that she finally understood. Instead of feeling relief that they wouldn't be having the same argument they always did when she said those 3 little words to him. Instead of feeling happy that they were finally on the same page, John felt a huge sinking in himself. He wasn't happy. He wasn't relieved. He felt like he'd let her down because he couldn't tell her the God's honest truth that he loved this woman more than life itself. Because of what had happened to him all those years ago, he couldn't tell her that he loved her. Because of one stupid thing that had happened so long ago he couldn't say those 3 little words even though that's exactly how he had always felt and how he felt right now. Right now he just felt like a coward. A complete and utter coward.

**A/N: So I know this chapter wasn't very excited but there were a couple of things that I needed to get done in this chapter so that the next couple of chapters can really move forward! Hope you all liked it – so sorry it's taken forever to post, I've been so busy with work and college and all that. It didn't help that I was having trouble finding inspiration for this chapter. I definitely know exactly what to do with the next chapter: Chapter 19 – The First Time, so hopefully I will get that done with any spare moment I have. READ AND REVIEW! Love all you readers and reviews – special mention to Natters who has just been getting into One Secret and My Daughter and for the really nice reviews in much nicer quantities! Until next time, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	19. The First Time

**WARNING – Not a chapter I recommend for persons under the age of 15 years. The rating of 'M' for this story is in particular for chapters like these. Hope this offends no one in anyway, that was not my intention. This is an essential chapter for the storyline. **

**Chapter 19 – The First Time**

Heidi looked down at her wrists as she rubbed them with the palms of her hands. The rope burns hardly hurt anymore. It was almost as if she had become immune to the pain. Like her wrists were numb to the rope that burnt her skin everytime she tried to move whilst she was tied to the bedposts everyday. It was a funny thing to imagine especially considering how horrific the burns looked on her tanned skin. They encircled the entire circumference of her wrists on both arms. The fresh ones were a brighter red compared to the older ones that were slowly starting to fade underneath. She wondered whether they would completely fade at all or whether they would scar her skin forever.

Heidi's eyes then travelled to the man sitting next to her on her mattress. It was the other guy. She referred to him as the other man simply because she didn't know anything else about him. No name, no nothing. Out of the three men that were here with her, there was the leader of the group – for lack of a better word – whom she would rather refer to as the asshole of the group – in this case there was no better word. Then there was the old guy. He was the only one whose face she actually saw on a daily basis and from what she could make out from underneath those balaclavas every now and then, he was the only one sporting grey hair. Then there was the other guy.

He was here every couple of days. Heidi figured it was when he was on duty to watch the warehouse over the course of the night. Between him and the old guy, they took turns in watching the warehouse. The old guy would never enter the warehouse and see her when he was on duty. He would sit outside the main entrance door or so she assumed because she couldn't really see him but occasionally she could hear his movement in that direction. When the other guy was on duty, however, he would enter the warehouse almost as soon as she heard the truck leaving the warehouse with what she assumed was the leader and the old guy inside.

Sometimes it would be 3 days inbetween when he'd come and see her, and if she was lucky she'd get to see him two days in a row. Just him and her. She considered herself lucky because he would come with a purpose that wasn't intended to inflict harm on her.

The first time he did it she was incredibly wary of him. It had been exactly 2 weeks into her stay in the warehouse when he had first done this. She remembered how she had watched him like a hawk. She didn't trust him at that point and whilst she felt safe with him now, she wasn't in that place where she completely trusted him yet. He hadn't spoken to her that first night and that had continued right up until today. Not a single word did he ever speak directly to her.

She remembered how scared she had been when he had first untied her. She hadn't requested a bathroom break so she didn't know why he was removing the ropes around her wrists that bound her to the bedposts. She didn't attempt to escape because she was that scared. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know what he was capable of, especially now that they were completely alone. The thought of escape had only crossed her mind once one night and she surprised herself when she didn't take the chance. She had thought about fighting him, escaping and running for her life. After all, it was the dead of the night and if she managed to make it outside it would be that much harder for him to find her, but all the same it would also be impossible for her to figure out where to run to next. To navigate her way without so much as a cell phone to substitute as a flashlight.

She remembered how fast and hard her heart started beating when he removed the ropes from both her wrists and then took a seat on the mattress next to her and bent down to reach into his black backpack that he had placed on the floor beside the bed moments earlier. She remembered anticipating seeing him pull out a knife or a gun or some masking tape or a gag or something sinister from his backpack. She also remembered being pleasantly surprised and utterly confused when he pulled out some cotton wool and a brown bottle, which she immediately identified as betadine. Everytime he visited her since then she still found herself surprised when nothing sinister every left his backpack.

Then there was the other guy who was currently tending to her latest installment of deep cuts and fresh bruises.

Bringing her head back to the reality before her, she watched the other guy unscrew the same bottle of betadine that she had seen that first night. She obediently and silently offered her wrists to him and still without a single word he took her left wrist in his hand first and tended to her rope burns.

Heidi watched him closely. She didn't know whether or not the leader knew he was doing this. Whether the leader knew the other guy was 'helping' her. He had to know though. There were mornings when the leader would come and check out the handy work he had left on her skin the night before. It was usually the deep cuts that his pocketknife had created that seemed to intrigue him the most the morning after. There was still traces of betadine on those cuts and either the leader had to completely blind to not see the betadine stains on her skin or completely stupid to not smell the smell of the antiseptic in the air around her. He had to know but surprisingly he never said anything about it. She didn't know whether she wanted to know why he was 'helping' her either. She had wanted to ask so many times but although her could muster up to courage to ask, she wasn't sure whether she could handle the answer he would give her. Whether it would make her feel safer or more afraid of their midnight liaisons between them.

Despite everything, however, Heidi savoured these moments for what they were. Not because there was a distinct lack of the leader whose favourite past time seemed to be inflicting pain on her, but because it was the only time apart from bathroom time when she was not tied up. And that was why she never fought the other guy. She never tried to push her luck. She never tried to push his buttons and anger him in anyway. She didn't want such a privilege, like being untied for a couple of hours, taken away from her especially when she didn't know how much longer she would have to endure this living nightmare. Without this small taste of sanctuary she didn't think she could endure all this for that much longer.

Heidi watched as the other guy soon turned his attention to the freshest cuts on her upper inner thighs. They were additions from last night and they were still incredibly sore, especially to the touch. Heidi watched him gently run his finger over the cuts, not in the sexual perverted manner that the leader touched her, but in a careful manner that Heidi knew meant that he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. Dressed in merely her panties, access to the cuts was easy for not only the leader to cut her but also for the other guy to tend to those cuts. He used the finger on his right hand to trace the length of the first cut, which was clearly the longest when compared to the other cuts. It had only just stopped bleeding and that could also be clearly seen from the dry blood that had trickled and dried further towards the back of her thighs.

Heidi watched him as he looked at her cuts and the carnage on her thighs. She looked in his eyes and thought for a moment that she saw a sadness that she hadn't seen or perhaps noticed before. It was the look someone got in their eyes before tears were about to form. That sadness that she never thought she'd see from anyone in this place except herself. She watched him closely, expecting to see tears anytime now, but suddenly the other guy broke his gaze and bent down to gain access to his backpack again. Moments later he retrieved the second bottle that Heidi had also seen before. A clear plastic one full of freshwater. He took a fresh piece of cotton wool and half covered it in water before he slowly reached out to her and started to clean the dry blood off her thighs.

"Why do you do this?" Heidi suddenly spoke, surprising both herself and the man before her.

The words that were playing in her mind suddenly tumbled straight out of her mouth without so much as a second thought. It made her freeze completely in her tracks not sure exactly what implications her sudden words would have. She almost held her breath waiting for what kind of response she would get from him.

There was no answer. He silently continued working the wet cotton wool on her blood on her skin. Heidi swallowed before she decided to speak again.

"I heard your voice 3 days ago," Heidi simply stated, her voice calm and slow "I know you didn't mean to speak but you did and I heard your voice."

It was the truth. She had been lying there on the bed that morning 3 days ago when the leader was discussing who was to be on duty that following night. They had known she was awake. They were standing only feet away from her bed. The leader was talking some shit about having things to do in regards to 'the plan' and the other guy had, for the first time she had heard, spoken back to the leader and told him that he would be on duty that night. The leader narrowed his eyes at the other guy's offer before brushing it off and accepting it.

There was still no answer. He quietly reached for a piece of dry cotton wool and started to dry her thighs that were now cleaned of the dry blood.

"I don't recognize it," Heidi continued to speak "If that's what you're worried about. Me recognizing your voice that is. I don't."

There was still no answer, however, the other guy nodded a couple of times to himself and Heidi took that as an indication that he believed her. It was the truth after all. She didn't recognize his voice. The pitch, the tone, the accent. Nothing.

She watched as he tossed the used pieces of cotton wool into a plastic bag on the floor. She thought she might try her question again now that she had gotten some kind of response out of him.

"So, why do you come her and do this for me?" Heidi asked.

"Despite what you may think," the other guy suddenly spoke, slightly surprising the young Orton "I don't want to see you die."

It was honest. Heidi appreciated it. The chilling phrase made her think, however, that maybe he didn't want her to die, but did the other two? Was that how this was going to end?

"Does he know you do this for me?" Heidi continued with her questions.

She had time later, all the time in the world infact, to think about his answers. To analyse his words. For right now, though, whilst he was willing to finally speak to her she might as well try and get whatever she could out of him. Whether it was good news or bad, whether it was something she wanted to hear or not.

"No," he simply replied as he reached for the betadine.

They both knew she was talking about the leader.

"I'm sure he suspects something seeing as your cuts are usually cleaned and well healed by the next morning," the other guy continued "But no he's never asked and therefore I've never offered the information."

"Why do you all want to hurt me anyway?" Heidi asked.

"I've never hurt you," the other guy spoke his movements ceasing all together, yet his eyes remaining on the small spot of mattress before him that was currently separating them.

"You're holding me here against my will here so he can hurt me," Heidi stated the facts, trying to control the anger in her voice as she spoke the words "You might as well be hurting me too. There's not really that much difference is there?"

"I've never hurt you," he repeated.

Heidi took a deep breath to try and control her emotions. She wanted to slap him in the face and at the same time break down into tears. She couldn't describe the mix or range of emotions that were coursing through her. She didn't know what she wanted to feel right now.

"Why am I even here?" she questioned.

"I think you already know that answer," he simply replied, his thumb slowly stroking the side of the betadine bottle still in his hands.

"Because of my parents?" Heidi questioned, wanting the confirmation from him.

He simply nodded.

"What could my parents have possibly done to any of you that would warrant me being here?" Heidi asked, she couldn't believe that her parents could have done such wrong to anyone "Being held against my will in his god forsaken warehouse, being beaten and tortured? What did they do to make me deserve this?"

"They're both here because of your parents," he answered, Heidi knew he was refering to the leader and the old guy "That's why they're doing this."

"And you?" Heidi questioned curiously, wondering what his motif could possibly be.

He took a deep breath and shifted his eyes to the betadine bottle as he started to unscrew the lid.

"I'm not here because of your parents," he spoke as he took another fresh piece of cotton wool from his pile "That's not why I'm doing this. Your parents were nothing but good to me."

"I don't understand then," Heidi replied, still confused.

A silence formed between them again. Heidi tried to hold back her frustration. She appreciated his honesty and it was clear that his words were nothing but honest. They were the perfect mix of things she didn't want to hear as well as things she already knew were the truth. She wanted more answers though. She wanted to get more out of him but at the same time she didn't want to push her luck. Maybe she needed to ask different questions, turn the conversation in a different direction. She closed her eyes as she asked the question that was the one she genuinely wanted to know the answer to.

"Am I going to die here?" she spoke, her eyes still closed as the words left her lips.

"No," he answered without hesitation.

"How can you be so sure about it?" Heidi questioned, surprised at his immediate and sure response "I hardly take these beatings lying down. One day I might just push him too far."

"You're not going to die," he answered again without a moment of hesitation or thought "At least not here."

"How long are you going to keep me here for?" Heidi spoke again, the questions rolling off her tongue as soon as her brain created them.

She watched him as he covered the piece of fresh cotton wool in his hands with betadine and then placed the lid ontop of the bottle before placing the bottle between his legs

"I don't know," he answered honestly again, as he reached out for the cuts on her inner thighs again "Even if I did know I wouldn't be able to tell you anyway."

"Ah!" Heidi gasped as she felt the dressing directly on the deepest wound on her left thigh.

Her eyes tight shut as the sting coursed through her body. She pulled back slightly and the man suddenly looked up and into her eyes as she finally opened them again.

"I'm sorry, it's deep so it's going to sting a little," he soothingly spoke as he continued to look her in the eyes.

Heidi simply nodded.

His eyes were blue.

Suddenly, as if he were reading her mind, he quickly averted his eyes and then removed his free hand from her thigh to adjust his balaclava on his head.

She may not have recognized his voice but she had definitely seen those eyes before. Heidi desperately tried to rack her brain for the memory but she couldn't seem to find it. She watched his face without so much as blinking as he continued to dress her cuts in hopes that he would look her in the eyes again and she could have another look at those familiar eyes. He was now working quickly though, obviously worried about the fact that she'd made eye contact with him. It only intensified the fact that she knew him. He may not have recognized his voice but she recognized those eyes and judging by his behaviour he knew there was a possibility that she would recognize him. They'd met before. She was 100% sure of it now. They'd met face to face before. It hadn't been recent and she couldn't pinpoint it, but she knew that somewhere in her mind there was a memory of him.

Her mind was too busy replaying the image for his eyes for her to even think about more questions to pose at him. Judging by the speed he was tending to her now though, she doubted that he would answer, let alone speak to her again. He finished dressing her thighs, ran his eyes over her arms looking for fresh cuts and to make sure the older cuts were not infected and then motioned for her to position herself on the bed again in order for him to re-bind her to the bedposts. As usual his binding was nowhere near as forceful or tight as the technique used by the leader. Once he was finished binding her he bent over the bed again to pack up his backpack and then swing it over his shoulder as he finally stood up from his spot on the bed.

Heidi was about to open her mouth to ask him one last question to delay him leaving, but before she could utter a single word or even begin to the door to the warehouse violent swung open.

Both the other guy and Heidi turned in startle in the direction of the warehouse door and saw the leader storming towards them in a rage that Heidi had never seen him in before. His boots stomped loudly as he stormed towards them. The scowl on his face evident even from a distance to the young Orton and she would have been lying if she didn't admit that she was scared out of her mind. She didn't know had upset him and she was scared to find out.

"WE ARE FUCKED!" The leader suddenly started yelling as he stormed straight up to the other guy "WE ARE COMPLETELY FUCKED!"

"What's wrong?" the other guy asked the leader, remaining perfectly calm as he stood face to face with the irate man before him.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG!" the leader started yelling again as his eyes drifted over to Heidi tied to the bed for a moment "I HEAD OVER TO THE ARENA TONIGHT AND I HEAR PEOPLE TALKING! SOMEONE SAW THAT OLD MAN AT THE ARENA AT MANIA! SOMEONE SAW HIM!"

The other guy remained completely silent as he looked the leader in the face.

"WHAT? AM I NOT SPEAKING CLEARLY ENOUGH?" the leader started yelling more loudly this time as he got directly in the face of the other guy "DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST FUCKING SAID?"

"Yeah I did," the other guy spoke calmly "Are you sure they saw him?"

"YEAH I'M FUCKING SURE!" the leader started yelling again "IF THEY FIGURE OUT WHO THE OLD MAN IS WE ARE ROYALLY FUCKED!"

"You should keep your voice down," the other guy spoke again, his voice still calm "Someone might hear you."

The leader snarled as Heidi watched his fists clench at his sides. She was sure that he was going to punch the other guy directly in his face.

"Who the fuck is going to hear me, huh?" the leader snarled before his raised a finger and pointed directly in the face of the other guy "You better watch that mouth of yours!"

The other guy never even blinked as he locked eyes with the leader, Heidi could feel the tension rising in the air as the two continued their stare down.

The tension lifted slightly as the leader soon turned his attention towards Heidi on the bed. The young Orton scowled as that sick smirk appeared on the leader's face appeared once more as his eyes travelled the length of her body. Without removing his eyes from Heidi he spoke once more, addressing the other guy.

"Go back to the house," the leader instructed "I'll watch the firecracker tonight."

"Tonight is my night to watch her," the other guy spoke back.

Heidi watched the change in the eyes of the leader as he turned back to face the other guy.

"Are you fucking speaking back to me?" the leader spoke, his breathing becoming laboured and heavy.

"It's my night to watch her," the other guy repeated.

"GO BACK TO THE FUCKING HOUSE YOU INGRATE!" the leader started yelling once more as he threw his arm back and pointed strongly at the door to the warehouse behind him "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The other guy simply nodded passively, adjusting the backpack on his back before brushing past the leader in the direction of the warehouse door.

Heidi and the leader, over his shoulder, watched the other guy head towards the door. Heidi watched as his stopped halfway across the warehouse and she was silently praying to herself that he would say something or insist on staying because she didn't want to find herself in an empty warehouse with the leader again. Usually it was a couple of days at least inbetween her being assaulted by the leader. Usually she made at least a couple of days to mentally prepare and physically heal before another assault. As she watched the other guy continue his journey across the warehouse to the open warehouse door she knew that she had probably a maximum of 5 minutes to prepare herself. She watched as the warehouse door slammed shut behind the other guy, the sound echoing throughout the empty warehouse, before her eyes locked with those of the leader. That sick smile spreading across his face once more.

Heidi took a deep breath and scowled at the leader as he painfully slowly started making his way over to her bed. It took all her will power not to cry right then and there. She just wanted to cry because she couldn't close her eyes and open then and this would all be over. She knew he was in a foul mood and she knew what happened when he was in a foul mood. The assaults were bad enough when he was in a good mood, they were unfortunately ten times worse when he was in a foul mood. There was more physical abuse and he was that much rougher with her. That was when the darkest bruises and the deeper cuts were created.

Heidi gritted her teeth as he sat on the edge of her bed slowly and then it was like a switch was flicked. He immediately and quickly lunged ontop of her catching the young Orton completely by surprise. He immediately forced her into a kiss before she finally realized what was going on and she was able to force her head to the side and detach his lips from hers. It didn't seem to phase the leader at all and he instead turned his ministrations to her neck. She closed her eyes tightly as he continued to assault her neck with his lips whilst he straddled her hips and ran his hands frantically all over her upper body. Painfully squeezing her breasts as he continued to squash her with his large frame.

She didn't do anything. She knew that things were better when she just let him have her way with her for as long as he needed in order to get it out of his system. He would then leave her alone until the next time. If she fought she got beaten. If she fought she got cut. If she fought he would assault her for longer. If she just lay there and took it, it would be over with soon enough. As much as it pained her to just do nothing, she had no other choice.

The leader suddenly created some distance between them, still straddling her hips, before he roughly grabbed her shirt and bra in the middle between her breasts and tore them from her body. Heidi winched as the fibres of the shirt tore into her as the shirt was destroyed before being tossed to the floor. Before she had time to react, however, the leader once more smothered her as he now used his hands to grope her naked upper half. His lips back on her neck, roughly sucking and biting at the tender flesh there, and slowly travelling down towards her chest. Heidi closed her eyes again. It was so violating when he stripped her from the chest up. She hated that he was going where no man had ever gone before. She hated that he was touching her places that no man had ever touched her before. She hated that the first person she was sharing this kind of intimacy with was this sick and pervert kidnapper.

Before the young Orton realized it she felt his lips encircle the nipple of her right breast. She tried to wriggle her body against the intrusion but his weight ontop of her hips was making it almost impossible. Soon his teeth were tugging on that same nipple and Heidi hissed in pain. She felt the pain shoot through her body as he bit down hard. He had been pushing his luck with her, taking it this far the last couple of times he had assaulted her like this. The last time he had tried to do this he had succeeded but she had refused to take it lying down and hence the cuts on her inner thighs were created. Today she wasn't going to push her luck. Today she was going to just lie there and bear it.

Heidi cried out as he switched to the other nipple and bit down on it. She hadn't expected it, especially the force of his bite. He looked up into her eyes and smirked at her as his hands replaced where his mouth had been moments earlier. She turned her head, refusing to look him in the eyes as he groped her breasts. Painfully pinching her nipples inbetween his thumb and forefinger. It was as if he was trying to get a rise out of her and she knew it. She bit down on her bottom lip and refused to cry out again.

Growing bored with her breasts, he lifted his weigh slightly off her and Heidi knew what was coming next. The button and zip to her jeans were conquered and were then slid of her legs along with her panties. There she was. Completely naked. It happened faster than she could register it, as did his ministrations of her lower half. Heidi muffled her screams against her pursed lips as she felt his hand between her legs. His fingers forced so deep inside her that she was sure there should have been blood on the mattress underneath her.

She could feel his eyes on her again, trying to get a rise or some kind of reaction from his handy work. Heidi, once again, refused to cry out or scream or show him he was having any effect on her whatsoever. She pursed together so tightly she was afraid her teeth were drawing blood from her lips, but she'd rather draw her own blood than give him the satisfaction. He pushed his fingers inside her deeper and roughly started moving them. She couldn't explain how uncomfortable she felt. From the fact that both her hands were still bound to the bedposts, to the fact that her naked body was completely exposed to the touch and the eyes of a complete stranger. Then there was the uncomfortableness that came with his fingers between her legs and what they were doing.

It didn't feel good like she knew it was supposed to. It didn't feel good like she'd imagined it would be when the time finally came. His fingers weren't gentle, they weren't interested in bringing her pleasure. Everything he ever did to her in this room was for his pleasure and his alone. The way she felt and what she wanted were completely disregarded. They were last, if not absent, on his list. Something that was so completely wrong.

"Look at me!" the words suddenly left his lips, breaking her out of her own thoughts.

Heidi pretended she hadn't heard him and remained facing the window, her eyes and her face turned to her left side.

"I said look at me you bitch!" he exclaimed again, his time using his free hand to slap her hard across her right cheek.

She took a deep breath as she felt the resulting sting on her skin from the slap, but once again she refused to look at him.

He took a moment to stare at her, ceasing his hand movements between her legs, before he reached out with his free hand and grabbed her face roughly forcing her to look him in the eyes.

She stared straight into his eyes with an anger she had never felt before. She had never hated anyone in her life more than she hated this man right now. He smirked at her with that sick and twisted smile as one hand remaining clutching her face tightly and the other thrust deeper inbetween her legs. She couldn't help herself from crying out as he did so. She knew there was blood now. She could feel it. He nodded his head.

"I've been wanting to do this for such a long time," he spoke slowly and softly as he looked her straight in the eyes.

Heidi breathed deeply as she tried with all her might to break free of the ropes binding her wrists. She could feel the ropes digging into her flesh and she didn't care. She wasn't going to let him do this. She wasn't going to just lie here calmly and let him do this to her.

"Fight all you want Lita, you're not going anywhere," he spoke again, slowly and softly as he inched his face closer towards hers "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to be begging me for more."

Heidi didn't have anytime to think about the fact that he'd just called her by her mother's name. She didn't have anytime to think about what that meant. She felt his hand slap her hard across the face once more as he released her cheeks from his grip. She could taste that familiar coppery tang in her mouth and she closed her eyes and hissed at the pain until it subsided. By that time, though, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

She knew that ultimately it would lead to this but somewhere in the back of her mind she was hoping with everything she had that this wouldn't happen. She pulled on the ropes holding her wrists again and again as she watched him out of the corner of her eye undo the button on his black jeans and then unzip them. She could see them fall to the floor along with his underwear. She started thrashing about wildly on her bed as her legs were now free from his restraint but she knew she couldn't get free. She could see him smiling out of the corner of his eye and it made her want to scream and cry and yell out in frustration because they both knew that there was nothing she could do to stop what was about to happen.

He bent down towards the ground and retrieved the pocketknife from the back pocket of his jeans and as much as Heidi wanted to continue fighting she froze as soon as her eyes caught the light on the silver blade. She was scared. She had too many times pushed her luck and fallen victim to that blade. She could see the dry blood at the base of the blade and she knew that he had left it there purposely. As if the knife wasn't a powerful enough tool on its own. She bit down on her bottom lip and tried her hardest to bury her head in the mattress as he assumed his position ontop of her. From there it all happened so fast.

This wasn't how she wanted her first time to be. This wasn't how she wanted to lose her virginity. She had waited because she'd wanted it to be with someone she cared about. Someone who cared about her. Someone who wasn't using her to feed their own sick sexual desire. Someone who was forcing her to do this against her own will. Forcing her with knives and bondage and physical abuse. This wasn't sex. This wasn't legal. This was rape. Pure unadulterated rape, and she couldn't believe that it was happening to her.

She closed her eyes so tight it almost hurt. She didn't want to see the sick look on his face as he lay ontop of her. The sick look of pleasure and enjoyment that he was getting from this. She didn't want to see his cold dark eyes staring at her and that ever present sick and twisted smirk on his face. She didn't want to watch him look at her naked body. She didn't want to watch him at all, but most of all she didn't want him to see her cry. Up until now she'd refused to cry. No matter what they did she tried her hardest to hold back the tears until they were out of the door. She'd refused to give them all the satisfaction that they were hurting her. Hurting her flesh and her body with the cuts that would scar and the bruises that would fade only to have fresh ones replace them. She'd refused to give them all the satisfaction that they were torturing her young mind. They were destroying every shred of hope that one day she was going to wake up and this was going to be just a dream, or she was going to wake up one day and this was going to all be over. They were destroying her hope and her faith in something better. Her belief that she would survive. That she was going to make it out of here alive. Everyday that light of hope was getting dimmer and now right here, in this moment, she had lost it all as she felt a single tear trail down her cheek. She couldn't even brush it from her face so she tried to twist her neck to bury her face further into the mattress underneath her head. The ropes were burning her wrists as they confined her arms to the bedposts behind her head. She clenched her fists and kept pulling at the ropes, she didn't care that her wrists were now numb.

And suddenly just like that it was over. She remained completely still and tried to block out the sound of his heavy breathing and his satisfied sighs as he finally removed himself from ontop of her. She could feel him staring at her as she heard him dress himself, his jeans and underwear being lifted from the floor. The sound of the zipper. The sound of his shoes being put back on.

She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes tighter as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She had gotten this far, she wasn't going to let him see her cry now. A complete silence filled the room for a couple of moments before she heard him step forward and the next thing she knew her wrists were freed. The ropes were cut with a single run of his pocketknife. She immediate curled into a ball, her hands in close against her chest before she heard him speak.

"Someone's watching the door so don't even think about trying to go anywhere," he spoke, his voice stern and harsh with no traces whatsoever of what had just happened moments earlier "I doubt you'll be able to walk anyway Red."

And with his last words he headed for the door. She listened, as each step he took towards the door got softer in sound. The sound of his steel capped boots on the hard wooden floor. After what seemed like a thousand years and what sounded like a thousand steps, she heard the creaky warehouse door open.

Heidi burst into tears as soon as she heard the door slam shut. She nursed her rope burned wrists as she cradled her arms close to her chest. She could barely move. Her legs spread out before her. She could feel the throbbing between her legs and she was scared to look but she knew that there was blood. Lots of blood. She'd felt it trickling down her leg only moments before. Slowly she closed her legs as she winced from the pain that started shooting through her body. Curling into a ball over the other side of the cold hard mattress, she didn't even have enough strength or will power to dress herself. Reaching for the sheet that had been tossed on the floor hours earlier, Heidi simply wrapped herself and covered her shivering body. Closing her eyes, she didn't care anymore. She cried herself to sleep, not caring who could hear. Not caring if they knew if she was hurting. Not caring if they knew she was scared because the truth was she was more scared than she had ever been before. She was scared because she knew she was going to die here.

**A/N: I hope that these intense chapters aren't freaking out any of my readers. I never thought I'd be able to write this kind of dark stuff so I hope I'm doing it alright and I hope that it's not scaring any of you! It's a little different to the angst of One Secret but I wanted to take this story in a different direction. Never written a rape scene either so hope I did OK. Don't know when I'll be able to update next, hopefully soon. Thanks for the reviews, love you guys, Mrs Bridget Orton xx**

**PS: Really sorry to those 'A Guy, A House & A Hot Housemate' readers that have been waiting an eternity for an update. I have really limited time to update fanfics and I've hit a bit of a writer's block with it so any fresh ideas are welcome **


	20. The Phone Call

**Chapter 20 – The Phone Call**

"Have you and your daughter had problems before?"

Lita sighed as she realised that all the questions from here on in were just going to get worse.

1 month. 4 weeks. 30 days. 720 hours. And Heidi Maree Orton was still missing.

This wasn't the first time Randy and Lita had met with police detectives related to the kidnapping of their daughter. This was actually the seventh time so far Lita recalled. There were only two policemen and one detective this time, compared to the handful that was usually present. But despite the number changing, each and everytime they were asked the same questions and each and everytime they gave the same answers.

It was hard for Lita to know how exactly she felt about the constant intrusion from the police. The questions they asked weren't always the best questions. They weren't always the questions that Lita and Randy wanted to hear and they weren't always the questions that Lita and Randy had the answers too. However, the more questions were asked the more information the police had which would hopefully in turn help them uncover where Heidi was.

Right now there were absolutely no leads. Neither Randy, nor Lita, nor the police, nor anyone that had come forward thus far. There were no clues. There was simply nothing that even hinted slightly where Heidi Orton could possibly be. It was completely impossible to comprehend for Lita how an 18-year-old girl could go missing from a highly publicized event at a high security arena without so much as a lead. There were no unusual fingerprints on the inside of Randy Orton's locker room at the arena from Wrestlemania. There were no shoe prints. There were no tire tracks. There were no witnesses. There was nothing for police to go from. That's why they were here again in Dawn and Jeff's home in Atlanta, Georgia interviewing Lita and Randy.

"I'm on the road 300 days a year," Randy sighed, trying to keep his cool "The fact that I barely get to see my daughter means that the time we spend together is precious and we don't waste it fighting or arguing."

Lita squeezed the 3rd generation superstar's hand in hers, assuring him that she was there with him for support. The red head knew that these questionings were harder on Randy than they were for her. She was always the calmer of the two of them and she was always better able to compose herself if need be. Randy was headstrong and he let his emotions come before reason. It was one of the things that Lita loved about him – that he had become a man that wasn't afraid to shy away from his emotions. Right now though, he needed to control his emotions and that's where she came in.

"And you Mrs Orton?" the detective asked, turning to face Lita and drawing the red head out of her thoughts.

"It's just been me and my daughter for 18 years," Lita spoke immediately "She is our only child. She and I are close. Very very close. Apart from the odd argument inevitable from living with a teenage girl, we've never had any real problems."

The detective simply nodded and then glanced down at the sheet of paper infront of him.

"Has your daughter ever run away before?" the detective asked, looking at Lita and then to Randy.

"No," Lita answered, shaking her head "Never."

"She's never come home late? Broke curfew?" the detective followed up.

"No," Lita answered, shaking her head once more "She spent a lot of time at home during high school."

"What about on weekends?" the detective asked.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked, not sure exactly what the detective meant.

"Did she go out on weekends?" the detective explained, his eyes focused hard on Lita making the red head a little uneasy.

"Of course," Lita nodded, diverting her eyes to her hands in her lap to calm herself before continuing "I mean she had friends she would go out with on weekends through high school. Movies, lunch, things like that."

"Female friends?" the detective asked.

"She only went on two dates during high school if that's where you're going with that question," Randy suddenly butted in.

The detective's eyes shot a curious glance at Randy and they remained there for some moments before he turned back to Lita.

"Does she currently have a boyfriend, or has she been involved with any boys as of late?" the detective asked.

"She is… or at least she was…um," Lita started before she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes momentarily to compose herself.

"Tyler Hadson," Randy took over, his arm automatically wrapping itself tighter around his wife "He works for the WWE as a wrestler and he was dating Heidi before she was taken."

"I see," the detective commented.

He paused a moment to look down at his clipboard infront of him before turning his gaze to the officer to his right that was in charge of the recording. The laptop recorder was sitting infront of the officer and once he had realized the detective's gaze on him he simply nodded as if to indicate that recording was still in session. The detective simply nodded before turning his gaze back to Randy and Lita.

"Do you think your career has put a strain on your relationship with your daughter Mr Orton?" the detective suddenly asked, drawing Randy's attention out of his own thoughts.

Randy pursed his lips shut in order to initially let out the words that were coming up like vomit. He was, by any means, trying to find our the whereabouts of his daughter, but it was questions like these that made him want to jump across Dawn and Jeff's dining room table and give that detective a busted lip.

"Like I mentioned earlier," Randy started, his words slow in order to try and calm his emotions "I am on the road 300 days a year. Do I, therefore, have limited amounts of time with my daughter? Yes. Has it put a strain on our relationship? No. Especially not now."

"Why especially not now?" the detective questioned, drawing on Randy's words.

"After finishing high school in March," Randy explained, raising his eyes to meet the detective's "Heidi and my wife were travelling with me on the road 24/7. If there were any strains on our relationship from being apart, they would not have all of a sudden have built up in the short span of time where we were spending the most amount of time together."

"So you don't think she ever felt neglected due to your constant absence in her life growing up?" the detective suggested.

Randy immediately shook his head and squeezed his wife's hand. Lita knew what that meant. She knew the signal.

"I gave up my career to raise my daughter," Lita suddenly spoke, drawing the detective's attention and allowing her husband to cool down before he erupted in a fit of emotions "I gave up my career with the WWE in order to give my daughter a normal childhood. She grew up a normal girl and I was always there with her every step of the way. Every summer we would travel on the road to allow her to be closer to her father and to make up for all the time throughout the year that she missed being with him."

The detective eyed the red head and Lita gauged from the expression on his face that he was not completely satisfied with the answer. Having no leads it was often speculation between Randy and Lita that the police thought they were hiding something. Randy and Lita were the closest and easiest people to assume had something to do with their daughter's disappearance, especially with no leads and no where else to look. It was the prime reason that Randy and Lita were so reluctant to meet with them so often. It is every parent's nightmare to have their child go missing and more often than not, most parents blame themselves when these things happen. Having beaten themselves up for 4 weeks already, Randy and Lita did not need more people trying to blame them for Heidi's disappearance. They needed more people trying to help them find Heidi. Lita watched as the detective sighed and leaned back in his chair, his arms folding across his chest as he stared at the couple infront of him.

"Have you ever hit your daughter Mr Orton?" the detective asked, raising an eyebrow at the 3rd generation superstar.

"I beg your pardon?!" Randy immediately asked, completely shocked and hoping he heard the detective incorrectly.

"I asked you, under oath, Mr Orton," the detective repeated, speaking more slowly and clearly "Have you ever hit your daughter?"

"You think because I am a professional wrestler that I automatically hit my daughter, is that?!" Randy exclaimed, raising his voice.

"Well as you have yet to answer the question Mr Orton…..," the detective started before Randy cut him off.

"There is no way that I would ever lay a hand on my daughter!" Randy exclaimed in his defense "Not that I see how that has anything to do with finding my daughter in the first place!"

"Not even when she was younger?" the detective further questioned.

His tone remaining calm and his eyes fixed on Randy.

"Apart from spanking when she was younger we have never ever hit our daughter," Lita interjected.

Her voice was not quite as outraged as Randy's was, but her tone was stern.

"So then you have hit your daughter before then haven't you?" the detective pushed "Both of you infact."

"There is a big difference between a disciplinary spank to a toddler and physically abusing your teenage daughter and you and I both know that," Lita immediately answered, staring straight at the detective.

The detective looked straight back at Lita and yet if he was intimidated her answer, or the tone she delivered it in, he didn't show. He simply paused and looked down at this piece of paper before placing both his hands on the table infront of him.

"Why on Earth would anyone want to kidnap your daughter?" the detective asked nonchalantly, as if making out that Randy and Lita were making a big deal out of nothing.

As if there was no way that Heidi Orton could have been kidnapped. As if he was wasting his time here. As if he had better things to do. Randy could hear it in his voice and that was the last straw.

"I don't know!" Randy started practically yelling at the detective "We have no idea who has taken our daughter and we have no idea why! Do you really think we'd be here wasting our time with you idiots if we knew all that! Really?!"

The detective merely raised his eyebrows at Randy.

"There is no need for the hostile attitude Mr Orton," the detective began "Unless you have something to hide."

"Oh my god this is not going anywhere!" Randy exclaimed in response, not bothering at all to lower his tone as he ran both his hands through his short brown hair in frustration "How do you expect me to react when you start asking these questions and basically suggesting that I had anything to do with my daughter's disappearance."

"Did you?" the detective asked, once again raising his eyebrow at Randy.

"Did I what?!" Randy asked, his eyes narrowing at the detective.

"Did you have anything to do with your daughter's disappearance?" the detective asked, still keeping his cool and remaining calm despite Randy's yelling.

"Are you even listening to his answers?!" Jeff finally jumped in.

Lita was startled, especially because she was about to jump in to stop Randy from saying anymore on the matter. Lita had almost forgotten that she and Randy were currently in Jeff and Dawn's home. She had certainly forgotten that Jeff and Dawn were even in the same room. Everytime the detectives had come to ask questions of she and Randy, Jeff and Dawn insisted on being present for support. The policemen and detectives were wary at first but Dawn had made it very clear that if they were going to come into her home and they were going to ask questions related to her god daughter then she was going to present whether they liked it or not.

"Mr Hardy I do not believe that the detective is speaking to you," the police officer stepped in, taking to his feet to match that Jeff had done the same.

"I don't care if the detective is talking to me or not!" Jeff exclaimed at the officer, yet remaining where he was "None of these questions are helping anyone! And they're certainly not helping to find out where Heidi is."

The detective simply turned around from his seat at the Orton dining room table and faced Jeff Hardy.

"I am simply doing my job Mr Hardy," the detective coldly replied "And if you wouldn't mind sitting down and being quiet then maybe we could actually get somewhere."

"That is a load of bullshit!" Jeff exclaimed, "All you want to hear is that Randy and Lita did have something to do with Heidi's disappearance and you're not going to get that because they didn't!"

"Mr Hardy if you don't sit down I'm going to have to ask you to….," the police officer started.

"Randy and Lita love their daughter more than life itself!" Jeff continued to ramble on "There is nothing they wouldn't do for their daughter! There is nothing in the world they wouldn't give to have their daughter home and safe! Nothing!"

"Mr Hardy!" the police officer exclaimed, trying to increase the volume of his tone in order for Jeff to hear it above his own loud voice "I am going to ask you one more time to sit down and be quiet, otherwise I am going to have to forcefully…."

"Will everyone just calm down here?!" Dawn Marie suddenly exclaimed, drawing all eyes towards her because it was the first time she had spoken since letting the policemen and the detective into her home.

Dawn had a strong voice and so it was easy for her to capture the attention of a room when she had to. The room became instantly silent.

"This is pointless and we're not getting anywhere," Dawn continued, taking a step forward to stand next to Jeff as she took his hand "We all just need to calm down."

"Dawn's right," Lita nodded as she forced a small smile in Dawn's direction.

The red head then turned to face the detective sitting directly infront of her.

"We have told you absolutely everything that we know in regards to what happened that night and Heidi's disappearance," Lita spoke "We know absolutely nothing about where she might be or who she might be with. We have no idea if she was taken against her will either. The only thing we know is that we know our daughter. We know that she would never just pack up and leave without her belongings, without her cell phone and especially not without notifying either one of us, a friend or family. There is no question. The text message on her phone that we received that night is the only thing we have with so much as a spark of hope that it could lead to a clue that could lead to our daughter. Without that text we have absolutely nothing. We have nothing that we haven't already told you. You know just about as much as we do right now."

The detective simply nodded as he processed Lita's words.

"Look you two seem like nice people," the detective started, looking from Lita to Randy and back "It's just that usually when people go missing and they're well known in the public eye like your daughter was, and like you both are, there is usually some form of ransom or some incentive that presents itself immediately after the said person goes missing. In the case of your daughter there's absolutely nothing. Not a single clue, not a single lead, not a ransom."

"Have you had anymore of these strange phone calls or text messages since the one to your daughter's cell phone the night she went missing?" one of the policemen suddenly spoke.

Without even looking up from the spot on the table where his eyes were currently focused on, Randy Orton shook his head.

"The texts and the phone calls have completely stopped," Randy stated "They were completely regular – same time, same message, up until that night and now absolutely nothing."

"And the trace of the phone call turned up nothing?" the detective inquired.

"Nothing," Lita shook her head "The phone company said that the messages were made from a series of different phone numbers, each which had been disconnected since."

"So what's the motif then?" the detective asked himself out loud "What could the motif possibly be for someone to kidnap your teenage daughter without so much as a….."

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

The detective immediately stopped speaking as soon as Randy's cell phone started ringing.

"Sorry," Randy brushed off as he reached for his phone.

"Don't reject the call!" the detective suddenly exclaimed.

"Why not?" Randy asked, curiously as he retrieved his cell phone.

"Who's calling?" Lita asked, turning to her husband.

"It's an unknown number," Randy answered checking the display.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

"Answer it," the detective asked quickly, his eyes lighting up.

"Put it on speakerphone so we can pick it up over the recording devices," the policeman suggested.

Randy was hoping to all God that this unknown number wasn't just going to do what it usually did and hang up as soon as Randy answered. He was praying with everything he had that when he answered the cell phone he'd hear someone on the other end. He was praying that it was his daughter.

Randy placed his cell phone in the centre of the dining room table. He took a deep breath as the two policemen, Jeff and Dawn all came closer. Randy put the call on speakerphone.

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_

Randy took a moment to glance up at the detective, who gave him a nod, before he answered the call.

"_Randy Orton speaking," Randy spoke tentatively._

Everyone held their breath as the other end of the call was completely silent. Randy could hear someone breathing in the background but no voice. The detective motioned for Randy to speak again into the cell phone.

"_Hello? This is Randy Orton," Randy repeated, trying to make his voice a little louder and clearer._

"_Daddy?" a small meek voice spoke from the other end of the call._

"_Heidi?" Randy asked._

It was unnecessary, but he still asked it. Mostly to make sure he wasn't hallucinating because he'd recognize his daughter's voice anywhere.

"_Oh my god Heidi is that you?!" Lita suddenly jumped in. The words just tumbling straight out of her mouth in both surprise and amazement._

"_Yes it's me. Mom is that you?" Heidi answered. He voice, though was still soft._

"_Yes Heidi it's us," Randy answered exhaling a deep breath. _

"_Are you OK sweetheart? Please tell me you're OK," Lita jumped in again. Her words fast, as if she was speaking as fast as she could just in case all of a sudden the phone call ended. _

"_I'm OK mom. I miss you and Dad though. I miss you a lot," Heidi replied, the sudden tears evident in her voice. _

"_We miss you too baby. We're so glad you're OK. I'm so glad to hear your voice," Lita replied immediately. The tears starting to well in her eyes and the lump rising in her throat as she squeezed Randy's hand._

"_Heidi, where are you?" Randy asked, trying to keep himself calm and trying to get as much information as he could out of his daughter. _

"_I don't know," Heidi replied "I have no idea where I am or who these people are."_

Randy's eyes rose from the cell phone to meet the detective's. The detective mouthed to him "how many of them are there?"

"_How many of them are there?" Randy asked._

"_Three. Three men," Heidi replied._

The detective mouthed to Randy again - "does she know any of them?"

"_Do you know who any of them are?" Randy asked, as instructed. _

"_No I don't," Heidi simply replied "They wear masks all the time."_

"_Are they listening?" Randy asked as his eyes turned back to the cell phone infront of him. _

"_Yes," Heidi replied with a small sniffle "They're listening to every word I say."_

"_Heidi it's going to be OK baby. We're going to find you. We're going to bring you home OK," Lita quickly interjected "It's going to be OK."_

"_They want to speak to you now Dad," Heidi spoke. _

"_Heidi I love you. Your mom and I both love you. Don't you forget that," Randy quickly spoke, trying to get everything out that he wanted to say to his daughter before she left the conversation. _

"_I love you both," Heidi replied, the tears building up in her voice again. _

"_Be brave honey," Randy added. _

"_Dad, whatever you do don't do what they want! Don't let them …..ARG!" Heidi's phrase was abruptly ended with a sharp scream._

"_HEIDI!" Lita exclaimed at the cell phone. _

"Randy!" Lita exclaimed as she collapsed into the arms of her husband "Oh God Randy they have her!"

"_Orton your daughter is a firecracker just like your wife," a male voice sounded out of the cell phone. _

"_Who the hell is this?" Randy asked, trying to keep his calm though he could feel the anger building up inside him as he held his wife tightly against him. _

"_She's beautiful though your daughter," the man spoke again, the smirk evident in his voice "Little Heidi Maree. Such a beautiful young woman she is now."_

"_I swear I will fucking rip your head off if you so much as touch her," Randy sternly spoke, his words loud and clear. _

"_Oh Orton, I'd like to see you try," the man chuckled to himself briefly "Now you better listen to what I have to say right now because it's very important if you ever want to see your daughter again."_

"_What do you want?" Randy asked coldly. _

"_Well it's not so much what I want but what you're willing to give me Orton," the man spoke again. _

"_What is it going to take to get Heidi back to us safely? I will do whatever it takes," Randy stated. _

"_Don't be so bold Orton, you haven't even heard what I need done first," the man spoke "There are a number of things you need to do in order to get your daughter back to you in one piece."_

"_You sick bastard," Randy spat into the phone, the anger in him rising more quickly as he continued to listen to the man on the otherend of the phone that was holding his daughter against her will. _

"_Are you listening Orton?" the man asked casually. _

"_Yeah I'm listening," Randy answered. _

"_First of all I want you to decide who is more important to you," the man said. _

"_What do you mean?" Randy asked, eyeing the cell phone carefully. _

"_Well before we can go any further I need to know," the man spoke "Who do you love more? Your daughter or your wife?"_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep._

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it has been soo long since an update! Unfortunately this chapter was immensely hard to write because I've been away from the **_**One Secret/My Daughter **_**universe for soo long so I really hope you guys like it! Please read and review and let me know how I did with this one More regular updates for this story are on their way. Going to start working on Chapter 21 – Frustration, tomorrow night and I'll get it to you in the next week. READ & REVIEW PLEASE! Love Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**

**PS: I have just joined twitter so if you have an account please add me so we can talk all things WWE and fanfiction - mrsbridgetorton. **


	21. Frustration

**Chapter 21 **– **Frustration**

Heidi closed her eyes and breathed heavily as she felt him press himself up against her. _It will be over soon if you just stay still. Just stay still Heidi. If you fight it's going to make it worse. If you fight he's just going to hurt you more. He's just going to be rougher. Just stay still. You can do it. _She had to keep telling herself in her head to stop herself from making the reflex reaction of fighting him. Using a free knee to aim from his balls was the first thing that always went through her head. Spitting in his eye was the second thing, but she couldn't do either. It would only make it worse if she did and she knew it firsthand. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do – just lay there and let him rape her.

He didn't rape her everynight. Usually it was just the nights he was on duty that he did. That still made the ordeal happen for her every 3 nights. Sometimes when he felt like it, it would be two nights in a row though and those were the worst. Those were the nights when Heidi felt like begging him to just get it over with. Those were the nights when Heidi lost all hope that she was ever going to get out of here alive. The temptation on those nights was always on the tip of her tongue. To just tell him to kill her then and there because although she was still alive, she was barely living

Heidi was momentarily pulled out of her thoughts as she felt him groping at her breasts as he assaulted her neck with his lips. This was his idea of foreplay. Not for her enjoyment, but in order to get himself all jacked up and sexually frustrated. Heidi simply turned her head to the side, resting her cheek on the mattress in order to give him direct access to her neck. There was no point fighting compliance because she knew what he wanted, and if she didn't make it easy for him to get what he wanted he'd use force and he wouldn't hold back. No doubt he'd leave one or two hickeys on her neck. Fulfilling his sick fantasy about marking her as his in any way he could possibly think of. She'd see the strawberry coloured patches the next day all over her skin when she was finally allowed to use the bathroom. Heidi closed her eyes tighter, forcing herself back into her thoughts so she could mentally escape what was next to come.

It scared her how many times she thought about wanting to die. She thought about it so much more than she wanted to believe. She wanted to believe that she was strong and that she could survive this. She could survive anything they threw at her. She wanted to believe that she was unbreakable. She wanted to believe that she was like her mother. Brave.

That was the only thing keeping her alive - the thought of her parents. The thought of how much they'd sacrificed for her and how much it would just kill them to know that she'd given up and asked for death. Apart from eachother Heidi knew that she was all her parents had. She was the child that had brought them together. She was the blessing at the end of a rough road. She was the one thing she knew her parents loved more than they loved eachother. The thought that one day there was a possibility that she would see her parents again was the sole thing in this god forsaken warehouse that was giving her light. And although that light had been dimmed and although at times she felt like it was dangerous to hope and to keep that light burning, her parents were the only things that kept her fighting.

Heidi gasped and winced as she felt him finally roughly enter her. It hurt every single time. It felt like he was tearing her in two, every single time. Like he was forcing something that just wasn't supposed to happen. She knew he could feel the resistance of her body against him but instead of easing up and trying to let her body relax, he would just push and push, harder and harder. It took everything she had not to cry out at how much he was hurting her. She didn't want him to mistake her cries of pain for cries of pleasure. She didn't want him to assume that any part of her was enjoying anything he physically did to her. This was rape, this wasn't sex, and she wanted him to know the difference.

She could feel the single tear that was rolling down her cheek and she wanted more than anything to be able to brush it away as quickly as possible so he couldn't see it. The fact that her arms were still tied made that impossible. He'd tried once to rape her after he'd untied her wrists from the bedposts but that had resulted in her acting in reflex and her fist connected sharply with his face. She could still remember the satisfaction she had felt the next day when he came to rape her again in retaliation. She still remembered how black his eye had been the next day. Even though he had cut her as a repayment, the scar still healing across her chest, it had been worth it. He never untied her to rape her again after that. It was good in a way, she thought. Being tied made it easier to talk herself out of fighting him everytime he came to rape her.

Heidi felt his breathing start to get laboured as he continued to move above her. She kept breathing, knowing then that for tonight he would soon be done. She would have survived another night and another rape.

"LOOK AT ME BITCH!" he suddenly yelled at her.

She took a deep breath and did as she was told. She knew that the more she complied now, the faster this would be over. She knew the routine. She knew what he wanted. He wanted to look her in the eye as he finished himself off. Heidi slowly turned her head and opened her eyes to face him. She looked into his cold brown eyes as he continued his assault of her body. The hardest part was trying to stop herself from spitting in his smug smirking face as he eyed her off with the sickest look she had ever seen. She gritted her teeth and mentally coached herself through it. She forced herself to maintain his eye contact for as long as was necessary. She hated the look on his face as he finished himself off, but if that's what it took to survive another night then she knew she had to do it.

Then, just like that, it was over. He was off her as soon as he was done. Heidi's face turned back to face the wall, her cheek on the mattress, in order to avoid the smirk, satisfied look on his face. Hearing his sighs of satisfaction were enough to make her blood boil, she didn't want visual indications of how satisfied he was. She could still feel the pain between her legs and she closed her eyes and tried to breath through it as she listened to his footsteps out of the warehouse. The pain between her legs started throbbing furiously and it made her wonder whether she was going to have to spend another night lying on blood stained sheets.

It was a couple of minutes before she heard the door to the warehouse open again and the footsteps start to get louder and louder as the person got closer. Heidi knew exactly who it was. Although it had been rape night, tonight was the other guy's night to watch her.

Heidi felt herself being lifted and opened her eyes. She hated that he too got to see her naked on nights like tonight but her body was so weak and sore from what she had just endured that she didn't have the strength to fight it. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her and his hands on her body were not there to touch her in a sick sexual way like the leader's did, but still. He carried her in complete silence across the warehouse towards the bathroom, like he did everytime his on-duty night coincided with the leader's need to sexually abuse her. On any of those nights, he never said a word. The next thing she knew she was being put back on the ground as he reached the bathroom. He gently placed her feet back on the ground inside the bathroom and then walked away and the door shut behind her. Heidi let out a sigh. Half of relief and half of exhaustion. She remained where she was as she turned to look to her left. Her clothes were right there on the floor next to the door as usual.

Heidi tentatively took a couple of steps towards the mirror infront of her. Her body was still completely naked. She could see each and every marking he had put on her. There were scars from his knife on her legs and her arms. She looked at the newly forming scar across her chest that ran inbetween her breasts. The bruises were everywhere. Black and blue covered her paler than usual skin. Then there were the strawberry coloured hickies that were scattered across her neck and some were even seen on her breasts. The brunette felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Her body had been ruined. She had been scarred forever. She felt so dirty, like his hands had left fingerprints all over her that would never fade.

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and that lump rising in her throat and for the first time tonight she didn't care anymore. Sure the other guy was out there, but for now she was alone in this bathroom and she just didn't care anymore.

The tears kept falling and falling as she continued to look at the carnage across her body and tried to envision what her body had looked like before all this happened. Sobs started racking her body and for the first time she noticed just how thin she really was.

It was not surprising seeing as she had hardly eaten anything since she'd been taken here. Apart from the odd meal every couple of days and the water she'd made herself drink everytime she was granted bathroom time, she'd been practically starved. She had always been lean, especially because she'd gained her height from her father's side of the family, but her ribs had never been as visible as they were right now. Everytime she inhaled sharply before a sob she could clearly see her ribs protruding further through her skin. Her collarbones were practically jutting out of her skin they were that visible.

Heidi gritted her teeth as her breathing started to get harder and harder, and then she let it go. She just started screaming. Not just a single scream, but a long extended scream that continued as she started to clench her fists.

The first thing that caught her eye was the wooden chair opposite her. Without so much as even a second thought she picked it up and swung it as hard as she could against the bathtub. Everytime the wooden chair connected with something she felt the pain in her arms and her weak body, but she didn't care. She swung again and the wooden chair connected with the sink and then again it connected with the bathtub. Still not satisfied, she finally swung the chair as hard as she could, still screaming at the top of her lungs, against the mirror infront of her.

The mirror shattered into a thousand tiny pieces of glass that rained down on the bathroom floor infront of her. Not even stopping at the sound of shattering glass, Heidi continued to scream and swing the chair against the bathtub and the sink before the wooden chair itself broke. The wood snapped into smaller and smaller pieces the harder she swung and the more times the chair hit a porcelain surface.

Still screaming, Heidi started frantically looking around the room and her eyes landed on the windows that had been boarded up. Without thinking about what she was doing, she scrambled across the room, still completely naked. She immediately started clawing at the boards. Not sure whether she was actually looking for a way out or if she had actually just lost the plot. After having kept most of her frustration and emotions bottled up through the beatings, the cuttings and the rape, Heidi Orton had just lost it. She knew that there was so way she could get those wooden nails out of the wooden boards but she didn't care. She started frantically scratching and clawing the wooden boards. She couldn't even feel her fingers, let alone the pain in her fingertips. The only indication she got was that the more she clawed and scratching, the more blood started appearing on the wooden boards.

Suddenly Heidi heard the bathroom door open behind, but she didn't stop. Instead she continued to crawl and scratch and scream as she did so. Her fingers continued to bleed and she could see it, but she just didn't care.

It was obvious that it was the other guy at the door. It was also obvious that he had no idea what to do with the situation he'd just walked in on because there was a lapse in time between the time he opened the door and the time where he actually made contact with her. He had his sweatshirt in his hands and wrapped his arms around Heidi, attempting to separate her from the window and the wooden boards.

Heidi started kicking and screaming as the other guy lifted her up and attempted to take her across the bathroom towards the door.

"LET ME GO!" Heidi screamed as she tried to kick and hit any part of the other guy that she could.

He made it hard for her, though, as his grip around her was strong and included holding her arms tightly against her body.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Heidi screamed again.

The other guy remained silent as he adjusted his grip on Heidi and practically had to carry her out of the bathroom.

Heidi continued to fight. She no longer trusted this man. She shouldn't have to start with. She had no reason to trust anyone here. They were the enemy. They were all keeping her here so she could be tortured and beaten and raped.

"LET ME GO!" Heidi screamed again as she fought against the man again.

The other guy suddenly lost his footing on a wooden floorboard and momentarily lost his grip around Heidi which she immediately capitalized on. Heidi wriggled her arms free of his grasp and then started hitting any part of him she could. The other guy tried to grab her arms again and turned her around to do so. He managed to capture one of her arms with his free hand but Heidi still had her other arm and hand free.

Heidi started hitting him and started to aim for his face. Knowing that was where she had turned her attention, the other guy ducked his head out of reach of her swinging arm. Heidi then started hitting any part of his upper body she could. Her hits became quicker and more frantic as she started screaming again. The other guy tried to turn her around in hopes that he could get better control of her in a different position. He tried to grab her around her shoulders but she wriggled free again and she then started ripping at his T-shirt. In the blur of her flying arms everywhere, Heidi grabbed what she thought was the man's T-shirt and ripped as hard as she could.

But it wasn't his T-shirt and she realized it as soon as she had it in her hand. It was his balaclava. That was it. The balaclava was off.

The man immediately released her and Heidi quickly turned around before he had a chance to shield his face from her view. That was when she froze. She took a couple of quick steps backwards away from him. Her arms went limp and her hand dropped the balaclava on the floor. She had been right. She knew his face. She had known him since she was a little girl. She knew exactly who he was.

**A/N: Über awesome challenge for you readers – so listen up! If you can correctly guess the identity of 'the other guy' before I reveal it I will name one of the future **_**My Daughter **_**characters after YOU! It could be a baby, it could be an OC or someone else. So guess away – remember that there are clues as to who he is in previous chapters and I will hint that he definitely did appear in **_**One Secret**_**. Just put your guess in a review or you can PM me or you can tweet me: mrsbridgetorton. **

**Hope you liked this chapter – we are making progress into Heidi's kidnapping and more and more from now on is going to be revealed. Sorry that not much happened in this chapter but it was kinda necessary. READ & REVIEW PLEASE! Happy Guessing, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	22. Eleven

**Chapter 22 – Eleven**

_2 days earlier…_

"Mr and Mrs Orton," the detective before them spoke "Please come in and take a seat."

Randy took his wife's hand as he nodded at the detective before him. The man's familiar face offered a nod in return as Randy and Lita crossed the room to take their seat. There they were again in those all too familiar seats in the middle of the room.

This was the 9th or 10th time that Randy and Lita had been asked here since Heidi Orton went missing. Lita couldn't exactly remember how many times it had been and frankly she didn't care. It was such a small matter in the grand scheme of things and it wasn't exactly something that was going to help find her daughter.

Lita sighed as she looked around the room. The painfully bare white walls and the sparse furniture spoke exactly how she was feeling right now. Empty. And not just an emptiness that could be filled by anything, but an emptiness that was specific to her missing her daughter. The one piece in the puzzle of her life that she needed, because for 18 years she had grown to consider her daughter a part of herself. Without Heidi, Lita's life was empty. She did have Randy, and she had thanked every higher power she could think of everyday for bringing him into her life, but the God's honest truth was that he could never fill that emptiness caused by Heidi not being here.

Lita looked around the room again and it was exactly the same as it had been last week when she and Randy had been called into the police station. There were the two chairs that Randy and Lita were currently occupying, there was a simply wooden desk infront of them, another chair on the other side of the desk and a large TV screen built into the wall in front of them. The red head was brought out of her thoughts as the detective closed the door behind him and proceeded to take a seat in the only other vacant chair in the room.

"So basically today we wanted to look over the security footage from the arena where your daughter was last seen," the detective spoke as he retrieved a remote control from one of the drawers inbuilt into the wooden desk.

"What?!" Lita suddenly exclaimed, shocked at what she was hearing "There's security footage from the night Heidi was taken?!" The detective nodded and opened his mouth to speak before Randy Orton interrupted him.

"Why were we not told there was footage?!" Randy exclaimed, his shock matching that of Lita's "We were never at any point told there was security footage!"

"That's simply because we had issues obtaining the footage in the first place," the detective explained calmly, as he looked from Randy to Lit and back again.

"What do you mean?" Lita inquired, the shock still evident in her voice and the speed at which the words were tumbled out of her mouth.

"Obviously someone didn't want anyone to see this footage," the detective explained "The security guard on duty claimed that he never left his post that night but when detectives turned up at the arena asking for security footage tapes from that night no one was able to find the tapes."

"So all the security tapes were missing?" Randy inquired.

"No," the detective answered "Only the tapes from that day."

"How would someone have just taken the security tapes?" Lita asked, still not quite understanding how something as highly guarded as security tapes from an arena could have just vanished.

"There are two possibilities that we have settled on Mrs Orton," the detective answered "Either the security guard on duty did leave his post, for whatever reason that was, and someone was able to get into the security office and take the tapes from that day, or someone gave that security guard a little incentive to do the dirty work. Either way we have taken that particular security guard into questioning and he is being held here under the suspicion that he could indeed have been involved in your daughter's kidnapping."

Randy nodded as he processed everything that the detective was currently telling him. He already knew from the phone call he'd had from Heidi and her kidnappers that there were 3 men with his daughter that were currently holding her against her will. Randy didn't even stop to think that there could have been others involved. Others that helped those 3 men take his daughter in the first place. The thought that there could be 4, 5 or maybe more people involved in this made his blood boil. It honestly made him want to put his fist through that table in front of him.

"So, how did you find the security tapes?" Lita asked, bringing Randy back to the present as she squeezed his hand.

"We actually didn't find the tapes," the detective answered "But we were able to make new ones."

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned, not sure what the detective meant.

"Wrestlemania is one of the biggest events of the year in the US," the detective explained "And therefore for the arenas that hold Wrestlemania it is a huge huge deal. It only makes sense then that all security footage throughout the arena is backed up on a hard drive as well as recorded onto security footage tapes. This was obviously something that the people that took these tapes didn't know – it's something that most of the security guards in the arena are unaware of."

Lita and Randy nodded as they processed the information that the detective had told them. New news was always good news when it came to Heidi's disappearance, but every time a new bit of news was put forward to the Ortons it took longer and longer to process.

"Have you viewed the footage yet?" Lita suddenly asked, breaking the silence that was enveloping the room.

The detective nodded.

"I have watched it a number of times since I received it," the detective honestly answered "I thought it be best if I had a look as a professional for things I think might be useful before I let the two of you view it to decipher anything I can't or even to pick up anything I might have missed."

"Well, can we see it now then?" Randy immediately spoke, almost interrupting the detective with his impatience.

"That's why we're here," the detective nodded before he turned his back on Randy and Lita and attended to the TV behind him.

"So, the footage starts at 7pm, 1 hour before Wrestlemania began televising," the detective spoke as he took a seat in the chair opposite Randy and Lita, behind the wooden desk "The footage is from a security camera that overlooks the dressing room that was currently being occupied by Mr Orton for the entirety of the broadcast."

The detective took a remote control from a drawer on his side of the desk and pressed one of the buttons which turned on the TV.

Lita's eyes immediately saw the point of view of the security camera the detective was talking about. The image was in black and white and the focus was slightly off – typical of the types of security camera footage that Lita had seen in the past before. The image had a digital clock in the bottom right hand corner of the screen which currently read 04/10/2022 19:01:03 – 7:01pm on the 10th April 2022. 1 hour before Wrestlemania 38 was due to start.

"So, I'm going to start playing and if you'd both just like to tell me what you see," the detective started as he pressed the play button on the remote. Lita watched as the clock started moving. 19:01:03 to 19:01:04 to 19:01:05. The red head quickly averted her eyes from the moving clock and focused on trying to view everything on the screen at the same time. She could see the backstage hallway leading to Randy's dressing room that night. She could just see in the bottom right of the screen the corner of the corridor which led from Randy's dressing room into the hallway towards the rest of the superstar's dressing rooms. There were crates on the left hand side of the screen and some backstage equipment as well. She could also see on the right hand side of the screen, the door entry into Randy's dressing room.

"Was there no security footage from inside Randy's dressing room from that night?" Lita asked the detective, her eyes not leaving the screen as she continued to watch the footage.

"No," she heard the detective reply "Due to privacy laws, the inside of all arena dressing rooms are security camera free."

Lita nodded as she continued to keep her eyes on the screen in front of her.

"So, Mrs Orton," the detective spoke "What do you see?"

"Nothing right now," Lita immediately replied, not taking her eyes off the TV screen "Just the backstage area. No! Wait!"

"I see me," Randy suddenly spoke "That's me coming out of my dressing room."

Lita nodded, there was Randy onscreen dressed casually in his sweats leaving his dressing room and heading down the corridor. The time read 19:10:06.

"That was when I was headed to the Skybox to watch Heidi sing the national anthem," Randy explained as he continued to watch the screen until his image disappeared down the corridor "I decided to head off early because I wanted to catch Heidi in the guerilla area before she went on."

The detective simply nodded.

"I was security footage from other parts of the arena confirming that Mr Orton," the detective explained "The footage shows you heading straight from your dressing room to the guerilla area to see your daughter. You were stopped twice along the way."

"Once by Cena, John Cena, who was telling me to let Heidi know that he would be coming to see her in the guerilla area as well, and the second time was by a stagehand who was confirming my entrance regime for the night," Randy simply explained, the explanation speaking nothing but the truth.

The detective nodded.

"Then after you saw your daughter you headed straight to the Skybox correct?" the detective asked.

Randy nodded.

"I wasn't stopped by any fans on the way," Randy explained "Just on the way back after I had watched Heidi sing."

"Nothing else happens in the footage until 8pm," the detective spoke as he pressed the fast forward button on the remote and Lita and Randy watched the footage move in fast-forward.

The detective stopped the footage at 19:57:05.

"Who the hell is that?!" Randy suddenly exclaimed, his eyes confused by what he was seeing on the screen.

"That is one of the things I need you to help me decipher," the detective spoke as the paused the footage and pointed to the screen "Tell me what you see Mrs Orton."

Lita didn't know how she felt as she looked at the footage as the detective continued to play it.

"There's a man right there," Lita spoke "He's wearing black from head to toe, it even looks like he's wearing a balaclava. He looks about 6 foot, maybe only just. He's pretty well-built."

"Anything else to add Mr Orton?" the detective asked as he turned to Randy.

"He looks like a wrestler," Randy said "I mean the way he walked straight into the dressing room, the fact that he was in the building to start with. He wasn't even looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him. He's built bigger than me ontop so he definitely works out a lot."

The detective nodded.

"So basically, the footage then goes on to show that the man that just entered your locker room, Mr Orton, doesn't exit the locker room for the next half an hour," the detective continued "During this time security footage confirms that your daughter sung the national anthem and then immediately went into the guerilla area where she was met with a Mr John Cena."

Lita and Randy nodded.

"Mr Cena then received a phone call whilst he was with your daughter and so she left him and on her own made her way straight to the locker room, only stopping occasionally to meet with various people backstage, I'm assuming who were congratulating her on her performance on stage," the detective continued "She then had an encounter with a Mr Ash Irvine. Your daughter's boyfriend, a Mr Tyler Hadson, then interrupted their encounter. Does that all sound right?"

"Yes," Randy answered.

"OK, so then security footage shows there was a confrontation between Mr Irvine and Mr Hadson which results in Mr Irvine delivering a straight right hand to Mr Hadson which required paramedic attention."

"Yes that's right," Lita answered this time.

"Following the incident, Mr Hadson was taken away with paramedics, Mr Irvine returned to his locker room and your daughter headed to your locker room," the detective continued "Now if we play the footage from here we can see exactly what happened to your daughter once she left Mr Hadson and Mr Irvine."

Lita and Randy drew their eyes to the TV screen once more as the detective fast-forwarded to 20:32:07. A breath hitched in Lita's throat as she watched her daughter appear on the TV screen. Heidi was heavily breathing as she pressed her back against the concrete wall just around the corner on the way to Randy Orton's dressing room. Lita watched as her daughter took a moment before she brushed herself off and walked in the direction of Randy's locker room. Heidi walked straight up to the Orton locker room door and opened it before she stopped.

"What's she doing?" Randy asked, not sure if he was actually asking anyone in the room or whether he was just wondering aloud.

"I'm not sure," the detective replied "She appears to stop outside the door for a couple of minutes before she actually enters. I couldn't figure out from the footage why she was hesitating entering the room. Do you think it was because she recognized the person inside?"

"I don't think so," Lita immediately replied, shaking her head "If she had recognized the person immediately she would have either entered straight away or just turned and walked away."

"She hesitated but now she's actually walked into my locker room," Randy commented as the three of them watched Heidi do so.

The time was 20:38:55.

A couple of minutes passed and Randy and Lita sat in silence with the detective as they intently focused their attention on the TV screen. It was driving Lita crazy that this security footage had no audio because she had no idea what was going on inside the locker room and she desperately wanted to know because it would probably tell her what had happened to her daughter. Lita suddenly gasped as she watched another black disguised figure appear from the corner of the footage. The second person entered the Orton locker room and slammed the door behind him.

Neither Lita nor Randy knew what to say so they didn't say anything as they waited in anticipation as to what they would see next. Lita gasped again when suddenly the door to the Orton locker room opened and the two men exited the locker room. The red head could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she watched the two disguised men carry her daughter's motionless body out of the locker room, into the corridor and out of the camera frame. The detective pressed pause on the footage. The time read 20:45:00.

"I arrived back at my locker room only a couple of minutes after that," Randy suddenly spoke "I remember checking my watch when I got back into the locker room and the time was 8:47pm."

The detective nodded.

"That's the time we have you entering back into the locker room on the security footage as well," the detective nodded.

"So, is that all the footage there is?" Lita asked, looking at the detective, clearly wanting more answers for what she had just seen.

"Unfortunately, yes," the detective spoke "We have no further information of how the two men got out of the arena because we do not have security cameras in the parking lot either. There were no witnesses that saw your daughter being taken with them."

Lita sighed as she turned and look at Randy. His eyes were focused on a spot on the wooden table in front of him.

"So, there's no footage of any getaway cars or anything?" Randy asked, his eyes not leaving the table spot he was still staring at.

"One security guard working in the parking lot that night described a potential white van that make a hastily exit from the arena parking lot around the same time that your daughter was taken from your locker room," the detective spoke "But nothing that creates a big enough lead to follow up on, especially because it's just an assumption. The security guard didn't actually see anyone get in or out of the van, nor could he see who was driving."

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Everyone in the room froze as soon as Randy Orton's cell phone started ringing. Every time Randy's phone started ringing, Lita could always feel her heart pounding in her chest and her stomach in her throat. 99% of the time it was just a friend or Randy's family checking in on him, but Lita would still anticipate that it could be the kidnappers with word about her daughter.

Randy nodded as he retrieved his cell phone and the caller display read _Unknown number_.

"Unknown number?" the detective asked with a raised eyebrow.

Randy simply raised his head to look the detective in the eye and just nodded. He knew as soon as he nodded that the detective would assume the same thing that he did – that _Unknown number _was exactly the person they wanted to speak to right now and right here.

"OK, so we should be able to pick up the phone call with the internal microphones in this room," the detective quickly spoke "So, just answer it and put it on speaker."

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Randy nodded quickly as he placed his cell phone in the centre of the wooden desk and both him and Lita pushed their chairs in so they could be as close as possible to the phone. Randy hovered a finger over the green answer call button before he turned and looked at his wife. The beautiful red head next to him forced a small smile in his direction as she nodded. He nodded back at her as he took her small hand in his. With that the Legend Killer turned his eyes back to the cell phone in front of him and took a deep breath as he pressed the small green button.

"_This is Randy Orton," Randy spoke, slowly and calmly. _

"_I knew we'd talk again Orton," the voice spoke on the other line. _

Randy's eyes immediately rose in the direction of the detective and they mutually nodded at each other. It was very clear to tell that the person they were currently speaking to on the other line was not the same one they had talked to before. This was a different voice from a different kidnapper.

"_Who is this?" Randy asked, trying his luck. _

He knew he wouldn't get an answer but he knew that he might as well try.

"_Boy you don't want to even know who you're speaking to right now," the voice replied coldly with a small laugh. _

Randy's brow raised as he listened to the voice on the other end. There were very few times when he had been referred to as "boy". It was something he would definitely remember and analyze later, but for now all he could know for sure was that this person was a lot older than he was.

"_What do you want?" Randy asked, the ability to keep calm becoming harder and harder as each minute of the phone call passed. _

"_I want to know whether or not you've made your decision," the voice replied. _

"_What decision?" Randy asked. _

"_Well how much does your bitch mean to you boy?" the voice taunted. _

Randy could feel his blood boiling as he took a deep breath and once again tried to remain calm. He didn't look up from his gaze fixated on the cell phone in front of him because he didn't want that condescending look from the detective. He didn't want that look that "keep your cool Orton", because honestly that would have made him even more mad that he was getting to be.

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Randy replied._

"_Yes you do Orton," the voice taunted again, a small laugh escaping their lips once more "Your bitch. Your little red headed bitch."_

Randy closed his eyes and he could feel Lita squeeze his hand, but he couldn't even look up at her because he didn't want to see the look in her eyes. He didn't want to see her reaction to what the bastard on the other end of the line was saying about her.

"_She's sitting right next to you isn't she Orton?" the voice spoke again, when Randy said nothing._

Once again Randy didn't know what to say. He wanted to keep his calm and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to do that if he opened his mouth.

"_I'll take that as a yes," the voice spoke to fill the silence of the conversation "Of course she is. That fucking bitch doesn't go anywhere without you does she?" _

Randy clenched the fist of his free hand and took a deep breath.

"_Bet she's scared isn't she Orton?" the voice continued "Bet she's scared that if she leaves you she might never see you again. Just like her precious little daughter. Oh and I know you're scared too Orton. I know you're scared that you're gonna lose your bitch just like you lost your daughter. Maybe if you were a better father…"_

"_What the fuck do you want?" Randy spat into the phone, the annoyance and the anger evidence in his voice. _

_Nothing more than a laugh escaped the cell phone from the other side of the line. _

"_There you are," the voice spoke, still half laughing "I thought I'd lost you for a moment there. Having trouble finding your voice little boy?"_

"_Tell me what the hell you sick fucks want," Randy basically demanded as he spoke again, the anger in his tone not retreating for a moment._

"_Am I getting under your skin boy?" the voice taunted "Am I getting you all wound up. Does it make you mad that I'm speaking to you like this? Are you mad Orton?"_

"_What the fuck do you want from me?" Randy spoke again, his words clear, slow and to the point. _

"_Like I said I'm waiting for your answer boy," the voice answered straight away "You can't have them both Orton. It's one or the other."_

"_What are you talking about?" Randy asked, his confusion matching his anger. _

"_Like I said it's one or the other," the voice answered again "What's it going to be? Your daughter? Or your wife?"_

"_GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" Randy suddenly yelled at the cell phone as he slammed his free fist on the wooden desk table. _

"_NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU BASTARD!" the voice immediately started yelling back at Randy "YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND REMEMBER WHO THE HELL IS CALLING THE SHOTS HERE. WE OWN YOU ORTON. WE HAVE YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER AND WE WILL NOT HESITATE TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE HER AGAIN IF YOU EVER SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ONE OF US AGAIN. WE OWN YOUR DAUGHTER AND WE OWN YOU."_

A silence enveloped the room as Randy took a deep breath and bit hard on his bottom lip as he finally raised his eyes to look at the detective. The Legend Killer blinked twice when he realized the detective wasn't sternly looking down at him like his 5th grade teacher. Instead the detective had retrieved a small notepad and pen from his breast pocket and was quickly scribbling on a blank page. Randy and Lita watched as the detective put the pad on the table and used his hand to push it in Randy and Lita's direction.

_They're using voice scramblers. You can hear it when he raises his voice. It makes it almost impossible to recognize voices. _

"_Now are you ready to fucking listen to me Orton?" the kidnappers voice suddenly spoke from the cell phone, grabbing Randy's attention again._

"_Yes," Randy simply replied. _

"_You can have your daughter back when we're done with her," the voice spoke coldly "But you need to pay up first."_

Randy sighed. Finally he knew what this was about. It was clearly about some kind of revenge, that he had definitely concluded from the way that the first kidnapper, and now the second kidnapper, had spoken to him. He knew now, though, that this was also about money. They wanted a ransom in exchange for his daughter. A price had literally been put on his daughter's head.

"_How much?" Randy simply asked, he figured the less words that came out of his mouth, the less chance that he would get worked up again and start shouting. _

"_How much is you daughter's life worth or how worthless do I think you are?" the voice asked. _

"_How much to get Heidi back to us safely," Randy immediately replied before the kidnapper had a chance to add fuel to the fire and say something equally as infuriating. _

"_$11 million," the voice simply replied "Should be easy to remember right Orton?"_

"_Why is that?" Randy asked, not sure what the kidnapper was getting at._

"_The 11th," the voice replied "It's your daughter's birthday right?"_

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

**A/N: I really hate myself for leaving my fanfics for so long – it makes it sooo hard to get back into it! Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know not much happens but a lot more hints are dropped as to who one of the other kidnappers could be. Any guesses after reading?**

**Right so in the next chapter I am going to reveal the identity of 'the other guy' and there have been a lot of really good guesses so if you haven't already guessed or want to make another one feel free before I post the next chapter! I'll give you guys a summary of clues:**

**1. Heidi has known him since she was a little girl (Chapter 21)****2. He has blue eyes (Chapter 19)****3. Randy and Lita were nothing but good to him (Chapter 19)**

**NEW CLUE: He attended one of the weddings in **_**One Secret **_

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Mrs Bridget Orton xx**


	23. You

**Chapter 23 – You**

Heidi was frozen exactly where she was, not caring that she was standing stark naked in the middle of the warehouse and not caring that her fingers were stinging like hell as they continued to bleed. The only thing that was registering in her mind was the fact that she was looking directly into the familiar blue eyes of Adam Copeland.

She didn't even realise she was holding her breath until she swallowed hard, trying to rid her throat of that lump that had risen. Her breathing then returned to her and it was short and ragged as she refused to take her eyes off of the man she saw before her. It had been a long time since she'd laid eyes on Adam in the flesh and yet she knew that his eyes were familiar from even under that balaclava.

Heidi didn't know exactly what kind of emotion she should have been feeling and before she could even figure it out, Adam had broken her eye contact as he slowly walked a couple of steps towards her before bending down to the ground. Heidi watched as he picked up at the black balaclava that she had dropped moments earlier and he placed it in the back pocket of his jeans. He then bent down to pick up his black sweatshirt before he stood up and locked eyes with Heidi once more. He simply extended his arm and his sweatshirt to her and it was then when she realized she was completely naked.

It wasn't the first time he had seen her naked. If the leader raped her whilst Adam was on duty, he would always carry her naked body to the bathroom and let her clean up before he tied her back to the bedposts. It was different this time though and Heidi felt completely embarrassed that he was seeing her naked now, because he didn't have his balaclava on and she knew exactly who he was. She quickly pulled the sweatshirt over her head and let the large size swallow her skinny frame. She was relieved that the sweatshirt was large enough to hem on her at the level of her knees.

"Can you please come over to the bed and let me talk to you," Adam suddenly spoke, his voice shattering the silence and startling Heidi.

Hearing his voice was like a switch and suddenly Heidi realized how angry she was because she knew him. It would have been different if she had been wrong about those familiar blue eyes. It would have been different if the balaclava had revealed a person she had never seen before. A person she didn't even know, but it hadn't. Underneath the balaclava was a man that she knew. A man that had worked with her father and her mother. A man that had known her mother and father long before she was ever born or conceived. A man she had known since she was a little girl.

"On the bed where he just raped me?" Heidi spoke, trying desperately to hold back her tears and sound as angry as she felt right now.

Adam simply nodded at Heidi as he sighed and turned. Heidi watched him walk to one end of the warehouse and grab a couple of wooden chairs and a small round table. Without saying a word he dragged them across the wooden floor and set them up directly infront of her.

"Is this ok?" he asked calmly as he looked into her eyes.

Heidi wanted to cry. She was so confused as to why he was looking at her like that. She couldn't even explain what the look on his face was. She could see he was trying to remain calm but at the same time she saw the sadness in his face and the glossy reflection of the tears that were welling in his eyes. She knew she needed to be angry right now but something in her was so confused, so all she did was mentally remind herself to hold back her tears as she tentatively took a seat on one of the wooden chairs infront of her. She winced in pain as she sat on the hard wood of the chair. It was then she realized how bruised she felt between her legs. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to control her emotions as she waited for the pain to subside. She breathed deeply and slowly as she tried to relax, letting a few minutes pass before she opened her eyes.

She saw that Adam had retrieved his black backpack and had placed it on the small wooden table infront of her as he rummaged around inside. One by one he placed the items from the backpack on the table. A bottle of betadine, a bottle of water, packet of cotton balls and plasters. She knew they were for her fingers and yet for the first time she was hesitant to let him attend to her.

Adam motioned for her to give him her hands so he could treat her bleeding fingertips. Her hesitance showed as she refused to look him in the eye for a moment as she stared down at the blood on her hands. She was surprised it didn't hurt more than it should have. She started moving her fingers slowly and the odd sensation intrigued her as her fingers still felt completely numb. Hey eyes fixed on her fingertips. She could barely see the cuts that were causing the bleeding as they were still covered in layers of fresh and dry blood. She wondered for a moment how much blood she had lost since she came here. How much blood she had lost as a result of the torture she'd endured in this warehouse at the mercy of these men for a reason she still didn't know. She wondered how much blood she had lost as a result of her own doing and how much had been taken from her body like it wasn't even something that she possessed anymore.

"Please let me clean your fingers," Adam suddenly spoke, breaking Heidi abruptly out of her thoughts.

Heidi took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. The sound of his voice shattering the silence made the tears start to well up in her eyes again. Now that she knew whom the voice belonged to it made it that much worse. She closed her eyes tight once more, willing the tears back for a moment, before fixing her gaze on her fingers as she slowly offered them to Adam.

She could feel his gaze on her and she still refused to look up. It wasn't exactly like this news was something that was going to be easy for her to digest, so until she was able to at least get used to it she was going to do what was best for her.

Heidi watched as he soaked cotton ball after cotton ball with the water from his water bottle. He used those cotton balls to clean the cuts on her fingers of the fresh and dry blood settling on each fingertip. Heidi watched as a pile of wet, red stained cotton balls began to form to the right hand side of her on the old, cracked wooden table. She watched as one by one of her fingers became clean once again. Next was the betadine. Heidi watched intently as the yellowish brown solution was smeared across her cuts before they were covered with plasters. She focused her concentration intently on the whole process to distract her from the thousands of questions that were now running through her mind. The thousands of questions she had for Adam Copeland about why he was here and why she was here with him. There was nothing holding her back from asking all the questions in the world that she wanted – he would have to answer them all because she knew who he was now.

The fact that she knew his identity, however, wasn't stopping her right this second from starting her string of questions. She wanted to make sure she had mustered up enough courage and enough sanity to ask all her questions, remember all the answers and do so hopefully without shedding a single tear infront of him.

"Heidi," Adam suddenly spoke again.

"Don't even say my name," Heidi immediately replied as forcefully as she could muster.

Adam went quiet again. Heidi looked once more at her fingers and started to wiggle them again slowly. The numbing sensation was starting to fade and the pain was starting to set in the more she moved them. She wasn't sure that she would at any time again in her life have plasters on all 10 of her fingertips and for a moment she was distracted by how weird it looked. Her blue eyes then caught the movement of Adam and she watched as he picked up his water bottle, betadine, plasters and packet of cotton balls and placed them all back into his black backpack. The used cotton balls were placed in a small plastic bag and followed the other items into the backpack. She heard Adam sigh as he then clasped his hands infront of him, intertwining his fingers, as they came to rest on the table infront of him. A silence enveloped the room as they both sat in complete silence.

"I don't even know what to say," Adam suddenly spoke, clearly not being able to take the uncomfortable growing silence. Heidi sighed as she felt the anger switch inside her flip on. Without a moment of hesitation her eyes rose to meet Adam's as she leant back in her chair. It was clear to see that Adam was surprised by her clear sudden change in attitude, although Heidi could also see in his eyes that he knew he was lucky she was still mildly calm and hadn't done anything crazy yet.

"I want to explain because I know you deserve it, but I just don't know where to start," Adam spoke again, the words of honesty quickly tumbling straight out of his mouth "I just don't….you deserve to know everything I know that, but I just don't know…"

Heidi felt her heartstrings tug as she watched Adam struggle with his words. She hated herself for the way she was when it can to sympathizing with people. It was a blessing and a curse, and especially a curse in this situation. She wanted nothing more than to let the anger spill out of her mouth more bluntly, more rudely and more harshly than she could even imagine, but she knew that no matter how much she hoped for that, that wasn't her. She wasn't that girl and no matter how long she'd been here and how much she'd been tortured, she hadn't forgotten who she was. She was a girl with the kindest of hearts and she was that girl that felt the pain of others more than she wished she did most of the time. She was that girl that cried watching others cry, and that's why it was killing her to watch Adam Copeland sit before her trying to hold back his tears as his words stuttered and stumbled on their way out of his mouth.

"I just don't understand," Heidi suddenly spoke, knowing that if she took over the conversation she could compose herself because she would reduce the risk of seeing Adam break down infront of her. Adam nodded as his eyes looked down at his hands for a moment before looking up again at her.

"I don't fully understand why you're here either," Adam honestly replied.

"I don't believe that," Heidi replied, shaking her head "You know why I'm here."

"Yes I do," Adam nodded.

"You told me that those two are here because of my parents," Heidi stated, recalling what Adam had told her the last time she had asked him about it.

"And they are," Adam replied.

"Both of them?" Heidi asked, raising an eyebrow in Adam's direction.

Adam simply nodded again, knowing full well what Heidi's words meant. She wasn't satisfied with just that statement. She wanted more.

"I can't tell you who they are," Adam simply replied.

Heidi could feel the frustrating building up in her. She couldn't believe that he was still trying to pull this shit with her. Firstly because of all she had been through, and secondly because she now knew who he was and could absolutely use it against him if she wished it.

"And I didn't ask you yet to tell me who they are," Heidi replied, the sternness in her voice appearing again, trying to let him know that she was serious and that he should not misunderstand her "That doesn't mean you can't tell me exactly why they're here." Heidi watched as Adam opened his mouth to retaliate immediately to her request, before he quickly shut his mouth. He sighed as he grasped his hands together tighter in front of him before he spoke again.

"The old man is here because of Randy," Adam spoke.

"Because of my father?" Heidi asked, concentrating closely on Adam's choice of words, and making sure she got clarification on exactly what his words meant.

"Yes, because of your father," Adam replied with a nod.

"Does he have history with my father?" Heidi asked quickly, trying to get as much out of Adam as she could before he potentially realized how much was too much information to be giving to her.

"He doesn't talk about it at all," Adam replied simply "But yes, from what he's said, there is a lot of bad blood between them. He hates your father, but I have no idea why."

Heidi nodded as she quickly processed all of Adam's words before choosing her next question.

"And 'the leader'?" Heidi asked.

Adam gave her a look as the words left her mouth and Heidi knew it was because of her choice of words. It was all she ever referred to him as. 'The Leader'. She hadn't even thought for a moment that that was something strange, especially to Adam. Adam, however, pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he answered her question.

"He's here partly because he hates your father too," Adam replied "But mostly he's here because…"

"Of my mother right?" Heidi suddenly interrupted, finishing off Adam's sentence.

Adam sent her a look of confusion.

"I'm right aren't I?" Heidi asked, desperately wanting to know if her answer was correct.

Adam simply nodded.

"The hair dye wasn't exactly subtle," Adam replied as he looked at the fiery red colour of Heidi's hair "Especially when you look exactly like your mother."

Heidi had to hold her tongue. She had, at that moment, wanted to yell at him for making any kind of reference to her being her mother's daughter because it made her blood boil because it brought her back to the sick reality that was, right now, her life. She had then wanted to tell him that it wasn't just the hair dye that had given away the fact that 'the leader' was, and probably still is, infactuated with her mother. No, it was the fact that every time 'the leader' raped her, he would call her by her mother's name. He would call her 'Lita' every time he took her body for his own sick pleasure.

"I'm sorry," Adam suddenly, spoke, breaking Heidi out of his thoughts "I shouldn't have said that."

Heidi eyed him suspiciously before she realised he was apologizing for the comment he had made about her looking like her mother. It was almost like he was reading her mind.

"And I guess that leaves you then," Heidi spoke, brushing away the thoughts in her mind for a moment.

"I'm not here because of your parents," Adam repeated the same thing he had told her last time "Your parents were nothing but good to me."

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" Heidi immediately replied, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes so she tried to counter it by flooding her mouth with words and letting her anger build.

"I never knew that this is what was going to happen," Adam quickly replied "If I had I would have done everything in my power to not be here having this conversation with you right now."

"That's such bullshit Adam!" Heidi suddenly exclaimed, her anger swiftly rising as she leaned forward in her chair and stared daggers at Adam from across the table "That is such bullshit!"

"Heidi I promise you I never wanted to be any part of this," Adam replied.

"Don't you ever say my name again!" Heidi exclaimed, her voice getting louder.

"I'm sorry," Adam quickly replied, trying to tone down the situation by remaining as calm as possible "I never wanted you to get hurt. The last thing I ever wanted was to put you in danger."

"I remember running around backstage when I was 4 years old AND I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY LIFE!" Heidi suddenly screaming as she took to her feet and slammed the palms of her hands forcefully down on the table in front of her "MY PARENTS TRUSTED YOU WITH ME! THEY TRUSTED YOU!"

"I know they did," Adam replied, the frustration at himself growing in his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek "I know they trusted me with you. I know they trusted me, but I didn't have a choice."

"THAT IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Heidi screamed again, slamming her hands down on the table again, making the unstable wooden frame shake and rattle "YOU FUCKING HAD A CHOICE TO BE HERE AND YOU CHOSE TO BE! YOU CHOSE TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM ALL THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND FORCE ME TO STAY AND BE TORTURED IN THIS HELL HOLE!"

"I didn't have a choice Heidi," Adam spoke again, trying his best to explain to her what he meant.

"OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD THAT COULD HAVE BEEN UNDER THAT FUCKING BALACLAVA YOU WERE THE LAST I THOUGHT IT COULD BE!" Heidi continued to scream as she started frantically running her fingers through her hair as she stood there staring straight into the blue eyes of Adam Copeland "FOR THE LIFE OF ME I NEVER IMAGINED THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY KNOW WHO YOU WERE! THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE MEMORIES OF MY CHILDHOOD THAT YOU WERE IN! THAT I WOULD BE STANDING HERE TRYING TO UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD LET ANYONE TOUCH A YOUNG GIRL THAT YOU HAVE KNOWN SINCE SHE WAS BORN! A GIRL WHO YOU USED TO BABYSIT UNTIL SHE WAS 4! A GIRL WHO USED TO THINK THE WORLD OF YOU!"

Heidi had felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she screamed and right now she didn't care that they were streaming down her face. She closed her eyes and let the tears just fall for a moment as she caught her breath. When she opened her eyes she saw tears matched in Adam's blue eyes.

"You and Christian used to take me to catering when I was 3 years old every morning night RAW," Heidi spoke, the tears still spilling down her cheeks "And you used to get me chocolate chip cookies and milk before dinner and you two used to make me promise…."

Heidi paused mid-sentence, closing her eyes tightly as the tears starting to stream down her face again.

"We'd make you promise you wouldn't tell your parents so we all wouldn't get in trouble because you'd spoiled your dinner," Adam spoke softly, finishing off Heidi's sentence.

Heidi opened her eyes and looked at Adam, whose head was now in his hands.

"Why haven't I seen you since I was 4?" Heidi spoke, the sympathetic side of her re-emerging and calming her down a little as her breathing started to settle.

"I fell out with your father just after the Wrestlemania, just after you turned 5," Adam answered, his head coming out of his hands slightly so his words weren't muffled "I got done for drugs. Well, steroids, and the worst part was that I wasn't just using, I was supplying to other WWE superstars. Your father and mother were, and I'm sure still are, very anti-drug and it caused a lot of tension between us. I was fired right after Wrestlemania on the same night I had a confrontation with your father about drugs I was using that actually came to blows. I walked out of the arena that night without a job, with the beginnings of a black eye, and a lost friendship between your father, mother and consequently you."

"I thought you said you weren't here because of my parents," Heidi stated, for a moment doubting the honesty factor in everything that Adam had told her up until this point.

"And I'm not," Adam quickly replied, his eyes finally rising to meet Heidi's "I'm not here because of your parents. Despite the falling out I had with your father, your father and mother are still good people and I would never dream of hurting them through you."

"Then stop beating around the bush for heaven's sake and tell me why you're here," Heidi sighed in frustration "Why the hell are you here if it's not because of my family?"

"I'm here because of my family," Adam replied.

Heidi would be lying if she said she wasn't completely taken aback by what Adam had said. Whether it was because of his reason for being here or whether it was because she had never even thought that he actually had a family. She wasn't sure which one it was. She felt herself sink back into her seat and the two sat in silence for a moment before Adam was the first to seat.

"I'm not here because of your family, or for the money the other two are demanding from your parents in exchange for you. I'm not here because of any of that," Adam explained "I'm here because of my family – my wife and my two daughters."

"Does he have something on you?" Heidi asked, trying to understand what Adam was talking about.

"After I left the WWE I continued dealing and supplying," Adam started "The only problem was that once I left sports entertainment I started expanding the type of drugs I was supplying. I needed something to bring in money for my family because I was jobless and it was quick, easy money no matter how dirty it was."

Heidi sat in silence as she listened to Adam's story.

"Eventually I found myself dealing to the wrong kind of people and pretty soon I found myself in a lot of trouble and debt because I had inadvertently screwed over the wrong people," Adam continued "I was lucky to be alive after it all but to make it all go away I needed more money and I didn't have it."

"He lent you money?" Heidi asked, finally understanding what Adam was getting to.

"A lot of money, which I still haven't paid back in full yet," Adam replied "The problem is that now he has it over me, plus the fact that he knows all about the illegal side to my supplying which could put me behind bars. I would deserve it, I know that, but being behind bars means no money for my family and they don't deserve that."

"That still doesn't make this alright," Heidi immediately replied, shaking herself out of sympathizing with Adam, as much as she felt it inside "I have been raped and tortured since I got here and I cannot believe you would sit back and let that happen when you have daughters yourself."

"And I shouldn't have sit back and let it happen I know," Adam sighed "I will always hate myself for it."

"And you should," Heidi replied softly "You may not have been in here raping me, but keeping me here knowing full well that he was raping me is just as bad." "I know," Adam replied "I thought that this was the right thing to do for the damage I've already cost my family and that was only because I thought I didn't have any other choice and because I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

"Stop, just stop," Heidi replied "I don't want you to keep justifying this to me because nothing is going to change my mind about this and I don't want to feel like your reason excuses you from the nightmare I've endured here for days on end now."

Adam simply nodded.

"For what it's worth, if it means anything to you now, and I wouldn't blame you if it didn't," Adam spoke softly and honestly as he looked Heidi straight in the eye to ensure her he meant what he was saying "I am so sorry for everything that you've had to go through because of them and because of me. You didn't deserve any of this and never think for a moment that you did. I am honestly so sorry that this is what has happened."

Heidi simply nodded, she wanted to tell him to shove his apology where the sun didn't shine but she knew in her heart that she, for the most part, believed it. She believed, for the most part, that he meant every word he had just spoken to her. She kept thinking about the Adam Copeland that she remembered from when she was a child and that made her want to believe that he was still a good person. That memory of Adam Copeland made her want to believe that he was truly sorry for everything that he'd inadvertently put her through.

"When you get out of here blame everything on me," Adam suddenly spoke, his voice completely serious. Heidi could hear it in his change of tone.

"Why would I do that?" Heidi asked, confused about the topic that Adam had changed to all of a sudden.

"Because I deserve it and if you do my family will be safe," Adam answered, his tone still remaining very serious.

"I don't really understand what you mean," Heidi replied.

"He'll know then that I haven't told you who he is and that will keep my family safe," Adam explained.

"You're not going to tell me who he is?" Heidi asked, suddenly realizing the stipulations on Adam's request to her.

"I can't tell you that," Adam sighed.

"After everything you've put me through?" Heidi asked, slightly shocked that Adam was still going to play that card with her.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't and I'm sorry for that because I know you deserve to know," Adam explained as he took to his feet, standing up from his chair.

Heidi followed suite and stood up from her chair. She then went to open her mouth before she stopped as she noticed Adam was doing something. She watched curiously as he dug deep into his right jean pocket. Her look of curiosity was replaced of one of mixed confusion and sheer joy as she watched him retrieve a small silver ring covered in that familiar leaf and vine pattern.

"Where did you….?" Heidi asked as she immediately reached out to grab the ring, even before Adam had offered it to her.

Adam immediately handed it over.

"It was your second night here and I noticed he'd taken it from you because it was sitting on the dashboard in his car," Adam explained "I took it and he didn't realise. I still don't think he knows that it's gone."

Heidi was only half listening as she carefully examined the ring to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The _Bambi _inscription on the inside of the silver band was hard to miss and when her eyes hit it she felt a joy inside her that she hadn't felt in such a long time. She remembered the night when the leader had taken it from her. She remembered how he'd tried to sexually harass her again and she'd refused him, physically and verbally. She'd gotten a slap straight across the face again and then he'd taken her ring to spite her. Maybe he thought that it'd make her more compliant the next night when he tried to force himself on her again but he was sorely wrong. She never thought she'd see that beautiful ring again and it had broken her heart when she had come to that conclusion all those nights ago because it was the only thing she had here of her parents. She couldn't explain the sheer joy she felt in her heart knowing that she actually had her ring back.

Heidi kept that joy in the front of her mind for the rest of the night and it made being tied up again by Adam a little more bearable. She went over in her mind again and again all the things that Adam had said to her and despite the fact that she had his identity over him, she wouldn't survive life without him in this place and for right now she had to stay here until she could figure out what the hell she was going to do to get out safely. It was the first of those ten words that Adam had spoken to her which were going to keep her up tonight despite how exhausted she was.

"_When you get out of here blame everything on me"_

**A/N: AHHHH so sorry readers for the lateness in a new chapter – stupid busy life! So, unfortunately no one guessed Adam Copeland as 'the other guy', but no need to fret, I will definitely put some more guessing games in my next couple of chapters. I'll keep this short cause I'm super tired but hope you all enjoyed that chapter – any ideas on what is going to happen next? Are Randy and Lita going to pay the ransom? Is Heidi going to get out – and is she going to get some help getting out? Please don't forget to READ AND REVIEW and feel free to let me know what you think is going to happen next! Thanks so much for sticking with this story readers and I'll make sure that regular updates are on the agenda! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxxx**


	24. May 25th 2022

**Chapter 24 – May 25th 2022**

"Are you OK?" Vicki whispered as she placed a hand on Lita's which was resting on Jeff and Dawn's large wooden dining table that they were all currently seated at.

Vicki's words had broken her out of her thoughts and as she did so her eyes focused on what was around her and who was around her. They were all here sitting at Dawn and Jeff's massive wooden dining table in the middle of Dawn and Jeff's beautiful house in Atlanta, Georgia, where Randy and Lita were still currently staying. Lita's eyes followed the faces around the room. There was Randy to her right, then Lillian, then Dave next to her and then a spare seat. On the other side of that spare seat there was Maria, Christian and then Vicki on Lita's immediate left.

When Lita's eyes fell on her best friend she smiled. She knew that Vicki was busy with her kids, Maggie and Phil, being on summer vacation at the moment and she was so grateful that Vicki was able to be here with her tonight. She was grateful that everyone was here tonight.

Lita finally answered Vicki's question with a simple nod. Vicki responded by squeezing the red head's hand before returning her hand to her own lap. Lita took a deep breath as she turned to face Randy on her other side.

"Where are Dawn and Hardy tonight?" Randy whispered to his wife as he moved closer to her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"They're visiting Dawn's sister up north for the weekend," Lita replied "They won't be back until Sunday night."

"What about Alle? I thought she was coming down from Sanford?" Randy asked.

"I told her not to bother coming all the way down just for this," Lita replied "I feel bad enough as it is that she's spending so much of her personal leave from work down here in Atlanta with us."

"How's she coping?" Randy asked seriously.

"I'm worried about her but she says she's fine," Lita replied honestly with a sigh "She's staying with a friend over the weekend in Sanford so I'm hoping that she takes that time to relax a little. Have you talked to John about it?"

Randy simply shook his head.

"Haven't had a chance yet," Randy replied "I think the fact that he and Alle are back together is helping both of them through it though."

Lita nodded.

"Fuck Hardy and Jersey have a nice house," John Cena commented as he finally entered the dining room, making a scene of himself of course, where everyone else was seated around the dining table.

"I know right?" Lita replied with a smile at John.

She was so greatful that John had flown down here from Sanford, where he was temporarily living with Alle Dumas. It was so good to know that her little sister had John back living with her, especially after her miscarriage. Lita knew the miscarriage had hit Alle hard. She had seen how Alle was with Heidi whilst Heidi was growing up and she knew that Alle so desperately wanted a child of her own. Lita was just so thankful that Cena had stuck around and forced his way back into Alle's life so they could both be there for each other right now.

"You would think with all the fighting those two do there'd be holes in the walls everywhere and shit," John replied with a wink in Lita's direction.

"Sit your stupid ass down Cena," Dave sighed, as he pulled out the vacant chair next to him and motioned for Cena to sit down.

"Thanks so much for coming tonight everyone," Lita suddenly spoke, addressing everyone infront of her "You have no idea how much it means to me and Rand to have you all here tonight cause I know some of you had a fair way to come."

"Nothing of it Li," Lillian replied with a big smile in the red head's direction "Nothing could be more important than being here for you and Randy."

"Especially when we knew that you needed us all here too," Maria added with a smile.

"Li and I have called you all here tonight because we have something we need to ask of you all," Randy spoke, getting straight down to business as he looked around the room full of curious faces.

"Man, like the girls just said, you know that we'd do anything for you two," Dave spoke out.

"For sure," Christian added.

"We can't imagine how hard a time you guys are having right now," Vicki added "So for sure we'd do anything to help you out."

"Absolutely," Lillian added.

"But if anyone isn't comfortable being here then please," Lita spoke, her gaze falling onto her lap "You don't have to be here. It's a strange thing to ask of all of you."

"For the hundreth time Li," Vicki replied "We all want to be here with you guys."

Lita simply nodded.

"What is it that you need?" John asked, trying to divert the attention back to Randy so he could continue with his story.

Randy nodded a thanks at Cena before he continued.

"Firstly we called you all here because Li and I have been going crazy analysing and re-analysing all the information we have about Heidi's disappearance," Randy continued "With all the interviews with the cops and detectives, and the video footage…"

"What video footage?" Vicki interrupted as soon as she heard the words out of Randy's mouth.

"You mean video footage from the arena Orton?" Dave asked.

Randy simply nodded. "And then we also have the phone recordings from the kidnappers and now a ransom," Randy continued.

"So, we called you all here because we need to talk about everything we know and hope that you all can help us try and get to the bottom of all of this," Lita continued on "Or at least help us see things in a different light or from a different perspective to know for sure if we have anything at all."

"How much is the ransom?" Lillian asked tentatively, not entirely sure if she herself wanted to hear the answer.

Lita turned to face the temporarily re-instated RAW ring announcer.

"11 million dollars," Lita replied.

"Christ!" John exclaimed in a hushed voice almost under his breath.

"Is that all these people want?!" Maria asked, the disgust evident in her voice "Something as stupid as money?!"

Randy turned to look at Lita before he spoke to the people in front of him.

"We don't think so," Randy answered honestly.

"What else do you think they want?" Vicki asked, this time it was evident in her voice that she was scared of the answer Randy was going to give.

"We think that these people are people whose paths we have crossed in the past," Lita answered simply "We think that we know these people."

"As in they've worked for the WWE?" Maria asked, searching for clarification as to exactly what Lita and Randy meant.

"Possibly," Randy answered "The security footage from the arena the night of Mania shows two of the three confirmed men we know are involved with Heidi's kidnapping."

"Could you see faces on the footage?" Christian asked.

Lita just shook her head.

"They were both dressed in black and had black balaclavas over their faces," Lita answered.

"How were they built?" Dave asked.

Randy turned to face The Animal and pointed a finger at him as he answered.

"One was built like you Dave," Randy answered "He was the first one that appeared on the footage. And the other was built like me."

"What about heights?" John asked.

"Both were over 6 foot for sure," Randy answered.

"What about the third one?" Maria asked, suddenly remembering that Lita and Randy had mentioned Heidi saying there were 3 men keeping her.

"There's no footage of what he looks like," Lita explained as she turned to face Maria "Or at least none from the arena that the detectives could show us."

"You think they're wrestlers?" Vicki enquired.

"I think so Vik," Randy answered "The way the first guy walks straight into my dressing room on the footage and the fact that they were able to get easy access into the building and backstage area the night of a pay per view. It makes sense that they're people who know the WWE."

"You think they're people that still work with us?" John asked, the anger building up slowly in his tone as the possibility crossed his mind that the men that took Heidi could be current co-workers of his.

"We don't know," Lita answered, calmly, hoping her tone would calm down John as well "We believe that they either still do, maybe they're on leave or are sidelined with an injury, or they used to work with us."

"I don't think I know of any of the guys that are sidelined right now," Christian commented turning his attention to Dave and John further down the group of people "You guys?"

"Nope," John replied "None that I know of."

"Isn't Jericho on leave right now?" Lillian asked, turning to face Christian.

"Yeah his wife just had another baby," Vicki added.

"Oo boy or a girl?" Maria asked.

"Girl," Lillian replied with a smile in Maria's direction "Her name's Sarah or Sonia or something like that."

"You don't really think it could be Chris do you Lil?" Vicki asked, sending a look of confusion in the blonde's direction.

"Oh God no!" Lillian exclaimed in reply, in her defense "I just thought we were brainstorming all possibilities that's all!"

"And we are Lil," Lita quickly added, comforting her friend "That's exactly what we're trying to do here. No matter how absurd the suggestion or idea we want to know everything that pops into the minds of everyone!"

"That's right," Randy added himself "We just want to get a fresh set of ideas on everything because between me and Li we have exhausted ourselves trying to think of more possibilities that could have any lead to finding Heidi."

"And I definitely don't think it could be Chris, just for the record," Lillian added quickly before the topic of conversation had a chance to change.

"It's OK Lil we know," Lita reassured the blonde as she smiled in Lillian's direction.

Lillian smiled back, sighing a little as she relaxed into her chair.

"Anyone else on leave?" Dave asked, looking around the room as he reached his hand forward on the table to take his wife's hand in his.

"I don't think so," Vicki answered.

"I got nothing either big man," John shrugged as he leant forward onto the dining room table in front of him and rested his head in his arms out in front of him.

"Well, what about other people that were there for Mania, who had access to backstage?" Maria suggested "I mean there were way more past employees there at the arena that night than there usually is backstage for the shows."

"Very true," Vicki commented "I mean I saw a lot of legends that night and hall of famers but I highly doubt any of them could have had any involvement in it."

"Do we have any idea what kind of age range we're looking at guys?" Christian asked, turning to face Randy and Lita's side of the table "I mean did the men on the phone sound old or anything?"

"It was really hard to tell Christian," Lita responded "According to the detective they're using voice scramblers so it's really hard to identify their actual voice."

"That sucks," Maria sighed.

"Especially cause we can't tell whether we recognise the voice or not," Lita added.

"So we're basically looking at any kind of age then," Lillian concluded out loud "But I mean I highly doubt any of the older legends and WWE employees would have had anything to do with it, especially when they're all in the same era as your dad Randy."

"Yeah, my thoughts too Lil," Randy replied "Although the guy I spoke to the last time one of them called me kept calling me 'boy'."

"Which makes us think at least one of them is old enough," Lita added.

"How about the past wrestlers that were there for Mania?" John asked around, trying to get a little more brainstorming happening "Like Ria said, there were a lot of guys backstage that used to work for the company that usually come and visit backstage at Mania."

"Urg," Vicki said, scrunching up her face "I totally ran into freakin' Hardy backstage that night and almost threw up all over him!"

"What?!" Lita asked, totally confused about why Vicki was so disgusted by the sight of Jeff Hardy backstage at Mania.

"Oh not Jeff!" Vicki exclaimed, realising what she had said "I meant Matt. MATT Hardy."

"Ew Matt was at Mania?" Lillian said, her face then scrunching up in disgust at the thought of seeing Matt Hardy in the flesh.

"Yeah, he was stalking around backstage with some bleach blonde ring rat he probably picked up from the dumpster outside the arena," Vicki scoffed "Did anyone else see him?"

"Li and I were front row for the start of the show so we didn't get to see anyone backstage at all thank God," Lillian answered.

Everyone else shook their head in reply to Vicki's question.

"Why the hell was the rotten Hardy at Mania anyway?" Dave asked, not exactly pleased about the thought of Matt Hardy either "It's not exactly like anyone would have been happy to see him."

"I didn't even know that Matt was there that night," Lita said, completely surprised that Matt Hardy's name had come up at all.

"Now I know Hardy is a disgusting human being," John quickly interjected "But do you really think he'd do something as despicable as kidnap Li and Randy's daughter?"

"He did take advantage of Li when she had amnesia Cena," Randy commented, his eyes narrowing at the thought of how Matt Hardy had come between him and Li in the past "I wouldn't put anything past that asshole."

"Randy, that was a million years ago," Lita sighed, before she turned to face her husband "Not that I'm saying all the things he did in the past weren't horrible, but I really don't think that Matt would be capable of this kind of thing."

"He was working with Hunter once upon a time though Li," Dave chimed in.

"So were you though Dave," Lillian added "And I mean, you've changed since then right?"

"Yeah, but it's Matt Hardy," Randy replied, coming to Dave's verbal aid "Plus the kidnapper we first spoke to made it very clear that they were somewhat obsessed with you, remember Li?"

"Ah what?!" Lillian and Vicki both exclaimed in unison, turning to face Lita.

Lita sighed, not sure exactly why she was trying to defend Matt Hardy in the first place when it was easy to understand why he could be involved. Maybe she just didn't want to believe that someone she once loved could have been the person responsible for taking her daughter away from her.

"The man that Randy and I spoke to the first time we got a call asked Randy a very disturbing question at the end of the phone call," Lita answered.

"Which was?" Dave asked, very intrigued about this new revelation of information that the Ortons were giving all of them right now.

"_You have to decide who is more important to you_," Randy recited, knowing the phrase like the back of his own hand "_Who do you love more? Your daughter or your wife?_"

"Sick fuck," Cena immediately spat.

"What kind of sick bastards are these people?" Vicki scoffed as she processed the words that Randy had just spoken "It's like it's some kind of game to them."

"What else did he say during that call Randy?" Maria asked.

Randy sighed as he tried to rack his brain of what else he could exactly remember from that phone call, except that he had wanted to beat the living daylights out of the sick bastard that had his daughter.

"Um… he mentioned that Heidi was a "firecracker", as he put it, just like Li," Randy recalled as he closed his eyes to get the words exactly right "That Heidi was a beautiful young woman now."

"I don't know about you guys but that sounds to me like it's someone who has known Heidi, or at least Randy and Li, since Heidi was a little girl," Christian deciphered. "And that he knows Lita, I mean to be able to compare Heidi to her," Vicki added.

"And that he has some sick obsession with Lita seeing as he pretty much said that Randy would have to choose between Lita and Heidi," Dave added.

"The ransom is 11 million too because it's the date that Heidi was born," Lita added, drawing all eyes in the room towards her "The last man we spoke to explained that."

"My money's on someone that we used to work with at least up until Heidi was born," Dave concluded "That way they would have known Heidi's birth date and they would have known Heidi when she was just a child. It makes sense."

"And my money's still on Hardy as at least a prime suspect," John added "Seeing as everything you've told us makes sense if one of them is Hardy, not that I think he is at all smart enough to engineer such a plan himself though."

"But we do know that Matt is dumb enough to go along with stupid plans though right?" Christian commented "So I mean as there's at least 3 of them, Hardy could easily be one of them."

"Have we ruled out Hunter?" Lillian asked "I mean we know that back in the day before Heidi was born he had some sick obsession with Lita which led to that whole broom closet incident."

"And he is evil enough to engineer such a plan, like he has in the past," Maria chimed in.

"More than once," Vicki added.

"And he was around working with us when Heidi was born, because he didn't leave in-ring competition until like 4 years later," Lillian stated "So I mean he left the WWE when Heidi was about 4 years old."

"But he has an alibi," Randy sighed.

"Ah what?" John asked, confused.

Randy looked at Lita for a moment before turning back to face John.

"According to his attorneys, whom we already approached about the whole thing because Hunter was naturally first on our suspicions list too," Randy explained "He was at home with his wife and children Wrestlemania weekend in Connecticut apparently."

"No one saw him backstage at Mania either so we don't have confirmation that doesn't see his alibi hold up either," Lita added.

"I still don't think that gets him off the hook though guys," Dave added "Hunter has his ways, especially when we know that Stephanie has been notorious for covering up for him in the past."

"Dave does have a point," Christian nodded as he pointed in Dave's direction.

"So so far we have Hunter and Hardy as the only two people that fit the descriptions we currently have of these guys," Lillian concluded.

"But wait," Randy suddenly spoke out "Once of them that called last kept referring to Lita as 'a bitch' and 'that bitch'. I don't think that could have been Matt Hardy and honestly I'm not sure if I believe that was Hunter either."

"What do you mean Randy?" Maria asked, a bit confused as to why Randy had come to that conclusion.

"Well," Randy continued "He, at one point, referred to Li as 'my bitch' and that Li doesn't go anywhere without me. There was something really familiar about the way he was phrasing things and the way he was talking to me, like it was Lita he was trying to mess with, not me. It's really hard to explain and I can't put my finger on it but it definitely didn't match up with Hunter in my mind."

"And there's no way that Matt Hardy could ever refer to Li as a bitch," Vicki chimed in "He still worships the ground she walks on."

"So there's someone we're still missing then," Maria concluded.

"It was definitely a man?" John asked "There's not even the slightest chance it could be a woman you guys spoke to last?"

"You're thinking of Trash Stratus and her funbags too?" Lillian asked, scoffing at even the mention of Trish Stratus.

"It definitely sounded like a man to us," Lita answered "But I mean I don't know how good the voice scramblers are that they're using."

"From the footage that we've seen there are definitely two men involved," Randy explained "And from what we heard from Heidi on the phone that first phone conversation, there is at least one more man on that list." "We haven't ruled out the possibility that there could be more people than that involved though," Lita continued.

"Fuck that would be so messed up," Dave stated, running a hand through his short hair.

"My thoughts exactly big man," Randy commented "I don't want to even think about there being more people involved in taking Heidi."

"I just don't understand what kind of grudge these people could possibly have against you two for them to take drastic measures, like taking Heidi," John spoke again "I mean it doesn't make any kind of sense."

"Well I mean it's even hard to believe that after all these years Hunter and/or Matt could still hold a grudge to do this to Randy and Li," Dave added.

"That's true," Vicki sighed "But I mean what other leads do we have?"

"We don't have anything and that's the problem," Randy answered "I mean apart from these phone calls and text messages which can't be traced, and talking to voices which can't be identified because of voice scramblers, we don't have anything which is going to help us find Heidi. We have absolutely nothing to even go on."

A silence formed in the air as everyone remained in their seats mulling over all that had been said tonight. The possible suspects, the people they had ruled out, the alibis, the things they knew and all the things they didn't know.

"Are you going to pay the money?" John suddenly spoke, turning to face Randy, as he broke the silence in the air.

"I got a text message this morning about it," Randy replied, half standing up as he went to retrieve his cell phone from the back pocket of his jeans.

"I mean we don't really have a choice though, do we?" Lita sighed as her eyes fell to the wooden table in front of her "I mean 11 million dollars means nothing to me if we can get Heidi back in exchange for it."

"But do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Dave asked.

"Dave," Lillian said, trying to subtly tell her husband that he shouldn't have said what he just did.

"No Dave's right," Randy replied "I mean we don't know if they're even going to keep their word and give Heidi back to us when they do get the money."

"Especially when they've made it pretty damn clear that this is not just about money," John added "It's personal as well."

"What does the message say, Randy?" Maria asked, leaning forward on the table in front of her.

"_Today is May 20__th__ 2022. We have had your daughter for 40 days now. You will receive another untraceable call on the May 25__th__, which is when you'll have to give your answer as to whether or not you will pay the ransom. Is your daughter worth 11 million dollars? Or maybe you want to trade in your wife instead?" _Randy recited as he read the text message on his phone.

The 3rd generation superstar then paused and took a moment before he shut his cell phone and look up at everyone at the table.

"So unless some kind of lead appears out of thin air, we are going to pay the 11 million on the May 25th just like they asked," Randy spoke.

"And then just pray to God that it gets Heidi back to us safe and sound," Lita added.

**A/N: God I love my job right now – lots of down time to keep my fanfics going! Hope you all liked this chapter – hope it got all your imaginations running as to who the 3 men are that have captured Heidi. We already know that 'the other guy' is Adam "Edge" Copeland so now we just have to uncover the identities of "the older guy" and "the leader". Hope you are all intrigued with the direction the story is going in – a huge surprise is going to happen in the next chapter so hope you're all ready for it! Any ideas?**

**Please remember that I'm still looking for designers to design the artworks covers for all my fanfics! I'm looking for people to name some future fanfic characters after so if you're interested every person that does a design for me gets a character named after them in any fanfic of their choosing! **

**Please READ AND REVIEW! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	25. Broken

**Chapter 25 – Broken**

Heidi stared at the ceiling and counted the cracks as she found herself up another night, not being able to sleep a wink. Her body was telling her that she was exhausted but her mind was no where near settled enough to allow her to drift off to sleep. Sleep was pretty much the only rescue she'd had from this place, the 40 odd days that she'd been here. Once it had reached day 30 Heidi had stopped counting the days. Day 30 came and went and she found herself still in this warehouse, still tied to this bed, still in the same clothes they'd put her in since she arrived, still waiting for some kind of miracle to happen. Some kind of miracle that would let her get out of here and never ever come back.

The newly red head sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She desperately wanted to sleep right now. She wanted to close her eyes and for at least a couple of hours escape this reality. She'd been dreaming a lot since she'd been here. She believed it was her mind's way of keeping her sane and letting her escape the nightmare she was enduring ever moment she was awake. She dreamt a lot about her family, mostly her parents. She dreamt of the day she would get to see them again. She dreamt of her friends and her WWE family. She dreamt all the time about the day she got to see Ash Irvine's face again. Dreaming about them all made her miss them so much more, but then again seeing their faces in her dreams and in her mind sustained her hope that she'd get to see them all again one day.

Heidi's blue eyes drifted to the small window to her left. Despite its dirtiness she could still see the heavy tree cover outside and through the leaves she could make out the shape of the full moon. The full moon always reminded her of one of her mother's favourite books _Dear John. _Heidi always remembered her mother quoting the book every time she and Heidi would sit outside in the warm spring and summer months at home and stare at the full moon from their house verandah – "Remember wherever you are the moon is never bigger than your thumb." It made Heidi smile inside when she thought about how her mother always appreciated the little things in life, like how beautiful a full moon was in the sky. Heidi wondered if tonight her mother was staring at the moon too and she wondered if her mother was thinking about her as she did.

Heidi's eyes focused back on the ceiling above her once more as she let her mind fall back onto the root of all thoughts that had been keeping her up these past nights. Last night, her confrontation with Adam had given her plenty to think about. Throughout today, she unexpectedly had Adam visiting her and untying her for the bathroom breaks she was allowed. She wasn't sure where the leader was and why she hadn't seen him today, but she was thankful that he hadn't come to bother her. Hopefully she wouldn't see him tomorrow either and she could have her two days break before he returned on his night to watch her and subsequently rape her again. Heidi closed her eyes tightly before opening them, not wanting to let her mind drift back to thinking about that sick bastard.

"_When you get out of here blame everything on me"_

Heidi couldn't stop the ringing of those words through her head. It was so hard to believe that after everything he had put her through, Adam Copeland was actually asking her to blame everything on him in order to help someone other than himself. Heidi wanted to believe that he had requested it of her so he could protect his family from 'the leader'. For whate reason, Heidi wasn't sure she would ever know because Adam hadn't told her, but she wanted to believe that he meant what he had said about protecting and helping his family.

Heidi wondered if his wife, or maybe even his children, knew that he was involved in this. He wondered if his wife was one of those women covering for their husbands even though they knew it was something awful, or whether she was one of those women that trusted their husbands because they couldn't even fathom that they would be involved in something like this.

Heidi had never met Adam's wife. Adam Copeland had only ever come up in conversation once in her recent memory. It was about 2 years ago, Heidi was 15 ½ years old and was spending her summer on the road with her parents as always. Heidi and Ash were sitting with Christian in catering and considering Christian and Adam's professional past, it was no surprise that Adam's name had come up in passing. Heidi had asked about Adam and what he had been doing since he left the WWE. She distinctly remembered the look of disdain on Christian's face before he replied with a simple "Don't know and don't care." It made Heidi wonder what type of person Adam had become since he had left the WWE and pursued a career in illegal pharmaceuticals of sorts. Was that how he had met his wife? Did she know about all the drug using, dealing and supplying? Did Heidi really believe that he had stopped all of it either? Maybe everything he had told her last night was a lie. Heidi knew about the ransom money they were holding her here for – she had over heard 'the leader' discussing it with 'the old guy' about a week ago. Maybe the money was something that Adam needed in order to get himself out of some kind of drug money trouble. Maybe he needed the money to get more drugs to use, to produce or to transport. Heidi didn't know. What Heidi did know though was that after everything they had all put her through she would have to be a fool to believe any of it. To believe that without a shadow of a doubt, that Adam Copeland had in fact been telling her the truth. Removing his balaclava, like she inadvertently had, had backed him into a corner. Maybe he was just telling her what she wanted to hear in order to keep himself in the clear if something went wrong.

And then it hit Heidi like a tonne of bricks. If there was even the slightest possibility that Adam had been lying about why he was involved in her kidnapping and ransom, was it possible that those words that were ringing in her mind all a lie as well? His use of the word 'when' had given Heidi hope that she was going to get out of here one day. Was that a lie? Maybe she was never going to get out of here. Maybe Adam had just been messing with her mind and was building up her hope when really she was never going to get out of here whether the ransom was paid or not.

But Adam had been here for the last 40 odd days cleaning her wounds and making sure she didn't get infected by the cuts 'the leader' had inflicted on her. Maybe that was so she didn't end up dying. Maybe Adam's job was to come in here, earn Heidi's trust and just make sure she didn't die so they could use her for ransom. It would explain why 'the leader' never questioned how Heidi's wounds healed so fast. It would explain why 'the leader' never commented on how her cuts and wounds were cleaned and stained with betadine every morning after. Heidi closed her eyes tight as she tried to hold back the tears. How could she have not considered all this sooner? How could she have been so stupid to think she could actually trust Adam Copeland? How could she trust any of them at all?

Heidi could feel a tear trickling down her face and the itch of the liquid on her skin made her reflexes act to wipe it away. Unfortunately every time her reflexes acted she was rudely reminded that she was tied to the bedposts of this ratty, rusted old bed frame and that she didn't have the luxury of being able to reach up and touch her face, let alone wipe away a tear. But Heidi froze exactly where she was as her reflexes acted and for the first time she didn't feel nearly as much resistance as she usually did.

The young Orton was frozen in her motions because she had no idea what was going on. She was even scared to look at what was going on with her wrist ties, but she forced herself too and that's when her brow furrowed in confusion.

Something was different about the way her right wrist was tied to the bed today. It took her a moment to see it but she tugged her right wrist again and she saw it clear as day. She wasn't tied to the bedpost today like she had been every other day she'd been here. For some reason today she was tied to the actual bed frame. Heidi pulled her right wrist towards herself again and her eyes widened in shock and she instinctively turned her head towards the entry door to the warehouse to make sure it was still closed and to make sure she was still alone in the empty warehouse.

The old guy was still outside and she was, in fact, still all alone, and that's when Heidi's eyes quickly flicked back to the bedpost where her right wrist should have been tied. The bed frame was broken away from the bedpost but Heidi hadn't seen it or realized it until she had tugged on her right wrist for a second time. Heidi tugged on her right wrist again and she saw it again. There was a small break between the bed frame and the bedpost on this corner of the bed. Tugging her right wrist again Heidi realized that she could drag the rope that was currently around her right wrist to the edge of the bed frame, where it met the bedpost, and then possibly squeeze the rope in-between the gap. It seemed almost too good to be true but Heidi tried it and inch-by-inch she pulled the rope across the bed frame towards the bed post.

Heidi could feel the rope digging into her right wrist as she moved it. Adam never tied the ropes as tight as the other two and that was always the way, but Heidi trying to force the rope in the one direction was causing friction between the rope and her wrist and she could feel it burning. At this point though Heidi was blocking out the pain because it was no where near as important as what this could possibly mean if she was able to squeeze the rope in-between that gap.

Heidi gritted her teeth as she pulled the rope the last couple of inches. She was expecting to have to battle with the gap, considering the width and thickness of the rope, but as soon as she reached the gap, the rope fell through the gap almost much too easily for Heidi to believe. It took a couple of moments for the young Orton to realise her wrist and her right hand had fallen onto the mattress she was lying on. For her to realise her right wrist was free.

Panic started to set in as Heidi realized what the hell she had done. There was no way that she was going to be able to tied her right wrist back up so they would definitely be able to see what she had done in the morning. This mistake of tying her to the bed frame instead of the bedpost would then never happen again and she'd probably be beaten and raped more than usual because of her defiant actions. It was then that Heidi realized that she had no choice but to try and make a break for it.

The old guy was watching her tonight and Heidi thanked her lucky stars because he never visited her through the night like the other two had a habit of doing. He never gave her any bathroom breaks and he never came into the warehouse at all to check up on her. Over the last 40 odd days, the nights that he was on watch, he never bothered her once after night had fallen. Heidi realized that everything so far was playing in her favour. The only thing that she had to work on was getting out of here as quick as she could and then having as much time as possible before daylight to get as far away from this warehouse as she possibly could.

Heidi quickly used her free right hand to attack the ropes binding her left wrist to the bed. They were, unfortunately, a little harder to conquer as they were tied to the bedpost itself rather than the bed frame. Heidi fiddled and fumbled with the knots for what seemed like an eternity, constantly stopping to make sure the door to the warehouse was still closed, before she was finally able to free her left wrist. Heidi quickly discarded the ropes from both her wrists, not caring about the rope burns and the millions of small rope cuts covering her skin, and then slowly she got herself up off the bed.

With the amount of rust on the bed frame it was a wonder that you couldn't hear the creaking of the frame over the other side of the world. Heidi tried her hardest to make her movements slow but realized that the more slow movements she made, the more the bed frame creaked under her weight. Eventually she took a deep breath and in one swift motion practically jumped off the bed.

Thankfully she landed on a stable floorboard and barely made a sound. Pausing a moment to make sure she didn't hear any movement outside the warehouse from the old guy, Heidi quickly dressed herself. She usually found herself sleeping in just the filthy white T-shirt she still had on from the first day she arrived here, her red bra and her red panties because the nights were so hot that if she slept in jeans she would have died from heat stroke. Unfortunately as hot as the night was again tonight, Heidi didn't feel like trying to escape the warehouse and being out in the open without pants so she quickly put the jeans on.

It was then that Heidi suddenly realized there was a black item of clothing folded up neatly on the wooden chair next to the bed where her jeans had been hanging on. Heidi tentatively reached out and grabbed the item. Upon unfolding it, she realized it was Adam's sweatshirt. The sympathetic part of her mind was telling her that it was confirming to her that Adam had been responsible for tying her to the bed frame instead of the bed post and that he had said 'when you get out' because he was going to help her get out tonight. The realistic part of her mind, however, was telling her to beware. She decided with the heat tonight she could survive right now without the sweatshirt, especially because she didn't know if there was any kind of risk involved in taking the sweatshirt with her in the first place. Without folding it back, Heidi tossed the sweatshirt over the chair and turned her attention to the window to the left of the bed.

The window was the only way in and out of the warehouse other than the main door. Heidi had analysed the room a million times and unfortunately the window was the only source of light and therefore the only way out. Heidi rushed across the room to the window, making sure to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible so she would hopefully avoid a creaky floorboard. She became suddenly aware that she was barefoot and would probably have to deal with it because as far as she could see, there was nothing she could use as footwear.

Heidi checked the door to the warehouse once more before she turned her attention back to the window. There was a latch across the bottom and then it appeared once that was unlocked the window should slide up when pushed. Heidi turned the latch and closed her eyes, praying that the window would easily slide open without much noise.

She was met with a little resistance, but Heidi's prayers were answered as she felt the window give way a little and then allowed her to push it upwards. Heidi tried to push it as far as she could upwards so she had enough room to squeeze out of it. Thankfully apart from a little creaking at the start, the window was surprisingly quiet as Heidi forced it upwards. Checking the door again, Heidi took a deep breath as she leaned her head out of the window to make sure she was in the all clear outside.

The hot summer air hit her face and Heidi couldn't help but take a moment to breath it in as she closed her eyes. It had been 40 odd days since she had been outside, since she had felt the air on her skin, since she had breathed in fresh air, and she couldn't help but stop and appreciate how beautiful a sensation it was despite the circumstances. Her blue eyes then flipped open and she stared ahead, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness so she could start to see a little into the distance.

There were trees everywhere. Red maples were dominating everything that Heidi could see in all directions out of the window. Apart from that, though, there was nothing else that she could see. As light from the front of the warehouse, outside the main door on the other side of the building, was the only thing close to her that appeared to be giving off any light, Heidi was thankful for the full moon that she planned to use to guide her through the trees once she was outside and on the ground. She wasn't sure what she would encounter within the trees, but for now she didn't care. She wasn't sure that anything could be worse right now than staying put in the warehouse and waiting to see what was going to happen to her next.

As Heidi brought her head back inside the warehouse she looked around her and realized she could use the bed as leverage to get her up enough to get out using the window. Heidi adjusted herself in place, her feet balancing her on the bed, before she took one last look at the front door and listened for any movement coming in that direction. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she could hear the pounding in her ears too. She was absolutely petrified. Not so much petrified of what she was going to do once she was out of that window and into the forest, but petrified to think of what was going to happen to her if she got caught right now this second or if she got caught before she had a chance to get a good enough distance away from the warehouse itself.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she realized that the longer she spent contemplating this, the higher her chances were of getting caught. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself before she used the leverage from the bed to hoist herself into the window frame. Thankfully with the very little they had been feeding her here, Heidi easily fit through the window frame.

Heidi tried to push herself through the frame to get to the other side and then realized the hem of her T-shirt was caught on something inside the frame. Without a second though, Heidi decided to push herself through, against the tension created by the caught fabric. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen as she did so but continued to push through anyway. Without even thinking, Heidi pushed a little too hard and before she knew it she was falling before she landed with a thump on the dirt directly outside the warehouse window.

It was a longer drop than Heidi had anticipated and she landed hard. She couldn't help a groan escaping her lips as she lay there for a moment, especially because she'd hit her head hard on the dirt when she landed. She soon realized, though, that she didn't have time to worry about that now so she quickly got to her feet and ran for cover behind a large Red maple. Breathing hard, Heidi pressed her back up against the tree and strained her ears to hear anything that could suggest that the old guy had heard her get out through the window or whether he heard her land hard on the ground outside. Heidi started to relax more and more as the minutes passed and she heard nothing in the direction of the warehouse. Her heart started to calm its racing and she began to start breathing normally again.

Heidi then remembered the sharp pain she'd felt in her abdomen as she had pushed herself through the window and she looked down to find the lower portion of her white T-shirt was soaked with blood. Not wanting to see the carnage directly, Heidi didn't lift the T-shirt up but instead pressed her forearm against the spot on her abdomen where she'd felt the pain moments before. Despite the pain she still felt, she pressed her forearm to apply a little pressure and hopefully slow the bleeding. It was then that Heidi saw the carnage that was her arms as well.

Apparently pushing herself through the window had also made a number of cuts up and down her forearms. She was bleeding more than she had expected, seeing as she hadn't initially felt any kind of pain, coming from a cut that run almost the length of her forearm. It was, unfortunately, the same forearm she was using to put pressure on her abdomen. Heidi tried to twist her forearm the best she could so she could still use it to put pressure on her abdomen as well as to put pressure on the cut on her forearm itself. She inspected her other forearm and there were a number of small cuts that were bleeding but nothing too serious and she was thankful for that.

Heidi, her back still pressed up again the Red maple behind, then used her free hand to push back the curtain of her brown hair that had fallen in front of her face. She frowned as she realized that something was preventing her from pushing all her hair back. Reaching up to touch her forehead with her fingertips she felt a patch just above her eye of something wet and sticky. Bringing her fingers down into her eyesight she saw they were covered in blood. She realized that she must split herself open there when she had landed hard on the dirt after falling from the window.

Just leaving her hair matted and stuck to the blood on her forehead, Heidi turned her attention to the mass of Red maple trees infront of her and her mind started going crazy. She was out of the warehouse. She was out of that hell hole. She was outside. She was finally free.

The only problem was that she didn't know where the hell she was.

**A/N: HEIDI IS OUT! Whoever can correctly guess where Heidi is – if you want to guess at a town/city level feel free, otherwise a state is fine – gets a character in an upcoming chapter named after them. READY, SET, GUESS!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	26. On The Run

**Chapter 26 – On The Run**

Heidi could barely feel her feet as she pushed her way, one armed and all, through the thick foliage of the red maple forest she'd found herself in the middle of. Her bare feet had reached the point of numbness with the number of sticks and stones she had tread on so far. The cut across her abdomen had finally stopped hurting, though she still kept her forearm pressed against it just in case it was still bleeding. The gash across her forehead had thankfully stopped bleeding though and she didn't need to use her free hand anymore to wipe the blood that had been dripping down the side of her face.

The dead of the night out here scared her so much that now all she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding loudly in her ears as she tried her hardest to move as quick as possible. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to force her sobs back as the tears continued to stream down her face. She thought that half the reason she was crying was because she was scared and alone out here and the other half was because she was free right now. The tears, regardless though, were making it that much harder to breath in the hot thick air out here.

Brushing past another big branch, Heidi jumped at the sound of an owl and her shirt managed to get itself stuck on a sharp protruding branch. The young Orton started to panic as she tried to move but was still stuck. Her heart started racing as she panicked to free herself from the tree branch which had snagged her shirt. Her head kept whipping around, making sure that no one was behind her and that no one else was out here except her. As the moments passed and her struggle with the tree branch continued, she started to panic more and more until she finally pulled with all her might and freed herself.

Not even bothering to check out how bad the stinging scratch was across her chest and how much of her T-shirt the branch had ripped, Heidi continued forward, trying her hardest to pick up her pace to make up for the time she had just lost. She had no idea in the slightest where she was going but at this point in time she didn't care. All that she knew was that the warehouse was directly behind her, so as long as she kept heading straight ahead at least she would be as far away from that place as she could manage to get herself.

Heidi ignored the stinging on her chest as the pain started to worsen the faster she moved, and therefore the stronger the force of the air on the open cut. She moved with the adrenalin that was giving her the strength and the will to maintain her almost jogging pace. Considering she hadn't eaten or drunk properly in over 40 days, if it wasn't for the adrenalin coursing through her veins she was pretty sure she would have been fainted, dehydrated and crumpled in a heap on the ground trying to desperately breath through all the pain coursing through her body right now. She refused, though, to give up now. There was no way that she was going to go back to that warehouse and those men. There was no way that she was going to go back to the beatings, the cuttings and least of all the rape. There was no way she was going back to being a prisoner. Even if she died trying there was no way she was going back there.

Broken out of her thoughts by the sound of another owl in the trees above her, Heidi suddenly realized that she could see lights up ahead. The full moon overhead was currently guiding her through the red maple forest, but up ahead she could clearly see the constancy of manmade light. The hope started to fill her heart and the tears started to fall more freely as she got closer and closer to the lights. It wasn't until she was a further 50 yards down the track when she realized that the lights she saw were from a row of streetlights. It wasn't until she was a further 20 yards or so that she could see exactly what those streetlights were illuminating.

Heidi didn't even realise she was out of the red maple forest until a couple of moments later. She could barely even breath through the sobs that had started to rack her body again as she continued to move towards the streetlights and the cul-de-sac that they were lining. Heidi finally saw the houses that were lining the cul-de-sac, and that's when she started to run.

The panic had settled in that she no longer had the cover from the forest she had just emerged from. She was currently out in the open and therefore the risk of one of the men happening to stumble across her was so much greater and she realized that straight away. Though her sobs and tears were getting more aggressive, and she could barely breath above it all, Heidi continued to run as fast as her legs could take her. She was exhausted, she was hurting, she was scared and she was running out of adrenalin, but she continued to run. She was going to reach one of those houses and find someone to help her even if it killed her getting there in the process.

Heidi found herself fast approaching a small cottage looking house that was slightly isolated at the very end of the cul-de-sac. It was a good 50 yards further down the cul-de-sac, down from this house, before there was another house. Heidi saw there were lights on inside the house and that was good enough for her to assume that someone was definitely home tonight. Heidi didn't even know what time it was. She didn't know whether she would therefore be greeted with kindness and sympathy by the person inside the house, but right now she was desperate enough to try anyway.

Without a second thought, as soon as Heidi reached the house she made her way round the front, still running, and up the stairs to the front door.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Heidi practically screamed as she pounded on the front door as soon as she was close enough to it.

She didn't expect to know the person that was going to open the door in response to her loud banging, but that didn't even matter right now. All she wanted was to get away from them. She wanted to get out of the hell she'd been living for the past 40 days. She didn't care who opened the door, as long as it wasn't one of them.

"PLEASE!" Heidi screamed again as she continued to pound the wooden doorframe, tears spilling more furiously from her blue eyes.

Suddenly the door to the house flung open and Heidi immediately went quiet as she came face to face with who she assumed to be the owner of the house. A young blonde woman dressed casually in grey sweatpants and a pink T-shirt stood in front of Heidi with her jaw wide open. What a sight the 18 year old must have been. She had been in the same attire for 40 odd days without so much as a shower or a wash of her clothes. Since climbing out of the window of the warehouse earlier on in the night her white shirt was almost completely drenched in bright red blood from the cuts on her abdomen and her forearm. The top of her shirt was now ripped thanks to that tree branch earlier so Heidi was sure that most of her chest and her red bra could now be seen. Her hair hadn't been touched by a brush in what felt like yea, and now that the blood had dried on her forehead, she assumed there was still a fair chunk of her now red head stuck to that patch of blood. To top it all off too, her eyes were surely red and puffy from the tears that she couldn't stop from flowing.

Heidi wasn't sure how much the blonde had taken in of her condition, but after taking a moment to get over her initial shock, she quickly ushered Heidi into her house and quickly closed and locked the front door behind her.

"Oh my goodness, what's happened to you?!" The young woman said in a panic as she gently placed her hands on Heidi's shoulders and inspected the young girl more carefully.

Heidi's tears resumed as her small body started to shake in fear and sadness.

"Please... please... help me," Heidi whispered softly, looking into the young woman's doe brown eyes "Please. I'm so scared."

The young woman didn't know what to do other than lean forward and embrace the strange girl she'd found on her doorstep. Heidi embraced her back lightly as she continued to cry. She didn't know if her tears were tears of sadness or whether they were tears of happiness because she was now free.

"It's going to be alright, just come with me," the woman spoke gently to Heidi as she pulled away slightly, yet putting her arm around Heidi's waist for support as she led her into the living room.

Heidi followed the woman silently, apart from the odd sniffle and ragged breath, into her living room and sat down on the brown suede couch she was led to. She hadn't realized how weak her legs were until she had the option to sit down. The woman then knelt down in front of her, taking both of her hands in hers.

"You're going to alright, OK?" the woman repeated, her voice calm and soothing which made Heidi relax a little "I'm a nurse so I've seen much worse things before. It also means that I can help you right now, OK?"

Heidi simply nodded as she tried her hardest to concentrate on breathing properly. She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Now I'm going to get a first aid kit from the kitchen over there," the woman spoke as she turned around slightly to point to the door directly behind her over the other side of the room "I'm going to call an ambulance for you, but it's going to take awhile before they get here, so I'm going to grab some things and try and get you cleaned up while we wait OK?"

Heidi nodded her head again.

"Babe, get in here!" The young woman suddenly exclaimed as she turned around in the direction of the kitchen.

"What is it?" another female voice called back, her voice coming from the direction of the kitchen.

"Just come here!" The young woman exclaimed again, as she turned back to look at the state of Heidi in front of her "Quick, just come!"

Heidi brought her knees up to her chest as she started to sob again, her eyes now stinging from crying so much. She wasn't sure why she was even crying this time but she didn't care anymore. She just let herself cry.

"What do you..." The other female voice spoke again as the door to the kitchen flung open, causing Heidi's head to rise in mild startle "Heidi?"

Heidi rubbed her eyes as she tried to focus her vision. As she did she immediately realised she recognised the young woman who had just entered the room.

"Alle?" Heidi asked softly, not quite being able to believe what she was seeing.

It was almost too good to be true that she immediately thought it was all a dream. There was no way.

In an instant, Alle Dumas was at her niece's side, embracing the 18 year old like her life depended on it. Tears were falling from both their eyes as they embraced in silence. Heidi sighed as she started to sob uncontrollable again as she felt her aunty's arms around her. She wasn't dreaming. This was real. She was really here and so was Alle.

"Oh my god, Heidi," Alle finally spoke as she distanced herself slightly from Heidi to get a proper look at her "We were all so worried sick about you."

Heidi took a firm hold of her aunty's hand, never wanting to ever let it go, as she forced herself to speak through her sobs.

"I was so scared," Heidi managed as she continued to cry, the tears streaming down her face uncontrollably "I... I thou...thought... I was going to... to... to die."

With Heidi's words, Alle leaned forward to embrace her niece once more before turning to the other woman in the room.

"Dena, get me the phone," Alle simply asked.

"I've just called an ambulance," Dena replied as she bent down next to Alle, a first aid kit under her arm and the cordless phone in her hand, both of which she'd just retrieved from the kitchen "They're on their way but they're going to be about half an hour."

"Thanks," Alle nodded in her friend's direction "I'm going to call her parents."

"What's going on?" Dena asked, looking at her friend and then looking at Heidi again.

"Please just give me the phone, and I'll explain everything in a minute," Alle spoke impatiently, looking at her friend with pleading eyes as she pulled her still sobbing niece closer into her arms "I just really need the phone right now Deen."

Dena handed the cordless phone over to Alle without a second thought.

"It's going to be OK girly," Alle said, comforting her niece as she stroked the back of Heidi's head to calm her down "You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you. Dena and I are going to stay here and look after you until the ambulance gets here, OK?"

Heidi simply nodded, her heavy breathing and her tears preventing her from speaking at all right now.

"OK," Alle said as she broke her embrace from the young girl and proceeded to stand up with the cordless phone in her hand "I'm going to take this into the kitchen. Dena can you please look after her."

"Of course," Dena nodded in Alle's direction as she took Alle's spot in front of Heidi "We'll be fine here."

Dena was still unsure of what the hell was going on and what the hell this young girl had been through. She'd finally made the connection that the girl was obviously the young girl from Kentucky that had been kidnapped. Alle had told her about it many times as the young girl happened to be her niece.

Alle practically ran out of the room as she immediately dialed. She had no idea how badly Heidi had been treated and who had kidnapped her in the first place. Her niece was obviously extremely traumatised and the bruises and cuts she was wearing plus the state of her T-shirt and the amount of blood on her could only mean that she wasn't being treated very well. Alle couldn't be sure to what extent Heidi's physical well-being had been effected, or if heaven forbid she'd actually been raped by these men who had had her, but for right now she couldn't concentrate on that. For right now she had to get a hold of Heidi's parents.

_"Hello, Randy Orton speaking," The voice spoke as they picked up the phone._

_"Randy, it's Alle," Alle said immediately._

_"Hi Alle," Randy said, trying to sound cheerful, although Alle knew as well as he did that Randy was anything but happy, and had been this way for the last month and a half "How have you been?"_

_"Look Randy, there's no time for small talk," Alle quickly said, trying to break the news the best way possible "This call is about Heidi."_

_"What about Heidi?!" Randy immediately exclaimed, sounding panicked._

"Heidi?!" Alle heard a voice in the background exclaim that she knew was her sister's "What's happened to Heidi?"

_"What's happened Alle? Is there any news?" Randy quickly interrogated his sister-in-law._

_"She's at a friend of mine's place, Dena Roberts, in Sanford," Alle quickly explained "I don't know how she got here but she just showed up on the doorstep about 5 minutes ago, but she's safe now and an ambulance is on its way here."_

_"Li and I are going to the airport right now to get the next plane there, OK?" Randy quickly decided "I'm going to get the car ready now, wait... here's Li."_

_"Alle?" Lita asked as she received the phone from Randy "What's happened to Heidi? What's wrong?"_

_"Ames, she's safe," Alle reassured her sister "I'm at Dena's house in Sanford and Heidi just showed up on our doorstep. She's alright, just really scared and it looks like she's been through a lot."_

_"Oh thank God! She isn't hurt is she?" Li quickly questioned, sounding obviously concerned and panicked about the state of her 18-year-old daughter "Please tell me she's not hurt Alle. Please tell me she's OK."_

_"I think she's alright," Alle answered honestly, taking a deep breath before continuing as she didn't want to lie to her sister about such a serious matter "It looks like she's been beaten up though. She's bruised and cut everywhere. She's lost a lot of blood Li, but that's all that I can tell from what I've seen of her. She's completely traumatised and I don't want to have to make her explain everything to me now. She's going to be all right Ames. I promise I'll take care of her until you get here and Dena's a nurse remember. She's in there right now cleaning Heidi up and making sure she's stable until the ambulance get here because they shouldn't be more than 20 minutes away."_

_"Oh my god," Lita spoke, Alle could hear the tears and sadness in her voice "I can't believe this. I can't believe this is happening right now Alle."_

_"Ames, it's alright," Alle said trying to comfort her sister "She's going to alright. She's safe with me and Dena right now and she's going to be at a hospital really soon."_

_"OK,' Lita replied as she tried to control her tears "Randy and I are going to be there as soon as we can."_

"_Call me when you get here, I'll make sure I have my cell on me," Alle added. _

"_We'll call you as soon as we get to Sanford," Lita answered. _

"_We'll see you soon then Ames," Alle spoke "She's going to be OK I promise."_

**A/N: Heidi's safe! Or is she?**

**Thank you so much readers and reviewers! The last chapter had only been up for a day and already I had so much positive feedback that I absolutely had to dedicate tonight to finishing off this chapter! Funny thing is that I had written half this chapter about 2 years ago, just after I started this fanfic and when I had started mapping the story out! **

**Congratulations are also due to GoodGirlGoneBad1984 for correctly guessing that Heidi was in fact in Sanford, North Carolina! Your prize is awaiting you in the next couple of chapters when your character will be introduced! **

**Look out for Chapter 27 – She's Alive, which is coming soon! And in true **_**One Secret **_**fashion, within the next 5 chapters a huge bombshell is going to be dropped! Can't wait to write it!**

**Please READ AND REVIEW! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	27. Like A Beautiful Dream

**Chapter 27 – Like A Beautiful Dream**

Heidi's eyes fluttered open and she was temporarily blinded by the bright fluorescent lights shining above her. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to use her right arm to shield her eyes. Upon lifting her arm, however, Heidi immediately saw and felt the stitches that were lining her forearm where there once was a long cut.

"How're you feeling?" a voice suddenly spoke to her out of the silence.

Heidi immediately sat up and her head flipped around in the direction of the voice and she immediately regretted doing so. Her head started spinning and she let out another groan as she surrendered herself to the soft pillows underneath her head immediately. Closing her eyes, Heidi started breathing slowly to try and stop her head from spinning.

"Whoah there," the voice half laughed as Heidi heard the person approach her bed "Take it easy there sweetheart."

Heidi opened one eye at a time slowly to let her eyes adjust to the fluorescent lights in the room once before her gaze fell upon Dena Roberts in front of her.

"How're you feeling?" Dena asked as she stood next to Heidi's bed and lifted the 18-year-old's left arm.

It was then that Heidi realized she had a drip in her left hand when Dena checked the pressure and flow of liquid into the drip coming from the bag of solution hanging from the drip stand next to Heidi's bed. Heidi's eyes caught Dena's long blonde ponytail as it swished with the nurse's movements.

"Really dizzy and woozy," Heidi replied softly, her throat dry like she had been screaming for hours.

"That's completely normal," Dena replied simply as she smiled "You passed out as soon as we got you into the ambulance, but we still had to put you under for the procedures we had to do."

"Like my forearm?" Heidi asked, her eyes drifting back to the long line of stitches she had been looking at before.

"Yes," Dena replied "And those stitches in your forehead."

Heidi sent the blonde nurse a quizzical look before she tentatively reached up with her right hand and fingered her forehead. She winced a little as her fingertips found the stitches that Dena had been talking about that were obviously trying to heal the forehead wound she'd inflicted on herself when she'd fallen out of the window. Heidi ran her fingers across each stitch individually counting them as she went. She counted 5 all up.

"Is it hurting at all right now?" Dena suddenly spoke, drawing Heidi out of her thoughts and causing the young Orton's fingers to withdraw from her forehead and her forearm to resume resting by her side on the bed.

"No," Heidi replied, slowly shaking her head in response.

"Well that means the morphine is working then," Dena replied as she pointed to the bag of solution attached to Heidi's drip.

"Where am I?" Heidi asked, not allowing a silence to fill the room as she changed the subject of conversation.

"You're in Sanford," Dena replied as she placed one of her hands on her hips, and used the other to put a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Sanford?" Heidi asked, not really sure if she'd heard right "As in Sanford, North Carolina?"

"The same one," Dena replied simply.

"How did I end up here?" Heidi asked, not really sure if she was actually asking Dena or whether she was just mulling the question to herself out loud.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't know," Dena replied.

"I mean, last time I knew where I was I was in Kentucky," Heidi commented, her eyes drifting to rest on the ceiling "In Louisville."

"I know," Dena nodded "We're just as confused as you as to how you ended up in Sanford."

Dena had taken it upon herself to get out of Alle Dumas as much as she knew about her niece going missing after Heidi had been admitted into surgery. Heidi had passed out, from either exhaustion or blood loss, as soon as she had been put in the back of the ambulance. It was pure coincidence that Dena happened to be starting her night shift at the hospital a couple of hours later that night at the hospital and therefore had insisted on riding in the ambulance with Alle to make sure that Heidi was alright. As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Heidi was rushed into surgery with the first priority being to get her a blood transfusion in order to replenish the large unknown quantity of blood she had already lost. Next on the list was then to tend to the abdominal cut she was still severely bleeding from.

Dena had taken it upon herself to contact her superiors at the hospital to let them know that she had a personal attachment to Heidi and therefore wanted to know as soon as she was out of surgery. Once that had happened, Heidi had been transported to the private room she was currently occupying and Dena had been assigned to monitor her progress until further notice.

Alle had told Dena all about how Heidi had been kidnapped and how they hadn't known her whereabouts for the better part of almost two months. Dena had no intention of questioning Heidi about what had happened right now, especially when it was frankly none of her business and the poor girl had obviously been through enough tonight, but Dena still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that there were still people in this world that would want to cause intentional harm to a beautiful, innocent newly 18-year-old girl. It made her sick to her stomach and unfortunately her job as a nurse meant that Heidi wasn't the only girl she had seen come in on the verge of death purely because of how cruel some people could be.

"Is Alle still here?" Heidi suddenly spoke, breaking Dena out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Yeah she's still here," Dena replied with a smile "She's out in the main foyer waiting for your parents to arrive so they'll know where to go straight away."

"My parents are coming?" Heidi asked, her eyes absolutely lighting up, half in joy and half in surprise.

"Alle called them as soon as you turned up at my place," Dena explained, not sure how much of the night Heidi actually remembered "As soon as they knew you were here they got on the first plane to Raleigh and then I'm assuming that they're driving the rest of the way here. Alle left just before you woke up and said they were about 10-15 minutes away."

"I can't believe they're coming," Heidi sighed, the tears welling in her eyes again "I can't believe I'm going to see them."

"I'm going to leave you then OK?" Dena spoke as she reached out a hand to touch Heidi's "If you need anything please just press the buzzer and I'll be here straight away. Anything at all OK?"

Heidi nodded in understanding before a look of confusion crossed her face.

"I'm sorry," Heidi spoke softly "I can't remember your name from before."

"Honey that's fine," Dena immediately replied with a smile "It's Dena."

"You're Alle's friend right?" Heidi asked, searching for confirmation.

"That's right," Dena nodded "Your aunt and I went to college together at North Carolina state in Raleigh back in the day. We've been good friends ever since."

Heidi smiled at the young nurse infront of her.

"Thank you so much for everything," Heidi simply spoke.

Dena simply nodded in Heidi's direction in response as she started in the direction of the door to Heidi's private room.

"Don't forget to buzz me if you need anything OK?" Dena reminded the 18-year-old as she opened the door.

Heidi nodded. Dena closed the door behind her and she was gone.

_Meanwhile…._

"Oh my god I can't even breath right now," Lita said, trying to slow down her frantic and erratic breathing as she gripped the dashboard of the passenger's side of the Lexus rental that Randy and her had gotten from the Raleigh airport.

"Hey," Randy said, averting his eyes from the road for a second to smile at his wife "It's all going to be OK Li. She's safe now."

"Alle said she was really scared and traumatized," Lita started rambling, her eyes locked in a stare at the black tarred road stretched out infront of her through the car windshield "And that she'd lost a lot of blood and was all bruised and hurt and I…."

"Li please try and calm down," Randy interrupted the red head as he reached out a hand to soothingly touch her forearm "The hospital is the best place for her to be right now. You know that she's safe because there are doctors and nurses everywhere in there that are looking after her. Please try and calm down and breath for me right now, OK?"

Lita took a deep breath before she turned her head to face her husband. His blue eyes were averted from the road again and were therefore currently locked on her. She could see the concern in his eyes for her. She could also see the same panic in his eyes, which let her know that he was worried about their daughter as well. It also let her know that despite his worry about his daughter, he was also worried about her and how she was dealing with everything right now. It was times like these that the red head knew he was the greatest man she had ever met in her life, and he cared for her and their daughter more than he cared about himself. Not just sometimes, not just most of the time, but all of the time. It was times like these where she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she loved him more than she could even begin to explain in words.

"I'm sorry," Lita spoke softly as she took the Legend Killer's hand in hers "I'm just so worried about her and at the same time I'm so scared this is just a dream and I'm going to wake up any second now and be disappointed because none of it will be real, and …"

"This isn't a dream Bella," Randy assured her as he squeezed her hand "This is real. Heidi is really here and she's really safe. She's safe now."

Lita simply nodded as she concentrated on composing herself as her eyes caught the large, bright hospital sign passing by the right side of the car as Randy continued to drive. Randy pulled into the hospital emergency carpark as they came to the parking lot entrance a little further along, and then Lita was off.

It wasn't until she heard Randy slam the car door shut that Lita even realized that she was running. She could barely feel her legs, it was like they were numb, as she ran as fast as they would take her to the entrance of the emergency section of the hospital. The bright lights and signs making it easy for her to identify where she was headed despite never having visited this hospital in her life before. She could hear Randy's footsteps coming up behind her, his pace quickening to keep up with her, but she didn't look back. All she wanted right now was to get into that hospital and find her daughter. Lita slowed her pace as she saw her sister waiting at the entrance ahead. She was just inside the hospital, on the other side of the automatic glass doors. Alle sent the red head a small smile as she saw her fast approaching.

"Where is she Alle?" Lita asked, her voice quick and desperate as she started breathing hard to quickly catch her breath momentarily as she stopped infront of her sister "Where is she? Where is she?"

Alle didn't even bother trying to calm her sister down because she knew that it was useless. Alle also knew that in the same situation she would have been exactly the same. She knew that she wouldn't want to hear 'please calm down' or 'please just relax', so she didn't say any of it right now.

"She's in one of the private rooms," Alle quickly replied as her eyes drifted from her sister to her brother-in-law as he finally caught up to them "Down the corridor, up one floor."

Alle immediately broke out in a slow jog, knowing that Lita and Randy wouldn't be far behind as they followed her. They crossed the busy emergency waiting room and burst through the double buffet style doors that opened into the main hallway of the hospital. Alle maintained her jog, Lita and Randy hot on her heels, as she led them down the long white corridor until they reached the main stairwell. Leaping two stairs at a time, Alle led the couple up the one flight of stairs before they started down another white corridor basically identical to the one they'd just been down. Thankfully this part of the hospital was quiet and virtually empty so it made it a lot easier for all three adults to maintain their quick pace. Alle then started to slow her pace as they started closing in on the private room where Heidi Maree Orton was currently residing.

Alle stopped and turned to face her sister as they reached Heidi's door. Alle motioned with a nod in the direction of the door to the couple and without so much as a second thought, Lita turned the knob and opened the door in front of her.

A silence filled the small private hospital room as Lita stood in the now open doorway, her eyes falling upon her 18-year-old daughter whose blue eyes were now looking right back at her. It was like a beautiful dream. For the first time in a month and a half she was actually there with her daughter in the flesh. This wasn't in her mind. This wasn't a dream. This was real, right in front of her.

"Mom?" Heidi immediately asked softly as she noticed Lita's presence in the room. Lita could hear from the tone in Heidi's voice that she could barely believe it either.

"Oh my god Heidi," Lita exclaimed as she broke out into tears, unable to keep her composure any longer.

The red head quickly rushed to her daughter's bedside as she quickly embraced the young girl in her arms. An embrace that she almost thought she'd never have again.

"I thought I'd lost you," Lita cried as she hugged her daughter tighter.

Heidi sniffled as she tried to control her own tears as she sighed and relaxed into the arms of her mother. For the first time in almost two months she felt warm and safe. For the first time in almost two months she felt loved.

"I missed you so much mom," Heidi managed as the tears started to fall down her cheeks "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Oh God I was so worried about you," Lita blurted out, the tears and sobs starting to rack her body "I was so worried about you sweetheart. I miss you so much."

A silence enveloped the room as Alle Dumas stood completely still watching the vision of the reunited mother and daughter. Alle knew that Heidi meant to the world to Lita. She knew that Lita would have readily given up her life to keep her daughter safe. Lita was an amazing mother and after all she'd been through when she'd gotten pregnant with Heidi in the first place, she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve for her daughter to be kidnapped and held hostage by some sick freaks. She didn't deserve the heartache of walking into a hospital room and seeing her daughter with a drip in her hand and stitches scarring her body. Lita didn't deserve this. No parent did.

Lita loosened her embrace around her daughter as she pushed away slightly to look into the bright blue eyes of Heidi Maree Orton as she suddenly remembered that she and Heidi weren't alone in the room. Lita smiled at her daughter as she reached up and cupped the young girl's face in her hand, before she turned around to face Heidi's father.

"Daddy," Heidi spoke, fresh tears starting to fall down her face as she recognized her Dad standing there in the open doorway next to her Aunt.

Randy didn't speak one word as he stood there for a moment, the tears welling in his blue eyes as he fixed his gaze on his daughter, his eyes unblinking. He wanted to run over to her and hug her like he was never going to let her out of his sight again, but instead he was frozen right there in the spot where he stood. He hadn't expected the shock he was feeling at finally seeing her there in front of him for the first time in nearly 2 months. The shock was overwhelming, to say the least, as he stood there and tormented with the idea in his mind that this could all just be a dream. A beautiful dream that his daughter was actually there, in that hospital bed in front of him, lying there and looking at him with those blue eyes. The blue eyes of an Orton.

Still slightly in shock, Randy finally forced himself to slowly walk and approach the bed where his daughter was, his wife standing next to the bed on the side closest to him. It wasn't until he finally reached the bed and he felt his daughter's touch as she reached out a hand to him, did he finally feel like this was real. Taking her hand in his, Randy seated himself on the edge of her bed and felt his first tear fall as Heidi wrapped her arms around him as she drew him close to her.

"I missed you so much Daddy," Randy heard his daughter whisper in his air as he wrapped his arms around her.

He'd seen the stitches in her head, the stitches in her arm and the IV drip hooked up to her other hand as soon as he had entered the room. It was taking all his willpower not to hug her as tight as he wanted to right now. He didn't know how badly she was still hurting and he could already feel every single bone in her back and in her ribs as he held her in his arms right now. She could even feel how thin her arms were as they remained wrapped around his neck.

"I love you so much Heidi," Randy finally spoke, willing himself out of his thoughts so he could just, for right now, enjoy this moment here with his daughter.

The tears starting to stream down his face as he just held her, realizing that it was the greatest feeling he had felt in almost two months.

"I love you too Dad," Heidi replied softly, her face burying in the crook of his neck.

Lita watched, with teary eyes as Randy held their daughter close to him like he was never going to let her go. As Heidi closed her eyes, her mother noticed for the first time that her daughter's hair was a fiery red colour identical to hers. Lita's eyes then caught the stitches in her daughter's head and then started scanning what she could see of her daughter's body for the rest of the damage on the surface. She saw numerous scratches across the side of Heidi's face and a prominent blue bruise across her left cheekbone. It was then that Lita's eyes travelled lower and noticed how much the bones in Heidi's neck and backbone were jutting out. It was clearly visible where the hospital gown she was sporting didn't cover, but even further down the hospital gown couldn't hide the protruding bones. She also noticed how thin and twig-like her daughter's arms were. Like the slightest wrong movement would immediately cause a break. It was her inspection of Heidi's arms, however, that caused Lita's eyes to catch the long line of stitches down one of Heidi's forearms, which was currently wrapped around Randy's neck. It was when Lita counted more than 5 stitches that she felt the tears violently start to fall from her hazel eyes down her face.

As much as she didn't want to think about it right now, as she looked at her daughter all she could think about was what Heidi had been through. The images, the thoughts, the worst case scenarios started flooding Lita's mind as she felt the sobs start to rack her body. To think about what kind of animal's had taken and had been keeping her daughter against her will. To think about what kind of people could inflict that kind of bodily harm and pain on a beautiful 18-year-old girl who was smart, and kind, and sweet, and who would never ever hurt anybody.

Lita's body started shaking as she tried to breathe through her sobs as her mind flooded with thoughts that made her sick to her stomach and so incredibly sad for her young daughter and what she had been through. Lita then felt an arm snake its ways around her and when she looked up she met the blue eyes of Randy Orton as he pulled her towards him. The red head closed her eyes as she felt him pull her up onto the bed with him and Heidi, a kiss from his lips pressing softly against her forehead. Without so much as a word, Lita felt her daughter wrap an arm around her body as Heidi's head came to rest on her mother's shoulder. She felt a tear fall from Heidi's eye onto her chest as she pulled her daughter in closer to her.

Alle Dumas didn't say a single word as she closed the door to Heidi's room quietly. She looked through the open blinds at the sight of a young girl reunited with her parents and she didn't think that any sight in the world was more beautiful than what she was looking at right now.

**A/N: I actually started crying as I was writing this. Lita and Randy finally have Heidi back Look out for Chapter 28 - Black Teddy Bears & Daffodils, which will be out VERY SOON! Anyone want to hazard a guess as what the chapter title is referring to? Please READ & REVIEW!**

**And don't forget to check out my RandyOrton/Lita Fanfic Community and my One Secret/My Daughter Fanfic forum to get your Lita and Randy Orton fix daily! (Details on my Fanfic profile page). God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	28. Black Teddy Bears & Daffodils

**Chapter 28 – Black Teddy Bears & Daffodils**

Heidi stared at the drip in her hand for what felt like the 5000th time today, and truth be told it probably was. It was only the end of her first full day in the hospital and the drip was still in her hand and she was already going crazy. She didn't want to be confined to this bed. She'd been confined to a stupid bed for the past 40 odd days so being in this hospital bed was the last thing she really wanted right now, even if this bed was a lot cleaner than the last one she'd been in.

Heidi's parents had left not long after they had arrived, as it was almost 2am by the time they had had their short-lived reunion. The doctors had advised that the Orton's go and find somewhere to stay for the night because Heidi needed her rest, and as much as she didn't want to admit it Heidi was completely exhausted. Whether it was because of her dehydration and blood loss like her doctors had told her. Whether it was because of the fact that the anesthesia from her minor surgery was still wearing off. Or whether it was because of all the hurdles she'd had to cross the moment she got out of that warehouse, Heidi wasn't sure. All she knew was that the moment her parents and Alle left, her head hit the pillow and she was out until early this morning.

Unfortunately her dad had to fly out first thing this morning in order to make it back to Dallas in time for Monday Night RAW. He assured her though, in a quick pit stop visit to the hospital on his way back to the Raleigh airport, that he would be back as soon as he was done with all his work commitments for the week. The Legend Killer wasn't happy about leaving his daughter at all, but Heidi had assured him that she would be fine at the hospital and seeing as he was still WWE Champion she understood that he had to go. Plus her mum was currently staying with her Aunty Alle in Sanford, only 5 minutes away from the hospital, while she was here just so she could keep updated on Heidi's condition for now. Heidi's definitive condition, however, was something that they were all still waiting on.

Heidi had been instructed by the emergency weekend doctor, until further notice, to stay in her private room at the hospital so the doctors and nurses could monitor her progress. Today she was under strict orders to stay in bed to rest, and let her body and mind recover from the shock of everything that had happened in the last 12 hours. Dena Roberts, a college friend of Alle's, was still assigned as her attending nurse and had notified Heidi and her parents that due to Heidi's severe blood loss and dehydration she was to spend the next 24 hours resting whilst hooked up to an IV to keep her electrolyte levels up and to deliver her the morphine that she was definitely going to need for the moment to help her body recover what she'd been through.

As soon as she had had her first moment of peace, after waking up this morning, Heidi's curiosity driven her to inspect the minor surgery procedures that she'd undergone after she had passed out in the back of the ambulance last night. Apart from the stitches along the length of her right forearm and the stitches in the wound on her forehead, Heidi found stitches on her abdomen as well. She mentally thanked herself, as she looked at the stitches helping heal the wound, that she hadn't inspected the cut in her abdomen when the warehouse window had made the cut early last night. Considering the length, and probably the depth, of the cut, she was pretty sure that she would have passed out if she had seen it when it was fresh. Now that she thought about it though, it made sense why the cut had caused her so much pain last night. Considering the amount of fluid running through her veins through the IV, Heidi's bladder had woken her up this morning at 5am. Despite the ungodly hour it did mean that she had time to inspect the rest of the damage to her body before the nurse would come round and check on her at 6am.

Standing in the bathroom in the bright light and looking at herself in a clean mirror, Heidi hadn't even recognized the girl that she saw before her. It had made her almost sick to her stomach to see herself clearly for the first time, with her red hair. She was the spitting image of her mother and that's what bothered her. It had been very clear to her that her hair was red so that when 'the leader' raped her he could clearly envision that she was actually her mother. It sickened her to think he'd raped her in the first place, but it sickened her even more to think that he was only doing it because he actually wanted to rape her mother.

Dragging her thoughts out of the depths of her mind, Heidi had concentrated on the girl that was staring back at her in the mirror. She had realized for the first time how much weight she'd lost just by looking at how sunken her eyes were as well as the prominence of her cheekbones. Her skin looked unusually pale as well and that just made the bluish, black colour of the bruise across the left side of her face stand out like a sore thumb. Apart from the bruise though, the only other damage she could see on her face was a series of reddish scratches to the right side of her face, close to her hairline, and what appeared to be a healing yellowish, black bruise on her left eyelid. The two bruises in proximity almost appeared to match. They were, after all, caused by the same hand.

Heidi's eyes had then travelled to the rest of her body. The red scratches on her upper chest couldn't distract from the fact that she could almost see the entire shape of her collarbones through her skin. Lifting up her hospital gown, she had bitten her bottom lip to control her tears as she noticed how much more prominent her rib cage was now compared to the last time she'd actually noticed it whilst she was still in the warehouse. She looked so sick. Physically sick. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Her body was never something she flaunted, but it always something she was satisfied and happy with. She had been confident about it. Right now, though, the way her body looked disgusted her because she didn't consider herself beautiful at all right now. Her eyes had travelled over the fresh scars that displayed the deep cuts on her upper thighs. She noted that there were a series of stitches present on the cut on her left one. Her eyes had then found the healing series of cuts lining the valley between her breasts and that was when she had to turn away from the mirror.

After that she had actually not been able to look at herself anymore and she actually didn't even want to. She didn't want to know what she looked like right now. All she wanted to do was try and push the recognition aside and try her hardest to envision what she looked like before all this had happened. What her body looked like without the scars, without the bruises and without the stitches. What her body looked like when she didn't know what real pain was. The days before she knew what starving looked like and actually felt like too. The days before she knew exactly what the experience of rape entailed. The days before a blade had pierced and cut her skin. The days before the darkness had consumed her life and she day after day she had actually willed death to take her.

Heidi had tried quickly to move out of the bathroom, pulling her IV drip and stand with her as it quietly rolled across the clean white floor. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep until she forgot the images that she had seen. Unfortunately she had only been granted another 3 hours before Dena had come in to get her for the start of some tests, X-rays and a physical with the weekend emergency doctor.

Blood tests, urine tests, whole body X-rays teamed with a full body physical was not exactly what Heidi considered a good day. She could barely stand the site of her own naked body right now so the fact that she had to let someone else see it had been a painful experience, not physically but mentally. She had been carted from one place in the hospital to the next all day seeing hospital employees that had looked at her like she was a sick, dying puppy. The looks of sympathy on their faces and the look of underlying horror in their eyes as they looked at the damage on her was more than she had wanted to deal with today. Thankfully she had had her mum here with her today.

Lita had been at Heidi's bedside at the crack of dawn, checking in with her to make sure everything was still all right. She had been the over protective, over concerned mother and for the first time in her life Heidi was so happy for it. Heidi had spent the majority of the day holding her mother's hand as Lita had helped her get around by steering her IV drip stand as they walked the corridors of the hospital. Though so many thoughts were running through both their heads, not a lot of words had been spoken between them. It was strange to be with her mother and for both of them to have nothing to say when they were both naturally such big talkers, but for today Heidi didn't even care. All she cared about was feeling her mother's hand in hers. All she cared about was being able to feel her mother's arms around her and being able to look over and see her mother there. The words were not important. She had missed her mother so much that today had been more than enough for her.

Heidi sighed, closing her eyes as she leant her head back into the soft white pillows on her bed. Dena had been in to check in on Heidi before she finished up her shift and headed on home at about 4pm. Lita had left moments after Dena as per the doctor's orders so that Heidi could have a little peace and quiet and get in a little rest. Lita had assured her daughter that she would be back just after dinner to check in on her again. Heidi hadn't argued because it was exactly what she wanted. Right now she didn't want to have to spend more time alone than absolutely necessary.

"Hey there pretty lady."

Heidi's eyes immediately flipped open as she recognised the voice straight off the bat. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as they turned in the direction of the voice and found Ash Irvine standing before her in the doorway to her hospital room.

He was dressed in some dark blue jeans and Heidi's favourite green flannel shirt that she had regularly borrowed from him when the two were on the road a couple of years back. He was standing there with a bouquet of daffodils and a big plush teddy bear that was almost half the size of him. He was standing there smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back. How could she when he had such a beautiful smile? A beautiful smile that she had only dreamed about being able to see again one day.

"I know they're your favourite," Ash spoke again as he held out the daffodils in Heidi's direction before he turned his eyes onto the teddy in his other arm "And I know you think white teddy bears are..."

"Clichéd and predictable," Heidi spoke softly, clearing her throat immediately after to prevent her next words from sounding so hoarse and broken.

Ash chuckled a little, the smile never leaving his face.

"So I got you a black teddy instead," Ash continued, "He's a great cuddler."

"Thank you," Heidi replied, forcing a smile through the tears that see could feel welling in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Heids," Ash spoke as he immediately noticed the tears that were threatening to start streaming down her face.

He almost rushed over to Heidi's beside table to put down the flowers and teddy before he took a seat on the side of Heidi's bed, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so. The young man then took Heidi's small hand in his and before he knew it he was being pulled into a strong, tight hug by the girl currently confined to the hospital bed before him.

"I missed you so much Ash," Heidi blurted out as the tears started to fall freely down her cheeks, small sobs starting to rack her tiny frame "I missed you."

"I missed you too girly," Ash replied holding Heidi as tightly as he could without hurting her but tightly enough to make her feel safe after all this "I'm never letting you go again. Ever, ever again."

"Please don't," Heidi replied, burying her head into Ash's shoulder and cherishing the smell of his cologne as she did so. She noted he was wearing her favourite one too. David Beckham Sport.

It brought back memories of the first day of summer vacation last year. She had just turned 16 and he was almost 18. It was the first summer they'd spent together when Heidi had smelt cologne on him. She remembered him pulling her into a hug that first day and spinning her around as he held her off the ground. She remembered how happy she had been to see him, especially because she was only too happy to finally say goodbye to high school junior year. She remembered closing her eyes and realizing that right there and then, in that hug, it was not only the start of summer vacation, but it was the start of her summer with Ash. She remembered closing her eyes and savouring his embrace and inhaling the scent of his cologne. It was a smell that she couldn't describe in words but it was a smell that she insisted he had on him the rest of the summer, and had made him promise that the same would go for the summer after that. It was a smell that would always remind her of Ash.

"I'm so sorry that I got so angry at you at Mania," Ash blurted out as his hand stroked the back of her head, his fingers entwining in her still knotty hair as his voice broke the silence that had fallen between them "I'm so sorry Heids."

"It's OK," Heidi immediately replied, her voice soft as she kept her head buried in Ash's shoulder.

"I was so scared because I thought that that was going to be the last time I ever saw you," Ash said slowly, trying to control himself and the tears and the lump in his throat that he could feel building "I was so scared that the last time we spoke was going to be me yelling at you."

"It's OK," Heidi repeated, her body relaxing into Ash's arms "I'm just so happy to see you right now, I don't care about what's happened before. I don't care about anything else right now."

Ash simply nodded as he pulled Heidi in even closer to him as he shifted his weight on the bed to allow himself to.

The pair of best friends then just sat there in silence as they held each other for longer than what seemed like an eternity. Heidi closed her eyes as she cherished the moment with everything she had. Just to feel his arms around her made her feel safe and the way that he was stroking her hair at the back of her head made her feel even safer. It made her forget everything in the world for even just a moment. Then as newly red head sniffled as she started to compose herself she felt Ash pull away from her slightly. He took both her small hands into his, their fingers intertwining, and drew them into his chest as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Are you getting boogers all over my favourite shirt?" Ash joked with a smile as he gently rested his head on top of Heidi's.

"Yes," Heidi replied with a small laugh and a sniffle "But it's actually my favourite shirt, not yours."

"I know it is," Ash replied as he pulled away from Heidi slightly in order to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

It was a gesture that Heidi and Ash had never shared before but for some reason Ash was brave enough to do it. It wasn't like he was attempting to capitalize on the situation or take advantage of the clearly vulnerable and fragile Heidi, but for some reason it had just happened. It had just felt like the right moment. The right gesture, free of words to complicate things, to let Heidi know that he cared about her more than she would ever know, and he always would.

It was as he kissed her skin that Ash noticed the fresh stitches attempting to fix the gash across Heidi's forehead. It made Ash so mad to think that someone had inflicted such pain on a beautiful, young, innocent girl like Heidi. No woman deserved that kind of abuse, especially not a girl like Heidi. Especially not a young girl who was barely legal. It made him mad and it made him sick to his stomach to even think about what Heidi had been through. To think about how many times they'd laid a hand on her. How many times they'd touched her in a way that a woman should never be touched, and how many times they'd touched her in a way that she should only be touched by someone who loves her.

He broke his stare from the gash, not wanting Heidi to see his eyes fixed on it, and placed another kiss on the gash and it's stitches, causing Heidi to flinch slightly in pain. Her hands gripped his tightly for a second as she closed her eyes tightly shut, feeling a couple of tears falling as she did so. She hadn't expected it to sting or ache as bad as it did when Ash's lips had touched the stitches.

"I'm sorry," Ash replied sheepishly, his eyes full of concern as he looked at her whilst he pulled her hands closer into his chest.

"It's OK," Heidi sniffled, trying to cease the last of her tears and the runny nose she was experiencing as a result "It's still just a little sore."

"That's all right girly I understand," Ash replied with a small nod.

Heidi smiled at him and he smiled back as he just remained in silence looking at her. His hand reached out, almost of its own accord, and brushed a stray piece of her bright red hair off of her face. Heidi's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of his hand against the skin of her face. It had been so long since someone had touched her so tenderly and lovingly. It had been so long since she had had that kind of physical human contact, free from violence and pain. Ash didn't have a chance to move his hand from its proximity to Heidi's face as her own hand reached up and touched his, urging it to rest on her skin a little while longer. His hand and hers were now touching and cupping her face. Ash couldn't help but let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as Heidi's eyes fluttered shut once more, savouring his touch on her skin and the softness of his hand.

"You are so beautiful Heidi Maree," Ash almost whispered, causing Heidi's eyes to open and rise to look into his. Bright blue eyes mixing with liquid brown.

"Even with stitches in my head and with my hair looking like a god awful haystack?" Heidi asked.

Ash couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips at the serious look on her face and the serious tone in her voice as she delivered that last question. She had no idea how beautiful she was and Ash loved that about her. She was so oblivious to the unexplainable amount of beauty he saw every time he looked at her, no matter where she was and no matter what she had been through.

"Never one to turn down a moment to use that humour of yours, are you Orton?" Ash replied with a smile.

Heidi smiled back.

"Your hair doesn't look like a hay stack," Ash replied as his eyes scanned the red hair pooling around Heidi's head "But yes, you still look beautiful. You always do. You are beautiful."

"You're making me blush loser stop it," Heidi replied, a small laugh evident in her voice as her eyes averted away from Ash's for a second to try and hide the red colour flooding to her cheeks.

"And I got you to laugh," Ash pointed out, a large smile breaking out on his "Mission accomplished."

Heidi broke out in a smile as she let a small laugh escape her lips.

"You haven't changed a single bit," Heidi spoke softly as she took both of Ash's hands in hers again, their fingers intertwining.

"Well that's not true," Ash replied, his face feigning mock seriousness "I don't have an ounce of gel in my hair."

"That's because gel in your hair My Irvine," Heidi replied "Makes you look like you're going to a 90s gay bar."

"And I'm not," Ash replied, trying to hide the smile that was creeping its way across his face again "Hence the lack of gel my dear."

Heidi had missed talking to him. She had missed their conversations. She had missed their banter. She had missed his wit and how he always found a way to make her smile and make her laugh. She had missed Ash Irvine more than she even realized it.

"And no smart ass comment from Orton," Ash commented, drawing Heidi's attention back to their conversation "My banter skills must be increasing in their effectiveness."

Heidi rolled her eyes.

"Get your gay gel wearing ass over here," Heidi sighed, seeing the smile on Ash's face as she pulled him into her for another hug.

Ash easily complied, holding Heidi against him. Whether or not she was ever going to be more to him than just a friend, he didn't care. He would settle for being her best friend because she was the bravest, strongest, most beautiful young woman he had ever known and he would love her for the rest of his life.

**A/N: Writing this chapter made me want to start a whole new fanfic about Heidi and Ash right now! They are sooo cute together in my mind right now and I love it!**

**Thank you so much to everyone that is regularly reading and reviewing! Love you all soo much and appreciate your support more than you can imagine! Look out for the next two chapters – Damage On The Surface and Damage Beneath The Surface where a MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR scandal shall be revealed! Anyone want to hazard a guess? READ & REVIEW! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	29. Damage On The Surface

**Chapter 29 – Damage On The Surface**

Randy Orton quickened his pace down hospital corridor as he checked his watch again. _Yep, he was still definitely late. _Unfortunately his flight from Dallas to Raleigh had been delayed by a couple of hours due to bad weather, which meant that as soon as he had arrived in Raleigh he was already late for the appointment he had with Lita and Heidi's new attending doctor.

Heidi had been taken to Central Carolina Hospital in Sanford, North Carolina, very late on Saturday night. It was now early Tuesday afternoon and Heidi was still stuck at the hospital until further notice. It had killed him to have to leave so soon after finally being reunited with his daughter, but unfortunately due to the lack of notice, Vince McMahon had told him that he had to be there on Monday Night RAW. Depending on how things with Heidi were going, however, next week's Monday Night RAW appearance for Randy was unconfirmed by Vince just in case. Randy turned around another corner in the hospital and started heading down another corridor, amazed that he actually could figure out where to go, considering that every single white hallway looked as identical to the last.

Randy had barely been able to concentrate on anything back at work last night, especially his match with Ryback. Thankfully Cena had a scheduled interference in the match due to his storyline with Ryback so Randy hadn't exactly had to do much. The most draining part about being at work last night, though, was the endless string of questions. He knew that his friends meant well but sometimes he forgot just how many there were that were genuinely concerned about his daughter and everything involved in her disappearance. He was thankful, no doubt, for all the support their friends had given both him and Lita during the time Heidi had been missing, but he had found last night overwhelming, especially when he felt like he had told the same story 80 times in a row.

First there was Cena who had met him in the carpark after hearing the news from Alle. Then Dave and Lillian had caught him on the way from the carpark to his locker room, as did Chris Jericho after he had obviously heard the news from Ash, one of the first people that Lita had called when she had left the hospital in the early hours of Sunday morning. Vikki and Maria were waiting in his locker room for him and bombarded him as soon as he entered the door. Then the twins Penny and Brooke came knocking on his locker room door to catch him moments before RAW started. Then there was Christian who came and found him the guerilla area before his match. Randy had felt like getting into the middle of the ring before his match and announcing it on the mics just so he wouldn't have to repeat himself anymore. Randy loved his friends and the people that he worked with in the WWE, but after everything that had happened in the last 48 hours he had just wanted to do his job as quickly as possible and get back to his daughter.

Randy had had his own thoughts to deal with since Heidi had been brought back to them as well. There were so many questions in his mind that he wanted to ask her. There were so many things he wanted to know about where she had been, details about the men that had taken her, what they had done to her, and how she got out, to name a few. He wanted to know all of it, primarily because he wanted to catch the sick bastards that had done this to his daughter and his family. He wanted to find them and beat the living daylights out of them, watch them suffer and then he wanted to see them rot in jail for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately right now, though, was not the time to ask his daughter any of that.

He had been speechless the moment he had entered his daughter's hospital room in the early hours of Sunday morning primarily because she was barely recognizable to him. She was so sickly pale, she looked so thin and frail and all he could see were the stitches in her skin. The red hair had thrown him too because initially he had thought he was seeing his wife lying there in the hospital bed before him. It was the strangest feeling standing there and seeing your daughter, who you had seen grow up over the last 18 years, and hardly being able to recognize her. All Randy could remember was being frozen there in his spot by the door whilst his wife rushed to his daughter's bedside. He remembered not being able to know exactly what kind of emotion he was meant to show – whether he was meant to be angry at the damage he could see on his daughter, whether he was meant to be sad when he thought about what she had gone through, or whether he was meant to be happy that she was there in front of him alive. It wasn't until she had called him "Daddy" that he knew that he had just wanted to hold her and make himself positively sure that he wasn't dreaming. The moment he'd heard her voice say that to him, he'd felt his heart skip a beat and it had taken every ounce of control he had to let himself cry without breaking down into a sobbing mess like he had wanted to.

19 years ago when Lita had gotten pregnant the last thing he had wanted to do was bring a child into this world and raise it. It wasn't something that he had planned, being so young himself, because it was something he had been scared of. He had been scared of not being able to do it right. He had been scared of not being able to give his child the best life that they deserved. He had been scared that he wouldn't know what to do and that everything he did do would be wrong. However, everything had changed for him the moment he had held Heidi Maree Orton in his arms the day that Lita gave birth to her. The moment he held his daughter in his arms the only thing that was running through his mind was a promise he made to himself that no matter what he was going to keep her safe and make sure that nothing and no one in the world hurt her.

He couldn't shake the feeling he had, when he thought about that promise he had made to himself, that he had failed her. That he had failed his daughter because he hadn't been able to keep her safe. He hadn't been able to stop her being taken and abused to an extent that he didn't fully even know right now. He knew his wife would tell him that he couldn't blame himself for what had happened because neither of them could have prevented it. That it was something out of their control entirely, but Randy couldn't stop himself from feeling that if he had been a better father to Heidi that he could have protected her and kept her safe from all that had happened.

After checking all the doors he passed along the corridor, Randy finally found the one he was after. _Dr Stormie Woods _was written across the door in black letters. The door was slightly ajar so Randy didn't bother knocking. Instead he slowly opened the door and poked his head in.

Randy saw his wife's head shoot up, her hazel eyes falling immediately upon him, as he entered the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Randy immediately apologized as he headed over to his wife, who was getting to her feet.

"It's all good Rand," Lita replied as she greeted her husband with a quick kiss on the lips and a short embrace "The doctor's been held up in a consultation with another patient so she hasn't even arrived yet."

Randy simply nodded as he took a seat in the armchair next to Lita's. The red head resuming her seat at the same time. Randy then turned to speak again to her when the door to the room swung open again.

A tall brunette woman briskly entered the room, a stack of files pressed against her body in his arms.

"I'm so sorry that took so long," the woman immediately spoke as she dumped the files down on the desk infront of Randy and Lita "The work of a hospital doctor is apparently never done."

Randy and Lita simply nodded as the woman started rummaging through the files she had just put down on her desk before obviously finding the one she was after and placing it in the middle of the desk, right infront of the office chair seated on the side of the table opposite of Randy and Lita. With that the woman finally raised her eyes to meet Randy and Lita as she extended her hand to each in turn.

"I'm Doctor Stormie Woods," the woman spoke as she shook Randy and Lita's hands "I'm one of the general doctors here at the hospital that oversee the condition of short-term overnight patients, such as your daughter, Heidi Maree."

"I'm Randy Orton," Randy spoke as he stood momentarily to reach across the table to shake Dr Woods' hand "And this is my wife Amy."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Dr Woods replied as she then shook Lita's hand before the 3 returned to their seats.

Dr Woods flicked her long, brown fringe out of her face as she opened the file infront of her and then returned her gaze to Randy and Lita in front of her.

"So basically I've called you both here today to update you on your daughter's condition and let you know everything that we know at this stage," Dr Woods started "Considering the circumstances of Heidi being here with us, despite the fact that she is no longer a minor, we thought it most appropriate to discuss the circumstances we have here with you as her parents and legal guardians."

Randy and Lita nodded, urging the Doctor to go on.

"When your daughter arrived here on Saturday night, she was unfortunately in a very fragile and unstable state," Dr Woods began "Apart from the obvious physical abuse that her body was suffering, she had suffered a great deal of blood loss, dehydration and shock which had resulted in her losing consciousness as soon as the ambulance had arrived. The ambulance collected your daughter from a Ms Dena Robert's house following a 911 call that Ms Roberts had made to the hospital."

"As soon as she arrived at the hospital I was informed by medical staff that she was rushed to the emergency operating theatre as she was in a critical state," Dr Woods continued as she looked down at Heidi's file, giving Randy and Lita the exact details as they read on Heidi's medical file "Due to her severe blood loss and dehydration Heidi was administered a blood transfusion and an IV drip which was aiming to restore her body fluids and rehydrate her system. With the amount of blood that your daughter had lost it was amazing that she was able to maintain consciousness until the ambulance arrived."

"It was that bad?" Lita suddenly spoke, not being able to help herself as her hazel eyes met the dark blue ones of Dr Woods.

Dr Woods simply nodded.

"She wouldn't have lasted much longer if she hadn't been given the blood transfusion," Dr Woods simply explained.

Lita tried not to cry as she nodded at the doctor. She felt Randy reached out to her as he took her hand in his. She turned momentarily to look at him as he squeezed her palm gently.

"As far as physical damage goes," Dr Woods continued "Your daughter received multiple stitches to a number of cuts at various locations across her body. There was a gash across her forehead and a long cut on her right forearm that runs nearly the entire length of her arm. There were also a couple of neater cuts that the doctors in surgery were able to find as well."

"What do you mean by neater cuts?" Randy asked, not sure exactly what the doctor was getting at.

"The cuts on your daughter's forehead and forearm were very fresh and they we quite jagged, which suggests to me that they were a cut that was made by accident, such as a cut made by glass if you were to put your arm through a broken window for example," Dr Woods explained "The neater cuts that the doctors found on your daughter's other forearm, on her lower chest and on both of her inner thighs suggest that those were intentionally made with some sort of sharp implement, such as a knife."

Randy could feel his blood boiling and his anger rising as he thought about some sick bastard with a knife intentionally cutting his daughter. Intentionally trying to cause her pain and harm.

"It appeared that a lot of the neater cuts were quite clean, however, which means that none were infected which was definitely a good factor" Dr Woods continued "Unfortunately it appears that one of the cuts to your daughter's inner thigh was in the process of healing but for whatever reason the skin had re-split, so stitches were administered to it to allow for it to heal a little faster."

"What about the cut across her abdomen?" Lita asked, suddenly remembering the large row of stitches across her daughter's upper abdomen that she had seen the day before when she had accompanied Heidi to her series of X-rays.

"That was the cut that was by far the worst," Dr Woods said as her eyes raised to meet Lita's "It wasn't a neat cut and that was the problem. It was quite a severe cut into the skin and was the cause for the majority of your daughter's excess blood loss. It is definitely an uncomfortable place to have stitches but the doctors in surgery the other night didn't have many other options considering how severely your daughter was bleeding from the cut. According to Heidi's file here she has approximately 15 stitches to that particular cut."

Lita felt slightly queezy at the thought of 15 stitches in her daughter's skin. In all her career as a professional wrestler, Lita had never once even had that many stitches. In fact, she didn't think that any wrestler, male or female, had had 15 stitches for any one cut, probably not even close to 15. She could only imagine the pain that her daughter had been put through, and still the pain she must be experiencing now. She understood why the morphine in Heidi's drip was there now. She knew now that it wasn't just for comfort, but she was sure that right now it was something that Heidi desperately needed. Lita bit his bottom lip in order to control her emotions, as she listened on.

"Now apart from the stitches and cuts, your daughter has a number of bruisings on various locations across her body," Dr Woods continued "These include bruisings on her upper chest area an arms as well as what looks to be a ocuple of fresh bruises on the left side of her face,"

"What about broken bones or fractures?" Lita asked, her mind holding onto the question as soon as she had remembered the X-rays Heidi had gone to yesterday.

"Unfortunately Heidi has both," Dr Woods replied, looking down at her file once more as she started to recite the X-ray results "From the X-rays Heidi had yesterday we can confirm that she has 3 to 4 bruised ribs, as well as a sprained right wrist and a fractured jaw."

"Oh my god," Randy sighed, breathing heavily as he tried to control his anger and his emotions as he ran his free hand through his short brown hair.

He had heard enough in regards to the damage that had been done to his daughter, but at the same time he wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything that the doctor's knew. He wanted to know all of it, despite how painful he knew it was going to be to hear it.

"Are you alright Mr Orton?" Dr Woods enquired, looking at the 3rd generation superstar with all the sympathy in the world in her eyes.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Randy immediately replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts and his emotions as he raised his eyes to meet the doctor's.

"I understand how hard this must be for you," Dr Woods spoke, her eyes travelling inbetween the Ortons "It's a lot to take in right now and I expected it to be a little much for you two as Heidi's parents, but I wanted to be able to let you know everything that we know at this stage about Heidi's condition. I have two daughters myself. A 12 year old and a 14 year old and I can't imagine them going through something like this, but if they had I know that I would want to know absolutely everything."

"We do want to know everything," Lita stated "It's just not a lot of this is very easy to hear."

"Oh and I understand that completely," Dr Woods replied.

"But we don't want to have to wait any longer to know everything," Randy continued "Because no matter how long we wait none of this is going to be any easier to hear."

Dr Woods simply replied with a nod.

"Is there anything that can be done about any of the fractures or bruised bones?" Lita enquired, trying to encourage the doctor to continue.

"Unfortunately no," Dr Woods replied as she shook her head "Apart from a wrap on her sprained wrist there's not much that we can actually do about the fractured jaw and the bruised ribs except wait for them to heal themselves."

"She isn't in pain because of them is she though?" Randy enquired.

Never having experienced any kind of rib or jaw trauma himself, Randy didn't really have much knowledge in terms of it all. He'd only heard bad things about rib injuries though, especially in terms of how much they hurt.

"Not at all," Dr Woods replied "For the moment we have a reasonable amount of morphine accompanying the saline solution that is in Heidi's IV drip. For now that is all the pain killers she needs."

Lita and Randy nodded, processing all the information they'd received and making sure there were no questions floating around in their minds about anything they'd heard so far.

"Now unfortunately during your daughter's physical exam yesterday, the attending doctor noticed that your daughter has seemed to have also suffered some vaginal trauma," Dr Woods started, her words slow and tentative as she carefully watched Heidi's parents in front of her as she started to break the news.

Lita felt her eyes almost bulge out of her head as she heard the words leave the doctors mouth.

"What?!" Randy exclaimed, his voice a mixture of shock and anger as the words tumbled straight out of his mouth without so much as a second though.

Dr Woods took a moment before she answered Randy Orton.

"I'm really sorry to have to tell you this Mr and Mrs Orton, but it appears that your daughter has had sexual contact of some kind," Dr Woods spoke, her voice soft but her words clear so as not to be misheard "And under these circumstances we can assume that it falls into the category of sexual assault."

"No," Lita said, her voice barely audible "Please no."

It was almost as if she were speaking to herself her words were so soft.

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this," Dr Woods replied as she glanced down at the file in front of her, partly to see what was written there and partly to avoid the looks from Heidi's parents so she could continue on without crying herself "Was your daughter a virgin before….well, uh, before this all happened?"

"Yes," Lita immediately replied, her stare still locked on the doctor as if trying to indicate to her to continue.

The red head could feel the tears streaming down her face and she didn't even care to wipe them from her cheeks. There wasn't any point really when she knew her wiped tears would just be replaced with new ones. Wiping her tears was the last thing of importance on her mind right now anyway. She could feel Randy's hand tighten its grip on hers and she couldn't even bear to look at him. She knew, without even looking at him, that the tears would be in his eyes as well. She hated seeing him cry because it rarely happened these days, but when it did it absolutely broke her heart. It broke her heart to see the man she loved with all her heart shed a single tear. No matter what the circumstance or what the cause, each and every single time she'd seen Randy cry it had made her heart sink.

"The conclusion we've drawn is that your daughter has been raped multiple times and due to the obvious roughness of the unknown sexual predator or predators, she's suffered some vaginal trauma including a torn vaginal opening."

"Holy shit," Randy exclaimed as he clenched his fists, not caring that he'd said it much too loud than expected "SHIT!"

"I'm so sorry to have to break this to you," Dr Woods immediately added "But if this is something that you'd like to hear some other time then I can certainly organize something. I realise how much of a shock this is right now for both of you."

"After everything she's been through that SON OF A BITCH HAD THE NERVE TO DO THIS!" Randy exclaimed again, his temper blazing as he released his wife's hand so he could run his hands through his hair as he buried his face in his palms.

He didn't care that Dr Stormie Woods was sitting infront of him and he certainly didn't care to think about the thickness of the hospital walls right now. All he cared about was his daughter. She was the only thing in the world that mattered right now.

"I can't believe this is happening," Lita spoke softly, the words almost under her breath, as if she hadn't even noticed the outburst from her husband moments earlier.

She had, however, noticed it. She was just having a hard time reacting to Randy's outburst because of the shock she was currently experiencing. Shocked at what she was hearing in regards to her daughter's current condition. There were always stories in the news and in the papers of young girls being kidnapped and sexually abused at the hands of some sick bastard. Young girls who were made 'sex slaves' for these men that only wanted them to fuel and feed their own sick sexual fantasies. These were real stories, but in Lita's mind they were just stories that she wasn't supposed to hear about. These weren't stories that you were supposed to prepare yourself for if they happened to someone you knew. You weren't supposed to prepare yourself for the possibility that your daughter could be one of those girls because your daughter wasn't supposed to me one of them. This wasn't supposed to happen to her daughter. No girl deserved this, least of all Heidi.

"Did you want some time alone?" Dr Woods asked, her voice calm and tentative as she clearly did not want to further upset the Ortons.

"No," Lita immediately replied, breaking herself out of her thoughts "I want to know now. I want to know everything, no matter how awful it is."

Lita then turned to face her husband who had taken a deep breath and was currently back to leaning back in his armchair, his hands resting on the top of his head. His breathing was hard and his eyes were focused on an invisible spot on the wall above Dr Woods' head. Lita could see he was trying his very hardest to calm down, but considering the heaviness of each of his breaths he was obviously struggling right now. She reached over and gently touched his thigh causing him to turn his head to look at her. She could see the tears glistening in his eyes as he looked at her. Seeing the tears in his eyes immediately making the tears rush back to her own.

"I want to know Randy," Lita spoke directly to her husband, forgetting for a moment that Dr Woods was even in the room "I need to know everything that's happened to her. I need to."

Randy simply nodded at his wife as he took a deep breath and lowered one of his hands so he could take Lita's hand in his. His fingers intertwined with hers, his blue eyes staring deep into her hazel ones.

"I need to know too," Randy replied, his voice soft and shaky "I don't want to hear anymore but I need to know."

Lita nodded at Randy before she turned back to Dr Woods and nodded at her as an indication for the doctor to continue on.

Dr Woods took a deep breath before she glanced down at the file in front of her.

"Because of the severity of the trauma," Dr Woods began "Your daughter has received 3 stitches to her vaginal opening which will allow the wound to heal a lot faster and there'll be less chance of an infection."

"Oh god," Randy spoke, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

His eyes travelling up to stare at the ceiling so he could concentrate on controlling both his tears and his anger.

"And the morphine means that she isn't in any pain because of it right?" Lita asked, her immediate thoughts with her daughter when she tried to imagine how much pain that kind of tear must be associated with.

"Absolutely," Dr Woods immediately replied "The morphine is pretty much a necessity right now for the amount of stitches and such that Heidi is dealing with. Once things start to heel and Heidi gets stronger then we'll eventually stop the morphine and look at oral pain medication if necessary."

"Please tell me that's all doctor," Randy sighed as his eyes returned to the doctor before him "I'd hate to think that there was anything more or anything worse to hear about the condition of our daughter than what's already been said."

_30 minutes later_

Heidi's ears pricked up at the sound of the door to her hospital room opening. It was almost 4pm and she was absolutely bored out of her mind again. She was hoping with everything she had that it was someone here to visit her so she could actually talk to someone other than one of the nurses that came in regularly to check in on her. It was driving her crazy that she was spending so much time alone in her room with no one to talk to when her mom wasn't here.

"Hi Mom," Heidi greeted Lita with a smile as she watched her mother enter her hospital room.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Lita asked as she forced a small smile at her daughter, trying to shake herself out of the thoughts that were flooding her mind about the conversation she and Randy had just had with Heidi's doctor.

"A lot better," Heidi replied with a nod before she lifted her hand to her forehead and started to finger the stitches there "This doesn't hurt so much today."

"Heids please don't do that," Lita said shaking her head as she winced at her daughter "Watching you touch those stitches is making me whoosy."

Heidi let a small laugh escape her lips as she watched her mother pull up a chair next to her bed.

"I forgot how useless you are when it comes to anything involving blood and stitches," Heidi chuckled.

"That's because both are disgusting," Lita answered matter-of-factly.

"Do you remember that time I sliced my finger open with a knife at home in the kitchen during freshman year?" Heidi asked, a smile creeping its way across her face as she recalled the story in her mind "You made me wait 10 minutes for Dad to come home so he could drive me to the hospital to get it stitched up."

"That was not exactly how it happened," Lita answered, trying to brush off the conversation.

"That was EXACTLY how it happened mom," Heidi answered, another laugh leaving her lips "I remembered trying to show you so you could tell me if it was really bad and you actually ran to the other side of the house and yelled at me to keep my finger away from you."

Heidi burst into a fit of giggles as she recalled the incident. The young Orton sighing as her laughter calmed down and she leant back into the hospital pillow beneath her head.

"Are you OK mom?" Heidi asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion as to why her mom wasn't laughing "I mean that was a pretty funny story and instead of laughing you look like something died."

Lita looked at her daughter and realized she couldn't sit here and pretend everything was OK because it wasn't. Yes it was a funny story, even if it was at her expense, because yes she was absolutely useless when it came to cuts and blood and all that. It was definitely a well-known fact. Unfortunately as it was a well-known fact backstage, every time any of the superstars had stitches they would always come to find Lita just to get a good laugh at her expense and her reaction. She distinctly remembered John Cena chasing her through the stands at an arena in New Orleans before RAW had started about 10 years ago. He had had stitches in his arm from a table match the night before at the TLC pay per view and had wanted to give Lita an up close and personal viewing. He had chased her for 15 minutes whilst she ran away screaming. He had only stopped when he had tripped over a chair in the catering area and fallen on his ass. Of all her years actually working in the WWE she was lucky she never had to get stitches because they would have had to knock her out to get the stitches into her first.

"Mom?" Heidi asked again, the concern evident in her daughter's voice as Lita was broken out of her thoughts.

"Heids, your doctor has given me and your father some news about your condition," Lita began, trying to find the right words to use.

The red head then cleared her throat, trying to rid herself of the lump she could feel quickly rising.

"About the stitches and everything?" Heidi asked, her eyes intently studying her mother for some kind of indication of what was actually going on.

"Yes that," Lita simply nodded "But there is something else that you need to know and Dr Woods offered to tell you herself, but I wanted to be the one to let you know."

"Why?" Heidi asked, still confused as to what her mother was getting at.

"Because it's something important that I think we need to talk about," Lita replied.

"I'm not going to need more surgery on anything am I?" Heidi asked, trying to guess what her mother was talking about "Dena had mentioned that the doctor's were thinking I might need surgery if I have any kind of fracture. I mean Dena said that for some fractures, surgery is the best option to make sure the bones heal prop…."

"No, no surgery honey," Lita said shaking her head, interrupting Heidi mid-ramble.

"Then what is it?" Heidi asked, growing very curious.

"Heidi, I….," Lita started as she took a deep breath.

Her eyes diverted from her daughter to her clasped hands in her lap and then back to her daughter as she tried to find the best words to use.

"It's not something bad is it?" Heidi asked, fear flashing in her blue eyes as she looked with pleading eyes at her mother "Please mom, just tell me cause right now you're really freaking me….."

"Heidi," Lita said, the words tumbling straight out of her mouth, cutting Heidi off mid-sentence "Heidi you're pregnant."

**A/N: HEIDI IS PREGNANT! OMG! Congrats to SoniB89 for correctly guessing! Soni please feel free to PM me if you are interested in getting a future character in the story named after you! Was anyone else expecting that to happen? Look out for Chapter 30 – Damage Beneath The Surface, which will hopefully be out very very soon! Please READ AND REVIEW! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	30. Damage Beneath The Surface

******NOTE: **There are 2 separate confrontations between 2 sets of people in the following chapter. I have separated them by using one in ordinary text and the other in bold. This is just so you can distinguish between the separate confrontations without me having to put a marker to show where one starts and the other ends. Hopefully this will make this chapter a lot easier to read and it will make it flow better also. ENJOY!

******Chapter 30 – Damage Beneath The Surface **

Heidi's eyes widened in shock as she simply froze right there in front of her mother. She didn't think she was blinking, she didn't think she was breathing, she didn't even think she could move anything as her mother's words played on repeat on her head.

"What?!" Heidi gasped as she looked wide-eyed at her mother, hoping to God that it was some sort of joke that her Dad had come up with, considering he was the one in the family that was really REALLY bad at telling jokes. She was hoping that this was just one of her Dad's really REALLY bad jokes.

"Heidi, you're pregnant," Lita repeated, her words slow and clear.

The words were loud and clear again, there was no misunderstanding them. Heidi's eyes remained wide.

"Oh my god," Heidi exclaimed, still in shock, as she sat there in her hospital bed breathing deeply and staring at a patch of white bed sheet in front of her that was covering her body.

The 18 year old remained in that same position for some time and Lita just sat there and watched her, waiting for Heidi to speak again. Waiting for the news to finally sink in with her daughter. Waiting for Heidi to speak again before she said anything - half because she wanted to give her daughter time, and half because she had no idea what she could possibly even say right now.

"Are they sure?" Heidi suddenly spoke again, her eyes seeking out her mother's.

Looking up and into her mother's eyes, Lita could see that Heidi had started to cry. The tears were falling slowly, but surely, down her cheeks as she watched Heidi's blue eyes fill with tears. It absolutely broke her heart to see her daughter like this. Even more so because she knew that there was nothing she could do to make it go away.

"Your test results came back," Lita nodded, trying to hold back her own tears and be strong for her daughter as she delivered the words clearly and slowly "Dr Woods just confirmed it with your father and I."

"How….," Heidi started, trying to speak through her shock "How…. How long am I….?"

"You're almost 2 months along," Lita replied.

**Randy could feel the anger building in waves inside him as he stood there clenching his fists in the hospital parking lot. He was trying his hardest to hold back the undying urge he felt right now to put his fist through the rental car's window. As much as he wanted to be right now, he couldn't be there for his daughter as his wife broke the news to her that she was pregnant. Almost 2 months pregnant. Almost 2 months pregnant with her rapist's baby. One of the men that had taken his daughter and had held her captive against her will for 40 days had raped her and gotten her pregnant. Randy couldn't even describe the level of hatred he was currently feeling at a man he didn't even know. He didn't think he had ever felt such hatred for a single human being in his entire life. **

"**Randy?" a female voice suddenly called out to him**** from a distance to his right****.**

**Breaking momentarily out of his thoughts and his rising anger, Randy turned in the direction of the voice. **

"**Randy, what are you doing out here?" Dawn Marie asked, her voice evidently full of concern as she practically ran across the car park towards the 3****rd**** generation superstar.  
Her husband, Jeff Hardy, was running closely behind her. **

**Randy couldn't even find the words for what he wanted to say to the pair now that they were here just like Lita had told him they would be. He couldn't find the words to explain what he was doing out here rather than being inside with his daughter. The words to explain why he was about to destroy any inanimate object that happened to be somewhere close and in front of him. **

"**Orton, are you OK?" Jeff asked, his ****arm extending to his side to block his wife from getting any closer to the Legend Killer.**

**Jeff had seen the look in Randy's eyes as soon as they had gotten close enough to him. He had also noticed the Legend Killer's body language and how tense each and every muscle in his arms were. They were not those of a clear thinking man. They were not those of a calm man either. **

"**He is going to die," Randy said through gritted teeth as his eyes returned to being locked in a stare dead ahead of him, looking at nothing at all "I am going to kill him."**

"**Who?" Dawn asked, remaining in the spot behind her husband's arm as she recognized the less than calm tone in his voice. **

"**That sick bastard that took my daughter," Randy replied, his eyes remaining in the stare he had "The sick bastard that took my daughter and did ****all this to her."**

"**We got here as soon as we could Randy," Dawn commented "As soon as Li called and told us what happened we got on the first plane here. We're so sorry for everything****."**

"**He is going to die a slow and painful death when I get done with him," Randy repeated, the anger in his voice rising with each word that left his mouth. **

**It was almost as if he hadn't heard Dawn speak at all. ****  
****"Is she OK?" Jeff asked, tentatively, trying to get something out of the Legend Killer**** that actually made some kind of sense "Is Heidi OK now?"**

"**No she's not fucking OK Jeff!" Randy suddenly snapped, his eyes suddenly breaking out of their stare and turning, with his head, to face Jeff Hardy and Dawn Marie standing to his right "She's not fucking OK, alright?! She's up there confined to that damn hospital bed with a drip hanging out of her hand and fucking stitches and bruises everywhere. They're everything. They're all over her body! She's been cut and beaten and tortured and I can't even begin to think what the fuck else those sick bastards have put her through!****"**

**Jeff and Dawn were temporarily frozen in the spot where they stood before Jeff Hardy used his arm to push his wife a little further behind him.**

"**Look man I know that this has gotta be hard for you right now," Jeff spoke, trying his best to tone down the situation and calm down the hotheaded Randy Orton "But you have to calm down right now."**

"**Calm down?!" Calm DOWN?!" Randy suddenly started yelling, much louder than he had before****.**

**Jeff's words obviously having the opposite effect on Randy as he started getting even more fired up than he already was "You want me to calm down when I just found out that my daughter has been raped?! MY 18 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER HAS BEEN FUCKING RAPED, GOD KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES, BY SOME SICK BASTARD AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"**

"Oh my god," Heidi repeated, the reality slowing sinking in as the moments passed.

Those were the only words she could manage. She was frozen. She was numb. She couldn't move. She couldn't even feel her mother sit down on her bed next to her and pull her body in close up against her own. The young Orton could hear her heart pounding in her ears and the sharp sound of each breath she took as she struggled to breath properly though she could feel that familiar lump rising in her throat.

"Oh my god," Heidi spoke again as she felt her mother hold her tighter at the mere sound of her daughter's voice "What am I going to do?"

Heidi felt Lita hold her close to her for a second longer before she pulled away. Heidi locked eyes with her mother as she felt her mother's hands come up to rest on her both of her arms. Her palms slowly rubbing her daughter's skin.

"What am I going to do mom?" Heidi asked, her voice soft as she maintained her mother's gaze.

**Randy let out a huge sigh as he suddenly realized how loud he had been yelling. Dawn was almost completely hidden behind Jeff as Randy realized the pair were merely standing there and looking at him. Neither looked angry at him for yelling and neither of them looked pissed off at his sudden outburst. The shock on their faces, though, was clear as day.**

"**They raped her?" Dawn asked, the slow delivery of her words showing just how shocked she was at the news that Randy had just delivered to them. **

**Randy let out another sigh as he simply nodded. **

"**He fucking raped her," Randy repeated, the anger still evident in his voice though the volume had dropped. **

"**Fucking bastard!" Jeff exclaimed in clear rage, slamming the palms of both his hands down hard on the hood of Randy and Lita's rental card that was in front of him****.**

**Randy clenched his fists as he tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and leaning back against the car. **

"**That's not even the worst part," Randy said, gritting his teeth together as he tried to prevent another outburst.**

"**What could there possibly be that could be worse than Heidi being raped?" Dawn asked.**

**Randy turned to face Heidi's godmother and that was when he noticed the tears streaming down her face. He'd heard the shock in her voice once he had broken the news to her, but he hadn't realized just how upset she was until he had seen it in her face and in her eyes. Her eyes were over flowing with tears that proceeded to stream down both of her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them as they fell because she knew they would just be replaced by the fresher tears that followed them. **

"**Heidi's pregnant," Randy sighed, the lump in his throat rising as he spoke the words. **

Lita looked into her daughter's blue eyes and immediately the tears started falling from her own hazel eyes. She watched as the tears started spilling freely out of her daughter's eyes in response and yet she maintained Lita's gaze. Heidi's eyes spoke volumes and Lita could see it all. They spoke of the fear of being pregnant. The shock of the reality that she was carrying a child inside her. The sadness that it had finally sunk in that she had lost her innocence forever. She had lost the rest of her childhood. The reality was starting to sink in that everything had changed. In 40 days the rest of her life had been changed.

"What am I going to do?" Heidi asked again, not sure if she was actually asking the question to her mother or whether she was just thinking out loud "I'm not ready to be a mom right now."

Lita watched her daughter and she could see the mental turmoil through her daughter's blue eyes as she continued to speak. Lita remained quiet, giving her daughter the chance to vent. Giving Heidi the chance to say exactly what was on her mind. In the 18 years that Lita had known her daughter she always knew that Heidi was usually able to solve her own problems if she was able to voice her thoughts out loud. Lita had found it always best to offer advice to her daughter when she knew exactly how her daughter was feeling and exactly what was running through her daughter's mind.

"I'm not ready for this," Heidi continued, the tears slowing as she spoke, yet the shock still remaining in her voice and on her face "I'm not ready to have a child, to be a mom. I'm not ready for any of this."

"I know," Lita finally spoke as she rubbed her daughter's arms again with her palms "I know how scared you are sweetheart. I've been there. I know how scary it is."

**The Legend Killer felt the tears immediately start to fall from his eyes as he watched Dawn Marie crumple at the news that her 18-year-old goddaughter was pregnant with her rapist's baby. Randy was frozen in his spot as he watched Heidi's godfather rush over to comfort his wife who was currently crumpled on the gravel ground of the parking lot, her knees drawn in tightly to her chest and her head buried in those knees. Randy watched as Jeff pulled his wife close to him, wiping at his own stray tears in the process. **

"**Son of a bitch!" Jeff exclaimed as he held his wife close to him, his eyes seeking out Randy's as he did so "What kind of sick bastard forces himself on an 18-year-old girl?"**

"**A sick bastard that deserves to die," Randy said, the rage clear in his voice though his volume had remained normal.**

"**Who the fuck is he?" Jeff asked, his tone more serious than Randy had ever heard it as he looked Randy dead in the eye. **

"**She doesn't even know," Randy explained, running both sets of fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath in "Heidi has no idea who he is."**

"**This is so fucked," Jeff sighed as he pulled Dawn closer in to him as he heard her sniffle again, her head still buried in her knees as she continued to cry "This is so beyond fucked it's ridiculous****."**

"**You're telling me things I already know Jeff," Randy sighed "I know." **

"I'm only 18," Heidi said, a few tears falling from her eyes again as the thought crossed her mind "I only just turned 18. I just graduated high school. I'm not ready to have children. I'm not ready for this mom."

With the shock and all the realities that came with the situation, Lita had expected her daughter's mind to be in a state of complete and utter confusion. She had expected Heidi's emotions to run rampant in all directions at the same time. She had fully expected her daughter to not be sure of how she was supposed to feel or what exactly she felt when she heard the news that she was carrying a child. Lita knew it all too well because it was her reality 20 years ago when she found out she was pregnant with her first child.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you sweetheart," Lita spoke softly as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair to the right side of her face, her fingers combing through the red strands "I am so sorry."

Heidi could feel the tears and the sobs resurfacing as she immediately pulled her mother back into another embrace. Lita complied immediately. If it was comfort that her daughter needed right now then it was at least something that Lita could offer that would hopefully help even the tiniest bit right now.

"I'm so scared mom," Heidi spoke, her voice almost muffled as she buried her head into her mother's shoulder "I'm scared. After everything that's happened this is the last thing I thought I'd have to deal with. I thought it was all over. I thought it was all over the moment I got out of there."

Lita didn't know what to say to that. She didn't want to tell her daughter everything was OK because frankly it wasn't. If everything was OK Heidi wouldn't have been sitting her with the bruises on her skin, the stitches in her skin, the scars on her flesh and a child growing inside her. If everything was OK the nightmare would have ended at the damage on the surface, but that was not the reality of the situation. The damage didn't end there. The damage beneath the surface was the damage that wouldn't heal. It was the damage that would be carried long after the scars had healed and the stitches had come out.

"What do I do?" Heidi finally asked, the question clear as day as it brought Lita out of her thoughts.

"**How is she?" Dawn suddenly spoke, her head finally ****raising from her knees as she hastily tried to wipe the tears from her eyes so she could clearly see Randy as she looked up into his eyes "How is Heidi? Does she know?"**

**Randy sighed as he looked at Dawn. There was not a single trace of anger on her face. Just a sincere sadness for her goddaughter****'s situation and a clear concern for Heidi's ****well being. **

"**The doctor wanted to tell her, but Li refused," Randy explained as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair again "She wanted to be the one to tell Heidi so she's in there now doing just that."**

"**Why aren't you in there?" Dawn asked as she sniffled**** again, trying her hardest to control her tears so she could speak.**

"**Because the last thing my daughter needs right now is to see me put my fist through a hospital wall," Randy started to explain, clenching his fists to try and control his anger as his thoughts started to consume his mind once more "And with the way I'm feeling right now, that's exactly what I would have done if I had gone in there with Li to break the news to Heidi****."**

**Jeff Hardy gave his wife another hug before he started to get to his feet. Once standing, he outstretched his hand to help Dawn to her feet. A little hesitant at first, Dawn soon complied, taking the younger Hardy's hand in hers. As much as she wanted to fall apart about Heidi's situation, she realized that Jeff was right in his gesture. The dirty car park of this hospital was not the place. **

"**It's probably a good thing that Li is breaking the news to her," Jeff suddenly spoke as he pulled an arm around Dawn as she finally made it to her feet.**

"**What do you mean?" Dawn asked, her head turning slightly to look at Jeff in the face as she spoke to him.**

"**Because Li's been through this before," Randy answered.**

"You do what's best for you," Lita answered as she placed a kiss on her daughter's head "You do what you feel is best for you."

Heidi held her mother for another moment before she pulled away so she could look into her mother's eyes as she asked her next question.

"How I am supposed to know what is the best thing though?" Heidi asked, her face serious.

It was then that Lita realized that although her daughter was 18-years-old and legally an adult, she was still a young girl who still had so many questions. When Heidi was growing up she was always so full of questions. She would always talk and talk and talk and ask question after question after question. When Heidi was a little girl though, Lita could answer all her questions and tell her what was the right thing to do from the wrong thing. She could tell Heidi what was right and what was wrong, but in this situation she couldn't. She couldn't tell Heidi what was the right thing because she herself didn't know what was the right thing for her daughter to do right now. It was a decision that only Heidi could make.

"I'm so sorry that I can't answer that question for you Heidi," Lita spoke, her hand coming up to cup her daughter's cheek in her palm "I can't tell you what's the right thing to do."

"How will I know then what is?" Heidi asked, a large sigh escaping her lips as she closed her eyes for a moment to send the tears that were welling there down her cheeks.

"You will know," Lita answered "You will know in your heart what the right thing to do is. Don't listen to anyone else when they tell you what is the right thing to do in this situation. No one can tell you what is the right thing to do for you when it comes to this. You have to make the right decision for you."

"Do you think I should get rid of it?" Heidi asked, the uncertainty and shakiness evident in her voice as she finally managed to speak the words that had been playing at the back of her mind the moment she had found out she was pregnant.

**With the Legend Killer's words both Jeff and Dawn turned to face him and saw that he was finally sufficiently calmed down. He was staring at his hands, which were resting****,**** along with his elbows****,**** on the roof of his rental car. His body was gently leaning forward on the car frame. ****  
****"What do you mean**** Randy?" Dawn asked "The accidental pregnancy thing?"**

**Jeff shook his head immediately.**

"**He means the abortion thing," Jeff answered.**

"**Both really," Randy finally answered, his eyes not leaving his hands as he spoke "Li's been through both hasn't she****."**

"**That's so different though," Dawn spoke.**

"**Is it really Dawn?" Randy ****asked "Both times that I got Li pregnant they were by accident, and the first one ended in abortion."**

"**Do you think ****really Heidi will want an abortion?" Dawn asked. **

Lita looked into the eyes of her daughter and suddenly a million memories came flashing back of the first time she fell pregnant. It was the first time she had fallen pregnant period, but also the first time she had fallen pregnant with Randy Orton's baby. The memories of the abortion, the memories of bearing a secret that almost destroyed her, the memories of the look on Randy Orton's face when he finally found out about their unborn child and the abortion. It took all her mental strength to hold herself together as she forced herself to snap out of those thoughts and concentrate on the real problem at hand. Her 18-year-old daughter who was pregnant with her rapist's baby and contemplating abortion.  
"I can't make that decision for you honey," Lita spoke, a sigh escaping her lips "I'm so sorry but I can't."

"I'm not asking you to," Heidi immediately replied "I just want to know if you think I should."

"The doctor has said that you have the option of abortion and at this stage it will be an easy process because you're not even through your first trimester," Lita commented "You can have an in-clinic abortion or the abortion pill, and they can do it here for you."

"Do you think I should do it?" Heidi asked again, wanting her mother to answer her question.

"Do I think you should have an abortion?" Lita asked, making sure Heidi knew exactly what she was asking right now.

Heidi simply nodded her head, one of her small hands reaching up to wipe at the tears welling again in her eyes. A look of frustration crossing her eyes for a split second as she realized how many tears were there.

"No," Lita simply replied, drawing Heidi's eyes immediately back to her.

"Why not?" Heidi asked, no accusation in her voice but rather intrigue as to why her mother had given her the answer she had.

"Because I've had an abortion before," Lita answered.

"**Of course she will," Jeff immediately replied, the anger in his tone retu****rning as he answered "She's not just pregnant Dawn. She's pregnant with some sick fuck's child."**

"**But it's not that child's fault that it was conceived under those circumstances though," Dawn replied, the sadness still evident in her tone****,**** drastically reducing her ability to successfully argue, even with her husband.**

"**Heidi is not going to want to ****keep a baby that is going to remind her of all of this," Jeff argued back ****"All that child is going to do is remind her of how it was conceived."**

"**I don't know Jeff," Dawn replied "I still don't think Heidi could go through with an abortion. It's a huge decision."**

"**How is she going to leave this all behind her if she keeps the baby?"**** Jeff asked "How is she going to forget about the hell she's had to go through since she was kidnapped if she keeps the baby. It's just going to be a constant reminder of all the hell she's been through."**

**Dawn sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.**

"**I understand what you're saying Jeff," Dawn started "But…."**

"**But it's a child," Randy interrupted.**

"What?!" Heidi exclaimed, the words tumbling straight out of her mouth before she even had a chance to stop them.

Lita looked at her daughter in the eyes and saw the look of complete and utter shock on her face. The abortion that Lita had had before Heidi was born was not something that the 45-year-old had discussed with her daughter yet. It was something that Lita knew she would eventually tell her daughter, but it wasn't exactly like the topic had ever come up before. Heidi had never asked and therefore Lita had waited. She was waiting for a day when Heidi was old enough. For a day when Heidi asked about it, indirectly or directly. For a day when Lita had the strength and the courage to be able to tell her daughter about the time she had decided to get rid of her unborn child. When push came to shove, Lita was waiting for the day when she thought that she would be able to tell her daughter about her abortion and her daughter would understand. In the end though, Lita had realized that she had never told Heidi because she was scared that Heidi would judge her.

All through Heidi's life Lita had tried her hardest to be a good role model for her daughter. She'd never once swore in front of her daughter when Heidi was growing up and every time Randy had slipped up and cursed in front of Heidi Lita always followed it up with a swift slap upside his head. She'd made Heidi's childhood as much about giving her daughter everything as she had about making sure she was a good mother. She always tried so hard to be the perfect role model for her daughter like her mother had been to her. She wanted Heidi to be able to look up to her and come to her whenever she had a problem and not be afraid to talk it through with her. She'd never mentioned her abortion before this moment to her daughter purely because she was scared of how Heidi would react. She was scared Heidi wouldn't be able to look at her the same way. She was scared that Heidi would judge her for a decision she made on her own back when she was young and stupid.

**It was clear from the expressions on their faces that Dawn and Jeff had not been expecting Randy's sudden words. It was also very clear that they were confused about what he had meant when he had said them. **

"**What do you mean?" Dawn asked, trying to get some clarification on what Randy had meant**** in what he had just said. **

"**It's still a child," Randy repeated as he sighed and re****-****clasped his hands together as they remained resting on the top of the car "Whether it's a child who was conceived under ideal circumstances or whether it's a child who was conceived like this one has been, it's still a child.****"**

**Randy took a deep breath as he then turned his head to face Dawn and Jeff, who were waiting for him to continue. **

"**I could never imagine intentionally ending the life of a child no matter how far along in the pregnancy," Randy continued "It broke my heart when I found out that Li had made that decision to do that to our first child. It was her decision and I know that. She made the decision based on what she thought was the best thing for her and I don't hate her or anything for it, but I would never have consented to it. I would have never even offered the option of abortion to Li then, nor would I offer the option to Heidi now. I know that this isn't what Heidi wants right now. I realize that, especially given the circumstances surrounding all of this, but it's still a child and abortion means ending that child's life. I could never do it. No matter what the circumstances I could never do it."**

**The threesome remained completely silent as Randy finished. His words were clearly circling in all three of their heads as the silence enveloped them. Randy's gaze returned to his hands on the top of the car. **

"**What's going to happen then if Heidi decides on abortion?" Jeff asked.**

Lita didn't need her daughter to say anything more, nor did she need her daughter to prompt her with the questions about the abortion. She knew, right there in that moment, that it was time to talk to her daughter about it.

"It was a little over a year before I got pregnant with you," Lita spoke, her gaze falling onto her lap as she started her story "It was 20 years ago and sometimes when I think about it, it still feels like it was just yesterday."

Lita took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of her daughter who was just sitting there in the hospital bed listening intently as she looked into her mother's eyes.

"I was just 24," Lita continued "I was young, too young to be pregnant. I was at the peak of my career; I was one match away from being the number one contender for the WWE women's championship. I wasn't ready by any means to raise a child the way I wanted to. I would have managed it, but it would have been a struggle and I knew it as soon as I found out I was pregnant. When I imagined myself having kids back then I always knew that I didn't want it to be a struggle. I wanted to be in a place where I was ready for that responsibility, where I knew that I would have the patience to deal with a child, and where I knew I was strong enough to be a mother. When I was 24 I wasn't ready for any of that and I knew that without a shadow of a doubt."

Lita looked at her daughter, expecting a look of judgment to be there as she heard about her mother's abortion for the very first time, but she didn't see that at all. Her daughter was simply sitting there quietly, her eyes red and puffy from the crying she'd been doing. The look in her eyes wasn't one of disgust and judgment though, it was a look of sadness at the words and the story she'd just heard. Eyes of sympathy as she clearly understood what her mother was talking about. Lita sighed as she averted her eyes from Heidi for a moment before she felt Heidi reach a hand out to rest on hers, which was currently resting in her own lap.

"Who was the father?" Heidi asked, her voice soft.

"**I'll support her every step of the way," Randy answered immediately, not a shred of hesitance in his word "She's my daughter and I will support whatever decision she decides to make."**

"**Li wouldn't want her to do it either****," Dawn suddenly spoke, almost interrupting Randy's answer as the words tum****bled straight out of her mouth "Have the abortion that is."**

**Randy turned to face Dawn, curious about why she had said what she had. Noticing Randy's gaze suddenly on her, Dawn continued on.**

"**We all were there at some point or another when Li was going through the repercussions of her own abortion 20 years ago," Dawn explained "We saw the way it ate away at her for the year that she kept it to herself. We saw the way it burdened her and how she struggled with it."**

**Dawn then stared straight into the blue eyes of Randy.**

"**You saw the way that Li pushed you away because of it****," Dawn continued "She almost lost you, the one person that has ever loved her as much as she loved them. She pushed you away because of the pain that the abortion ****had brought her. She pushed all of us away at some point or another because of what the abortion did to her."**

**Jeff sighed as he listened to his wife's words and realized how true they were. It was something that he hadn't even thought about moments earlier. It was something that hadn't even crossed his mind until Dawn had voiced it just then. **

"**It took her so long to come to terms with it," Jeff spoke, his hands coming to rest either side of his head**** "I saw how painful it was for her and it killed me not being able to do anything about it when I finally knew the truth about it all."**

**Dawn nodded as she turned to face her husband.**

"**It was the hardest thing I've ever seen Li go through in all the years I've known her****," Dawn added "I wouldn't ever wish that on anyone**** else, especially not…."**

"**Heidi," Randy sighed, finishing off Dawn's sentence. **

After a moment of hesitation as to whether or not her daughter needed to know all the details right now, Lita sighed. She couldn't keep it from her daughter anymore, especially not now when she was going through the same thing Lita had 20 years earlier.

"Your father," Lita admitted.

"What…..?" Heidi started, the shock evident in her voice, before Lita interrupted her and continued on with the rest of the details of her story.

"That was the first night I was with your father," Lita spoke "Bad circumstances in my life at that time had led me to heavily drinking out one night in New York after RAW and that was when I met your father for the first time. In a similar drunken state, things happened between us that ultimately led to me becoming pregnant. Before that night, me and your father, we hadn't even been introduced properly. It was an alcohol fueled mistake between two people that weren't ready to have a child together. I did what I thought was best for both of us."

"Do you regret it?" Heidi asked.

"To an extent yes," Lita answered honestly, re-adjusting her hands so that she could hold Heidi's hand in hers as she continued "The repercussions of the abortion were something that haunted me for longer than I could have ever imagined. I pushed people away that loved me and if your father hadn't fought for us in the beginning, I would have lost him forever."

"But?" Heidi asked, knowing that her mother had yet to voice the other side.

"But," Lita sighed "Today I can look back on it and not regret it anymore."

"Why not?" Heidi asked, the curiosity in her voice clear as day.

Lita squeezed her daughter's hand and forced a smile as she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Because I have you," Lita answered "Had I not made that decision 20 years ago, things between me and your father would have turned out so differently and I am sure of that. I would have missed out on experiencing the greatest love I have ever known with your father. A love I didn't even think existed, let alone a love that existed for me to experience. Had I missed out on your father I would have missed out on you too. Not a day goes by that I don't thank God that I fell pregnant with you and gave birth to you and have been able to watch you grow into the beautiful girl you are now over the past 18 years. Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for bringing you into my life because you are the greatest thing I have ever done with my life. Raising you is the greatest thing I have ever done in my entire life and I have no doubts about that. You are the most precious thing I have Heidi and I love you more than I ever thought I could love anything or anyone."

"**I don't want to see Heidi go through what Li had to go through," Dawn spoke again "I know that this is completely different, but**** still."**

"**I don't want to see her go through it either," Randy sighed "After everything she's been through the last thing I want to see is my daughter experience even so much as shred of pain more in her life."**

"**It looks like no matter what she does thoug****h," Jeff added "The decision is going to follow her for the rest of her life."**

"**She either has the baby and accept that her life has been changed forever," Dawn said.**

"**Or she has an abortion," Jeff continued.**

"**And she has to try and live with that decision and it's repercussions for the rest of her life," Randy sighed. **

As the tears started to fall down her cheeks, Lita pulled her daughter in towards her into a tight embrace. She could feel the tears from Heidi's eyes as they rolled down Heidi's cheeks and landed on Lita's bare shoulder.

"I love you so much mom," Heidi spoke softly into Lita's shoulder as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"I love you too sweetheart," Lita sighed as she stroked the back of her daughter's head "And I want you to know that no matter what you decide, me and your father will be here for you and we'll support you through everything."

Lita felt her daughter nod her head in response, though no words of confirmation left her lips. No more words were needed. They both knew that Heidi had a decision to make and that no one could make it for her. It was a decision she unfortunately had to make on her own.

**A/N: Is Heidi going to keep her baby? Is she going to have an abortion like Lita did with her and Randy's first child? All will be revealed soon!**

READ & REVIEW! And don't forget to answer the poll at the top of my fanfiction profile page & check out the One Secret Universe fanfiction forum to discuss all things 'One Secret' and 'My Daughter'. God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx


	31. Visiting Hours Are Open

**Chapter 31 – Visiting Hours Are Open**

It had been 9 days since the news had broken about Heidi Maree Orton's return and as soon as John Cena had heard the news from his girlfriend and Heidi's aunt, Alle Dumas, he had wanted to get on the next plane to see his little girly. Unfortunately considering Heidi's condition and her need to rest up and heal, the hospital had put a 5 day ban on visitors to see the young Orton except for family – her parents, her godparents, her aunt and Ash Irvine had been snuck in there as well. For the rest of Heidi's WWE family, such as John, however, they had to wait for the 5 day ban to be lifted and then wait for work commitments to give them a break before plane tickets to Raleigh were bought and rental cars were hired to get to the Sanford Hospital. Despite the distance and the amount of time he'd had to wait already, Cena hadn't minded being stuck in a rental car full of chatty WWE divas. All that mattered was that he was here now with Heidi.

Upon hearing that a crowd of WWE superstars and divas were on their way, Randy and Lita had decided to lessen the crowding in Heidi's hospital room and had therefore organized more meetings with Heidi's doctors about the 18-year-old's condition and when she would be likely to be able to head home. John looked around the room and he could see that Randy and Lita had definitely had the right idea.

He was currently standing back from Heidi's bed, partly because he didn't want to crowd Heidi and partly because there was barely a spare spot around the bed where his wider than normal shoulders could fit. His eyes were drawn to count the number of people in the room at present with him. There were of course his 4 female driving companions Maria, Torrie Wilson and the blonde twins, Penny and Brooke. Then there were the other two females in the room, Miss Lillian Garcia, Victoria and their husbands Dave Batista and Christian. Considering Dave took up half the room on his own, John had pretty much been shoved to the outskirts of the room. If Penny and Brooke hadn't been so short and standing directly in front of him, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to see Heidi at all. He was glad he could though because he couldn't describe how happy it made him to see Heidi Orton there, sitting in her bed, absolutely beaming because they were all here to see her.

"I can't believe that you're actually here," Lillian spoke from her position directly on Heidi's right.

"You can't imagine how worried we all were about you honey," Maria added "We were all soo worried Heids."

"Freaking out is more like it!" Penny exclaimed, nodding furiously "Like totally totally freaking out because we had no idea where you were!"

"Totally!" Brooke added "We were all freaking out!"

Cena couldn't help himself from rolling his eyes at the blondeness of the twins. He was sure that they couldn't possibly be as dumb as they came off, but the bimbo in them just shone like a damn beacon when they spoke in those high, squeaky voices. It also didn't help that their vocabulary often saw them using the words 'totally'. It did make making fun of them a hell of a lot easier for him though.

"I'm so happy that you're all here right now," Heidi spoke, her eyes travelling slowly over each and every person in the room as she spoke "Thank you so much for coming all this way."

"Sweetheart we could have been in Australia and we still would have come running the moment we heard the news," Vicki replied with a smile at the young Orton.  
"Except that we couldn't because of that stupid visitor ban you had on you," Christian commented.

"Yeah Mum was telling me about it," Heidi said, turning to face Christian "I was apparently supposed to be resting."  
"You could have rested with visitors still," Maria commented "I mean it's not like we were going to come and visit you and toss you around."

Heidi let a small laugh escape her lips at the face that Vicki and Lillian sent Maria after that comment.

"Mum also said Vince wouldn't let you guys off from work either," Heidi spoke, trying to change the subject and save Maria from whatever Lillian and Vicki could come up with.

"Yeah," Lillian nodded, rolling her eyes as she did so "He wouldn't let us off until yesterday."

"Understandable though," Torrie commented "Cause I mean otherwise he'd be missing a good chunk of the roster."  
"Yeah but then the rest of us that weren't on the roster weren't allowed to come any sooner either," Vicki commented, turning to glare at Penny and Brooke "Cause some people were whining like a bunch of 5 year olds that they were going to be left behind."

"We were not!" Penny and Brooke exclaimed in unison.

"God, it feels like forever since Wrestlemania," Dave spoke, desperately trying to change the direction of conversation before it headed into another 'Penny and Brooke' vs 'the world' argument.  
He'd heard just about enough of those on the plane to Raleigh as he could handle right now.

"Fuck, doesn't it?" Christian replied with a nod "It feels like a million years ago."

"Trust me, it feels like a million years ago since I could actually walk around without this damn thing in my hand too," Heidi said, shaking her head as she glared at the drip still attached to her hand.

"Does it hurt?" Maria asked, a look of sheer concern crossing her features as she looked down at the needle in Heidi's hand "Like the drip."

Heidi simply shook her head.

"Not so much anymore Ria," Heidi replied "It's been in that damn long I've forgotten what it feels like to not have it in."

"What about your stitches?" Penny quickly asked, pointing furiously to the stitches in Heidi's forehead "Do they hurt?"

"Of course they hurt doofus," Brooke answered her sister, shoving her slightly with her shoulder.

The chain reaction of course saw Penny bump into Christian who then bumped into Vicki and because the raven haired Diva wasn't expecting it, she lost her balance entirely and almost tripped over Heidi's IV stand and onto her ass. Cena couldn't help but snigger at the glare Vicki gave her husband as she regained her balance. Christian looked like he was going to wet his pants at the dirty look Vicki sent him.

"Girls, obviously they did hurt but they probably don't hurt anymore," Lillian replied, turning her gaze from Heidi to the twins.

"Have you ever had stitches in your head my dear?" Dave asked, chuckling at his wife's last comment.

"Well no," Lillian replied, shaking her head "But I mean they can't hurt after 5 days can they?"

"They don't!" Vicki replied defending her friend.

"Thank you Vik!" Lillian replied.

"And yes Dave I have had stitches so I know," Vicki added, looking matter-of-factly at her friend's husband.

"Yeah but those were stitches in your finger," Christian said, rolling his eyes at his wife "They are very very different to stitches in your head."

"Yeah well it's still stitches Christian so you can shut up!" Vicki replied, folding her arms and turning as far away from her husband as possible.

"Seriously guys they don't hurt anymore," Heidi suddenly spoke, trying to calm the arguing in the room "I'm drugged up on a lot of morphine right now in this drip anyway."

"And morphine is good!" Maria said.

"When have you ever had morphine Ria?" Torrie asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion as she turned to face Maria.

"That time I broke my nose," Maria answered.

"You mean that time you went for a cross-body off the top rope and missed and fell on your nose?" Vicki snickered.

"Hey!" Maria exclaimed "Natalya moved at the last minute and she wasn't supposed to!"

"Still doesn't mean you had to land on your nose Ria," Lillian spoke, a small chuckle leaving her lips as she remembered sitting ringside and watching the incident unfold a couple of years ago.

"My arms were slow alright!?" Maria exclaimed in her defense, crossing her arms in a huff "It was a long match and I was tired and my arms were tired too so they were slow!"

"I believe you sweetheart," John suddenly spoke, taking a step forward to put an arm around Miss Kanellis.

"Thank you John," Maria replied with a smile as she turned to send him a wide smile.

"Oh God you're a suck up Cena," Vicki said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" John exclaimed in his defense "Now it ain't fair when you all pick on Ria at the same time."

"Yeah," Maria pouted as she wrapped her arms around Cena.  
"Someone's gotta even the odds a little for the poor girl," John continued.

"Oh dear God," Lillian said rolling her eyes.

"You know John you should come and defend us sometime," Brooke said, putting on her best pouty face as she looked all wide eyed at John across the room "The girls in the locker room pick on us all the time!"

"Yeah, they do!" Penny said, pouting in a similar fashion to her sister.

"That's cause you two wouldn't know the difference between Brett Hart and Braveheart," Lillian scoffed, rolling her eyes at the act the twins were currently putting on.

"Who's Braveheart?" Penny asked, her head titling to the side as she looked at Lillian with a look of sheer confusion on her face.

"Brett Hart's brother, duh!" Brooke stated, looking at her sister "Don't be dumb Penny!"

John felt like his brain was going to explode with the level of stupidity that the blonde twins were currently showing. Thank God those two were pretty. Thank God.

"So, when do you get out of here Heids?" Dave asked, trying again to divert the attention in the room away from Penny and Brooke.

"No idea," Heidi sighed as she flopped her arms down by her sides "This place is seriously getting on my nerves though."

"God I hate hospitals," Christian chimed in.

"Yeah me too," Heidi said nodding "And I've been in here for longer than I can handle right now.

John could see the look on Heidi's face as the frustration showed. It was only then did he notice how tired she looked as well. From what Randy and Lita had described, the doctors made sure that Heidi only had visitors for max half of her day because they wanted to make sure that the other half of her day she was resting. John thought about it though and the more he did the more he realized that if he had been through half of what Heidi had he wouldn't be getting much sleep at all. It seemed like Heidi was pretty much the same. The dark circles under her eyes were sticking out like a sore thumb and he didn't think it helped with how thin she still was. Heidi had always been a really slim girl, but the way she looked right now made her look like she was in this hospital right now for an eating disorder more than anything else.

"I love hospitals!" Brooke suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're always so full of such cute doctors!" Penny added.

"Oh yeah I love cute doctors!" Brooke chimed in.

"Oh my god," Lillian exclaimed "Did you two not take your blonde medication today because I swear you are coming up with much dumber things than you usually do!"

"Lil!" Vicki exclaimed, not quite believing that Lillian had been so upfront and rude about what she said.

The raven haired Diva, though, couldn't help a small laugh escaping her lips at what Lillian had said. A hand quickly rising to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Lil that's not very nice," Torrie chimed in, trying to reprimand her friend as well but the giggles started getting the best of her too.

"We're not dumb!" Penny and Brooke exclaimed in unison.

"No just what comes out of those mouths of yours is," Lillian said sighing as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

"You shouldn't hate on blondes sweetheart," Dave said as he turned to face his wife "Cause you're in that boat too."

"Yeah you are!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Penny exclaimed as well.

"Yeah but I didn't just say that Braveheart was Brett Hart's brother now did I?" Lillian exclaimed in her defense, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't know Brett Hart's entire family tree so leave me alone!" Brooke answered back.

"Yeah leave us alone!" Penny exclaimed.

As entertaining as it was trying to watch the Dumb and Dumber twins try and defend themselves in a verbal argument with Lillian, who was one of the sharpest girls he'd ever met, John's eyes immediately found Heidi as the arguing continued. By the look on the young Orton's face she was also enjoying the show but the way she was furrowing her brow and wincing indicated to John that she was getting a bit of a headache with all the loud talking from the majority of people in the room right now. Dave had seen it too as his eyes drifted from Heidi to meet John's.

"Whoah whoah ladies, too much noise!" Dave exclaimed, drawing the attention of the room to him "I think we should leave Heidi to get her rest now."

"No!" Penny, Brooke and Ria all exclaimed in unison.

"No Dave's right," Vicki chimed in, her eyes noticing Heidi's condition as well "We've been in here for ages anyway."

"Yeah," Torrie added "Plus we can always come back tomorrow to visit."

"I'm sorry guys I'm just really tired," Heidi said "And…."

"Hey," Lillian spoke, reaching out a hand to rub the exposed skin on Heidi's arm "Nothing on it sweetheart. You need to rest."

"Yeah, we'll come back tomorrow and see you," Christian said, reaching out and touching Heidi's arm as well.

"Just the 5 of us," Dave explained, indicating to Vicki, Christian, Lillian and himself.

"And Cena," John Cena added matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, like we'd be able to get rid of you anyway Coolio," Vicki sighed rolling her eyes at John before she took Christian's hand "We'll see you tomorrow."

"OK," Heidi said with a smile as she watched everyone head for the door "Thank you all for coming to see me. I really appreciate it."

"We love you Heids," Penny and Brooke said in unison before they left the room.

"Me and Torrie are coming back to visit tomorrow too," Maria smiled at Heidi before blew her a kiss and then disappeared out of the room with Torrie.

Christian, Vicki, Dave and Lillian then did the same with Cena following close behind.

"John," Heidi suddenly called out, causing Cena to quickly turn around to face the young Orton.

"Yeah girly?" John asked with a smile as he stood in Heidi's doorway.

He was the last one left in the room.

"Can you stay with me for a bit?" Heidi asked, a small smile forcing its way across her face.

"For sure," John replied immediately, the smile widening on his face as he stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him.

Heidi watched as John then silently made his way across the room to her bedside. He pulled the chair, from its position sitting up against the way, towards him and shuffled it around so he could sit on it next to Heidi's bed and be facing her. As he sat down the Doctor of Thugonomics took the young girls hand in his as he sent her another smile. Heidi couldn't help but smile at him.

"How're you really doing?" John asked, his voice soft, yet clearly full of concern.

Heidi looked at him and she realized in that moment how much she had missed John Cena. For as long as she could remember John had been in her life. Whether it was on the road or whether it was as her aunty's on-off boyfriend, John had always been there for her while she was growing up. She had the greatest memories of him taking her out to the ring while he was warming up before a show. She remembered how her father had hated it but how much fun she had had when John could then pull her into the ring and do some ridiculously over the top sequence of moves that made it appear that she was kicking his ass. He would then let her pin him for the 1, 2, 3 and then would lift her high on his shoulders and run around the ring in a victory lap. She remembered it happening right up until she was about 10 years old. It happened for the last time when she had accidentally mis-judged a step and had kneed him hard in the crotch. She had thought it was hilarious but John hadn't thought so. He had ended up spending the rest of the night walking like he'd just burnt his ass on a hot plate.

"I have no idea" Heidi finally answered, her words honest and clear as she delivered them "I still feel like I'm trapped even though I know I'm free"

"How come?" John asked, his eyes narrowing at her as he listened intently.

His hand squeezing hers.

"Cause I'm still scared out of my mind," Heidi answered "I dream about it constantly and it's always on my mind what happened to me in that place. And then I'm petrified because I know that this isn't over."

"This is over girly," John said, his words sure and strong "You're safe here and no one is going to let anything happen to you, ok? No one is going to let them or anyone else hurt you ever again."

Heidi took a deep breath as she looked into the blue eyes of the man in front of her.

"I'm pregnant John," Heidi stated.

"You're what?" John asked, shaking his head slightly.

Sure that he couldn't be hearing her properly. Sure that he had mis-heard what she had just said.

"I'm pregnant," Heidi repeated "He raped me and now I'm pregnant"

John felt himself biting down hard on his lip as he tried to control the sudden surge of anger he felt coursing quickly through his veins. All he wanted to do was pick up the chair he was sitting on and throw it hard at the wall. All he wanted to do was put his fist through the white wall next to him. He could feel the anger just building and building and as he gritted his teeth. The only thing that was keeping him from letting his anger run rampant was the young girl in front of him. After everything she had been through, the last thing she needed was to see him like that. She needed his support, not for him to be throwing things through walls.

"Of all the low things that they did to you..," John started, his voice slow as he tried to speak through his bottling rage.

"I know," Heidi sighed "It wasn't how I wanted my first time to be at all. Neither did I want it to lead to me being pregnant."

John nodded, his breathing heavy as she tried to keep himself calm.

"Was it just one of them?" John asked.

"The rape?" Heidi asked.

Cena simply nodded.

"Just the one," Heidi replied "It was only the one of them that did all of this to me too."

Heidi pointed to all the bruises, which were fortunately slowly fading, and the stitches in her forehead and forearm, which were just starting to heal.

"The other two were there but they didn't touch me," Heidi added.

So many questions started flooding through John's mind but the look on Heidi's face made him re-think asking them right now. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know what those bastards had done to her and who they were. He wanted to know so he could hunt them down and kill them. People like that didn't deserve life and they definitely didn't not deserve to live in this world because they'd probably just do it all again to some other young innocent girl. John had wanted to ask all his questions so he could get a little closer to figuring out who these people were but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Heidi was tired and he could see that. She looked exhausted. She was still recovering, not just physically but emotionally and mentally as well. She was still fragile and he knew that she still had a lot of heavy thoughts weighing on her mind. The last thing she needed right now was an interrogating session.

"So who knows that you're pregnant apart from me?" John asked, distracting himself from asking questions about Heidi's kidnappers "Have you told anyone?"

"The doctor told my parents and they told me," Heidi answered "Apart from that I've only told Ash and now you."

"That boy has been visiting you a lot," John commented, in reference to Heidi's mention of Chris Jericho's son.

"He's my best friend," Heidi replied simply "He's been here basically every day visiting me and I desperately needed someone to talk to about it."

Cena nodded.

"Are you planning on telling anyone else?" John asked, his hand squeezing Heidi's as the words left his lips.

Heidi smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"I don't know," she answered honestly "I probably will but probably not right now."

"Are you scared about telling people?" John asked.

"Terrified," Heidi answered honestly, a huge sigh escaping her lips.

"Because of what you think they'll say?" John pushed, trying to get Heidi to open up a little and talk to him.

He knew her mind was in turmoil. He also knew who she was. He knew Heidi, pretty much like the back of his hand, and he knew that she functioned better when she talked things through.

"Not that," Heidi replied, slightly shaking her head "I know that none of the divas or the guys backstage are going to judge me for it because honestly I had no other choice and that part is obvious."

"Plus I'd kick their ass if they said any bad word about it," John replied with a wink in the young Orton's direction.

"Sure you would tough guy," Heidi replied rolling her eyes as she turned to look John in the eye.

Heidi smiled and Cena smiled back at her.

"I'm scared that they'll judge me for the part that I do have a choice about," Heidi continued.

"What part is that?" John asked, confusion crossing his mind for a moment.

"That I'm keeping the baby," Heidi answered, her eyes locked on John as she spoke.

She had wanted to see his God's honest reaction when she broke the news to him that she was going to keep the baby she was pregnant with. She wanted to see the look in his eyes and the expression on his face the moment the words left her lips. She wanted to know how he really felt before he had a chance to change it with his words.

"I wasn't sure if you'd already decided that, that's why I didn't ask," John replied, a half smile on his lips.

Heidi had seen the startle and shock in his eyes straight away, but apart from that there was nothing that spoke a single ounce of judgment. There was nothing she could see in his eyes that had made her feel like he didn't think she was doing the right now. The look on his face hadn't made her feel uneasy at all.

"I only decided yesterday when Ash was here and I was talking to him about it," Heidi answered "He kind of made me see another side to it."

"What side is that?" John asked, leaning slightly forward towards her as he re-adjusted her hand in his.

"The fact that this baby is the silver lining," Heidi replied "I mean after the hell I went through, this baby is the light at the end of the tunnel. The thing that's going to make this whole ordeal worth every part of it. Every time I look at him or her I'm not going to be reminded of all the horrible stuff that happened to me and I'm not going to wish that all of that horrible stuff didn't happen because if it didn't happen I wouldn't have my baby. In the long run I think it's going to be a hell of a lot easier for me to heal that way. If I have something beautiful come out of this hell. It'll make me stop regretting the decisions I made that put me through what I went through. It'll make me stop wishing that things were different."

"I think you're right," John nodded.

Heidi smiled at him. It was comforting to hear those words leave his lips and from the look in his eyes she knew that he meant it. She knew that he didn't think she was stupid for wanting to keep her baby. She knew that he actually did think that what she was doing was right.

"You're an incredibly brave woman you know that," John spoke again.

His voice had broken Heidi out of her momentary thoughts and she simply smiled at him.

"Have you told your parents?" John asked.

"Not yet, but I am going to," Heidi said shaking her head "I wanted to talk to someone else and make sure I wasn't completely insane first. I mean Ash didn't think I was but I wanted someone else to confirm that I wasn't crazy for making this decision."

"So that's why you asked me to stay?" John asked, an eyebrow rising at the young Orton "You're using me are you?"

"You love it loser," Heidi said, rolling her eyes at John Cena as a small laugh escaped her lips.

Without so much as a warning John then stood up slightly from his chair and in one swift motion he leaned forward and engulfed Heidi in a hug. She closed her eyes as she left his arms around her. Her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"You're not crazy," John spoke as one of his hands rose to rest on the back of her head "I'm happy that you made this decision on your own. Now you know that this is what you want, not what anyone else has told you that you want. Now you know that you've made the right decision for you."

Heidi tried to control it but she felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she held John closed to her.

"Thank you," Heidi replied.

**A/N: What did everyone think? Looks like Heidi is going to keep her baby – do you think Lita, and especially Randy will be happy with their daughter's decision to keep her rapists baby?**

**Please READ & REVIEW and keep a look out for the next chapter: Chapter 32 – The Worst Kind of Punishment where another big bombshell is dropped! Any ideas what it could be?**

**God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


End file.
